At The Heart Of The Matter
by volleygirl
Summary: After the events of the DOM, Harry starts to slowly reevaluate his life and with truths revealed and a new perspective, he gets at the heart of the matter and sets of on his own path to becoming the man he was destined to become. HarryMany, DarkIndependen
1. Chapter 1 Things ClickQ & A

Author's Note:This is an edited version as of 8/6/06 that combines chapters 1 & 2, with corrections. Nothing was changed to alter the story. Don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe!

Chapter 1: ThingsClick/Questions & Answers

Harry was walking back from the hospital wing after visiting with the D.O.M. crew, lost in thought. Deciding he didn't want to be bothered eating in the Great Hall, he made his way down to the kitchens for a snack and then left to sit by the lake hoping that the calm of his surroundings would help quiet the storm in his head.

The loss of Sirius to 'The Veil', Cedric dieing during the third task, the possession by Voldemort in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, and after the devastating and damning information revealed in the Headmasters office shortly thereafter, Harry was completely overcome with the loss he felt and the burdens now placed upon him. 'I just want this all over with. I'm so tired of fighting….Dumbledore….the Ministry….the Dursley's….who's going to die next? If I died, I'd be able to see Dad, Mum and Sirius again….but if the prophecy is true, I'd also be condemning the world to the fate of Voldemort….why does it have to be me?' thought an anguished Harry.

He'd been sitting by the lake for a few hours going over every detail he could remember about the events of the D.O.M., trying to figure out if there was something different he could have done to effect the outcome. Harry understood the muggle phrase, "Hindsight is 20/20", but after losing so much to Voldemort and his Death Eaters in his relatively short life of almost 16 years, he needed to understand what had happened to avoid making the same mistakes again.

Speaking quietly into the wind, "Merlin, I could use a pensieve right about now...it's just to hard to think right now….I need you, Sirius."

"Harry?" said Neville. He had been worried about his friend after he didn't show for lunch and decided to look for him.

"Hey Nev, what are you doing out here?" the numbness he was feeling coming through in his monotone voice.

"I got concerned when you didn't show in the Great Hall after visiting Ron and Hermione, so I decided to check and make sure you were alright." After a long pause he continued, "Look Harry, I know what happened is none of my business, but if you ever need someone to listen….just know that I'm here. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but know you aren't alone if you don't want to be. You've always stood by me and helped even when others thought me hopeless and that's something I'm never going to forget...it works both ways if you need it to."

"Thanks Nev. I'm just trying to get the world to stop spinning right now and honestly, it isn't working. It has to get better, right? The Fates can't keep hating me, can they?" Harry said. At that, he finally turned around and Neville almost gasped as he caught the first glimpse at the true weight of the devastation Harry was feeling. Those normally brilliant green eyes were dull and lifeless, but held a yearning only those who have truly felt a great loss would understand. Simply put, his whole demeanor spoke of one word...WHY!

Scared that is dorm mate and friend would fall too far into his depression, Neville decided to stay with Harry, if for no other reason than to make sure he got back okay. He motioned, asking if it was alright to sit, and with a slight nod from Harry, did so. There was a long silence that lingered between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Next to him, he heard a soft sigh as Harry started to speak, "You know the hardest part of the last few days has been the fact that all my dreams of a good home and future are gone. Did you know that Sirius was my godfather. Everyone thinks he set up my parents and betrayed them, but he was innocent…..it was Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail, a.k.a. Scabbers."

Looking up at Neville, and seeing how totally shocked his friends was, he continued, "Yeah, I know, scary. With the death of my godfather, I know Dumbledore is going to send me back to my muggle relatives for another summer of hell on earth.….Neville, I just don't think I can handle their bigotry and hatred of me after everything that has happened."

"Why do you have to go back? Can't you stay at Ron's or somewhere else for that matter?" asked a perplexed Neville.

Harry let out a little snort then said, "Not likely! Dumbledore said I have to stay at my Aunt's house because of some ancient blood protection that my mother cast on me. He thinks that's why I survived the Avada Kedavra curse as a baby. Trust me, I've argued and pleaded till I'm blue in the face. I've explained that I don't think the protection is active anymore, or at least not as good since my blood aided Voldemort's return, but he says that I have to keep going back to recharge the blood wards for another year."

Neville was sitting contemplating everything Harry had said and for the life of him, it didn't make any sense. If Voldemort has his blood, then blood wards are bypassed, or at least from everything he had ever heard or read on blood magic and wards. The biggest misconceptions about Neville were that, one, he was an idiot and, two, that his power was that of a near squib. That was, in fact, not the case. He may not have been very good at potions, though could you completely blame him for that, what with the constant hovering and barking of Snape and the Slytherin's ambushing him at every turn, but he was an avid reader and loved learning almost as much as Hermione.

Everyone assumed Neville was almost sorted into Hufflepuff, when in all actuality, he was almost in Ravenclaw. His power problem, for lack of a better explanation, was his wand….or should it be said his fathers wand and a lack of confidence. The wand was completely wrong for Neville, but that would be rectified this summer, as his old wand was now destroyed due to the D.O.M. fight. As to confidence, he was starting to make some major headway in that department, and he would forever give Harry credit for that. Little did any know that in the coming months, people would see all the preconceived notions about Neville shatter.

"Harry, I don't know what Dumbledore's thinking, but that just doesn't make any sense. Blood wards are only as good as the purity of the blood. If Vo-Vol-…Oh BLOODY Hell, Voldemort!…if he shares your blood, then the wards are null and void. We have to figure out a way to change his mind or this could be really bad!"

Harry was shocked that his friend knew anything about blood wards, and by the pure panic he could see in his friends eyes. "Neville! It's okay! I survived last year, I should be able to survive this year, too. I have tried all I can think of to change the Headmaster's mind but he won't budge. It's odd, really, when you think about it, he won't even listen to my reasoning..." Harry trailed off softly, obviously lost in his own words.

Staring out at the lake for few more moments, Harry began questioning Dumbledore's complete disregard of his opinions and that led to other thoughts and events where the Headmaster's influence was involved. 'Why do I have to do everything Dumbledore says and what right does Dumbledore have in making decisions for me. If Aunt Petunia is my guardian, then by all rights shouldn't she control what goes on in my life? Why does Aunt Petunia have guardianship of me anyway? Everyone's always told me that Aunt Petunia hates anything to do with magic, that she was always very bitter and resentful towards Mum….I just can't believe Mum and Dad would give me to Aunt Petunia to be raised. It just doesn't make any sense.'

With his mind going full tilt, he turned to Neville, with a look that spoke of someone engrossed in a great mystery and said, "Let's get back up to the school Nev, I think I need to start organizing my thoughts….maybe in a journal or something, so I can try and sort out what I'm truly thinking and feeling. I also need to write a few letters to get some questions I have answered. If I wrote to your Grandmother, do you think she could recommend a good lawyer? I have a feeling I'm going to need one." Neville just nodded his head affirmatively and as they stood up to walk back to the castle Harry said, "Thanks for listening and just hanging with me this afternoon, Nev. I needed to not be alone more than I was willing to admit."

"It's not a problem, that's what friends are for. Let me know if I can help anymore." With that they walked back up to the castle. Realizing it was dinner time, Neville made his way to the Great Hall after Harry said, "I'm going to eat in the kitchen so I can have some privacy while I write these letters. Don't wait up, afterwards, I'm going to head up to the owlery to spend some time with Hedwig before I send her to deliver them." With that they parted ways, each lost in their own thoughts.

Leaving Neville at the Great Hall doors, Harry started to make his way to the kitchens, when he unfortunately ran into the Headmaster. A brief conversation later, what he told Neville would happen came to pass. He was going back to his muggle relatives and was not to contact anyone except for the order and only in an emergency….for his own safety and the safety of his friends, of course. 'No surprise there!' Harry thought with a bitter sigh. Once they parted ways, Harry sat down at a table in the kitchen, Dobby bringing his favorite meal of fish and chips over, and contemplated who he should write first. Deciding his first letter should go to the goblins, he was hopeful that he'd be able to obtain a copy of his parents will.

To Whom it May Concern,

I am writing in regards to the will of my parents, James and Lily (Evans) Potter. I am, of course, assuming that they had a will, and that upon their deaths, the will was executed. I realize that in the wizarding world I am not of legal age to claim any inheritance until I turn 17, but was hoping that at the very least you could convey to me what the will stated, or send a copy of the will to me. Any help in this matter is greatly appreciated. Also, could you give me an accurate account statement of my vault, #687, as I have to make some purchases this summer and would like to know how much is left.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

After rolling it up and sealing it, he figured he might as well write to the department, within the Ministry of Magic, that dealt with children services and orphaned children.

To Whom it May Concern,

My name is Harry James Potter, and I was hoping you could give me some information on the laws regarding the guardianship of orphaned children. How are the laws carried out if the parents left a will that stipulates who should be granted guardianship, and also, what would happen if no stipulations had been left, what happens to the child. If the will states certain criteria, and it is not carried out, who is held responsible for the breach in executing the deceased will. I realize this may seem like an odd request, but certain events have transpired lately that make me question why I was put with my muggle relations and not with a magical family, since I am indeed magical. Any assistance you give is greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter

Next, he felt it would be wise to seek out the advice of Mrs. Longbottom in finding a lawyer. He had no doubt, as he thought more about his situation, that he was going to need one.

Dear Mrs. Longbottom,

This may sound like an odd request, but after speaking with Neville, who assured me that you would be able to assist, I would like your opinion on a good Law Wizard. Recently, there have been several things that have led me to start questioning events in my life, and have decided that in the event that the answers I seek should lead to the conclusions I'm expecting, I will definitely need a good lawyer. Being of the Ancient and Noble House Longbottom, I'm hoping that you will be able to offer me the name of someone I can trust to handle my affairs.

I would like to apologize for Neville being involved in the Department of Mysteries fiasco and for him almost getting hurt by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Having said that, I would like you to know that he was at his best that night and I'm truly honored to call him a friend. Out of all who came, only Neville and myself came away fairly unscathed. When the time comes to purchase his new wand, if you would, let me know how much it is, I'd like to purchase his new one….had it not been for me, he would not be needing a new wand. Once again, I would like to thank you for any help you can offer me.

Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter

Finishing his last letters, Harry went up to the owlery to spend some time with Hedwig. Petting her soft feathers, and giving her several owl treats, he sent Hedwig on her way. He was hoping to have some answers within a few days. They still had almost a week of school left, so he was going to try and get as much information compiled as he could, and start working on the solutions while still in the magical world. It would get rather hard to correspond once he got back to the Dursley's, what with Dumbledore telling him to keep contact with the magical world to a minimum...for his own protection. Harry snorted at this thought, like it did him any good last year! The more information he could gather now, the better off he would be.

As Harry made his way back to the common room, he remembered the journal he'd received from Hermione, and thought that he could probably use it as a way of cataloging his thoughts and organizing the answers he was hoping to receive. Once he entered, he noticed that Nev was still up and waving him over.

"What's up Nev?" as Harry said this, Neville looked around and because he didn't have his wand, asked Harry to cast a silencing spell. This request seemed odd coming from Neville, so Harry knew what ever was going to be said had to be important.

"Harry, I need to tell you what I heard, here, in the common room after coming back from dinner. Did you know that Ron and Hermione are out of the hospital wing?" at Harry's shake in the negative, he continued, "I don't think Ron realized that he wasn't alone, but when I was in the entry tunnel of the portrait, I overheard him mumbling to himself. Harry, he's been informing the Headmaster about all your comings and goings." To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, but trying to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, he asked what Ron had said and if it only pertained to gathering info about the D.O.M..

Neville responded, "I'm afraid not. To quote Ron, 'I can't believe that Dumbledore is mad at me for letting Harry slip through and get to the D.O.M. With all the information I've given him over the years, he should know you can't control everything Harry does. It's not my fault!', at this, I concluded that he's been spying on you for a while now. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this."

"No, it's alright Nev. I just can't believe he could think so little of me and our friendship to do this. I always knew Ron was a little jealous of my fame and stuff, but I didn't think he was so jealous as to sink this low!" After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Harry sat and decided to keep this new information to himself for now and would confront him later after he'd made some progress with the other problems in his life. "For now, let him think nothing has changed. I will handle my so-called '_friends_'' betrayal later." With that said, he went to bed after thanking Neville for the information.

Surprisingly, at lunch the next day, Harry received a reply from the Goblins of Gringotts and Mrs. Longbottom. When he was done eating, he made his excuses to Ron, his backstabbing friend, and to Hermione, then went out to the lake again for some privacy.

Mr. Potter,

We here at Gringotts were completely shocked that you had not already received a copy of you parents will and to make matters worse, that you have not been getting your trust account statements. To make sure you are indeed who you say you are, we have enclosed a document that will verify your claim. All you need to do is sign the bottom and put three drops of blood on your signature and the document will instantaneously return to us. If the parchment shows you are indeed Mr. Harry James Potter, we will forward all documents to you immediately, and you should receive them by 6pm this evening.

Sincerely,

Koldbuk  
Wills and Inheritance Department

Harry read over the simple document, signed his name and took his quill, poked his finger and let three drops of blood fall as indicated. Within seconds, the document disappeared, so opened the next letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Let me get straight to the point and offer your the name of our families personal law wizard. His name is Anthony Rooks, from Rooks, Rooks, and Burke. They have been serving the Longbottom line for almost 300 years with great success. I have taken the liberty to forward a copy of your letter to Tony in the hopes that he can be alert and ready for any correspondence you may send him.

Now, as to your apology, I thank you, but it is unnecessary. I had always hoped that Neville would come out of his shell a little and it seems with your help, and make no mistake he has kept me fully appraise of your personal tutoring, it has come to pass. You will not be paying for a new wand as it was my stubbornness that Neville be like his father that created the lackluster performance seen by him thus far. However, the thought is greatly appreciated and lends you credit. I hope this information is accepted well.

Sincerely,  
Mrs. Longbottom

Harry chuckled a little as he could imagine the stern looking woman writing this, if everything Neville said about is grandmother was correct. After sitting back against a tree, Harry started thinking about the letter from Gringotts. The more he thought about it the more upset he became….he should have received the very information he was requesting already. As he banged the back of his head on the tree, he thought, 'Merlin Sirius, I wish you were hear...maybe Remus will be able to help...Sirius and my parents certainly trusted him. I'll write him after dinner when I've received the correspondence from Gringotts.'

Deciding to take advantage of the great spring weather and being alone for the next few hours, he pulled out his journal and started unraveling the events of the D.O.M.. Harry's plan was to go step by step through every event that has transpired during his time at Hogwarts, but figured he should start with D.O.M. since it was still fresh in his mind. He spent the next several hours writing every detail he could recall, from when the vision happened during the History of Magic exam, straight through to the conversation in the Headmasters' office.

So lost in thought, Harry didn't even realize that the sun was starting to set until an owl swooped down on him with a package carrying the Gringotts seal. Opening the package, noticing all the documents enclosed, he fished out the letter first.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed please find a copy of your parents will and the accounting statements of all vaults in your possession to date. After discussing your lack of information with Hordak, Chief Goblin of Gringotts, it's been decided that a complete audit of your vaults is in order. When we complete this, we will, of course, forward any finding to you. It has also come to our understanding that you are unable to come to Gringotts Bank, so to make it easier, when you get home for the summer, send a note via the mail pouch provided, no owl is necessary, and we will send a representative to you. Once again, we at Gringotts would like to express our apologies to you and will get everything straightened out.

Sincerely,  
Koldbuk  
Wills and Inheritance Department

Harry proceeded to pull out his parents will and it read:

THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER

Being of sound mind and body, we James and Lily Potter do bequeath all our worldly possessions to our son Harry James Potter. This includes all titles, monies, gems, homes, property, businesses, artifacts and anything else in our homes or vaults throughout the world. Harry should be made aware of his holdings at the age of 14 by his guardian, so that he can become acquainted with everything the Potter estate entails. At the age of 16, Harry will take over the estate from his guardian. We realize that normally this happens at 17, however we want our son to handle the estate as soon as possible.

To the guardianship of our beloved son, the list of possible guardians is shown below in order of preference.

1. Sirius Orion Black, Godfather and Friend  
2. Poppy Pompfrey, Godmother and Friend  
3. Remus John Lupin, Friend  
4. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Friends  
5. Amelia Bones, Friend

Under no circumstance is Petunia Dursley to be given any say in her nephew's life. She may be blood related, but she hates all things magic.

Any guardian shall be paid a sum of 4000 galleons per year, to help in taking care of Harry. They will also oversee any investments, making sure they are sound so the future of the Potter legacy prospers. A trust fund has been set up that contains 100,000 galleons, 50,000 knuts, and 10,000 sickles, to be capped off every year while Harry is in school. Tuition for school will come out of this account.

These are our last wishes if we cannot be with our son.

James Potter  
Lily Evans Potter

Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

By the point he had finished his letter he was reeling with anger and felt a great sense of betrayal. Tears streamed down his face, as he finally lost the battle to contain them after so many days of feeling the overwhelming loss of Sirius, the betrayal of his friend and supposed mentor, and over losing his parents and having their wishes ignored for some unknown reason.

Harry had wanted a good home for so long, and by the list of guardians his parents had supplied, he should have had that all along. Pulling himself together, he picked up the packet from Gringotts and his journal, and made his way back to the Gryffindor 5th year boy's dorm. Sitting on his bed, Harry was going over the letters and will again when Neville came in.

Sensing the tension, Neville approached carefully and said, "Harry? I noticed you received some owls at lunch. Did you get the information you were looking for?" Harry looked up and motioned for his friend to sit down and began to show him the packet he was going through. After going over everything but his financial statements, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, this definitely answers some questions, but leaves me with many more. I think I'll contact that lawyer your Gran suggested and get some legal advise….my brain is too overwhelmed to think straight. I guess before going to bed I better write Tony Rooks, then I should write Remus. Thanks for all you help, Nev."

"Not a problem. When your ready to go over your financial statements, let me know. I have some experience with those kinds of things, being the Longbottom Heir. Goodnight."

"Yeah, thanks Nev….I just might take advantage of that offer. Goodnight." He proceeded to write his letters then sent them off with Hedwig. After such a trying day, Harry laid on his bed for a night of fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers…Still don't own anything...she sighs!

Conversations

Harry awoke early the next day and went to sit by the fire in the common room to finish going over his packet from Gringotts. As he descended the stairs, he saw that Hermione was already awake and headed over to her.

"Good morning, 'Mione, your up fairly early. I thought with you still recovering, you'd sleep in?"

"Hey, Harry. I was feeling a little sore and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to come down and sit by the fire till breakfast. Why are you up so early?"

"I have a lot on my mind and didn't sleep to well last night, so just gave up on anymore sleep." as he said this his mind was whirling. Did Hermione have the same feelings about their friendship that Ron did? Did she also spy on him for Dumbledore? Taking a seat next to her, he thought, 'The only way I'm going to find out is to actually ask 'Mione some questions and go from there.'

"'Mione, I know that I've said this before, but I'm sorry you got hurt during the D.O.M.. With my track record, I know how long it takes to feel completely well….I'm glad that you're making a fairly quick recovery, though . When you got hit with that curse….Merlin, I thought you were dead! I was so scared that I'd lost you...if there is one person I need right now, it's you! I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it." After the initial apology, the rest was said in an choked whisper. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself again, he continued, "Can I ask you something, 'Mione?" Receiving a nod he went on, "How do you feel about our friendship?"

"Harry, your my best friend! We've been through _way_ to much together not to be extremely close, and I know there've been times when we get on each others nerves, but we say and do the things we do because we care. I know I shouldn't say this, but I've always felt closer to you than to Ron. From what I understand, he fancies me somewhat, but I can't see how! All we do is fight over everything, he's envious of everyone, but so closed minded at the same time….I just don't think I can take his antagonistic nature much longer. It was pure hell being locked in the infirmary for three days with him……how his mind works, I'll never know!" Hermione yelled in a whisper.

Taking a few deep breaths, she continued, "Your the kind of person who helps everyone without expecting something in return, listens to anyone without passing judgment, and doesn't assume to push your own views on everyone. That's a true friend and is what I love the most about you and our friendship. I've been thinking about this lately and was so scared to bring it up. Is it me, or is the 'Golden Trio' on its way to a split. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me that you and I will always be friends at least! I couldn't bare losing you! You may have noticed, but I don't make friends very easily, but you seem to see right through the know-it-all facade and see the real me...the scared, lonely, over achieving girl." As she was speaking, tears rolling down her face, she held his hand with a strength you would not assume she had due to her petite size. Harry knew without a doubt that Hermione was being absolutely truthful...you don't spend fives years being friends and not be able to tell when feelings are faked. With Ron, he was always on guard, afraid of saying something to set of Ron's jealous or bigoted rants.

Harry could not be happier with Hermione's response. "Merlin! You don't know how worried I was that I would lose you or your friendship. Neville overheard something yesterday and I was so scared you would be in on it too! Of course I should have known _my_ Hermione was smarter than that." he said that last bit with a small chuckle. Sobering again, he said, "Ron has been spying on me to Dumbledore for a few years it seems. 'Mione, I can't believe he thinks so little of me to do this..." he trailed of looking into the fire lost in thought.

"You have got to be kidding! I can't believe him...I'm going to kill that jealous prat! How could he! You would give your last breath for your friends and this is how he thanks that kind of loyalty! Harry, you know if I had known that I would've said something to you, don't you?" she looked so upset and hurt that he pulled her into a fierce hug and let her know that all was good between them. As they pulled apart he proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the last 48 hours from sitting by the lake for the first time after the D.O.M., trying to come to terms with what had happened to Sirius and his friends, to all the correspondence he had received.

Completely shocked, Hermione said, "Don't ever doubt our friendship again...I'll help in anyway I can. Now, lets have a look at that will and your account information and see if we can't make some sense out of this mess. I mean, there has to be some reason for Dumbledore to do the things he has and I'm going to help you find out! The nerve of that man going against your parents wishes! Let's get to work!"

Chuckling to himself he said, "That's my 'Mione!" Pulling out the Potter Estate folder, they began to review what he owned.

POTTER ESTATE:

Vault 3 - Gryffindor Estate

Galleons: 1,672,051,386

Homes/Property: Gryff Manor - Scotland  
Hogwarts - Scotland

Investments Ollivanders - 15  
Growth Herbofarms - 70  
Various unlisted stocks under 10 ownership

Vault Contents: Gems, Weapons, Books, Family Artifacts, Family Ring

Total Value of Estate: Approximately 2,238,159,046 - Unable to give precise value due to priceless items located in vaults and homes

Vault 7 - Potter Estate

Galleons: 1,882,751,902

Homes/Property: Potter Castle, Wiltshire, England  
Godrics Hollow, Unplottable, England  
Hogwarts, Scotland

Investments: Daily Prophet - 32  
Growth Herbofarms - 30  
Coca Cola - 20  
Disney - 12  
Grunnings - 51  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - 15  
Various unlisted stocks under 10 ownership

Vault Contents Gems, Weapons, Books, Family Artifacts, Family Ring

Total Value of Estate: Approximately 2,739,459,643 - Unable to give precise value due to priceless items located in vaults and homes

Vault 235 - Thurox Estate

Homes/Property: Thurox Manor, Wales, England

Investments: Daily Prophet - 19 percent  
Magical Menagerie - 42 percent  
Various unlisted stocks under 10 percent ownership

Vault Contents Gems, Weapons, Books, Family Artifacts, Family Ring

Total Value of Estate: Approximately 382,549,307 - Unable to give precise value due to priceless items located in vaults and homes

Vault 687 - Harry Potter Trust Fund

Galleons: 91,902

Knuts: 48,212

Sickles: 8,726

To say that Harry and Hermione were complete gob smacked would be like saying that an atomic bomb is hot. When, finally, they were able to pull themselves together, Harry noticed a letter in each of the Potter and Thurox Estate folders that needed to be opened. He decided to read the Thurox letter first considering how emotional he was probably going to get with the Potter letter.

Dear Heir,

This is a letter to inform you of your heritage as a member of the Thurox Clan. Many centuries before this letter was written, in the time of the founders of Hogwarts, we were of wizarding background until our great, great, many times great grandfather married into a clan of Chuzzors. What is a Chuzzor? To best explain, it is a cross between a vampire and elf. However, don't panic, you will not need blood like a true vampire. A Chuzzor has enhanced hearing, sight, and are extremely graceful like the vampire and elf, however all Chuzzors have deep red, almost black hair, green eyes, and are rather tall in stature. We crave affection and companionship as well as having a natural sexuality, similar to an incubus but we do not feed on sex, or sexual energy, in order to survive. As for magical power, we are able to cast wandlessly like elves, have an affinity for blood magic like vampires and can use our sexuality to draw people to us like an incubus. Depending on any other heredity you may come into during your coming of age at 16, you may very well receive all or some of the traits listed above.

When you go through your coming of age, you should have someone with you who can give you some pain and healing potions after the transformation is complete. At Thurox Manor, in the Library, I have left several journals that will better explain what you are about to become. They contain years of research and experiments as to our abilities. Good luck with your coming of age and in the future.

Your Great (I don't know how many) Grandfather,

Roderick Thurox

"Harry, are you alright? This is a lot to take in...maybe you should wait and read the Potter letter later?" With a shaky nod from Harry, she continued, "When are you hoping to hear back from that lawyer you wrote to? If you decide to hire him, you should let him see everything you have, especially if this Chuzzor heritage is true. If Dumbledore knew of your heritage and left you in an affection starved environment then...well you get where I am going. We really need to do some research about the Chuzzor. After breakfast I'll go to the library and see what I can find."

"Thanks 'Mione, your a great help. This information is a bit to be getting on with, but it will be interesting to see what, if any traits I end up with. I at least know I have the green eyes….HEY! That means my mother isn't a muggleborn like we thought. What little research I have done on the Potter line, they usually have brown or blue eyes, not green. That means that the Thurox heritage runs on my mothers side...not to mention she had red hair, though I don't know how dark it was. The pictures I have don't really do justice to the color of her eyes so I can assume that the same is for her hair. While your in the library, I'll head down to the lake and continue writing everything I can remember from 4th year. I don't know if I'll ever need the information, but it's actually doing me some good to get it all out, even if it is only on paper. Kind of like a good therapy session."

Smiling at her friend, Hermione said, "If it helps you in anyway then that's all that matters. While in the library, I'll try and find more about the Thurox line. Now, let's get ready for breakfast and go from there." As she stood up, she was enveloped in an enormous hug while Harry whispered his thanks to her. After getting ready, the headed down to the Great Hall.

While at breakfast, Hedwig came in and delivered a letter from Anthony Rooks, the law wizard he had written to last evening. He was surprised to be getting a response so soon. Giving Hermione a nudge to get her attention, she leaned over to read the letter with him.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Let me start by saying that I will be more than happy to have a meeting with you to discuss any issues you may have. Mrs. Longbottom did forewarn me that you would probably be writing or I would have been shocked. I don't know if you know this, but my firm once held the Potter Estate in trust. It was a sad day when our firm lost not only a client but a long standing friendship with your family with the death of your parents. What came as an even bigger shock to us is when the estate was pulled from our firm. We sought out any explanation that we could find, but were told by Mr. Dumbledore that a new firm would be used hence forth. With meeting you again, we look forward to the possibility of regenerating the old family ties and to growing new ones with yourself.

Sincerely,

Anthony Rooks  
Partner  
Rooks, Rooks, and Burke

As mad as he was that the Headmaster had the gall to switch his estates to a new firm, he was also pleased that Anthony would be somewhat familiar with the Potter Estate and may be able to help even more than originally thought. After expressing this to Hermione, she could only agree. Finished eating, Harry and Hermione parted company to spend there day on the tasks they had set for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Law Wizards & Friends

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited. Thank you all who have review...it keeps my smiling! Same disclaimer...still JKR.

Of Law Wizards And Friends

(Thursday, June 6th)

Dear Mr. Rooks,

Thank you for your fast reply to my previous letter. At your earliest convenience, I would like to meet with you. I am currently at Hogwarts and will be finishing this term on Wednesday, June 12. We have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, if that would be good for you, we could meet then. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to bring two friends with me. One you know, Neville Longbottom and the other is Hermione Granger. Let me know if we can meet.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

'Boy!' Harry thought, 'Hedwig certainly is getting a work out these last few days.' As he made his way down to the lake, Harry wondered why he'd not heard a response to his letter to the Ministry of Magic, Children's Welfare Department. Thinking maybe he could write to someone else in the M.O.M., he sat down and pulled out some parchment and quill. Feeling a little brave, he figured he'd write to Cornelius Fudge himself...after all, it's the least Fudge could do after everything he put Harry through this year!

Dear Minister Fudge,

I am writing you for a couple of reasons. Firstly, I would like your help in getting a response to a letter I wrote the Children's Welfare Dept. I have not heard from them yet and as Headmaster Dumbledore has forbidden any communication via owl delivery over the summer, I was hoping you could help speed everything up.

On another note, as bad as this year was for you and I, both politically and personally, I would like to extend an olive branch of sorts. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters once again on the move, wouldn't it be better for both of us to work together than to oppose each other? If you ever want to sit down and discuss this further, I would be happy to meet with you.

Thank you for any assistance you may give.  
Harry Potter

Harry figured the jab at Dumbledore about owl post would get Fudge thinking. He could only hope that this olive branch would create a more congenial relationship with the Minister and Ministry. The old muggle saying "you get more flies with honey" came to mind. As he pondered his past troubles with the Ministry, the only conclusion he could come up with was that somehow Dumbledore was behind his bad name there. After all, in third year, Fudge had no problem with Harry, even going as far as to help protect him from Sirius.

After writing and sending this letter off with a school owl, Harry sat down by his favorite tree and pulled out the unread letter in the Potter file. Opening it up he began to read:

Dear Harry,

Hi honey, this is your Mum and Dad. If you are reading this then that means we have died and failed to watch you grow up. As I write this, you're sitting on the floor playing with your magical blocks and laughing hysterically. You bring us such joy that words simply can not express. Unfortunately, this letter is a necessity, as we will be unable to tell you this information while you grow and approach your coming of age. Harry, I am not a muggleborn witch as everyone thinks. We, by that I mean your father, myself, Dumbledore, Poppy, Sirius and Remus all know the information I am about to reveal. We decided to just let everyone think that I was muggleborn to hopefully help protect us.

I was adopted by a wonderful couple by the name of Evans. If you did not know, I have a sister who is their biological daughter. She and I got along wonderfully until she found out I was a witch. Once I found out I was magical, my adoptive parents sat me down and explained everything to me. Upon entering the wizarding world, I found out that I was actually apart of the clan Thurox. Don't be scarred by what I say next, it is after all who you are. I am not completely a witch. I, as well as yourself, are part of a magical species known as Chuzzor's. If you go through the Thurox Family Estate folder in Gringotts, there is a letter that explains all about our heritage. Let me just say that it is an honor to be a Chuzzor. I wish I could be there for your transformation, but alas I can not. Just know that I wish you luck and happiness. I love you my precious son and never forget that! Your father and I are so proud of you and we always will be!

With all our love,  
Mum and Dad

It was such a good feeling to know both his parents loved him and were proud of him. When you grow up not knowing, it can leave an enormous whole in you. After calming down from another emotional moment, Harry spent the rest of the day writing in his journal. He was almost through the events of third year when the sun once again began to set. Heading into the Great Hall for dinner, Harry went to sit beside Hermione when Ron spoke, "Hey Harry, where have you been the last few days. Haven't seen much of you lately?" A quick glance at Hermione told Harry that Ron had been asking everyone where he was lately. "Well Ron, I've been grieving over the loss of Snuffles and trying to get my thoughts in order, so I've been keeping to myself pretty much." Harry wasn't about to tell him what he was really up to. The longer he could keep Dumbledore out of the loop, the better. He knew it wouldn't be for long.

"We are all grieving and we could help you if you let us in. Anyways, you shouldn't take it all that hard, you really didn't get to know him much and that should help make it easier." Nearly everyone at their section of the Gryfindor table froze. Hermione gasped and Harry narrowed his eyes at his so-called best friend. "Was that suppose to be helpful? Are you completely daft or are you just that juvenile and insensitive? Believe it or not, I was quite close to my godfather and have spent much of my time talking and writing to him since we met. You know what? I think for the foreseeable future, you'd best stay clear of me. I can't believe what an inconsiderate prat you really are...true colors are really starting to shine through, huh!"

All of Gryfindor awaited the blowup Ron was festering towards. "I was just trying to help! Merlin, give a guy a little fame and some money and he becomes a complete ass! If you hadn't been so arrogant, maybe you wouldn't have gotten Sirius killed! Yeah! That's right….YOU got him killed...if you had just waited until the headms..." That's all Ron got out before both Harry and Neville landed punches to his nose and gut, respectively, and Hermione and Ginny nailing him in the groin.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are never to speak to me again. And as for 'a little fame and some money' part of your speech, I have always had that, but when it was convenient for you, you loved it. Your nothing but a jealous loser who can't see he has everything I would give all my money and fame for! A FAMILY! But that's not good enough for Ron Weasley is it? Thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter! GROW UP YOU MORON! Get your head out of your ass and look around, you may be surprised at what you see when you open your eyes. I can't believe I ever considered you a friend." He spat the last part out while bending over a fallen Ron.

With that, Harry left the Great Hall heading for his dorm. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the remaining 6th years left soon after, throwing dirty looks at Ron, to go and offer any support they could to Harry. Ginny was beside herself and decided to write the twins with what had happened. She was sure to get some interesting payback materials from them.

Once in the common room, they found Harry staring intently at the fire, clenching and unclenching his hands, obviously trying to calm down, completely lost in thought. When Hermione touched his shoulder, he looked up, startled to see all his friends there in support of him. Ginny told him of her plans to get the twins involved in the revenge plot and that had Harry laughing for the first time in weeks. "Thanks, Gin...I needed that!" After the group chatted for a while longer Harry said his goodnights and headed off to bed. He was extremely tired, not having slept well the night before.

The next day flew by in a myriad of thoughts while writing in his journal. He finished all his Hogwarts years, and after some consideration, he decided that over the next couple of weeks he would work on writing everything he could remember about his growing up with the Dursley's. At lunch, he received a confirmation to meet with Anthony Rooks the next day at 10am, at the Three Broomsticks.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny for the outing to Hogsmeade. After breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Ginny and Seamus all headed to the little village. It was only about 9:15, so they headed over to Honeydukes first. Knowing what summer was like at the Dursley's, Harry stocked up on anything he thought would help sustain him through the coming weeks. He would put preservation charms on all of it to keep it fresh before he left Hogwarts.

As 10am drew near, the new trio walked into the pub, and finding it relatively quite, chose a booth in the corner that could easy be cast in a silencing spell. Soon a very distinguished looking gentlemen walked into the pub, looking around he spotted Neville, who waved him over where introductions commenced.

"Harry, this is Mr. Anthony Rooks, my families law wizard. Mr. Rooks, this is Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Neville, I've told you before to call me Tony, and that goes the same for you two." Tony said, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you Tony. I can't thank you enough for the quick response to my letters. In a few days I'll be back at my muggle relatives and have been informed that I won't be able to receive or send letters through my owl Hedwig."

Surprised by that comment, Tony asked Harry to explain. "Well, the Headmaster said it wouldn't be safe for me or my friends if we wrote during the summer. He said that owl post could be intercepted and that was a risk he wouldn't allow me to take."

Gathering himself from this information, Tony asked, "What say does he have once you leave school for the summer? Is he your guardian and if so, why are you being sent to your muggle relations?"

Harry, Hermione and Neville shared a knowing look as Harry explained to Tony. "As far as I know, my guardian is my Aunt Petunia. But according to my parents will that I got a copy of a few days ago, she never should've been given guardianship of me. What I do know, is that Headmaster Dumbledore put me there because he said that there are blood wards that protect me from Voldemort due to my mother's sacrifice. I have tried to explain that I don't believe the wards will recharge and/or work anymore considering Voldemort used my blood during his resurrection. How can the wards stop him if he has my blood?"

At this Neville spoke, "I've read up on some of these blood wards both prior to finding out this situation and since. From my research, the wards will have failed last year and the Headmaster's wrong. What I don't understand, is why Dumbledore thinks he can dictate Harry's life?"

Not to be outdone, Hermione added, "To top it all off, the information Harry has received from Gringotts about the will of his parents and the Potter Legacy, Harry should never have been placed with the Dursley's to begin with. Dumbledore, it would seem, has taken it upon himself to circumvent the wishes of the Potters and do as he wishes. After you read the information in Harry's packet, I think you will better understand why we starting to question everything the Headmaster has done in the last 15 years, as it pertains to Harry's life."

Harry finished by saying, "My Aunt Petunia isn't even blood related to me, so the blood wards could never have existed. I can't really reveal to Dumbledore that I know this, but I can tell you he knew of my mother's adoptive status and that she is actually a mixture of wizarding blood and Chuzzor blood. I also found all this out in the packet. What I'm hoping you can find out, is why my parents will was ignored and why Dumbledore got away with it. If you find anything that suggests that he broke any laws, I want you to start investigating any and all pertinent laws he broke, how he was able to break those laws, and what repercussions I can seek. To be perfectly honest, I want to nail him, and anyone else involved, to the wall. I'm tired of the mistreatment I've received at my muggle relatives and in the wizarding world. I would also like to know why the other possible guardians didn't step in and stop Dumbledore? Also, I've written to Minister Fudge asking for his help in getting some of the information we seek from the Ministry. I offered an olive branch of sorts and am hopeful that he will come through."

"Well, Harry, Neville, Hermione, that is certainly a lot of information you've given me. I can tell you without question that laws have definitely been broken and no doubt by Dumbledore. Within 36 hours of your parents death, our firm was relieved of our responsibility by Dumbledore, so I had no prior knowledge of what your parents will stated. I promise, we will get to the bottom of this!" Tony said the last part with such conviction that the other three occupants of the table were left with little doubt as to the validity of his claim. He almost seemed to be taking this personally, and if Harry ventured a guess, he was, due to the friendship between himself and his parents.

Harry had one question though, "Tony, if you were my parents lawyer, why didn't you know about what was in their will?"

"In a lot of the older families, the will is made and kept at Gringotts. What I want to know is why they did nothing to step in and administer their own rules and regulations regarding this matter?" Tony asked, more to himself than anyone at the table.

"From what I can gather, they were under the impression that the will was carried out. My suspicion is, the Headmaster has a goblin in his pocket, for lack of a better term. We'll need to confirm my suspicions and speak to the higher ups at Gringotts to get all the information lined up. I would like to also ask what ramifications would there be if I just didn't go to my muggle relatives after I return to Kings Cross Station. Do I have to go there or can I go to Neville's or Hermione's until I turn 16 and can choose one of the Potter estates? I think for know, I need to give you the copies of everything that I have and I will await your response."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll immediately look into where you can or can not stay for the summer. I also think that it was both a personal and politically savvy move to write to Fudge. Hopefully he will get back to you soon. For now, why don't you finish enjoying the day and let me get to work." Tony said the last part with a chuckle. Tony thought 'Merlin, this is going to rock the British Wizarding World to its core'

As the group departed, Harry realized for the first time is his short, but long 15 years on this earth, that he could be free to live his own life as he saw fit. And that is exactly what he planned to do.


	4. Chapter 4 What is He Doing Here

Authors Note: This chapter has been re-edited as of 8/6/06 Don't own any thing Harry Potter...well except for the books and of course the movies, but that about does it! Once again, thanks for the reviews!

What's He Doing Here

On the walk back from Hogsmeade, Hermione was thinking over the meeting with Tony when it hit her about the letter that Harry had written to Fudge. "Harry, why on earth did you write to Fudge? I thought after everything Fudge has done to you that he'd be the last person you sought any help or council from. How many times this year have you called him an idiot? I just don't understand?"

"When I was down by the lake the other day, I got to thinking about why Fudge did a 360 in his attitude toward me. In third year, he was more than willing to overlook my blowing up Aunt Marge and helped to keep me safe from Sirius, who at the time we all believed was after me. Then after the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he did seem to doubt what I had said about Voldemort being restored, but that could have just been his total want to believe that Voldemort was still dead. I remember Fudge saying 'He just can't be back, he just can't be'. His reaction was the same as mine when Sirius fell through the veil, that total denial that he was gone, or in Fudges case that Voldemort was back. Anyway, the question I want answered, is what made him actually start to hate and attack me this past year? I have a feeling that Dumbledore was behind the switch in attitude somehow, I just wish I knew what was done...Listen, I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now, but in my gut I know that getting Fudge to work with me is the right thing to do. If he does take me up on my idea to sit down and talk, and if he still fights me then I will break that olive branch for good, but I really think that after he explains himself that everything will make sense. 'Mione, you know we are going to need his help in this war and if I can get him to work with us..." Harry trailed off.

"Okay, I get where your coming from….it just caught me off guard a little. It could just prove to be one of your brighter ideas." At this they all laughed.

Once back at the castle, they headed into supper, all going over what could possibly happen over the next few days. As Harry was eating, he thought to himself, 'If I don't have to go back to the Dursley's and can stay with Neville or at one of my family homes, then maybe I can convince Fudge to let me use magic over the summer in order to prepare for the war. But how am I going to convince him of that without telling him the prophecy. I have so much to learn to even hope of defeating Tom. If I don't start getting some real training soon, I just don't see me winning this war. Dumbledore's view that LOVE is the _"power he knows not" _just doesn't make any sense. What am I going to do...go up to Tom, tell him that I Love Him and poof he's dead...HAH! I think not! Maybe the Chuzzor blood will offer some new power...well, I won't know about that till my birthday. I still need more information. How can we continue to fight the most evil and darkest of wizards with the simple education we receive here at Hogwarts? Expelliarmus and Wingardium are just not going to be enough in the end. I need to learn to fight fire with fire...' As these thought were going through Harry's head, he didn't notice the concerned looks coming from those around him or the fact that his fork had been hanging mid way to his mouth for the last couple of minutes. Coming out of his muse, he looked around noticing the oddness of the moment and gave a reassuring smile saying, "Sorry guys, just lost in thought."

With that they all made their way to the common room and after some light conversations and some exploding snap, they went to bed. Little did Harry know, that the next morning would offer the very chance he was looking for.

While the students of Hogwarts were eating breakfast, up in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore and Fudge were having a heated discussion over the Minister's attempt to meet with Harry.

"Cornelius, these last few days have been extremely hard on young Harry and I really think after the way you treated him this year, you are the last person he wants to speak with. Besides, he's grieving and should be left alone to do so. You would not wish to see him suffer anymore by upsetting him? Maybe, towards the end of the summer, would be a better time to speak with Harry."

Corneilus Fudge was not as stupid as some people chose to believe, the Headmaster being one of those people. He could admit to himself that he wasn't the most intelligent person, but by no means was he an idiot. What made him look so incompetent was, when he made mistakes, and he made them, they were usually huge. Add to that the fact that being in such a high profile job, the press tended to report if you breathed wrong.

While the Headmaster gave his explanation as to why he should not speak with Harry, Fudge was starting to see why Harry had perhaps come to him for aide. Fudge had enough forethought not to let it slip to Dumbledore that Harry had actually written to him and asked for a meeting. If Dumbledore didn't realize that Harry had written to him, he would try to keep it that way. Obviously, Harry had his reasoning for keeping his Headmaster out of the loop. To Fudge, this just proved the Headmaster's claims that Harry was in his pocket were false, and gave him a sense of relief. The Minister also realized that he'd made some very critical errors over the last year.

"I understand your concern for the boy Dumbledore, but this is not open for discussion. I have come to speak with Mr. Potter and speak with him I will. I will curtail your fears by saying, that what I have to say to Mr. Potter will not be upsetting to him." Cornelius said.

"All the same, Cornelius, I still believe you should give him a little more time." Albus said this while giving Fudge a full blown twinkle. Fudge knew exactly what Albus was doing and told him so. "Don't you dare try to use that twinkle of yours to help sway me to your way of thinking Albus. I have been immune to your machinations for some time. Now, enough of this! I wish to speak to Mr. Potter immediately."

With a sigh of resignation, Dumbledore said, "Very well, Cornelius. I will have him called up to my office and we shall have a chat with young Harry."

At this, Fudge laughed and said, "I think not Dumbledore, I will be speaking with Mr. Potter alone. I know what your up to so quit stalling and lead me to the Great Hall."

"You can't honestly expect me to leave you alone with Harry after the way you have attacked him this past year? I really think Harry will feel much better having me with him during your meeting." retorted the Headmaster.

"Albus, I have already stated that I have no intention of harming Mr. Potter. Why don't we just ask Harry if he wants you there?" Inside the Minister was smirking for he knew that Harry wouldn't want the Headmaster at their meeting, but if by offering to let Harry decide kept Albus from stalling, so be it.

"Fine Cornelius, we will see." With that the Headmaster of Hogwarts/Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic made their way down to the Great Hall. When the doors opened in to reveal two of the most politically powerful people in Britian, all the students turned to see where they were headed. Walking down the Gryffindor table towards Harry, Neville and Hermione, the three gave each other a knowing look before being addressed by the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, the Minister would like to speak with us. I suggest that we use the ante-chamber off the side of the hall." Dumbledore said, trying to wheedle his way into the meeting.

At this Fudge almost lost his cool and said, "Now see here Albus, I said to ask Mr. Potter if he wanted you in the meeting, not that I wanted to speak with you both!"

Turning to Harry, Fudge continued, "Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time, and if you would like to have council with you, you are more than welcome to."

Dumbledore was seething inside, but of course outwardly he appeared the benevolent, grandfatherly figure everyone associated with him. When Harry stood up from his seat, Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder as if to reassure Harry that he would join him without question.

Harry inwardly laughed at the gall of the Headmaster, and said, "Minister Fudge, I'm not busy right now, and if you wouldn't mind, maybe we could talk while walking outside. I've found lately that being outdoors does wonders for clearing my head and allowing me to see things more clearly. I would like it if Neville and Hermione joined us."

Dumbledore was completely taken back by Harry excluding him and Ron, so said, "Of course they can join us Harry. But don't you also want to have Ron with you?"

"Professor Dumbledore, while I appreciate your offer to join us, I believe my talk with the Minister will go a lot smoother with just my two friends accompanying us. It is apparent that the two of you are not in agreement over this meeting and would not want to make this anymore stressful than necessary." Harry did not address the Ron question directly but felt he had definitely let the Headmaster know who he considered his friends.

Dumbledore could not believe he was being tossed aside like this, or that Ron apparently was not considered a friend anymore by Harry, but decided to try and save face and nodded that he understood Harry's reasoning and headed to the head table. At that, the group of four, plus the Minister's security detail began to head outside for what would prove to be a most productive discussion.

Once outside, Fudge turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I have to say, when I received your letter the other day, it indeed took me by surprise. You were the last person I expected to hear from after the whole D.O.M. mess, but your correspondence is not unwelcome and has peaked my curiosity, that's for certain. I also have the information you asked the Children's Welfare Department for. Maybe we could find someplace to sit and cast the appropriate charms to ensure our conversation is kept between us?"

"I believe that would be a good idea." said Harry. Walking out towards the lake, the group found a small area with several benches where Fudge had his security cast anti-listening charms, silencing charms, and a few proximity wards to alert them if anyone was trying to listen from a distance. It may have been overkill, but Fudge had a feeling this meeting needed to stay as private as possible.

As they sat down, Fudge pulled out a folder with the original letter Harry had sent to the C.W.D. and information he had requested. The Minister began to explain, "In regards to your question about who is to oversee the guardianship rights of an orphaned child, that is fairly straight forward. If the parents have stipulated in their will who is to receive said guardianship, then the wishes of the parents are followed. If no will is left, then the child is placed with any available living relative that can take the child in. If that is not an option, then the C.W.D. takes temporary custody and attempts to place the child in a loving home. Our last option would be an orphanage. Under no circumstance is a magical child to be placed in the muggle world unless specified by the parents of said child. Knowing that you grew up with your muggle Aunt and Uncle, I can only assume that your parents wishes were followed in this instance."

With a sharp bark of laughter, Harry pulled out his parents will and showed it to Fudge. "As you can see, by the will in your hands, my parents wishes were not followed, but completely disregarded. What I would like to know is why Dumbledore was able to ignore our laws and put me with my muggle relations. He obviously knew of my parents wishes because he witnessed the will my parents wrote. I think you should also know that my mother was adopted into the Evans family and that she was actually a pureblood. Dumbledore knew this fact and still placed me with my muggle relations, giving everyone the excuse that there were blood wards based on my mothers sacrifice and her connection to her sister. As you can tell that was a total fabrication because they were not blood related. How is it that the head of the Wizengamot can so blatantly ignore our laws? How is it possible that apparently everyone that should've been made aware of my parents will, weren't? How can one of the oldest and wealthiest pureblooded families will be _'lost'_ and not followed?" Harry said, getting more and more upset.

For Fudge, he was completely thrown by this information. Never in all his time in office had he seen anything like this. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what to say! I was not in office when your parents died, so I can't say how the Ministry was kept at bay in regards to your situation. I tell you that I will get to the bottom of this and offer any help to you that I can. I am completely shocked by Dumbledore's blatant disregard to your parent's arrangements and that he had the gall to actually lie and cover up his involvement. I knew he was manipulative and could bend laws, but I would never have suspected him of actually breaking them. What are your wishes, Harry, after we compile all our facts?"

"Your feelings are pretty much along the same lines as the three of ours over the last few days. It almost feels like I've been punched in the gut with all the information and schemes we are uncovering of late. What I would like to happen is for the Ministry to cooperate with my law wizard, Mr. Anthony Rooks, in attaining any and all pertinent information about what happened, then as I said to Mr. Rooks, 'I want to nail him, and anyone else involved, to the wall'."

When Harry had taken a few deep breaths to help calm himself again, he continued, "On a different matter, Minister Fudge, I would like to know what made you attack me in the press and to send that Umbridge woman into Hogwarts this past year? She not only didn't teach us anything during our DADA class, sticking only to book theory, but on several of the students, during detentions she handed out, myself included, she used a blood quill as our punishment. I would like you to know that right before we all left for the D.O.M., she admitted to sending the dementors after me last summer and if not for Hermione's quick thinking, she would have used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Neville can also confirm this."

Cornelius Fudge looked totally shocked and appalled by all of this new information. He had known that Madame Umbridge was a strict woman, a woman who did not especially like Mr. Potter, but to think her this cruel and to break so many laws, was unfathomable. "Mr. Potter, all I can say is that we will do a thorough investigation into Madame Umbridge's time hear at Hogwarts and her actions against you last summer. I knew that she could be very strict and did not have a tendency towards being kind, but I didn't realize it was to this extent. I can only say that I am sorry for all of this. I believed that I had good, honest, hard working people surrounding me, but after learning that Lucius Malfoy is indeed a death eater and now this situation with Umbridge, I have indeed let myself and the people of the wizarding world down. How could I have not scene all of this? Was I that wrapped up in denying You-Know-Who's return that I was so blind? Merlin, I sure have made a mess of things!"

After a long pause to collect himself, Fudge said, "Mr. Potter, the only justification to my switch in attitude toward you is that I was blind to my ambitions. Dumbledore had me convinced that you were solidly in his camp while Lucius and Delores played up to that fact and sold me on the belief that with your help, Dumbledore was gunning to get me out of office, to be replaced by himself or one of his most loyal followers. My eyes have been opened with the events of the D.O.M. and all that we have spoken about today. I can not begin to know how to convince you that I am sincere in my apology to you. I know that if I were in your shoes, I would find it near impossible to trust the people that are suppose to help protect you. I can only, once again, apologize for my actions toward you and towards Hogwarts and all her students." While Fudge had been speaking this, he never once wavered in keeping eye contact with Harry. This went along way in convincing all those present, especially Harry, that what was being said was the truth. 'It really isn't hard to believe that people could be so convinced and influenced by others...Just look at Ron's actions of late!'

"Minister Fudge, I usually am a good judge of when people are lying to me, although that is being tested lately, and do believe that your apology is sincere. If you are truly going to help in the pursuit of justice against those people that have so blatantly abused their positions, then that is all the assurance of your sincerity that I need. I believe that you should call me Harry." finished Harry.

"I thank you for that Harry, and if you would, call me Cornelius. Now as to this guardianship issue, what are you doing in regard to that?"

"Well, Mr. Rooks is looking into whether I have to go back to the Dursley's or if I can stay with, let's say Neville or in one of my family homes. As you read in my parents will, they have stipulated that I will take over everything involved with being Head of the Ancient and Noble House Potter, not that I truly understand what that entails yet. I don't now what that allows for as to our laws. Seventeen is usually the legal age, so what happens if at 16 you become head of a family?"

"That would cause you to become semi-emancipated. What that means is that you would be considered an adult by wizarding law, so as to allow you to head your family properly, but would still be required to complete you education and of course follow any age specific laws such as drinking. You would be allowed to do magic during the summer and get your apparition license early as those are often needed by the head of a family." Harry could not believe his luck in this. He would be able to practice and learn over the summer!

"Does this also mean that I could live in one of my family homes during the summer and any breaks from school?" Harry asked.

Cornelius gave him an almost cheshire smile and said, "Yes Harry, you can live on your own."

With the first true smile he had given in many weeks, Harry said, "This is fantastic! Neville, do you think your Gran would allow me to stay with you until I can look over all the properties and pick out a place to stay?"

Neville turned to Hermione and they smiled at each other with this new turn of events and said, "I really don't think she would mind. As a matter of fact, I'll write her later and ask if both you and Hermione can stay."

At this, Hermione spoke up, "I think that would be great and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind….I had planned to stay at the Weasley's anyway, for a few weeks, so our vacation isn't planned till the middle of July. I just wish we could also do magic this summer. If the D.O.M. taught me anything, it's that we are all in jeopardy. Harry may have always been a target, but now we all are. I don't know about you guys, but I don't know if we could survive another encounter like that."

Harry couldn't be more proud of the way Hermione was working the Minister. Inside he was smirking at the look on Cornelius' face, he could just see the Ministers' wheels turning.

Moments later, Cornelius said, "I think I can help you there. Their is this old law that states when at war, the underage statute can be waved for those that have completed their OWLS, to assist in the defense of their families. If I were to enact that law, it could certainly help those people like yourselves who are definitely high up on You-Know-Who's hit list. The draw back to this is, those that wish to serve You-Know-Who will also get to use magic."

Pondering this for a moment, Harry said, "That's true, but in reality, most of the people that would be allowed to use magic are not going to side with Voldemort. This could be a huge advantage to those who oppose him."

"I think your right, Harry. I'll get on this right away. Dumbledore isn't going to be pleased with me, but that's his tough luck." Cornelius said, giving a little chuckle, he continued, "The best part of this law is that I don't need the Wizengamot's approval because the law already exists. I only need to declare war on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This will also give my Aurors some more lead way. Speaking of Aurors, I noticed that Amelia Bones was on the list of potential guardians in your parents will. I'm wondering if Amelia knew she was listed in the will, and if she did, why she didn't step in?"

"To be perfectly honest, sir, I really don't think anyone but my parents, Dumbledore and possibly some goblins ever knew what was in that will. That is what I am hoping Mr. Rooks finds out. I didn't even know that Poppy Pompfrey was my godmother. I wonder why she never told me?" Harry was speaking at almost a whisper when he asked that final question.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gave him a reassuring hug and said, "Maybe you could ask her. I have a feeling that their is more to this than we realize." With a nod, Harry decided that he was ready to close this meeting.

"Cornelius, I would like to thank you for your candor and frankness today. Any help we can give each other to rid this world of Voldemort and to bring justice to those who so openly ignore our laws, is a good thing. I'll be in contact with you later this week after I talk to my law wizard, and if you could forward any information to him or myself as you find it, that would be much appreciated." said Harry.

"Not a problem, Harry. I too, would like to thank you for being far more mature than I ever gave you credit for and for openly listening to what I had to say. I think we can work together from here on in to get things straightened out. Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I would also like to apologize to you and offer you any assistance that I can."

After everyone said their thanks and goodbyes, Harry, Neville and Hermione walked back toward the school only to be confronted by a sneering Professor Snape and a sour looking Headmaster. Needless to say, they were not looking forward to whatever was to come.

There you go...another update! My longest chapter so far. What do you think. From here on out, Harry will start to show a darker nature, especially as he approaches his coming of age. I would like to say that he will not be truly dark, or evil. Thanks again for any review...the good or the bad.


	5. Chapter 5 Meddling Old Men & Leaving

Authors Note: This chapter is edited as of 8/6/06. Thanks again for all the reviews. It really keeps me motivated to continue. I would like to say to the two negative reviewers that not every story suits every person. I'm writing this from my view point and realize that this type of plot has been done before, as I have read many of them, but this is my take on things. I also chose to go from book five because I absolutely can not understand how JKR could make Harry so...UUGH! I can't even put into words how I didn't like the characterization of Harry and Dumbledore in book 6. Anyway, on with the show. Oh, yeah...still own nothing!

Of Meddling Old Men And Leaving

As the trio approached Snape and Dumbledore, they all shared a knowing look that said 'Oh shit, we're in for it now!' Once they were within close enough proximity, Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, I would like to discuss what you and the Minister were speaking about. You talked for a very long time and knowing Cornelius Fudge as I do, would like to make sure that you are okay." Harry almost rolled his eyes at the blatant twinkle the Headmaster was currently letting loose.

Harry had finally figured that the twinkle had to be either some form of a passive legilimacy or a wandless coercion charm of some sort. Choosing to look at the Headmasters' garish robes instead, he said, "While I appreciate your concern Professor, what we spoke of only concerns the Minister and myself. Actually the meeting was very cathartic and went along way in rectifying our relations. Now, if you wouldn't mind, sir, we would like to get some lunch."

"The nerve of you Potter! Your arrogance knows no limit! How dare you refuse to tell the Headmaster about your meeting!" Snape was so worked up that spittle was actually spewing with every word.

Harry turned to him with as cold a mask as he could produce and said, "I wasn't aware that students in this school had to confess every personal matter to their headmaster. If that is indeed the case, maybe you should run along and get Malfoy for his heart to heart with Professor Dumbledore. I bet that would prove most enlightening!"

Snape was about to rant when Dumbledore put a restraining hand on Snape's shoulder and continued speaking to Harry, "You know that is not the case, Harry, and I would appreciate you showing more respect when addressing your Professors. I was only concerned for your well being after everything you have been through lately and thought that my vast life experience could help with whatever the Minister had to say."

Harry was hopping mad by this point and sneered his reply, "I will show respect to those that have earned it! Any Professor at this institution that goes out of his or her way to degrade another person, in my book earns no respect, only contempt. As for your concern, _sir_, while I can understand where you are coming from, it is not needed. I am perfectly fine with the happenings of this morning. That is also why I chose to bring Hermione and Neville with me, just incase." Harry knew this jibe, aimed at both of the Professors before him, was going to lead to further problems, but he couldn't help himself.

"Harry, I am astounded by your lack of maturity. It is time that you accept that Professor Snape has a role to play and that is why he has to be the way he is. As you well know, Voldemort would not be to happy with him if he showed anything less than contempt for those not of his service. I think you should apologize to him this instant and then you and I can go up to my office for our conversation."

"With all do respect," Harry spat the last word out, "who hear, right now, is going to report to Voldemort that Snape's mask isn't firmly in place. I understand to some degree that he needs to appear to show favoritism in class, but that is all. Snape is unfair and cruel to all students not in Voldemort's camp, whether in class or in private and that is something that I will not accept. I've had to suffer through several bogus detentions with him over the last 5 years and his cruelty never ceases. So, on that principle alone I will not be apologizing, unless he apologizes to everyone else first...starting with my two friends! In regards to our conversation, I believe I've said all I am going to say in regards to my meeting with Minister Fudge. If you continue to insist, I will be more than happy to write to Minister Fudge, letting him know that we have a meeting with you to discuss our private and personal meeting with each other."

Dumbledore, seething on the inside decided to make his retreat and go back to his office to figure out what was going on. Before he left, he said, "Harry I was only concerned about you. I don't know where all this anger is coming from towards me and your Professor, but I will leave you alone for now. When you are ready to apologize for the lack of respect shown today, you know where I am."

Harry snorted and said quietly to their retreating backs, "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen! I'll show you anger!"

Hermione spoke up next, "I can't believe that conversation just happened. What was the Headmaster thinking. He can't honestly be trying to justify Snape's actions and inactions? I really think over the next couple of weeks we are going to see all that we believed to be true…fall on its head. Nothing makes any sense anymore!"

"I never thought Dumbledore would show his true colors in front of Hermione and myself. You do realize it's starting to look like making an enemy out of Dumbledore is almost as bad as making an enemy out of Vo-Voldemort. It's a good thing Fudge is going to work with us now. I think this summer we had better train as hard as we can…we're gonna need it." Neville said, receiving nods from his friends and then headed off write his Gran.

Over the last couple of days, leading up to leaving for the summer, Harry had heard back from Tony Rooks about his living arrangements for the summer and reconfirmed what Fudge had told him. Neville had also heard back from his Gran that it was okay for both 'Mione and himself to stay at Longbottom Manor. Unfortunately, during every meal, the new trio was subjected to the disappointed look that Dumbledore kept shooting at them as well as the Snape's hateful sneers. This of course just reconfirmed their belief that Snape had definite cradle/childhood issues to overcome...and they thought Harry was immature!

Another thing that was painfully obvious was that Dumbledore must have had quite the conversation with Ron in regards to his friendship, or lack thereof, with Harry. Ron had been following the new trio around, any chance he got, and kept attempting to apologize to Harry. Of course, Harry was having none of it and enlisted the help of Ginny and her oh-so-handy care package the twins had sent her on Monday. Needless to say, Ron got the hint that he was unwelcome by everyone when Ginny got through with him. Turning into a green skinned, pink haired, tutu wearing, flatulence emitting person can have that effect. Gryffindor hadn't seen that many laughs in a long time...and everyone had a great time at Ron's expense.

Right before they were due to board the train, Harry sent letters off to Gringotts, Tony, and Cornelius asking, that if possible, on Friday, he would like to have a group meeting at Longbottom Manor. He wanted to get some more answers and also wanted to ask about receiving some advanced training. Harry figured, even if he had to tell Fudge some of the prophecy, it would be worth it in the end.

As he looked back up towards the castle, the place he once thought of as his home, his eyes grew sad. This was no longer his home...Hogwarts was fastly becoming a place he recognized with his feelings of betrayal and regret. This saddened him more than he thought possible.

Boarding the train, Harry and his friends found and empty compartment and got ready for the long ride back to London. As the train sped through the countryside, they talked of the events of the D.O.M. and of Sirius' death. With everyone's different take on how things happened, they all realized this was the beginning of the healing process they all needed. Quietly looking out the window, Harry also realized that this was the beginning of his new role in life and made a vow to stay true to himself through it all.


	6. Chapter 6 When Great Minds Think Alike

Authors Note: Chapter edited on 8/6/06. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! You guys are great! Still don't own anything! This chapter will ignore the welcoming group from the end of OOTP.

When Great Minds Think Alike

Once the train reached Kings Cross Station, Hermione's parents were there to welcome them home, but left after a little while saying that they would see her in a couple of weeks. When Harry, Nev and Hermione reached the Dursley's, Vernon looking like he was going to explode, if the veins on his temple and neck were any indication. "Boy! Get your things and let's go, I've wasted enough time on you already. What are those two doing here! I'll not have you bringing any freaks to my home! Do you hear me?"

"For your information, I think all of London heard you. I certainly hope that none of your neighbors are here...what they would say about such a spectacle. As for going with you, that won't be necessary. I have my own home now and that is where I'll be living." As he said this, he could see his Aunt stretching her horse like neck around hoping that, indeed no one they knew had heard or seen them.

"I would've written you, but I know how much you enjoy giving off the appearance of a loving and normal family, so decided that I would spare you receiving a post with Hedwig. After all, that would not be proper would it, Aunt Petunia? I will say this about your loving family environment, you haven't got any one fooled. The entire neighborhood knows that you've had a 'so-called' juvenile delinquent living with you and to top it all off, you son is known by all as the biggest bully in the area. If you're not careful, you'll have a true criminal living with you...it's only a matter of time before DiddyDumplings gets caught."

His Uncle was slowly but surely turning every shade of purple possible by a human when he let off another rant. "Don't you dare accuse my son of such non-sense! You're nothing but an ungrateful freak that has forced us into coming all the way to London, wasting our precious time and money for gas to come get you and this is how you show your appreciation! I'll not have it! That's it! I'm through with you and your kind! Don't ever pollute our door step again with your unnaturalness!"

Then seeming to come to a realization at what Harry had previously said, Vernon asked, "What do you mean you have your own home? You don't have any money to buy a home!"

Harry gave a sneer towards his "family" and said, "Come to find out my parents left me quite the legacy. You know, come to think of it, you better watch what you say to me dear Uncle, I own majority stock in Grunnings." At this his Uncle and Aunt paled at the implications of what their past treatment of Harry could cost them.

With one final thought before he left, Harry said, "If you stay out of my way your job is safe, but make no mistake, you cross me and you are out on your ear! I'm being far more generous to you than you have ever been to me, but I also understand that you weren't given much choice in the matter and _that_ is the only reason that I am being this forgiving." With that the new trio left to go find Nevilles' Gran and head to Longbottom Manor.

Deciding that they could all use a day of rest and relaxation, Thursday was dedicated to swimming in the pond beside the Manor and Harry trying to improve Nev and 'Mione's flying abilities. The later had proven to be extremely entertaining to Harry and he figured he'd get quite a few laughs out of it for the coming months. The rest of the day saw Neville showing them around the grounds, which only solidified that Neville definitely had real talent when it came to Herbology. Harry found that he could really relate to Neville's love of plants. It was one of the only chores, while living with the Dursley's that he actually enjoyed.

After coming inside, they all got ready for dinner and headed down to the dinning room. Once dinner was served, Mrs. Longbottom asked, "So how are you enjoying your stay so far? I can't tell you how pleased I was that Neville would be having friends over this summer."

Hermione replied, "You have such a beautiful home here and the grounds are just spectacular! I'm sure I speak for Harry as well when I say that, so far, we are having a wonderful time. As you may have known, Harry and I have been very good friends for 5 years now, and while I always considered Neville a friend, it has been great getting to know him better. You should be very proud of Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, for I have never met anyone with such a strong sense of friendship and honor." Harry could only agree and was taking delight in the interesting shades of red Neville's face became.

"Thank you, Hermione, for your kind words. I have noticed that my Neville here is really starting to come into his own, no doubt a direct byproduct of the confidence that both Harry and yourself exude. What plans have you come up with for your time here?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.

"If it's not too much of an imposition, I have asked for a meeting between Minister Fudge, Tony Rooks and two representatives from Gringotts for tomorrow. By the way, thank you for your assistance with procuring Tony. He speaks very highly of you. I found out that up until my parent's deaths, they used to hold the Potter Estate in trust, amongst other things." said Harry.

"That is quite an interesting group of people to meet with. I have absolutely no problems with you meeting them here. As I said to you on your arrival, make this your home for as long as you wish to stay. From what you have told me of your parent's wishes, you should have called this house 'home' well before now." Mrs. Longbottom said, a touch of anger in her voice.

Giving the elderly woman a small smile, Harry said, "That is very kind of you Mrs. Longbottom. I would be honored if you would join our group for its meeting? Any advice you could offer would be readily valued. It has not escaped my notice your influence in our world."

"I have no previous engagements, so I will be able to join you tomorrow. On that note, I bid you all goodnight. Neville, please see that our guests are quite satisfied for the rest of the evening." ordered Mrs. Longbottom.

"Of course Gran, goodnight." After Harry and Hermione both bid their goodnights to Mrs. Longbottom, the three headed out to the back portico for dessert. A little while later, after several yawns, Harry, too, bid them goodnight.

"Hermione, did you really mean what you said about getting to know me better?" With a shy smile, Hermione looked over at Neville and for the first time noticed how much he had truly grown in the last several months. He had lost most of his baby fat, giving him an aristocratic look. He still had that shy, uncertain air about him but to her, it made his aristocratic features not quite so sharp; he had also shot up to almost 6' she noticed.

"Nev, of course I meant what I said. You should know by now that I usually don't mince words." said Hermione.

There was a long pause where both stared up to the sky, broken by Neville saying, "'Mione, I'm glad you and Harry came here this summer. I always felt like the odd man out before, but I'm glad that we're getting to know one another better."

"Me, too, Nev. You've been really good for Harry these last few days and that means a lot to both of us. What Ron did really hurt Harry…more than he is willing to admit or show. Your quiet ease has done him good. I can be a bit overbearing at times...don't laugh at me Neville…so having two people he can count on, on opposite sides of the spectrum is going to help in the long run." They both chuckled at that and called it a night.

Walking Hermione up to her door, Neville was about to open it when he turned just right and brushed Hermione's lips with his own. They both froze for a few moments before Hermione, feeling a little braver, gave Neville another tentative kiss. After parting, they both smiled and went to their respective rooms to ponder what those two small kisses could mean. Even though the kisses were brief, they had both felt a small jolt in the pit of their stomachs. This summer, in their opinion was definitely looking up.

Shortly after breakfast the following morning, the Minister and his secretary, Tony and his assistant, Koldbuk from the Wills Department, Hordak, Chief of Gringotts and surprisingly, Bill Weasley, all started arriving at the Manor.

Once everyone was set at the conference table in the Longbottom family library, Harry took the initiative. "Good Morning everyone and I thank you for coming. Minister Fudge, Chief Hordak it is an honor. I have to admit that I am a bit surprised to see you here Bill."

"I can say the same for you Harry. According to Mum, Dad, and Dumbledore, you were supposed to be at your relatives. What happened if you don't mind my asking?" retorted Bill.

"Not at all Bill, which is part of what will be discussed during this meeting. If everyone is in agreement, I would like to turn this over to my law wizard, Tony Rooks." With nods in the affirmative, Tony began the critical part of the meeting. First on the agenda was to find out from the goblins how things got so far out of hand. After all, the will was made and kept within Gringotts.

"Mr. Koldbuk, we are wondering if you could give us any information pertaining to the Potter Will, and the Audits you have performed?" asked Tony.

"Certainly, Mr. Rooks. But first, I would like to turn this over to Chief Hordak." Koldbuk said.

Nodding to his employee, Hordak began, "I would first like to say to Mr. Potter that by inviting us to this meeting as an equal participant, you continue the honor the Potter Legacy. Your ancestors before you always showed us the greatest respect and that goes along way with my people. Secondly, that none of the other people here today protested also speaks volumes. Having said this, it angers me greatly that the evidence that is forthcoming has occurred at all. I can only offer you, Mr. Potter, our sincerest apologies and hope that with this meeting we can begin to mend any disputes that have come between us. Thank you."

Harry gave Hordak a deep nod to show his respect and acknowledgement of his words and apology. At this point, Koldbuk took over again, "Firstly, we looked into why Mr. Potter had not received his copy of the will and any accounting statements that should have started going to him at the age of 14 as specified in his parents will. What we have found out concerning this matter is that somehow, Mr. Dumbledore procured statements giving him a sort of magical guardianship, giving him some authority over the Potter accounts. What I mean by this is that Mr. Dumbledore was able to assign persons to oversee the estate as only those of Potter blood can actually access the vaults. Hence, the reason why Rooks, Rooks, and Burke lost the Potter accounts. From within Gringotts, he hired a goblin by the name of Smeltzyr to be the accounting manager. To date, we have been unable to find out the law wizarding firm that was hired to replace your firm, Mr. Rooks. Obviously, he wishes this information to be kept very restricted as all our records show only Mr. Dumbledore as the go between."

As Koldbuk was speaking, he was handing out copies of all documents to those present. Bill, not having been privy to the situation prior to the meeting, had the most bewildered expressions of the assembled group. What was surprising, was Fudges' reaction, he appeared to be the most angered of those present.

After a short pause, Koldbuk continued on, "Now, we have taken all accounts away from Smeltzyr and until you assign a new account manager, I will be handling them. After going thru the entire estate file, we have come to several conclusions. The first being that with these so called documents and the help of Smeltzyr, Mr. Dumbledore was able to get Gringotts to seal the Potter's will and leave it unexecuted. At this point, I would like to ask for the cooperation of the Ministry of Magic in aiding our investigation into how these documents were procured and what recourse Mr. Potter can seek at a later date."

At the affirmative nod from Minister Fudge, Koldbuk continued, "The second conclusion that we were able make was that by sealing the Potter will, Mr. Dumbledore was able to receive the stipend stipulated for the guardianship of Mr. Potter. If you remember, that is 4000 galleons a year, and if you tally that up over 14 years, the total from this endeavor is 56,000 galleons. These funds have been directly deposited into Mr. Dumbledores' personal account. I can venture a guess that you never received any of these funds in anyway, is that correct?"

"That is correct. I feel it's safe to assume that if my muggle relatives were receiving any money for having to raise me, they would have sought more of it, or at the very least, would have made it a point in their constant belittlement of myself to prove that the money they were receiving was not worth it to be saddled with their freakish nephew. What I would like to know is if the funds can be returned to the Potter vaults? Also, Cornelius, when your turn comes around, I would like to know if this alters the list of laws broken by Dumbledore." At this, Fudge leaned over to his secretary to confirm that she was getting all the information needed and let Harry know that he would respond when his time came.

Koldbuk continued, "Mr. Potter, I believe we will be able to recover any funds, however, I would like to hold that discussion until we get to the audits. Now, thirdly, we have concluded that since the will was sealed, that any other possible guardians listed by your parents were never notified. I don't think this actually breaks any more laws than have already been broken, but thought you should know this bit as to not hold them responsible for failing to adhere to your parents wishes. They are also victims in all of this. And lastly, while going through your file, we were able to determine that Mr. Dumbledore has been the recipient of your copy of the will and all accounting statements to date. Oddly enough, he was not the only one. A Mr. Severus Snape has also been receiving this information. Why, we have no idea, but we are hoping once again to get the help of the Ministry on this point."

Throughout this whole session, Harry had been getting more and more angry and frustrated with Dumbledore's actions, but at the mention of Snape knowing anything about his family and its finances, Harry lost it. Everyone at the table was soon witnessing why Harry was considered a powerful wizard. A bright green aura surrounded by a dark blue one began to pulsate around him, a wind began blowing in the windowless room, and crackling could be heard as his magic began lashing out. Hermione and Neville rushed to his side trying to get him and his magic back under control.

It took almost 10 minutes with constant talking and platitudes to get him calm enough to speak to the associates around him. With a look of someone who was ready to kill, Harry spoke, "I want it known by all present that I want Dumbledore, Smeltzyr, Snape and anyone else who has disregarded and defiled my parents wishes, and thus myself, to be prosecuted to the utmost of our laws. They need to be taught that if you're going to play with fire, you will get burned."

Mrs. Longbottom suddenly stood and said, "I think this would be a good time to retire to the dining room for lunch and to digest all this new information. We can continue this meeting after lunch." The tone in her voice left no room for argument and Harry was eminently grateful for Mrs. Longbottom. He stood up and went outside to the portico and tried to continue calming himself. Under the watchful gaze of his two closest friends, Harry was able to get himself back to normal, or as normal as he could be under the circumstances, and headed back inside for lunch. It was proving to be one of the longest and hardest days of his life so far.


	7. Chapter 7 Could This Day Get Any Worse

Authors Note: Chapter Edited 8/6/06. This chapter will continue the meeting. Thanks again to all my reviewers...you the best! This chapter is a little shorter than I would like, but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys considering it is the second half of the BIG MEETING! JKR owns it all!

Could This Day Be Any Worse?

Originally, the group was only going to adjourn for a quick 45 minute lunch, but the group decided that a longer lunch of an hour and a half was in order. The morning had proven to be extremely stressful and the afternoon session wasn't looking much different. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Bill went for a short walk to stretch their legs a bit.

Bill broke the silence by saying, "Harry, I just want you to know that even though I am in the Order, I had no idea any of this was going on. I hope you don't feel that I'm intruding, I didn't even know that you would be at this meeting, but Hordak asked me to come because I'm their best warder. Hordak told me his client would be picking one of his many family homes and that they are going to offer my services. Usually, a client likes to meet the warder ahead of time, to get a feel for them before entrusting them with their safety. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to set up some time with you, to find out what's going on. From what I have heard so far, and going by the group you have assemble, this is really big. I'd be more than willing to take an oath to ensure your secrets. Just let me know."

The group had slowly made its way back to the house when Harry asked for that oath from Bill, "I, William Arthur Weasley, do swear on my magic that I will never reveal anything I have learned today or anything I learn in the future as it pertains to Harry James Potter. So mote it be."

To seal the oath Harry said, "I accept your oath, William Arthur Weasley, so mote it be. Bill, if you could give me a few days to get my head around everything, I would like very much to have that conversation. I'll ask that Ron never find out anything about our future meeting, or the fact that you were here today. Neville overheard Ron mumbling to himself in the common room, and from that it was revealed that he's been spying on me for several years to Dumbledore. You can imagine how hurt and angry I am and as far as I'm concerned, he is dead to me. I will not hold anyone else in your family responsible for his actions unless they prove otherwise. Ginny and I are still very good friends."

Shaking his head, Bill said, "I'm shocked, but at the same time, it isn't wholly unexpected. For years now I've watched Ron's jealousy become more and more apparent. I can only guess that by spying on you, he probably thought he was getting one up on you. Disappointing doesn't even begin to express what Ron is. I am glad to hear that you won't lump us all together and that Ginny is still using her brains. As for meeting, I have Tuesday off if you would like to meet then. You choose the place."

"I understand how you feel, trust me….and Tuesday is good for me. I'll let Koldbuk know where on Monday. Hopefully by then I'll have picked out which house from the Potter estate I want to live in. If that's the case, we could also discuss any new or upgrades to the property's warding." said Harry.

"Sounds good." Bill ended. All to soon, the group was reassembled around the table to continue with the meeting. Before the meeting got to far along, Harry wanted to apologize for his outburst, and said, "I would like to apologize for my loss of control earlier but when my emotions run high, that tends to happen. Needless to say, my emotions were not only running high, but did an extreme spike. I will endeavor to control them better this afternoon."

"Harry, it is quite alright! I'm sure I speak for all here when I say that with everything you have learned so far, your handling things exceptionally well. I say we get back to business and let Koldbuk continue on." Tony said, all this while placing a reaffirming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The second part of my contribution to this meeting has to due with the audits of the Potter Vaults. Now, before I get into the numbers of it all, we also came to the decision to audit any accounts that surfaced during our investigation. As you will find out in a few minutes, we audited 5 different accounts, not including the Potter account. What we found during the Potter audits is that not only did Mr. Dumbledore get the 4000 galleons a year that we spoke of earlier, but also took a managers fee of 1000 galleons a month. Both of these were deposited directly into Mr. Dumbledore's personal vault. We also noticed that 263 withdrawals of 5000 galleons each were sporadically withdrawn over the same 14 years. These, we were able to trace to the Hogwarts account and from there to an account called the Phoenix Trust. Each deposit into the Phoenix Trust was alternately left for exactly 43 days and 67 days, respectively, then transferred to Mr. Dumbledore's account. Some 34 days after that, 2500 of the 5000 galleons was then transferred to Mr. Snape's account." stated Koldbuk.

Harry didn't know how much more his anger could be contain, so in an attempt to keep it under control, he forced all his emotions to the back of his consciousness and just tried to put up a mask and absorb the information he was getting from a purely factual basis. The mask was cold, but it was definitely his only hope.

Koldbuk went on, "We also noticed another 28 withdrawals of 50,000 galleons each, that were transferred into an account by the name of, The Order Resource Services Fund. The funds in this account were left untouched until a little over a year ago, and since then, the account has become active again. From what our auditors were able to gather, the monies taken from your account totals 2,939,200 galleons, add to that 316,000 galleons in lost interest, the sum comes to 3,255,200 galleons."

Koldbuk paused and passed around all the accounting information. While this was going on, everyone seemed to take notice of the cold and emotionless look on Harry's face. Deep down, Hermione new this could not be good, but did the only thing she could think of. Slowly, she reached out and gave his hand a small squeezed in the hope that she could bring him back a little so he wouldn't explode later. He gave her a slight, reassuring squeeze back and asked Koldbuk to finish.

"The last bundle just shows the paper trail so to speak and that the audits performed on all the other accounts mentioned confirm our Potter Audits findings. Are there any questions?" asked the goblin.

Harry spoke up, saying, "Koldbuk, if all are in agreement, I would like to hold the questions pertaining to this information for a later date. Everyone, as you think of any questions or concerns, please forward them to Mr. Rooks and he will send them onto the goblins. We can meet again the same time next week if that is convenient to you all for further discussion." When every one agreed, the group took a short break. Harry still wasn't saying much, but to Hermione's relief, at least he was again showing some emotions, even laughing a little at someone else's joke.

When they reconvened a short while later, it was Fudge's turn to go over what the Ministry had been able to compile so far. "I'm going to go ahead and hand out a file to each of you that goes over every law broken, in detail, but will summarize what I've come up with. Excluding any possible new allegations that may stem from Koldbuks report, we have so far found over 9 laws broken by Albus Dumbledore. I can safely say that at least 3 more can be added to Dumbledore's list, as well as several to be brought up against Mr. Severus Snape. I can only come up with 2 laws that could be pressed against Smeltzyr, but I recommend that you, Harry, decline to press any charges and let Chief Hordak and his community handle that end of this situation. I believe the goblin laws will serve to be far more harsh than ours." suggested Fudge.

At Hordak's nod, Fudge continued, "Now, without going into legal detail, Dumbledore faces at least a life sentence in Azkaban and some severe fines. This does not include any monies that are recovered and applies to all parties involved and convicted. Mr. Snape is possibly facing 25 years, severe fines, and loss of his Master of Potions certification. Obviously, if both are convicted, they would also lose their teaching credentials and the Dumbledore line would be permanently removed from the governing body of the Wizengamot. I would like to add at this point, that I have some people in my research department looking into some old laws that could allow for you, Harry, to hand out your own judgments, with some restrictions. What this means, simply, is that on July 31 you will become Lord Potter after taking up the mantel of the Potter Legacy, and the old laws still hold for the nobility of our world. As soon as I have more information, I'll forward it to both yourself and Tony. That pretty much sums up what I have to offer, and I also agree with Harry's earlier suggestion that we forward any questions to Tony and discuss them next Friday."

At this, Mrs. Longbottom spoke up, "Minister, the library here at the Manor, as well as our family vaults, contain many of the tomes that cover the old laws and ways of the wizarding world. If your researchers think that the tomes could be of any use, please let me know and I will allow access to them."

Shocked by the offer, Fudge said, "Thank you! I will pass that on! Knowing the Longbottom line goes back to before the establishment of the Ministry, I can almost guarantee that they will be contacting you, seeing as so many of the old tomes have been lost through the ages."

It was common knowledge amongst the older families that this type of information was rarely shared so openly, and as such, showed just how far Harry's friends would go to help him. As Tony closed out the meeting, Fudge, musing to himself, decided he would do all within his means to earn Harry's trust, and possibly his friendship. There was no doubt in his mind that he was looking straight into the eyes of the future and they were staring right back in a vividly brilliant but determined green.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Help & Having Fun

Authors Note: Chapter updated 8/6/06. Thanks again to all my reviewers...you are the best! JKR owns it all!

Getting Help and Having Fun

The meeting ended, and everyone started gathering their materials to leave when Harry took the opportunity to pull the Minister aside. He needed to get started on his training as soon as possible and hoped that Cornelius would be able to help him out.

"Cornelius, when we spoke a few days ago, you mentioned an old law that would allow anyone who has completed their OWL's to bypass the Underage Use Of Magic restrictions, if war was declared. How long will it take to get that law processed and through your office." asked Harry.

"I've already begun the preliminary steps by compiling all evidence of You-Know-Who's return. That should be completed in a day or two and it will only take another day for me to enact the law after that. Being head of your family bypasses that law and any current laws restricting underage magic. Why do you ask?" said Cornelius.

"As I'm not 16 yet, legally I won't be able to take of the mantel of Head of House Potter for a little over a month. With everything that we've learned today, I feel it safe to say that Voldemort isn't going to be my only threat after we begin the proceedings against Dumbledore and Snape. I'm hoping to start preparing for the fight, on all fronts that lay before me, as soon as possible." here Harry paused, not sure how to proceed or how many of his secrets he needed to reveal to the Minister.

After searching Cornelius' eyes for several long moments looking for any hint of his old ways, Harry inwardly nodded to himself at what he saw: Curiosity, concern, admiration, conviction and a definite spark that showed his willingness to fight. "This is going to seem like an odd question, but I need you to be completely frank and honest with me before I go any further. Are you proficient in the arts of Legilimency and Occlemency?"

Taking on a cautious air Fudge asked, "Harry, how do you know of those arts? Unless directly approved to learn, and be licensed by the Ministry, they are strictly forbidden. Legilimency is by far the hardest to be licensed in and those who are, are watched very carefully. I gather you know what they are used for, so therefore you understand how dangerous it is for anyone to have their mind broken into. The penalty for using Legilimency, without a license, on another human is 20 years in Azkaban. Last I checked, only three people are licensed for Legilimency and they are all Unspeakables, however, most Ministry employees, and of course anyone in the DMLE, are all proficient and licensed in Occlemency, including myself. As you well know, it's not the ones who are legal that we worry about. Like in the Longbottom and Potter lines, many of the older families have carried through the centuries the knowledge and tomes of the old laws and ways of our world. The arts of Legilimency and Occlemency stem form the Nobility Era and when the Ministry was formed, instead of outlawing the old ways, we attempted to bring them under some control as a means of protecting those without the knowledge or the means of getting said knowledge. It's because of this that they are classified in a group known as the 'Grey Arts'. The 'Grey Arts' are not commonly known and are almost as guarded and treated just as harshly as the 'Dark Arts'. The main difference between the two classifications is that, with Ministry approval, the 'Grey Arts' are legal. All Aurors and Unspeakables have such approval. I'm telling you all this, Harry, because you need to be careful who you discuss these matters with. Many would view you as 'Dark' for even mentioning it."

During this whole explanation, Harry's expression went from slack-jawed to calculating by the end. "That is some very interesting information! I apologize, Cornelius, I didn't realize how my questioning you on this would be taken. I only wished to know because some of what I have to tell you could lead to my downfall if it ever got out and became public knowledge."

After giving Cornelius a brief summary of his 'training' in the arts of Legilimency and Occlemency and explaining that Snape was chosen to teach him by Dumbledore because the Headmaster thought it to big a risk to teach Harry himself, Cornelius said, " I feel confident that we will be adding to the whole 'broken laws' list very soon. With your permission, I am going to need to get Amelia Bones involved very soon, as she is head of the DMLE."

Nodding, Harry said, "If she is available, have her come to the meeting next week." Getting back to what started all this discussion, Harry said, "During the whole D.O.M. fiasco, it was brought to my attention, then later revealed by Dumbledore, that there is a prophecy concerning Voldemort and myself that basically states that I have to either kill or be killed by him. What gets at me the most, is that Dumbledore has known about this prophecy since before I was born, as it was spoken to him, and he has done nothing in the way of preparing me! My Hogwarts education is not going to bring him down. Voldemort has come after me 5 times in my life so far and I have so far managed to survive, but my luck is bound to run out and I refuse to solely rely on it anymore! We can't expect to win this war unless we all learn to fight fire with fire! Death Eater children are learning more and more Dark Arts everyday and the history of Dumbledore's hiring for the DADA position is ridiculous. If my friends and I had not formed our study group last year, none us would have had any hope in passing our OWL's. This isn't going to be enough to win!"

To say Cornelius was shocked would be and understatement. He knew that You-Know-Who seem fixated on Harry, but now he understood why. After contemplating how he could help, he said, "Harry, first let me get the law enacted to allow you to do magic, then I'll get with Amelia and a few others and see what we can come up with to help you train. I will need to provide them with the information you have given me concerning the prophecy, but can promise that all of the people involved are skilled in Occlemency and if need be, I will get an oath of silence from them. If what I have in mind comes to be, take the next few days to relax a little. You've had a couple of hard weeks and I don't want to see you burn out."

"Cornelius, that is exactly what I was hoping to hear from you. Use your judgment with the oath…if you feel it necessary, then get it. When you have everything set up, let me know. If possible, I would also like to include some of my friends, since by association they are directly in the path of danger. Over the next few days I am going to settle on a home and get it prepared and/or updated, if need be, and then properly warded." Harry said.

Then with a smile, Harry added, "I promise that I'll also take time to relax…as the muggles say, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'" Harry laughed at the bewildered look on the Ministers' face. With that, the last of the group left and the trio headed down to the pond to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

That evening after dinner, Neville suggested they go out to this new club in Diagon Alley that catered to their generation. Thinking it would be a great way to spend the evening, the all got dressed, Harry borrowing some clothes from Nev considering all he owned were Dudley's castoffs, and took the Knight Bus to the Alley. When they came upon the club, they were all amazed by how popular it seemed to be. People were everywhere! Once inside, they found a booth off to the side of the dance floor and proceeded to order drinks.

Almost immediately, the started picking out people they all recognized. It seemed as if the whole of Gryfindor, both recently graduated and present members were in attendance. The Weasley twins were keeping one corner of the club in a constant fit of laughter, so Harry decided to venture over. Upon reaching the group he spotted his old Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. "Hey Oliver, it's good to see you again! I'm surprised to see you here with your busy schedule playing for Irish National."

"Harry! It's good to see you, too! Yeah, I don't get a lot of time to myself these days, but when I do, I try to get around to see the old crowd. Actually, I came here with Angelina tonight. So, what have you been up to lately? I heard about your ridiculous Quidditch ban this year! Hopefully you can get that lifted for next year and continue to sharpen you seeker skills after two years of not playing. I know some of the professional teams are interested in talking to you once you graduate from Hogwarts." said Oliver, enthusiastically.

"I never really thought about playing professionally before. I'm sure to be a bit rusty after not playing for so long, but I should be fine with a little practice. I can't see the Quidditch ban holding for this year, but one can never be sure. I'm hoping to find a Quidditch pitch at one of my family homes and even if the ban sticks for now, I could always practice….WOW! Who's that!" Harry said suddenly.

During the conversation, Harry had been looking over the crowd when he noticed a group of girls walk in. The one that had garnered his attention had long, slightly wavy strawberry blond hair, legs that went on forever, curves in all the right places and the most beautiful smile he had seen in a long time. He thought she looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her. Lavender Brown, who had also been standing in the group around the twins, noticed him staring and said, "Hey Harry! That's Susan Bones, she's in our year from Hufflepuff house. As far as I know…..she's single too!" She said with a knowing smirk and started formulating a plan to hook them up!

It was apparent to anyone in Gryfindor house that he could use some cheering up as of late, plus Harry was way to sexy be left single any longer. Like many girls in Hogwarts, she too had noticed how Harry was becoming quite the hottie! He stood at about 5'10" and was starting to put on some real muscle; a butt to die for and of course those gorgeous green eyes. What wasn't there to like! He just needed to come out of his shell a little and then…..

"That's Susan Bones? The little chubby girl from the Hufflepuff. Damn! She sure has grown in all the right ways! Merlin, I hate Hogwarts robes….ghastly things they are! You say she is single…." and without a backwards glance, Harry started to make his way over!

He'd given up on being the shy, stupid, unconfident boy that had tried to date Cho. That obviously wasn't working for him, so during one of his meditative sessions, by the lake at Hogwarts, he figured he would try a different approach. Outwardly he appeared sure of himself, but inside he was still scared stiff. He thought, 'Well here goes nothing'.

Touching her lightly on her arm to get her attention, he asked, "Susan, would you like to dance?" Realizing who it was speaking to her, she thought, 'OH MY GOD! Harry Potter is asking ME to dance! Can he even dance….I remember forth year….That was a long time ago…..What am I doing, answer him before he walks away!'

"Thanks Harry, I'd love to!" Susan said, smiling at him. Turning toward the dance floor, she gave her girlfriends a blazingly brilliant smile and they in turn gave her the thumbs up.

Harry was greatly relieved that as they approach the dance floor, the song switched to a slow one. Leading her into the middle of the crowd, he wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, and pulling herself close enough, she put her arms around his neck. About a minute into the song she said, "I didn't think you knew my name. We haven't really talked at school and being in different houses, the only time I see you is in the few joint classes we share."

"To be honest, when you first walked in tonight you looked familiar but I couldn't place your name. What I did notice was your beautiful smile. It wasn't until Lavender told me who you were that it all clicked…..I cursed the Hogwarts uniforms after that." They both laughed at the last comment.

Susan, giving a sly smile said, "You think I have a beautiful smile? What about the rest of me?"

Harry slowed a little at her forwardness but said, "You should ask Oliver what my reaction was. Needless to say, you took my breath away! I actually stopped talking mid sentence."

They danced in silence for a few moments when Susan noticed that Harry wasn't that bad of a dancer after all and told him as much. "I have to admit, after watching you dance with Pavarti at the Yule Ball, I was a little nervous you were going to be a terrible dancer and step all over my feet. Guess you proved me wrong!"

Chuckling, he said "That's one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. We had only been told about a minute prior to our entrance that we were expected to start the dance off. I didn't have a lot of time to practice and waltzing isn't exactly my style of dancing….I much prefer holding my partner close." He gave her a wink and pulled her a little closer.

Looking around, Harry noticed that Neville and Hermione were dancing and very closely at that. Inside he cheered on the couple and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. As the song was drawing to an end, he asked her for another dance to which she readily agreed.

After several more songs, they headed back to his booth to get some drinks, and there, he decided to see if she would like to go out on a date. "Susan, if your not busy tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner with me? We could even come back here afterwards."

Not believing her luck, she said, "I would love to go to dinner with you. I'll have to meet you somewhere as my Auntie Amelia keeps the location of our home a secret."

"That won't be a problem, we could meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 7pm and head out from there. You about ready to head back out onto the floor?" Harry asked. Smiling and sipping down the last of her drink they headed back out to the dance floor.

It was once again a slow song and feeling a little more brave, Harry held her tightly to him and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait till tomorrow….when we can be alone for a while. Would you mind if I kissed you? I just can't seem to resist your beautiful lips."

Without saying a word, she lifted her head from his shoulder and leaned into his embrace. The kiss was tentative at first, both feeling their stomachs flip, but became more meaningful as Harry slowly deepened the kiss by stroking her lips with his tongue, asking permission. Not even batting an eyelash she opened up to him and both were lost in the sensations. So lost in the kiss, neither one noticed that over half the club had stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple. It took the Weasley twins cheering and cat calling to bring them back to reality. While Susan blushed, Harry just hugged her tighter…no way was he embarrassed by what had happened. Smiling at the twins, he saw Neville and Hermione giving him an approving thumbs up. Silently, he thanked Neville for suggesting they come here tonight. It had certainly turned out to be a good night.

After a couple more dances, they headed back over to their friends. Both were pulled into conversations by their respective groups and with one last glance at each other, went to play 20 questions. Hermione was the first to ask, "Sooooo, Harry, when did this start? By the way, you guys look great together!"

In response Harry said, "It started tonight, thank you very much, and I could ask you the same question, hmmm! Honestly, when she walked in I thought Oliver was going to have to hold me up. I mean look at her….she's gorgeous!"

Not to be out done, the twins went on,

"You know Harry…" this was Fred, he thought.

"your just lucky" 'uh-oh that was George' thought Harry, 'Here comes the tennis match!'

"that we were in the middle" Fred again

"of a joke at the time," George

"or you would not" Fred

"HAVE BEEN SO LUCKY" said both of them in a shout.

Having heard this, Susan sauntered back over to the Gryfindor group and said, "Fred, George….If I had only known! But alas, I have been stolen away my loves! Until we meet again…." she gave them both a sexy wink and at the sad puppy eyes the twins were giving, the group exploded into laughter as she made her way over to give Harry another kiss.

What seemed like hundreds of questions later, Susan and Harry decided to give dancing another go. As they were winding their way through the crowd, Harry spotted Snape and Dedalus Diggle walking into the club. "JUST GREAT! Why can't they leave me alone!"

Upon his declaration, Susan stopped and started looking around to find out what the problem was. "Harry, what's wrong?" As soon as she finished asking she spotted Professor Snape and another man that was with him.

"Dumbledore must have found out that I'm not at my muggle relatives and has decided to hunt me down. Merlin, I'm sick of this! Susan, I am going to have to leave in order to get away from them. I will explain it all tomorrow, but know that I have done nothing wrong." Harry said, and giving her a quick kiss, he turned around to tell Neville and Hermione that he was leaving. "Guys, look at the door! I gotta go! Don't leave on my account, I'll meet you back at the house later." With that said, he started making his way to the back entrance of the club to make his escape.

As he was nearing the exit he heard Snape shout, "POTTER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" With out looking back, he shot through the door and into the alley, sprinting back to the Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing some flow powder from the mantel and throwing into the fire, he called out his destination, narrowly escaping when Snape shot a "STUPIFY" as he was whisked through the floo network to Longbottom Manor.


	9. Chapter 9 The Nerve of Some People

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/6/06. Thanks again to all my reviewers...you are the best! JKR owns it all!

The Nerve of Some People

About an hour later, and much to Harry and Mrs. Longbottom's relief, Neville and Hermione flooed into the Manor. That relief was quickly wash away when they saw their faces and disheveled appearances. Walking over to them quickly, Harry asked, "What happened?"

"Your not going to believe this, but after Snape chased you to the Leaky Cauldron, he came back to the club and started asking 'Mione all these questions and then when he wasn't satisfied with her answers, he stunned her and was going to administer Veritaserum until a group of us jumped him. Needless to say, he isn't looking to good himself at the moment….not that he ever did." Neville said.

"WHAT! THE NERVE OF THAT MAN! DAMN HIM!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, please calm down, we took care of the Order and we're okay. He will get what is coming to him, you know this! Let us finish telling you everything and then tomorrow, we can contact Tony about what happened." Hermione pleaded.

Calming down some, Harry said, "Okay, 'Mione….I hear you. Tell me everything that happened."

Flashback

The group watched horror struck as Snape and his partner took off after Harry. Several tense minutes later, Snape came strolling back in, like the bat that he was, and made a beeline straight to Hermione.

Glaring down at her, Snape said, "Ms. Granger you will tell me this instant where Mr. Potter is or so help me you will regret it!"

Standing her own ground, Hermione retorted, "I really don't think it's any of your business Professor Snape. We are all out of school for the summer, and where people stay is not of your concern. I do intend to make a formal complaint about you attempting to curse a defenseless underage wizard to the proper authorities. You know very well we are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

Putting on his full stare he moved even closer, looming down over her tiny frame, and spoke in his most threatening manner, "You foolish girl, who do you think your playing with. I am not someone you wish to toy with. You WILL tell me where Mr. Potter is or I WILL make you….is that clear? You know full well that I am here under Dumbledore's order, so any actions the Ministry will attempt to take will be wiped away. Now, act like the know-it-all that you are and give me the facts!"

"I don't think that I will. As I said before, it's none of your business. If Professor Dumbledore has issues with Harry's living arrangements, he could always contact him through owl post. You'll get no further information from me!" Hermione said, feeling her anger rise. Without blinking an eye, Snape whipped out his wand and cast "STUPIFY" on her.

Totally flummoxed was everyone around them, it took a few moments for Neville to come out of it and say, "What are you doing? You just cursed Hermione!"

Digging thru his robes with his sneer firmly in place, Snape responded, "Astute as always, Mr. Longbottom. Now move out of my way! This matter does not concern you!"

When the vial was pulled out, everyone immediately knew what it was. Neville sharing a look with Oliver, Fred and George, confirming that they were all thinking the same thing, gave a quick nod, and the four young men sprang into action. Snape never knew what hit him. By the time some of the other Order members showed up, Snape was laid out cold on the floor of the club and bleeding from an obviously broken nose.

While the boys had been handling Snape, Angelina revived Hermione and made sure she was okay. When Hermione saw Tonks in the group she waved her over, knowing that she was also an Auror, began to explain what had happened. Getting confirmations from the other eye witnesses, Tonks cast an "Enervate" on Snape and asked for his side of the story. Tonks, knew Dumbledore was not going to happy with her, but also knowing that in front of all these witnesses, she had to act like the Auror that she was, said, "Severus Snape, you are under arrest for attacking an underage witch and wizard and attempting to administer a ministry controlled substance, Veritaserum. A law wizard will be provided if you can not afford your own council."

With those words she cast a binding spell, placed an Auror portkey on him that would take him to a holding cell to await further questioning. Turning back to Hermione she said, "Hermione, I hope this is worth it. You know I dislike Snape as much as the next person, but having him as an enemy is very dangerous. Not to mention, Dumbledore isn't going to like this. Don't give me that look, I not trying to change your mind, I'm just making sure you understand what repercussions this could have. Personally I think you're doing the right thing, it's about time someone put one to Snape. Look, I have to get back to the DMLE, but I will be in contact with you sometime tomorrow to get yours and Harry's official statements." She gave Hermione a quick smile and left.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Neville, as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

In a tired voice, she said, "Yeah, Nev….I'll be okay. Lets just get home. I'm sure Harry is starting to worry about us."

End Flashback

"So, that's about it. Tomorrow we'll get a hold of Tony and let him deal with the legal stuff. I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat! I'm going to head up." said an obviously exhausted Hermione.

As Hermione stood to go to bed, Harry gave her a tight hug and said to both his friends, "I'm glad you're both alright. I sorry you had to be dragged into all this, just know that I appreciate all your help." With that they all went to bed.

The following morning they contacted Tony Rooks, then met him at the Ministry. After giving their statements and pensieve memories, they flooed back to Longbottom Manor just before lunch. Upon their arrival, an owl was waiting for Harry, and he immediately recognized the neat script as that of Albus Dumbledore. "I can only guess at what this letter must say," he said sarcastically. Sitting down to lunch, he opened the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You can imagine my shock when I learned that you were not at your relatives. I am very disappointed in the fact that you would disregard your own safety and that of your friends. I order you tell me where you! I will come and collect you to bring you back to the Dursley's for your own protection. We have gone over this time and time again and you know my reasoning for making the decisions that I have. This is not open for discussion.

Also, when I collect you, we will be discussing what happened last evening in regards to Professor Snape. His role in this war is paramount and therefore I must insist that you and Ms. Granger drop all charges against him. Your lack of maturity recently leaves me little choice on how to handle things. I will expect to hear from you no later than 1pm today. If you choose not to obey my wishes, I will be forced to bring in the authorities to force this issue. I know you will do what is right, and in the end you will see that I only have your well being at heart.

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Supreme Mugwump

Order of Merlin, 1st class

Throwing the letter on the table, Harry stood up and began pacing. "This just tops the cake! How dare he 'ORDER' me to do anything. Imagine him being disappointed in me, HAH! WHAT…A…JOKE! The NERVE of HIM! The day he is out of my life for good can't come soon enough for me!"

Sensing his magic starting to slip from his control, Mrs. Longbottom walked over to him and said, "Harry, we are handling things as fast as we can. You know that we will never tell him that you are here, and as for his threat of getting the authorities involved, we all know how far he will get with that. He can not force you to go back to your muggle relations, as you well know. Also, as for making you and Hermione drop the charges against Snape, I say good luck. It's not going to happen. We have all the bases covered, so please try not to worry, it will all be over soon."

"Thanks, Mrs. Longbottom, I needed to hear that. If you could make a few copies of this letter for me, I think some of our friends would like to see it." said Harry, with a sparkle in his eye, causing the rest to laugh.

Harry and his friends spent the rest of the afternoon going to his many homes and decided that he really like Thurox Manor the best. By his standards, the place was massive, but according to Neville, by Wizarding Nobility Standards, it was just a modest size. The Manor itself sat on over 200 pastoral acres, with well manicured gardens and paths winding around neatly planted trees. The house was done in a traditional English Tudor style with 15 bedrooms, 18 bathrooms, a ball room, formal and informal living rooms, formal dining room, conservatory with an informal dining set, sitting room, conference room, completely modern kitchen and had the largest library he had ever seen.

On the backside of the house lay an enormous tumbled marble patio with an in ground pool, that seemed to flow off to nowhere, and a pool house. The pool house contained changing rooms, 2 more baths and a huge gymnasium, fully stock with dueling dummies, work out equipment and weapons. As Harry walked around the pool and back to the patio, he noticed, by the door going back in, there was an oddly placed gem. Looking over his notes about the home, he found that if he put his hand on the gem it would activate a weather shield that would make the pool usable during any type of weather. He thought, 'Merlin, magic is great'!

It was shortly after 4pm when the all arrived back at Neville's, and after describing Thurox Manor the Mrs. Longbottom, Harry left to get ready for his date with Susan. After the fiasco last night, he decided that they would venture into muggle London for their date and flooed called Susan to have her dress accordingly. At about 5pm, Harry left early to go to Harrod's, to buy a new outfit for his date. After buying a pair of beige linen pants and an off white silk shirt, he capped off the outfit with a pair of Dock Martins and a new watch. His last stop before heading to the Leaky Cauldron was an Optometrist. After his eye exam, he purchased contacts and a pair of silver framed oval glasses. Compared to his old glasses, these were barely noticeable. Looking at his new watch and noticing that the time was 6:40pm, he hailed a cab and took the 10 minute ride back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Susan for their date.


	10. Chapter 10 How far will they go

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/7/06. This chapter is going to be one of my longest. JKR owns it all! Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed….you're the best!

How Far Will They Go

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry greeted Tom, the owner, and ordered a Butterbeer while he waited for Susan. "Hey Tom! It sure is slow in here tonight."

Casually looking around Tom said, "It gets that way from time to time. How've ya been lately? Haven't seen ya here in almost two years. Heard about wha' happened a few weeks 'go at the Ministry. Real sorry for ya loss. Never thought him guilty to begin with, not with the way he loved you and your folks. Ya don't spend as many years behind a bar as I have and not be able to pick out the good from the bad, ya know."

Looking around again to make sure the few patrons he had were minding their own business, he cast a quick notice-me-not charm and continued, "'Arry, I've been learnin' some things in the last year or so that ya should be knowin' about. From what I've heard, ya seem pretty close to Dumbledore, but ya should know that all is not as it appears. I'm not meanin' to bad mouth, but if I were you, I would be havin' a nice little chat with some Goblins….amazingly informed creatures, they are! Also, You-Know-Who may appear to be bein' quite and all, but that's not what I hear thru the cracks. He's been hurt, but he is still plannin'….and it's gunna be major. Watch who ya be trustin', too. Dumbledore may like his bats, but the face he's showin' isn't the true one….if ya know what I mean. Ya need to be watchin' your back closely these days. Just be careful Harry! Ya a good kid and I wouldn't want any bad to be happenin' to ya!"

"Tom, thanks for the help. I'll definitely look into what you said and I may be taking care of the bats in Hogwarts quicker than you think….maybe I could stop in from time to time for a chat?" said Harry.

Tom winked and said, "Ya do that 'Arry!"

Harry thought, 'It's amazingly what Tom knows….although it shouldn't be surprising. No shock with the Dumbledore situations and he just reconfirmed my views about Snape…A Death Eater to the end! The part about 'Ol Tommy Boy was definitely new, but not unexpected. Glad to hear he isn't feeling to good….maybe he'll stop possessing people. HA! Not likely. Figured something had to be going on with him lately, my scar hasn't hurt since the D.O.M..'

Suddenly, as if remembering why he was in the Leaky Cauldron, he glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was 7:03pm. Looking around the pub to make sure he hadn't miss Susan's entrance, he let out a breath he was holding, relieved that she wasn't there yet. 'I would've felt like an ass if I hadn't noticing her.' As the last thought made its way across his mind, the Floo lit up and out walked his date for the evening. If he thought she was beautiful last night, she looked like a goddess now.

Standing up from his seat at the bar, he made his way over, admiring her the whole way. All he could think was 'GOD BLESS LEATHER.' Susan had on a dark brown leather skirt that went down to her mid calf, a slit going all the way up to her upper thigh and fitting her like a glove. Strappy three inch heals and a dark red halter style top that was obviously silk hugged her body like her skirt hugged her curvy hips.

Noticing his appreciative looks, Susan did a spin to give him a 360 degree view. Loving that she had pulled her hair up as it gave a great view of her bare back, which the top left exposed, he reached for her hands and looking her in the eyes said, "Breathtaking…..absolutely Breathtaking!" then leaned in and gave her a small, yet sensual kiss that promised more later.

Smiling at his wonderful welcome, Susan looked him over and said, "Your not looking to bad yourself. Love those pants….Hey! Where are your glasses?"

"I got contacts today," seeing she had no clue what he was talking about explained, "They're mini lenses that fit directly on the eye." While she leaned in to get a better look at his eyes, he took the opportunity to pull her closer, and gave her an even deeper kiss than the one before. Breaking the kiss, without letting go, he whispered in her ear, "You taste like cinnamon and smell like vanilla….I could just stay here all night holding and kissing you!"

"You do say the nicest things, don't you! If this is any indication of how the rest of the evening is going to go, it should be interesting. So, what did you have in mind to eat?" Susan said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Both laughed at the blatant, underlying meaning in that question, and Harry said, "I thought we would go to this Italian Restaurant down on the Thames. It's supposed to be really good. I made reservations for 7:30, so we better go if we don't want to be late." Reluctantly, he released her from his embrace and took her arm in his, and as they walked out of the pub, Tom gave the couple a knowing smile and waved them on there way.

"Oliver Wood told me about this new club here in muggle London that caters to the under 21 crowd. Maybe after dinner we could check it out? I don't really want to hang out in Diagon Alley and have a repeat of last night….no doubt Dumbledore will be staking it out!" said Harry.

Giving him a questioning look, Susan said, "Sounds good to me. I don't want to pry, but why was Snape chasing you last night, and you just said that Dumbledore is looking for you too? Your not in any trouble are you?"

Harry explained, "That depends on who you ask. No, I am not in any legal trouble or anything. It's just that I didn't do what Dumbledore told me to do this summer, so him and a few of his cronies are trying to re-hook the leash that I snapped. Actually, if any one's in trouble, it's those two. I can't really say to much right now, just know that this summer is going to prove eventful for a whole lot of people. I'll tell you this, your Aunt Amelia is helping me out with everything. I've never met a more thorough person in my life….but I think I made some brownie points with her this morning, while at the DMLE giving my statement about last night, I asked for her permission to take you out tonight. I think she liked that I did that."

"Yeah, you made quite the impression on her. I could tell she really likes you as normally she would give me an hour long speech before going out, but tonight she just told me to be safe and have fun….I almost fell over with a heart attack!" They both started laughing at this and before they knew it, the taxi was pulling up to the restaurant.

Once they were seated, they began perusing the menu when Susan said, "This is great! Not many restaurants carry Pollo Saltimbocca, they usually only serve it in veal. I absolutely love this dish. What are you thinking of ordering?"

"Well, I really like the sound of the Zuppa De Pecci, but since I want to kiss you later I better skip the seafood, so I'm leaning toward the Pollo Alfredo with broccoli."

"Smart man! I've had that Alfredo dish before, mind you not here, but it should be good…and you can definitely kiss after that one!" Susan said, giving a teasing smile.

Chuckling at the playful banter between them, Harry asked, "Don't take this wrong or anything, but from what I've been lead to believe about Hufflepuff's, you don't seem to fit the mold. Your very straight forward and bold, not that I mind, but it's just that I thought Hufflepuff's were supposed to be more shy and demure."

"That's one of the biggest misconceptions about Hufflepuff House. Were actually very similar to Gryffindor House, but we just aren't as brash or boisterous about our opinions. Maybe that's why most people think were shy." explained Susan.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Most of the Gryffindor's are even to Gryffindor for me sometimes, but it really is a fun house to be in. The Marauder's, the twin's, Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey, well the list can go on and on with both the good and the bad entertainment my house can produce. It definitely keeps it interesting." said Harry.

"Yeah, I can see that. We've had our share of funny and/or strange people, but none quite so well known. I, for one, don't know how you put up with that Creevey kid….I would have smashed his camera by now." Susan said.

"Trust me when I say we've tried that, but magic is a blessing and a curse, as he just keeps repairing the damn thing. If we hide it, he just "Accio's" it…..it's frustrating as hell!" Laughed Harry, shaking his head at the memories of his crazed fan.

The easy conversation carried on in much the same fashion throughout dinner, both learning a lot about the other, so after Harry paid the bill, they decided to take a short walk by the river before heading to the club. So far, both were extremely pleased with the way the date was going. While Harry and Susan were enjoying their time in muggle London, the Headmaster was having a furious time getting any cooperation from Cornelius Fudge and his Ministry.

"Cornelius, you know that Severus is vital to the war effort as our only man inside Voldemort's inner circle and while you have him locked up on charges, that I am sure Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are going to drop, we are losing out on important information that he could be gathering. I must insist that you release him. You know of my influence in the Wizengamot and if I must, I will call an emergency session to deal with these matters. Do not force my hand!" said a stern Dumbledore.

With eyebrows raised, Cornelius hotly responded, "Albus, your gall knows no limit! I am not now, and have never been, convinced that Snape is on our side, and he will stay where he is. By all means call the Wizengamot to session….I'm sure they would be thrilled at having not only their evening disrupted, but their weekend for such a trivial matter as minor assault charges. You may be the Supreme Mugwump, but I am the Minister of Magic, so don't you dare threaten me! Unless you can prove the charges false, the Wizengamot will side with me and you know it. Now get OUT of my office!"

Anger boiling up inside, Dumbledore put on a calm exterior, and said, "Cornelius, I apologize, it was not my intention to diminish your position, but you must understand my frustration. I am just trying to expedite what I know will be the final outcome of such meaningless charges and get Severus back working on important matters. Once we work together to located Mr. Potter and curbed his rebellious streak by returning him to his relatives, you will see that all will turn out as I have predicted."

Knowing full well that Dumbledore had no idea what was to come in the very near future, Cornelius said, "If you are not careful Albus, you could be joining your spy on the charges of Coercion and Miss Use of Power! As far as I know, Mr. Potter has made is living arrangements for the summer and they are perfectly legal. If you attempt to force him to go back to his muggle relations, I guarantee you will be sharing a holding cell next to Snape and also facing Kidnapping charges as well. Now as I said before, this meeting is finished, so get out or I will have you forcibly removed!"

"This is not finished Cornelius!" and with that Albus shot his most disappointed look at the Minister and left to go speak with his spy.

As Cornelius took a seat behind his desk, only one thought was going through his head, 'How far will that man go to get what he wants. We will have to be careful….this situation could become very dangerous, very quickly.' With that, he floo called Tony and Amelia to let them know what had just transpired.

After walking for about 20 minutes, Harry and Susan decided that they were ready to do some clubbing and haled another taxi. Stepping out of the cab in front of a place called 'Idol's Pit', they made their way inside. The place was filled to the brim with people and the dance floor was hopping. Finding a table close to the floor, they ordered drinks and soaked in the atmosphere.

A couple of songs later, the beat slowed down and Harry took the opportunity to pull Susan on the dance floor for a slow sensual dance. Like many couples around them, their hands started exploring each others body. Amazed at how smooth and silky Susan's skin was, as he caressed her back, he took her chin in his hand and raised her face to his. Looking in each others eyes, he lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was like none other they had shared to date. It was slow, sensual, and passionate all at the same time. So lost in the electricity of the kiss, they had stopped dancing and were just standing in the middle of the floor consumed by each other.

Coming up for air, they resumed their dancing and Susan whispered in his ear, "I could get used to being kissed like that. That was amazing!"

"That's good to hear, because I have every intention of kissing you like that often," Harry responded, and with that he kissed her again.

When the slow song moved into a faster one, the two stayed out on the floor. With bodies still close, Harry turned her around to have her back to his chest and put his hands on her hips and ever so slightly, pushed his hips into hers and started them moving together. Receiving nips and kisses on her neck and behind her ear, she reached over and held his head in place and continued the grinding that their lower bodies were enjoying.

They continued on like this for several more songs and after a while, decided to take a break and went to get drinks. Not wanting to go back to their table yet, they walked around the club for a bit. They were heading down a hall on one side of the club where many couples had taken refuge, and thinking it looked like a brilliant idea, Harry leaned Susan against the wall and began his exploration of her mouth and body.

Responding in kind, Susan was completely surprised at how muscular Harry's body was. She couldn't help but agree with his comment from the night before, and she, too, cursed the Hogwarts uniforms. Susan was by no means the saintly Hufflepuff most people assumed, but she had never experience the complete sexuality that was Harry Potter. She thought, 'WHO KNEW! Merlin, he can kiss! If this keeps up, I don't know if I will be able to stop us!'

While she was lost in thought, Harry was experiencing similar thoughts and said, "Susan, we had better slow down….not that I'm complaining, but if we keep this up, I'm not going to be able to stop. I really don't want to go that far out in the open and on our first date, but I will say that you leave me wanting more….SOOOO much more!"

"I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe we should head back out for another dance and leave this dark hallway. If we do ever move on from here, I want it to mean more than a quick, lust driven moment in a hallway." said Susan, agreeing with Harry.

"I couldn't agree more….Let's go!" With that they spent the rest of the evening sharing kisses and loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. At 11:30, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Susan could floo home. She had to be in by Midnight and keeping his promise to her Aunt, made sure she was actually going to be a little early. He would need Amelia Bones on his side in the coming weeks and months and was not about to get on her bad side by keeping Susan out past her curfew.

Smiling at his date, Harry said, "Susan, this has been one amazing night! I would like to see you again, if that's okay?"

"I would love to go out with you again. If your free tomorrow afternoon, at 1pm, a small group of my friends and I are going shopping out in London and here in Diagon Alley. Your welcome to join us….as a matter of fact, why don't you ask Neville and Hermione join as well?" suggested Susan.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll ask Nev and 'Mione to come, they've been nagging me to get some new clothes anyway, so all of you could help me out with that as well. I'll see you at 1pm." said Harry.

Beaming that he had agreed to join her, Susan gave him one more thoroughly electrifying kiss and flooed home. Standing, staring at where Susan had just disappeared, a small, sly smile started making its way across his face as he thought, 'I could get use to this feeling! Damn she's sexy!' Deciding to call it a night he flooed back to Longbottom Manor to get some sleep.

The next morning, after summarizing to Neville and Hermione how his date went and asking if they would like to join the shopping trip that afternoon, which they agreed sounded like fun, Harry went back up to his room to write a couple of letters, one of which he'd been avoiding this far. After having Mrs. Longbottom place a charm on the parchment that would prevent the reader from sharing anything, he began:

Dear Madame Pompfrey,

I realize that your only used to conversing with me while I am convalescing, but I have recently received some information that has me confused. After reading over a copy of my parents will, they listed Sirius Black as my godfather, which was no surprise, but listed you as my godmother. To say that I was completely taken by this news is an understatement. I am not really sure why you never told me this, but I will admit to being hurt by this information.

I am hoping that there is a legitimate reason for your silence on this matter as I have always held you in the highest regard. I will attempt not to jump to any conclusions until I have heard back from you. I thank you for all the care you have shown me in the past and hope that in the future we will be able to resolve any issues between us.

Hoping all is well,

Harry Potter

Rereading to make sure that he didn't sound to harsh, he sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Asking her to wait for one more letter, she hooted in confirmation and quickly wrote a note to Dobby, asking him to come to Neville's house that evening at 8pm. Finished writing, he sent Hedwig on her way, getting lost in thought again.

Harry hoped the situation with Poppy was similar to Amelia Bones and that she just didn't know about being made his godmother and possible guardian. Amelia was angered to learn that James and Lily's wishes had not been followed. She had also been surprised, but pleased to learn of their trust in her, going so far as to list her as a possible guardian. Keeping to his promise to not jump to conclusions, he pulled himself out of his current musing and settled on waiting for Poppy's reply.

Getting up, he headed out looking for his two friends, and being that it was almost noon, they headed out early to the Leaky Cauldron, deciding to eat lunch while waiting for Susan and her friends. Once everyone had joined up, Hermione led them all to the largest shopping mall any of them had ever seen.

Hermione and Susan decided that everyone's opinion would be needed in the 'Harry Potter Makeover' as they came to call it. Taking into account the last two outfits she had seen Harry in, Hermione suggested going to 'Armani' which was a well known, upscale men's clothing store that specialized in a more conservative yet updated look in their clothing line.

Upon entering the store, Harry was pushed into one of the most luxurious dressing rooms he had ever seen to await the storm of clothing that was to come. Hermione, Susan, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, and a handful of store attendants got to work It took the better part of 3 hours to get him outfitted, and though he was exhausted, he was pleased by the choices.

Harry ended up getting 3 more pairs of the linen pants liked he had worn on his date with Susan, but got these in black, navy and dark brown. Along with these, he also picked up 6 pairs of Docker style pants and shorts, colors ranging in 1-navy, 2-black, 2-tan and 1-dark gray; 7pairs of blue jeans, 4 straight cut and 3 in relaxed fit; 6 silk t-shirts and 6 long sleeve oxford shirts in dark green, dark red, navy, black, white and cream; 3 mock neck short sleeve shirts in dark green, black and cream, and 4 form fitting light weight sweaters in black, dark red, dark green and navy.

When the casual wear was complete, he was measured for 2 suits, 2 sport coats and 3 pair of dress slacks to be custom made. After picking out the necessary dress shirts and dress socks need to finish his more formal wear, he let each of his friends pick out one silk tie each to go with his collection.

What happened next would go down as one of life's most embarrassing moments, or at least to Harry. UNDERWEAR and GIRLS don't mix! They had way to much fun picking out all 16 pairs of boxers he was getting. Hannah tried convincing him to buy a pair that had huge smiley faces on it and one that had big kissing lips. Looking at her like she had spun her head around, Harry thought, 'WHAT IS WITH THEM? THE HORROR!'

After getting all the necessary socks and belts, Harry finally convinced the girls that he had enough for now. Harry, Neville and Ernie all agreed that girls could be real scary when let loose to shop! What scared Harry even more….they weren't done! They still had to get shoes!

"Well, you only live once, Harry, and you should look good doing it!" Hermione said, while being dragged away from more clothing displays to go to the check out counter. When all was said and done, the bill totaled over 20,000 pounds. Harry shakily reached into his wallet and pulled out his Gringotts Platinum Card and handed it over. Never in his life had he spent so much money! It just reaffirmed that GIRLS shopping are SCARY!

Once out of the store Hermione asked, "Harry, where did you get the credit card?"

"Oh, that is no ordinary credit card, it's a Gringotts card. Hordak put it in my file with an explanation of how to use it at the meeting the other day. All the money I spend is taken directly from my vaults so I am not actually charging anything….but the muggles don't need to know that. They made it look like any other platinum card out there. They also gave me an I.D. that is charmed to always update the picture to match my current look. Magic is so cool!" he said with a big smile.

Chuckling, Hermione said, "Well, Mr. Big Spender…..SHOES!"

About an hour later, with 2 more pairs of Dock Martins, 2 pairs of dress Bostonians, a pair of Bass sandals, and 2 pair of Nike trainers, they were done with the 'Harry Potter Makeover' and just browsed around the rest of the mall.

Each member of the group purchased a few odds and ends and at about 5:30, the all went out to eat at 'Outback Steakhouse' that sat just outside the mall. Around 7:30 they parted and Harry, Neville and Hermione headed back to Longbottom Manor. Of course Harry didn't leave without saying a proper goodbye to Susan. When they parted from the heated kiss, their friends were fanning themselves and making a big show of it! Mock glaring at their friends, they laughed, then said good night.

I made it through the date! Keep on reviewing! Thanks again!

Haymak/Volleygirl


	11. Chapter 11 Dobby, Chuzzor, & Dumbles, Oh

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/7/06. Thanks again to all my reviewers...Harry Potter is still not mine!

Dobby, Chuzzor, and Dumbles, Oh My!

At precisely 8pm, Dobby popped into Harry's room at Longbottom Manor and bouncing in place from foot to foot, all the while looking up with reverence brimming in his bottle bottom orbs, he said, "Oh! Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you be asking for Dobby to come and Dobby is coming. What can Dobby do for the greatest wizard, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

With a kind smile, Harry answered, "Hello Dobby, I'm glad you got my letter. I was wondering if you could do a friend a favor?"

"You is to kind to Dobby, sir. The greatest Harry Potter is being call Dobby friend! I is more than happy to help you sir."

"Dobby, I am your friend, not your master, so you don't need to call me sir or Mr. Harry Potter or any other such thing…just Harry. Okay?" With tears in his eyes, Dobby nodded his head yes, so Harry continued, "Do you have to stay at Hogwarts during the summer or are you allowed to leave and do other things until school starts up again?"

"Dobby can come and go as he is pleasing. I only stay there because Winky is being there, too. We is being good friends now that I is stopping her from bad drink. She is much happier now!"

"That is good to hear. I would like to know if you would like a job for the summer? I am going to be moving into one of my family homes in a couple of days, and was wondering if you'd like to help me get it ready, and also, do some work on the library for me? I understand that you like being at the school because of your friendship with Winky, but she could come and help if she would like. I will pay both of you for any work you do and you'll have plenty of time off to do whatever you want. Do you think you'd like to come and help me out?"

"Oh! I being love to help you Mr. Har…Harry, sir...I mean--Harry. Dobby will ask his Winky, too! When is you needing Dobby and Winky to come to your new house?"

"That's great Dobby. I'm meeting Bill Weasley there on Tuesday, so I could meet you and Winky at 9:00 in the morning. My new home is called Thurox Manor. Will you be able to fi….." Noticing that Dobby's demeanor had changed from excited to nervous, he asked, "Dobby, are you okay? You seem nervous all of a sudden."

"I is apologizing, sir, but is you saying Thurox Manor?" asked a scared Dobby.

"Yes, I did. Dobby, you know I'm your friend, so please tell me what is bothering you?"

"Dobby is sorry, sir. House elves is living long lives and hearing many things. Master Thurox was being not all wizard, Harry, sir, is you be knowing this?" he asked in almost a whispered voice.

"Yes, Dobby, I did know this. He was a Chuzzor. I'm not completely certain what that is yet, as the letter he left with his will only gave a brief description, but I still don't know why this has you so upset?" Harry asked, becoming more concerned with his little friend.

"Harry, sir, I is being scared of Chuzzies. Chuzzies be taking house elf's magic and we is dying without our magic. Dobby not wanting to be dying! Harry, sir is a, a, A Chuzzie! OOOOHHHH! Please don't be taking Dobby's magic Mr. Harry Potter, sir…please…." By this point, Dobby was completely hysterical, pulling at his ears and wailing uncontrollable. Harry thought, 'Well, this explains why there weren't any house elves at the Manor the other day.'

"Dobby! Dobby! Please calm down so I can understand what has you so upset. I would never hurt you, you know that! What do you mean when you say that a Chuzzor can take your magic?"

"When house elves is being bad, Chuzzies take magic and we die. I is not knowing how, Harry Potter, sir, but they is doing so!" Dobby had calmed some after seeing the concern in Harry's eyes, but was still quite troubled.

Harry, seeing that Dobby needed to be reassured that he would never harm the scared house elf, squatted down in front of Dobby and looking him in the eyes said, "Dobby, I don't know what being a Chuzzor will entail yet, but I will promise you that after my birthday should I find that I do have some strange ability to take someone's magic, I will never use it against any of my friends, only against those that are evil. I'll swear an oath if need be. Will you accept that? I don't want to lose your friendship over something like this!"

In a reverent whisper, Dobby said, "You be swearing an oath for Dobby. Harry, sir, not wanting to lose Dobby as a friend?"

"That's right Dobby, I will if you want me to. I'll do it know if you would like?" Harry said, in the most caring voice he could muster.

"Yes Harry, sir, please…." said the little elf, wringing his hands nervously.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I will never use my ability to take someone's magic against Dobby, Winky or any one that I consider a friend . So Mote it be!" Harry said, giving his oath.

"Dobby is accepting oath, so mote it be! Thank you Harry, sir….I is not knowing what to say….." said Dobby, with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"You only have to say that you'll still consider me your friend, Dobby." said a smiling Harry.

"Oh yes! I is you friend Harry, sir, I…a…Harry, I is!." said Dobby, again jumping up and down excitedly.

Seeing the distraught elf returning to his normally exuberant self, Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Dobby."

They talk for a little while longer and after getting Dobby's guarantee that he would tell Winky about the oath, Dobby popped out with the promise to meet Tuesday morning. Harry made his way outside to where his friends were enjoying the warm summer evening and after explaining what had transpired, Hermione said, "Harry, I think we need to scour Thurox Manors' library soon to find out what is going on with your Chuzzor heritage. There wasn't a lot of information in Hogwarts library…just the basics stuff you already know."

Neville spoke next, "Harry, I should've said this earlier, but the rumors and legend about the Chuzzor pretty much confirm Dobby's story, but unfortunately that's about all I know. It's said that they can steal the magic of wizards, too. We definitely need to do more research and get the facts…not just rely on folklore."

"I agree. Maybe you two should come with me Tuesday and start going thru the library, while I'm explaining to Dobby and Winky what I need them to do. I could meet you in there when I am done and we could all research until I have to meet Bill." said Harry, beginning to get a little nervous over his heritage.

"Sounds like a plan. Don't forget to let Koldbuk know that you've chosen Thurox Manor so he can tell Bill." said Hermione. Harry chuckled at this and thought, 'Leave it to 'Mione not to let any details slip by.'

The next morning, Harry sent a note to Koldbuk with Hedwig and was about to fire call Tony to see how things were progressing when an owl came for him. Recognizing the Headmaster's curvy script, he untied the note from the owl's leg, and upon breaking the seal, he felt an odd, cold sensation wash over him, and knew instantly that whatever had just happened, could not be good. Feeling paranoid, he called Neville, Hermione and Mrs. Longbottom to where he was and read the letter aloud:

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been able so far to evade me, but that is no longer the case.

Albus Dumbledore

With eyes bulging, he realized that the cold sensation he felt earlier must have been some form of a tracking charm. Harry quickly made his suspicions known to the group, when the wards alerted them that three persons had entered the grounds.

Taking control of the impending situation, Mrs. Longbottom called for their house elf, Smitty, and started handing out orders. "Hermione, go to the receiving room and fire call Tony and tell him he is needed here immediately! If for some reason Tony is unavailable, try Minister Fudge. Neville, take Harry to my private office, you know the password, and don't come out. Smitty, wait until the children are out of sight, then let our company in. Bring who ever it is to me, irregardless of who they are seeking. Now, GO!"

No sooner had everyone done what Mrs. Longbottom ordered, then did Albus Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt enter the formal living room. With a cool voice, Mrs. Longbottom said, "Good morning, Albus. What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning to you too, Augusta." Letting his twinkle out full blast and giving his best benevolent smile, Albus continued, "I believe you know why I am here. If you would just get Mr. Potter for me, we will leave you to your day."

"Save the twinkle for someone it works on, Albus. You know full well, with me serving on the Board of Governor's, that it has no effect on me! Now, what makes you think if Mr. Potter is here that I will hand him over to you without an explanation? Awfully presumptuous of you Albus. You know I do not take to being ordered around by anyone…especially in my own home! Explain yourself!" said Mrs. Longbottom, hotly.

"Forgive me, Augusta, it was not my intention to offend you. I am here to bring Mr. Potter to his Aunt's house, as it is the safest place for him to be. We both know that Voldemort will stop at nothing to get to young Harry, so for his own good I must insist he come with me." said Dumbledore, trying to get the upper hand in this situation.

Mrs. Longbottom responded in a agitated tone, "Insist all you want, Albus. I have already checked with the '_proper'_ authorities and Harry is not under your guardianship during the summer, therefore, I see no reason for him to go with you. If you will excuse me, I have things to do today."

"Surely, I have done nothing to warrant such hostility? I am, after all, only looking out for Mr. Potter's well being. How would you feel if something were to happen to Harry while he was in your home? Why burden yourself with that responsibility. Harry will be much better off where I am taking him. Now, please stop stalling and get Mr. Potter for me. As you can see, the presence of Auror Shacklebolt here, confirms my authority in this situation and he will be making sure my orders are followed. Trust me, I know what is best for young Harry."

In all her years, Augusta Longbottom had never met anyone who could presume to know everything like Albus Dumbledore did. She was about to retaliate when Tony stepped into the room and sensing that things were already starting to spiral out of control, he said, "I do believe that you are incorrect in your assumptions Mr. Dumbledore, and can confirm that you have absolutely no authority here."

Looking angrily, Dumbledore curtly responded, "This conversation does not concern you! I don't know who you are, but Mrs. Longbottom was just about to collect someone for me and then I will be on my way."

"That someone, I presume is Mr. Potter? As I am Mr. Potter's law wizard, Anthony Rooks, I feel sure in saying that this conversation does concern me. I believe you have heard of me before? It was you, after all, who absolved me and my firm from overseeing the Potter Estate, something I am proud to say has been rectified. I am also in the know, that if you attempt to take Mr. Potter with you, that kidnapping charges could be filed." Seeing the shock and recognition on Dumbledore's face, Tony continued, "Yes…I have spoken with Minister Fudge and I am well aware of the conversation you had with him recently. I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Mr. Rooks, I don't know how you are overseeing the Potter Estate again, but as I am Mr. Potter's magical guardian, that will be corrected very shortly. I am sure in saying, Cornelius was only over excited during our conversation and that he has no legal leg to stand on concerning this matter. I, however, being the guardian, do. Now, I am rapidly losing my patience! Get Mr. Potter now!" said an angry Dumbledore.

"Very well, Mr. Dumbledore, as soon as you produce the proper, ministry approved paperwork proving your guardianship, I will hand Mr. Potter over to you." Smirking inwardly, knowing that if Dumbledore _did_ produce such documents, it would be the proverbial nail in his coffin. Gleefully, Tony watched as the Headmaster exploded in anger.

"I do not have time for this! Every minute Mr. Potter is here, he is in danger!" Bewildered and befuddled, Albus finally grasped that, _somehow,_ he had lost control over Harry. Taking a few calming breaths to rein in his temper, he tried to rationalize with his adversaries, "After I have brought Mr. Potter to his relatives, I will produce the paperwork you need. I am sure you understand that young Harry's safety is paramount. I do apologize for losing my temper, but if you could please assist me in this matter, we can get Harry quickly and safely back to his Aunt's."

Not backing down, Tony said, "That is not possible, Mr. Dumbledore. Until you can provide proof of your guardianship over Mr. Potter, I will only follow the wishes of my client. Auror Shacklebolt, am I correct in saying that this is the proper and legal way of handling this situation?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but we will have to wait for those documents. There is nothing more I can do until such time. If we make our way back to the Ministry, we could have this all cleared up by tomorrow, sir." said a helpless Kingsley.

With a resigned sigh, Albus said, "Fine, fine…I will expect your full cooperation tomorrow, Mr. Rooks, or I will be threatening my own legal action. Give my regards to Mr. Potter and I will see you all then. Good day, Mr. Rooks, Augusta." and with that the three Order members left.

Harry, Neville and Hermione walked in a few moments after Dumbledore had left and Harry said, "He has some nerve! I can tell by the look in your eyes, Tony, that if Dumbledore produces this paperwork you asked for, that you will be extremely pleased…care to explain?"

"I already have copies of all his so-called, '_legal_', documentation and none of it gives him any kind of guardianship over you. Buried deep in legal mumbo jumbo, all the documents technically do, is give him authority to oversee that your parents wishes are carried out. I'm a professional law wizard and it has taken my assistant and I over 2 days to get through all the wording he used to get at the facts…no doubt to completely debilitate anyone trying to look into this matter. He didn't do to bad a job considering you are now almost 16 years old, but having him actually produce new documents is only going to bury him. I can't wait!" Tony said all this with a sparkle in his eyes and rubbing his hands together like an evil mad scientist plotting the end of the world. Everyone in the room broke out in gales of laughter.

When they all settled down again, Tony told them he had all the necessary documents ready for the confrontation and with a wink at the group, said that he also planned on inviting a few distinguished guest to the event. Retiring for lunch out on the portico, the group couldn't wait for what would happen when the Headmaster showed up the next day.


	12. Chapter 12 The Calm Before The Strom

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/7/06. Thanks again to all my reviewers...Harry Potter is still not mine!

The Calm Before The Storm

(Shortly after Dumbledore departs on Monday, June 17th)

Knowing that the coming days and weeks were going to be hectic, Mrs. Longbottom decreed, "How about a short trip to Wizarding Paris for the rest of the day? If we leave by 1pm we can do some shopping and have an early dinner at this magnificent eatery that I know of. Before we go, you three invite some friends over for this evening, say 7:30pm, for an impromptu party out by the pond. These last few days have been so stressful….I'll have Smitty handle everything, he so loves planning parties."

Harry, Neville and Hermione quickly drew together a list of names and after getting the okay from Mrs. Longbottom as to the number of guests they were inviting, started fire-calling or owling everyone on their list.

INVITES:

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Ernie Macmillan

Oliver Woods

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Lee Jordan

Lavender Brown

Terry Boot

Seamus Finnegan

Pavarti Patil

Padma Patil

Dean Thomas

Katie Bell

Once the guests had been invited, and Smitty was left in charge to make the arrangements, the group left for Paris. Unlike the cluttered appearance of Diagon Alley, the wizarding district of Paris was definitely a more posh environment. It reminded Hermione of Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills, California, where she once visited, on a trip taken with her parents just before coming to Hogwarts.

Walking down the spotless cobblestone streets, to the utter shock of Harry and Hermione, they recognized several designer names that you could also find in the muggle world. Seeing the names of Versace, Raulph Lauren, Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Calvin Klein, Vera Wang and to Harry's amusement….Armani, remembering the large sum he'd spent shopping at the muggle version in London, they were having a hard time trying to decide where to go first.

Hermione, being the ever logical person, said, "Why don't we stop at Raulph Lauren first, since it's right hear and see how far we make it before we have to go to dinner."

With that, Harry set out on the second most expensive shopping trip in his life. Sticking to purely wizarding wear, he pick up several new stylish everyday robes, some dragon hide boots and gloves, wizard cologne that changes scent to fit any occasion, and custom ordered three sets of dress robes from the various shops.

Getting excited about the party this evening, they ate dinner at Maison Rousseau at 5pm, and were all back at Longbottom Manor by 6:45pm. Smitty said to the group upon their return, "You is not to be peeking at party area. I is having it be a surprise to you, too. You is to wait for your friends to be coming." It was a mirthful group that ascended the stairs to put their packages away and get ready for their evening.

Shortly before 7:30, the three friends made their way to the receiving room to await the arrival of the invited guests. Totally thrilled that Susan was first to arrive, Harry suavely, to the amusement of Neville and Hermione, made his way over to her. Swooping her up into a fiery kiss, they were completely unaware of the show they were putting on as people continued to floo in.

It was finally Seamus who got through their lust filled minds by saying, "Damn, Harry!….didn't know you had it in you!" This set the rest of the group to making their own good natured jabs at the new couple.

Laughing, Harry said, "Poke fun all you want, Finnegan….your just jealous that I have the best looking girl in my arms, not yours!"

"Damn straight Harry! Be careful though….we Irish boys have a way of entrancing the lovely women around us! I could have her out of your arms and in mine before the night is through!" Seamus comically shouted back.

"In your dreams!" shouted the sniggering group of friends.

It was this scene that Smitty and Mrs. Longbottom walked in on. "Welcome everyone! If you all will follow Smitty out to the pond, you can begin enjoying your evening….more than I see you already are." As she said this, her heart filled with pride at how many friends her beloved grandson and his two friends really did have.

As the group started making their way toward the pond, the fun banter continued. The party goers stopped dead in there tracks, however, when they saw what looked to be a Hawaiian Luau set up. As each person made their way through the green streamers and tropical flowers adorning an entry archway, Smitty had each one of them put on a leis and then pointed out where the dance floor and drink/food areas were.

"Smitty, you've outdone yourself! This is bloody fantastic!" Neville said to the beaming house elf.

"Smitty is thanking you Master Neville. If you is needing me, I is serving drinks." and with that, the elf began handing out a variety of Hawaiian drinks, all served in coconut glasses while everyone took in the spectacular decorations around them.

There were palm trees at the four corners of the dance floor, tiki torches scattered about the lush tropical foliage that had been imported for the party, hanging luminaries, flowers in hollowed out pineapple vases, grass skirting around all the tables, tiki masks, little huts with lounges scatted around the beach area of the pond, and a bon fire waiting to be lit. Smitty didn't miss anything….even the food was Hawaiian. Stunning didn't do the scene any justice.

The music started up and the party kicked off full blast! Not wasting any time, Harry, Neville and Oliver scooped up their dates and shuffled to the dance floor. If people were shocked at seeing Harry and Susan together earlier, they were totally floored at seeing Neville and Hermione in such a heated dance. When Neville closed in and gave Hermione a passionate kiss, it was to much for Fred, George, and Seamus, who started whistling and cat-calling, before Ginny threatened to bat-bogey them if they didn't stop. Getting the hint, the boys went off to find their own partners.

"Whose idea was it to have a party tonight, and with a Hawaiian theme to boot! You certainly don't see this everyday in the wizarding world." Susan asked Harry as they relaxed in one of the more secluded huts, farthest away from the rest of the party.

"Mrs. Longbottom came up with the idea to have the party, but Smitty planned and decorated the whole thing. We were in Paris all afternoon shopping and having dinner while he was setting this all up. Quite impressive, don't you think?" explained Harry.

Looking up to Harry, Susan exclaimed, "Awesome is more like it! I've never had this much fun! Maybe someone else will host a another party this summer. I wish Auntie would let me, but she doesn't give access to our house very often. I wish we had a camera, so I could have a memento of tonight."

"If I'm not mistaken, while we were dancing, I saw Smitty and Pavarti taking pictures, so maybe we can get you a few copies from them." suggested Harry.

"You mean to tell me, I didn't have your full attention out on the dance floor….I'm sooooo distraught! Whatever is a girl to do, when her boyfriend losses interest….Oh! I know! Seamus, Seamus, SEA--umph…." she was silenced from her jovial mocking with a kiss from Harry, worthy of legend.

When they broke apart, he jokingly said, "Don't even think about calling that Irish man-whore over hear my dear….you're all mine!" Kissing her again, using his body to lay her down on the lounge, Harry, half covering her lengthwise with his body started letting his hands work some magic. Susan wore another summery halter style top, not quite make it to the top of her short mid thigh skirt, leaving, much to Harry's delight, her silky, tan skin exposed.

Placing one of his large hands on her flat, toned stomach, he let his thumb rub ever so lightly around her naval. The enchantress below him let out a little moan, and feeling spurred on, let his fingers start a journey north under her blouse and began to gently rub her upper torso, and rib area.

Grabbing his backside, and squeezing it, she arched up into him ever so slightly. With a growl, he pulled away from the kiss, looking into her sultry eyes, and said in a husky voice, "Merlin, you turn me on! I can't get enough of your smell…" he breathed into her hair, "taste…." a soft lick down her neck, "or feel!" letting his hand rub a little higher, just touching the bottom of her breast. "You look incredibly sexy in this outfit, but I want to see and feel more of you…"

LEMON CUT (see author profile for location of uncut version)

Taking her face in his hands, he pulled her into another passionate kiss, letting each savor the taste of their own release. After several long minutes of holding and kissing each other, Harry said, "You are an amazing woman, Susan! That was spectacular, mind blowing, wonderful….so many things all rolled into one!"

Smiling, Susan said, "I couldn't agree more! You are so gentle yet strong at the same time…I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did! Thank you, Harry, for a wonderful evening so far!"

"Your welcome, Susan, and thank you! I couldn't imagine this going any better in my dreams. Reality is soooooo much better!" With this they both laughed and getting dressed slowly, enjoying many more kisses, the headed back toward the main area of the party.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You don't even give a bloke a fighting chance do you! Did you two enjoy yourselves….you've been gone a long time, hhmmm?" Seamus said, teasingly.

"Seamus, leave them alone! I may not be able to cast a bat-bogey this very minute, but don't forget, I know where you live 9 months of the year!" said Ginny in her best Molly impression.

"You better listen to her, mate, I've heard stories that would cause you nightmares on how Ginny seeks her retribution! And for your information, you never had a chance with this lovely lady here! Go unleash the Irish on some other unsuspecting girl!" Harry said, barely concealing his mirth, however, the rest of the attendee's of the party did not fair as well. Laughter could be heard all the way back up to the house.

After looking around, Susan asked, "Hey, where are Nev and 'Mione?"

Fred answered her with a wink, "I suspect, that they are doing exactly what you and Harry were doing….playing some serious tonsil hockey, amongst other things."

Expecting the two love birds to become embarrassed, Fred was highly disappointed when Harry said back with a wink of his own, "That's GREAT! Go Nev and 'Mione!"

"What? Did someone call us?" Hermione asked after she and Neville made it back to the group. This created another wave of hilarity that left people gasping for air and falling to the ground clutching their stomachs. When explanations of what had transpired left the newest couple red as the famous Weasley hair, the dancing and fun continued.

Shortly before midnight, the party wound down and the guests left. It had been a night to remember for the three younger occupants of Longbottom Manor.


	13. Chapter 13 In a Storm, Beware of Lightni

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/7/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers...I'm not planning to end the Susan/Harry relationship right away, but I have to admit, I, too like the friends with benefits angle. Harry Potter is still not mine!

In A Storm, Beware Of The Lightning!

Waking slowly, Harry let a smile come over his sleepy face as he recalled what had happened the night before. The party had been a big hit with everyone and Susan had been a big hit with him. 'Damn! If she doesn't have the body of a goddess! Never thought things would go as far as they did, but who am I to complain! Who knew she had such talented hands…And…Oh…That…Mouth!' Realizing that his blood flow had reversed itself from his brain to his man-hood, Harry got up and went to take a nice, long, hot shower….using the memory of Susan to take care his morning problem.

Drying off, his mind started going over everything that was suppose to happen today. He had to meet Dobby this morning to setup the elves, in order to get his new home ready to move into. Bill was to come later on, for lunch and a talk, and to go over any new wards that were needed.

'When will Dumbledore show and would he really come back today? If he does, how am I going to know if I'm at Thurox Manor? I definitely don't want to miss anything when Dumbles show's up! I could meet with Dobby and Winky quickly this morning and have Smitty deliver a note to Bill telling him to meet me later tonight….maybe have Winky cook us dinner instead. That leaves the bulk of the day available. That should work.' Deciding on his plan of action, he got dressed and headed down to an early breakfast.

When he returned around 9:30am from Thurox Manor, he went to search out the other occupants of the house. Finding them all out on the portico enjoying the warm, breezy morning, Harry said, "Good morning everyone! No surprise visitors yet, I take it?"

"No, Harry, you haven't missed the show!" said Hermione, chuckling at her best friends enthusiasm. "How did it go with Dobby and Winky?"

"Good. After I reassured Winky, like I had to with Dobby, I gave them a quick tour and told them to do what they do best. I'm going to have to figure out how to give them more galleons on the sly. They wouldn't take more than 5 galleons a week, and I had planned on paying them 15. They actually started getting angry with me! I've seen what Dobby is like angry, and it's quite scary! Your good at these things, maybe you could help me out with this 'Mione…..PLEEAASSEE!" said Harry, unleashing his puppy dog eyes.

Laughing a little at her friends antics, Hermione responded, "Harry! Knock off the eyes! Why don't you just buy them some clothes, and stuff they like to help make up the difference in what you had planned to pay them. Just present the items as gifts of appreciation."

"Brilliant! That will definitely work!" cheered Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. I do tend to come up with a good idea every now and again, you know!" teased Hermione, sending them all into a real laugh.

"Hey, Nev, when you get a few moments, can I talk to you?" said Harry as he received a good natured glare from Hermione that said 'Don't you dare scare him off!'

"Sure thing Harry. I'm free now if you want to talk." Neville said. As he stood, both young men headed off towards the gardens on the east side of the Manor.

Collecting his thoughts, after several silent minutes, Harry finally said, "Nev, I won't pull the 'If you hurt Hermione, I will kill you' routine, because I know you better than that. I also won't pry and put my nose where I doesn't belong….I wouldn't want that either….but I would like to say that 'Mione looked really happy last night and I haven't seen her that relaxed with our friends, ever! Your good for her, you know. She's like a sister to me and….just, please take care of her. God! How mushy can I get! Uuuggghh!"

Laughing at the torment his friend was experiencing, Neville said, "Harry, I hear what you're saying! I never knew until recently, that she has a wicked sense of humor….she is always so bookish at school. I will say this, if I do hurt her, you have my permission to kill me!"

"I don't know Nev….she also has a pretty mean right hook so if you hurt her, there may not be anything left of you to kill. Ask Malfoy about it sometime!" The banter continued on and as they approached the house again, Hermione was relieved and a little perplexed by the joviality of the two men in her life. Mrs. Longbottom had retreated back indoors by the time the boys made it back to Hermione.

Harry was feeling a little confused over his new confidence and bold nature towards Susan, and so ask, "Hey guys, can I ask your opinion on something? Do you think that the Chuzzor in me could start to show a little earlier than my coming of age? It's just, I've never been very good with girls before….Cho Chang, for example, but I find that I have no problem being very….forward and……." he trailed off not knowing how to finish his thought.

Hermione helped him out by saying, "Sexual, Harry? Are you trying to ask us if that side is starting to show?"

Giving a nod, Harry said, "Yeah, I guess I am. It's just not like me to be this self assured around anyone, let alone women, but when I am with Susan, I just let loose…like it's second nature, or something like that….do you know what I mean?"

"It's probably safe to say that your heritage is starting to surface. It's not uncommon for a wizard to start manifesting familial traits early. It's kind of like a building up for the big show. I, myself, have started showing signs as I get nearer to it. How many muggles do you know that grow 4 inches in just a few weeks. It's normal…don't worry about it to much." Neville reassured him.

"Harry, along with your new found sexuality, you, too, have had a growth spurt like Neville and your body seems to be thickening up. I think Nev is right, so just go with it for now. If any problems come of it, we'll handle them then. You have enough to worry about…don't go looking for more." said Hermione as she gave him a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, guys, for everything! I'm heading in to fire-call Tony and see if he's heard anything, yet. I'll talk to you later." With that, Harry headed back inside the Manor. Not long after fire-calling Tony, Harry received a letter by a Hogwarts owl. Hoping it wasn't another trick by Dumbledore, he asked Mrs. Longbottom to scan it for any curses or hidden portkey's. When it was deemed safe to read, he opened it and read:

Dearest Harry,

I can not express my deepest regret that I have not been able to tell you that I was your godmother. Since your letter, the spell blocking me from revealing this fact to you, has been broken. I have contacted Remus Lupin as we were both under the same spell and have heard back from him. If it is agreeable to you, we would be happy to meet with you and answer any questions you may have and to just spend some quality time with you that we have all been denied. Please say that you will meet with us.

Your Loving Godmother - Merlin it feels good to finally write that!

Poppy

With a bit of relief and anger, Harry thought, 'So, someone put a block on Poppy and Remus to prevent them from telling me any information concerning her being my godmother. I wonder what else they were prevented from telling me! I can only bet that Albus Dumbledore is behind this some how….he's the only one this information could damage! He is really starting to PISS ME OFF!' It took the better part of 30 minutes to calm himself down enough to write a letter back to Poppy, saying that he would be more than happy to meet with them when ever it was convenient. Sealing and sending his response with Hedwig, Harry adjourned to the sitting room.

At about 11:am, Tony, escorted by a chatty Smitty, came into the sitting room where everyone had gathered for late morning tea. "Hello everyone! Heard you had a pretty spectacular party here last night? Something about tropical….."

"We had a Hawaiian Luau last night for some of our friends. I was GREAT!" said Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

"That's sounds like it was a lot of fun!" Turning more serious, Tony said, "Not to dampen your moods, but we have some details to go over. I have it on good authority, that Dumbledore is going to show up during lunch to try to catch you all off guard. Now, as I said yesterday, I have invited a few people who I think should be privy to the conversation with Dumbledore. Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye Moody will be in attendance. Harry, I know you think Moody works for Dumbledore, but I can guarantee it's just a ruse. I can't tell you why or how I know this, just trust that I do. That's how I know when Dumbledore plans to show up today. There will also be a few Aurors here as well."

Taking a breath and a sip of tea, Tony continued, "What I would like to see happen is this. Moody plans on being with Dumbledore when he arrives. Kingsley Shacklebolt will most likely be with him also. The Aurors will be out of sight but they will hear all of what is going on in the dining room. We'll have Minister Fudge and Amelia hiding behind a screen in the corner so they can be ready to move when we are. Harry, I want you out in the open for this today. Let Dumbledore think that he has succeeded in catching you off guard, but don't act to shocked by his appearance. When he gets here, Mrs. Longbottom send Smitty to fire-call me, but in actuality he'll just retrieve me from the receiving room. From there, it's anyone's guess as to how it will all play out. Do you have any questions?"

"Tony, do you think it wise to leave Harry so unprotected. What if Dumbledore or Shacklebolt hex first and ask questions later. I don't like this!" said Mrs. Longbottom.

"I don't think that's going to happen, not with you three, as witnesses, in the room. Dumbledore does have a reputation to uphold, after all." said Tony reassuringly, then continued, "Plus, I want all three of you to have your wands on you. Minister Fudge informed me this morning, the law he spoke to you three about has been enacted. You are now allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore doesn't know this yet, so that's an advantage to us. If he does attack first, defend yourselves, but remember we do have the Aurors and Amelia as backup. I think it'll be okay as long as Harry stays as far away as possible from Dumbledore and Shacklebolt, and doesn't accept anything from them. We don't want to risk you being portkeyed away."

"Tony, I have an invisibility cloak, if you need it, to help hide Amelia and Cornelius. It couldn't hurt." offered Harry.

"I think that's a splendid idea. I expect our Ministry allies to show up in about 15 minutes and then we will get everyone sorted out and where they need to be. Mrs. Longbottom, if you could have lunch served at 12:30pm, that would setup everything perfectly. Moody said they are planning to show around 12:40pm, but just to be safe, I want you four to be in the dining room by 12:20pm. Any other questions?"

When no one asked anything else, they continued to have small talk until the Ministry group showed.

"Good afternoon, Amelia, Cornelius. Thank you for coming to help me out today. I would also like to thank you, Cornelius, for the quick work on getting the Underage Use of Magic lifted for those who have taken the OWLS." said Harry.

"Your completely welcome, Harry. I'm sorry it took an extra day, but we managed it fairly quickly irregardless. When we're through with this whole mess today, Amelia and I would like to talk to you and Tony in private." responded Cornelius.

"That's fine, sir. Here is my invisibility cloak to wear as extra protection in keeping yourselves hidden. Please don't let anything happen to it, if at all possible, it's one of the few personal mementos that I have from my father." said Harry.

"We'll take care of it for you, Harry. I enjoyed my nieces recount of the party last evening. A Hawaiian Luau she said? It was quite the event from my understanding! Susan is pestering me to let her through a party of her own, but with my position in the Ministry….let's just say I tend to be overly cautious." said Amelia.

"I completely understand. Once I'm settle at Thurox Manor, I plan on throwing another party myself, so maybe that will curtail Susan for a while…I'll even let her plan it!" Harry said, thinking that would get Amelia off the hook with her niece.

"That just might work, Harry. Just make sure everyone you invite is truly on the right side of this war. I would hate to see something happen to any of you kids." said Amelia with a reassuring pat to his arm. Confused, and giving a look that said, 'What are you talking about?', Cornelius was chuckling by the end of the enthusiastic description covering the events of the night before given by Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

"Okay everyone, get in your places. It's 12:15 now, so make haste!" Tony said to the group.

Lunch was served at exactly 12:30 and the group began to eat, while they nervously awaited for the showdown to start. After pushing food around his plate, Harry looked up at the clock to see that it was almost 12:40. Glancing at Mrs. Longbottom when she stiffened, she said "The wards have just acknowledged 4 people approaching. Smitty go to the front door and show our visitor's into the dining room. You all have your wands?"

The trio all acknowledge her question in the affirmative and moments later, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, McGonagall and Moody walked in.

"Good afternoon, Augusta, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger. It's a surprise to see you here Ms. Granger. Harry, I'm glad to see that you are seeing reason and are here waiting for us to collect you. I fully expected Mr. Rooks to be here as well?"

"Smitty?" said Mrs. Longbottom, and with a small pop, the elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Longbottom?" asked the respectful little elf.

"Please go fire-call Mr. Rooks and have him come here at once."

"Right away, Mistress!" and with that, Smitty popped out to do as he was ordered.

There was an uncomfortable pause when finally Harry responded to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I don't know under what pretense you're assuming that I'm just sitting here waiting for you, but you are greatly mistaken. I have been at Longbottom Manor for several days now, taking lunch together is a fairly normal occurrence."

"Harry, do honestly expect me believe that you were not informed of my meeting with Augusta and Mr. Rooks yesterday? Surely you think me more intelligent than that?" said Dumbledore with a disapproving look on his old face.

"Your correct on both points, Headmaster, I was merely stating that you are assuming an awful lot by insinuating that I am here for no other reason than to be collected by you and your little group. Professor McGonagall, to what do we owe the pleasure of you company today? I understand the muscle Dumbledore has brought, but it behooves me as to why you are here?" Harry asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter, I was asked to come as another voice of reason. I am also here as the Head of Gryffindor House to make sure one of my own is properly taken care of. I hope you are not offended by my presence today?" McGonagall responded.

"Not at all, Professor, I was merely curious. Am I to understand that anyone who is reasonable will be listened to fairly?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Have you ever known me to be unjust?" she said in her stern manner.

"No, I have always known you to be fair. I just hope you continue to be so." as Harry finished his comment, Tony walked in.

"Ah, I see everyone is here. Shall we start this meeting." asked Tony taking the seat closest to Harry.

When both Dumbledore and McGonagall had taken their seats, Albus pulled out a folder and said, "As per your request yesterday, Mr. Rooks, I have the documentation that proves my guardianship of Mr. Potter. If you will remember correctly, you admitted that once I had proven my authority here, you would not stand in my way. I am holding you to this, Mr. Rooks. That is why I have brought, as young Harry here has called them…my muscle." Dumbledore said, chuckling at the last part.

"I see that your demeanor hasn't changed….let's see this proof." Tony said with a hint of sarcasm. Dumbledore pushed the folder toward Tony and Harry with a smug look about his usually benevolent face. Harry caught this and keeping his anger under control, raised an eyebrow of his own in question to the Headmaster countenance. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the quiet rustling of paper, as Tony perused the file he'd been given.

Several minutes later, Tony looked up and said, "I'm confused, where did you get these documents?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Rooks? I went to the Ministry Records Department after our conversations yesterday and retrieved them. Is there a problem?" said the Headmaster, annoyed at the question.

Tony pulled out his own folder, and thumbed through the paperwork, until he found what he was looking for, then said. "Mr. Dumbledore, your documents do not match the set of documents that I procured from the Records Department three days ago. Care to explain what these new forms are?" It was Tony's turn to look somewhat smug and he gave a little inward chortle at stunning the Headmaster.

After regaining his composure, Albus retorted, "Are you accusing me of something, Mr. Rooks? I do not take to kindly to being threatened as I am the Head of the Wizengamot! The only documents that matter here are the ones that I handed you. Perhaps it is you that should be accused of wrong doing?" Very few in the room had ever seen this cold and calculating side of Dumbledore and many felt the hair on their necks rise in warning.

Tony responded, "I was not accusing you of anything, Mr. Dumbledore, merely asking if you knew why the documents were different. However, they say the guilty jump on the defensive first. You may well be the Head of the Wizengamot, sir, but that gives you no right to attack me, either, since I have done nothing to be accused of. Simply asking the Supreme Mugwump a question is perfectly legal…unless the law has changed recently. But, no matter, a simple revealing spell to confirm which set of documents carries the true Ministry seal will resolve this issue. If you will, Mrs. Longbottom, can you have Smitty take this note to someone in the Records Department and we will await an approved representative to perform the spell."

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Rooks, I can perform the spell." said Dumbledore in that still too cold manner.

"I would prefer that we have a Ministry approved person to perform it….I want no mistakes made, as it is my life you are playing with." said Harry angrily, unable to keep his silence any longer.

"My boy, we are just wasting time. As I said to Mr. Rooks yesterday, every minute you are away from your Aunt's home, the more danger you are in. I feel it's best if I do the spell and then we can be on our way. It is after all, you, that I am concerned about." said Dumbledore, condescendingly.

"Is that so! Well, I'm willing to take the chance and wait. Until such time as you have proven, without any doubt, that you are my guardian, I'll do what feels right to me. Mrs. Longbottom, if you could get Smitty?" Harry angrily said.

While she called the house elf, Albus was fuming. 'The nerve of Harry to question me! I have to do the spell or it will be my documents that are proven false. I will send Alastor to get Francis Finklemeir, since she's the one who's been helping me all along. It must be her or myself that performs the fake revealing spell, so that whichever document has my magical signature on it will be shown as the legitimate set.'

"Instead of sending Smitty, I will send Mr. Moody to get the appropriate person. Alastor, if you would go and give this note to Francis Finklemeir, I am sure she will have no problem coming here and is approved to do the spell." said Dumbledore with his full twinkle back into play.

Jumping to his feet, Harry practically shouted, "NO! Dumbledore, what is your problem with getting some random person to come and perform the spell. Unlike Tony, I am accusing you of something, I'm just not sure of what, yet! What are you so afraid it possibly be that you know your documents are fake and therefore, can't risk us finding out. I'm sick of your games. We will have an unbiased official or you can leave now!" While Harry was yelling at the Headmaster, Smitty was sent on his way quietly, Albus never noticing.

"Harry, you will speak to me with respect or not at all. How dare you accuse me of falsifying my paperwork. Your rebellious streak is getting a bit out of hand. I understand that you are under an enormous amount of grief and stress lately, but that does not give you the right to be disrespectful of your betters, young man! Now sit down and let the adults at this table handle the situation or I will have you removed!" threatened Dumbledore.

"Albus! Just who are you going to get to remove Harry from this room! I believe that this is _MY_ home and therefore, makes me the only person able to remove anyone! You are treading on thin ice right now. I'll not have you speaking to any guest in _MY_ home like that. Watch yourself!" Mrs. Longbottom said with finality.

"Headmaster, as I said to you and Snape not that long ago, I will show respect when respect is given. How dare you threaten to have me removed from these proceedings when it's my life we're discussing. Furthermore, you've yet to prove any of your _'so-called' _authority over me, so you have no jurisdiction here." retorted Harry.

"Albus, Harry is correct. I don't understand what has come over you today." said Minerva McGonagall, her eyes pleading with her boss to stop being irrational.

"My jurisdiction, Harry and Minerva, is that I am the Supreme Mug…" before he could even finish, Harry cut him off.

"Yes! Yes! We know you're the Supreme Mugwump, but does that make you a god? Hell, NO! Does that give you the right to dictate my life without justification of your actions? NO! Does that give you the right to be above our laws when it suits you? NO! Could you circumvent Hermione's parent's authority for that of your own or maybe Mrs. Longbottom's authority? NO! I'm on to you, and will no longer trust anything that comes from your lips. Your about to find out the hard way, just how far you have truly stepped in it this time!" By the end of Harry's rant, the Headmaster looked slightly pale and far less smug than previously.

"Harry, my boy, I must apologize for losing myself just now. I am only trying to do what is best for you, and to keep you safe from Voldemort." responded Dumbledore, looking as grandfatherly as possible.

Harry said back in complete sarcasm, "That's what you always fall-back on, isn't it….your concern for me and my safety? Well you can stuff it for all I care what you _'feel is best'_!"

Standing to join his client, he put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, gently pushing him back into his seat. Taking a quick scan of the room while he himself sat back down, Tony noticed that Moody had a small fire in his eyes that spoke of his approval to what Harry had said, Shacklebolt looked confused, Mrs. Longbottom, Hermione and Professor McGonagall had disbelief clearly written on their faces and Neville looked ready to back Harry if things should get ugly.

Dumbledore was losing ground quickly and so Tony continued on with the slaughter. "Mr. Dumbledore, my client has a point. Being Head of the Wizengamot does not grant you the right to displace Ministry laws. You are just as accountable as the rest of us and it would do you well to remember this fact. Now, onto another issue while we await Smitty to return. My client would like an explanation as to why his parent's will was not executed properly?"

With that one question, the lightning had just struck! Dumbledore became instantly aware that he had been played these last few days and that Harry was single handedly undermining all he had worked to control in the last 16 years. Everything was about to slip through his fingers and he was apparently powerless to stop it.

Trying to recover as much as possible, Dumbledore pulled a confused face and said, "I'm not sure I understand. As far as I know, the goblins handle the execution of all wills in the older families. Have you found out otherwise?"

Again, Tony had to put a calming hand on his clients arm to keep Harry from exploding. "Mr. Dumbledore, I believe the time for playing dumb has come and gone. We know for a fact that you sealed the Potter's will and prevented anyone from finding out what was in it. We also know that you kept Harry from receiving his copy of the will at the age of 11, along with all financial statements he should have been receiving since turning 14. He is to become Head of House Potter in little over a month, as you well know, and should have been working with his portfolio to learn all that is involved, for the last two years. Harry would like a truthful explanation."

Tony heard Harry snort and quietly say "fat chance" at the last part. The last narrative was the cue for the Aurors to make themselves known, and for Amelia and Cornelius to come out of hiding .

As she came around the screen, Amelia asked, "Yes, Albus, we would all like some straight forward answers from you."

Knowing he had lost after seeing the head of the Ministry and the head of the DMLE come out of hiding, Dumbledore decided that he better be forthcoming with the truth…or at least with as little of the truth as possible.

Thinking he still may yet be able to save his neck, Dumbledore began, "I see that I have been setup. Very well, I will explain, just keep in mind, Harry, that what I did, was what was best for you at the time and for your protection. After your parents died, against their wishes, I brought you to your Aunt's house because of the blood protection that could be offered to you by living there. It was all to keep you safe, you see, and if I had to do it again, I would do the same….as everyone can see, you were safe and no harm came to you for the 10 years before you started Hogwarts."

Feeling vindicated by the last statement, Dumbledore went on, "The guardians your parents stipulated would not have been able to provide the same security. I only sealed the will so that your childhood would be protected and your safety ensured. At 11, I did not think you were old enough for the truth of the situation, so continued to keep the will and it's contents from you. I considered telling you all at 14, so that you could prepare for the mantle of Head of House Potter, but your 4th year was hard enough on you what with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric's death. Then again, this year, losing Sirius, I just couldn't in good conscience add more to your burdens. I had planned to visit you this summer, tp explain everything to you, and help to guide you along thereby making you ready to take the head of your family on successfully. Again as I said in my office a few short days ago, Harry, I am sorry for with holding information, but it was my desire for your safety and that you have as normal a childhood as possible for as long as possible. Forgive an old man his mistakes."

Clapping in an over exaggerated way, and standing as if giving an ovation, Harry sarcastically said, "Very good, Headmaster, very good! That was _'almost'_ convincing. To quote you from earlier, 'Surely you think me more intelligent than that?' Well, maybe you don't, but that will be your undoing. Let's take you explanation point by point and fill in the blanks, shall we, because there are many."

Taking a deep breath, he started, "The first thing you mentioned, your whole reason for disregarding my parent's will, is because the other listed guardians would not have offered the blood protection you claim my Aunt can give. Considering you knew that my mother was adopted and therefore not having any blood ties to Petunia Dursley, I think you should start by explaining that lie…but before you answer to that charge, let us get through them all." said Harry, satisfaction at being the reason the Headmaster was uncomfortable.

Without looking away from the old man, Harry continued, "Secondly, you claimed that I was safe and that no harm came to me while at my muggle relatives. This offends me greatly, so don't pretend you didn't understand what my home life was like considering my letter from Hogwarts was addressed to my cupboard under the stairs. How many children do you know, that are happy and safe, to live for 10 years in a cupboard no bigger than 3' by 5'. On top of that, you had your Order following me as a child so knew how the Dursley's treated and felt about me! For example, Mrs. Figg's, who lived just down the street, reporting to my every move to you, and Dedalus Diggle, who acknowledged me after witnessing how my Aunt treated me in public. I'm sure there are probably more, but let's move this along. The mental and frequent physical abuse I suffered at the hands of the Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, is damning to your claims. I was referred to as 'boy' or 'freak' most of the time, and Dudley's favorite sport was 'Harry Hunting'. Needless to say without going into great detail, that safe and happy childhood you claim me to have had, is ridiculous and just another of the many lies you seem to content to spread."

Taking another deep breath to reign in some of his anger, he continued, "Thirdly, you claimed that at age11, I was not old enough to be told the truth regarding the will, but you did think me old enough, along with Ron and Hermione, to save the Sorcerers' Stone from a Voldemort possessed Quirrel? Here your story really starts to become unrealistic. Don't think for a minute that I haven't figured out that all my adventures at Hogwarts have been some sick test of yours, or something setup by you for some other unknown reason. You also want us all to believe, three first years can get through all the traps you and your staff setup to protect the stone, and that Voldemort wouldn't be able to. Why protect the stone this way…why not just keep it securely hidden in your office, or chambers under blood wards? They seemed good enough to protect the savior of the wizarding world, so why not the stone? Then we have the Chamber of Secrets and somehow, after I am already down there facing a 50' basilisk, miraculously Fawkes shows up. When Ginny was down there, you could have just sent your phoenix in to rescue her and saved me the trouble of almost getting killed….but you didn't. Some great protector you turned out to be! Now, third year…Sirius Black escapes and after we all learn the truth, that it's actually Peter Pettigrew that betrayed my parents, you have Hermione and I go back in time to rescue Sirius from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, when he was locked in the tower and to save Buckbeak, the Hippogriff from being executed!"

Looking over at the Cornelius, he said, "I've been meaning to talk to about proving my godfather's innocence, and yes, I helped save Buckbeak….I was there when Draco Malfoy supposedly was attacked by the so-called _viscous_ beast. If Draco had listened to Hagrid and not approached Buckbeak without taking the necessary precautions, then he would not have been attacked, but since none of the 30 or so students that witnessed the attack were called to testify, Hermione and I saved and innocent creature."

With a nod of approval from the Minister, Harry continued tearing apart Dumbledore, "Now we're up to 4th year and the tournament. You can't tell me that you couldn't get a 14 year old out of it, when the rules clearly state that you had to be 17. I will not accuse you of setting up the portkey at the end of the third task, but if you had removed me from the tournament, Cedric would not have ended up in the graveyard to be killed by Pettigrew, and Voldemort would not have been resurrected. It was, after all, me that Barty Crouch, Jr., polyjuiced as Mad-Eye Moody, was after….by the way, you claim to be such good friends with the real Moody, how is it possible that in 8 months time, you didn't figure out that the one teaching a school full of children was an imposter. And, finally, we come to 5th year. You ignored me throughout the year, let Umbridge get away with using a blood quill on students and then after I get back from the D.O.M. fiasco, after watching my godfather fall through the Veil of Death, you lay the burden of the prophecy on me. I can see where, throughout my life, you've only had me best interests at heart!" Harry said this last bit staring straight at Dumbledore with pure hate in his eyes.

"But that's not all, I, and my friends," he said pointing out the people in the room he considered friends, "have found out. I've since been getting information about you blocking Poppy Pomphrey and Remus Lupin from divulging that she is my godmother, and Merlin only knows what else they haven't been able to speak about. You've had Ron spying on me for years, destroying a friendship in the process. You ordered Snape to teach me occlemency, something you know is illegal, and by doing so, allowed that man to mind-rape me! That man who hates the very existence of me, who docks house points from me for breathing wrong, and yet you still let him attack me in the most humiliating and painful way possible. To top it off, you've let yourself and Snape have a free-for-all with MY money….that's right, you thief, I know all about your little financial escapades into the Potter Estate. It's bad enough that you stole from me, but to let that jealous, bigoted, vile, immature Death Eater, who openly hates my father, mother and myself, do so, too, is just disgusting. Last, but certainly not least, you come here today with your false documents and platitudes and insult my intelligence, accuse my law wizard of breaking the law, when it's in fact, you, who has, and threaten me by pulling rank, so to speak. I promise you this…you will pay for your crimes and I will make sure you never have the influence to do this to any other child. You're almost as sick and twisted as Voldemort….only you don't use crucio as a means to an end, you use something much worse…a child….A CHILD!"

The room was absolutely silent, and tears were running down the faces of many in attendance. Harry was losing control quickly, as little lightning bolts of electric magic started shooting out of his aura. Realizing the situation could get ugly very fast, Hermione leapt into action. She, like the meeting on Friday, gave affection and platitudes, slowly bringing him back under control and when he was finally calm, he looked about and saw mostly friendly, reassuring smiles.

Whispering to his best friend, Harry said, "Thank you, 'Mione….."

"Your welcome. Are you good enough to continue, or would like to take a break.?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"I'm okay….let's just get this finished." he said back to her in a tired, but louder voice.

"I agree, Harry. Albus, I currently have all the documentation proving Mr. Potter's side of this story, so unless you have something that could prove us all wrong, I am turning you over to Amelia. And on a more personal note, I can't believe the blatant abuse of your position and power….that you could do this to a child! I'm sure James and Lily can't wait for you to pass on into the next life….let me just say, I wouldn't want to be you." Cornelius said practically spitting at the soon to be Ex-Headmaster.

"The only thing I can say at this point is, though it may not be apparent, I did everything for the greater good of the wizarding world. Not everything you have claimed today, Mr. Potter is accurate, and I will be addressing those issues at a later date. I am sorry you feel you have been unjustly treated. It was never my intent to cause you harm." Dumbledore looked as if he had aged 50 years by the time Harry had gotten through with him. The only thought during Harry's entire rant had been, 'How did he find all this out! I hid everything so well...who betrayed me!'

Harry, coldly stared at his betrayer and said, "You did it all to maintain your power and that is the _ONLY_ reason. You never meant to cause me harm? Hah! You just meant to keep me in the dark and let yourself and a Death Eater steal all my inheritance. Make no mistake, Snape is a loyal Death Eater, and I will revel in the day that I can prove that with absolute certainty. I'm through talking to you! I hope you ROT IN HELL!"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest. Charges shall be listed and filed by the Aurors in attendance and by myself, later. If you can not afford a law wizard, one will be appointed for you. Gentlemen, make sure you use magic dampening ropes on Mr. Dumbledore, we don't want him getting away. Get this filth out of here!" said Amelia disgustedly.

With Dumbledore under arrest, Harry asked to be given a few minutes before continuing with any further discussions and went outside. In the silence of the fields around him, he broke down and cried for all the injustices in his life. From the doorway looking on, Hermione and Neville, holding each other in support, watched after their distraught best friend. Somehow, things would work out, they thought….they just had too!

HOLY COW!….that has to be longest chapter I will ever write….I just couldn't break the Dumbledore scene apart and do that to my loyal readers! I hope that you like this, as I put a whole lot of work into it!


	14. Chapter 14 The Cost of Time

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers...Harry Potter is still not mine!

The Cost Of Time

Harry, coming back to his senses, began calming himself and wiping the tears from his face. He needed this release to help clear his mind so that he could start battling back from the emotional turmoil and total betrayal that was Dumbledore. How long he'd been outside, he didn't know, but digging deep inside, he began to find the strength to move forward. Harry had begun fighting back, and he would not stop until all his enemies were crushed! With a renewed sense of purpose, he finished composing himself and returned to the house.

Upon seeing Neville and Hermione keeping guard over his privacy, he said, "You two truly are my best friends. Thank you for giving me the time and privacy in which to deal with all my anger and...well, anyway, I'm ready to finish what was started...all of it!"

Knowing that he wasn't just talking about the meeting inside the Manor, Neville said, "Then we're with you, Harry, through it all...never doubt that!"

"Neville's right! I've been on every adventure with you thus far...NO WAY am I going to miss this biggest one!" Hermione said, finishing with a bit of humor.

"Thanks guys...I needed that!" he said this while giving Neville a pat on the back and Hermione a huge hug. "Let's get back inside. I know Cornelius and Amelia still want to talk to me."

When he entered the dining room again, Harry saw the concerned faces of his allies and said with a small smile, "I'm okay. I just needed a few minutes to gather myself so that we can move forward. Now, what's next?"

"I will need all the information from you, Harry, and Minister Fudge, Tony, I will need what you have, as well as what the goblins gave you all, to compile a list of all charges to be filed against Dumbledore and Snape. Tony has informed me that we're going to let Hordak, Chief of the Goblins, deal out any judgments that are necessary concerning any goblins involved. After we have the charges filed, a court date will be set and I will let you all know when that'll be. Other than that, Minister, if I'm not mistaken, I believe we were going to talk with Harry and Tony about our plans concerning Harry's training?" said Amelia.

Fudge gestured in affirmation and said, "That is correct, Amelia. Harry, we've come up with what we consider a good, but bold, plan for your training. It is a bit unorthodox, but after what you have told me concerning the prophecy, I feel it may be the best approach."

"Before we go any further, I need to know how Professor McGonagall and Mr. Shacklebolt feel about what has happened here today?" said Harry turning to the two people in question.

"Harry, I just don't know what to say. I am completely overwhelmed by what I've learned, and for what it's worth, with the evidence presented, I am convinced that you are doing the right thing and doing it with a maturity that a 15 year old should not possess. Dumbledore has lied and disappointed me beyond words. I will support you in anyway I can. Let me say this, Poppy is a very good friend of mine, and after what must have been the receipt of your letter, I watched her fall apart. It broke my heart to see a person who is usually so together, in such a state. When I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't go into detail, stating that she had to talk to you first. Finding out today about the block, please believe me when I say that Poppy would have taken you in a heartbeat if her anguish yesterday is any proof. She is a wonderful woman and I know, if given the chance, she will be a wonderful influence in your life." said Minerva with as much emotion as anyone had seen from her in a long time.

"I too, have had the rug pulled out from under me. Being an Auror, I've always tried to fight the good fight, to ensure our worlds safety, and uphold the laws that guide us. Being in the Order, I thought that would give me another avenue in which to help. Trust me when I say that I had no idea any of this was going on, and if I had, I would have seen justice done." said the normally use-as-few-words-as-possible Shacklebolt.

"I welcome both of your explanations, and Professor, I'm sure Poppy will appreciate the warm words you have spoken. I hate to sound paranoid, but I'm going to pull a Moody and use Constant Vigilance! I've learned to become cautious with my trust and with Amelia's approval, would like you to reaffirm what you have said under a truth spell or potion. I am sorry if this offends you, but I can no longer trust blindly." explained Harry.

"Harry, I have no problem with that. I completely understand your reasoning." said McGonagall

Shacklebolt, nodding in agreement said, "That goes the same for me, Mr. Potter. Director Bones, I would also like to apologize for my lack of judgment concerning the events of the last few days. I really thought I was doing what was best with the information I was given."

"Auror Shacklebolt, I will accept that you were as duped as the rest of us by Mr. Dumbledore, and will hold you no more responsible than myself. Harry, I believe using the Truth Serum instead of Veritiserum will be sufficient. The side effects with Veritiserum are severe." Amelia stated.

"That is fine, thank you." said Harry. Not long after, both McGonagall, Shacklebolt and to the surprise of everyone, Fudge had all taken the serum to prove their loyalties. "I appreciate you all doing this, especially you, Cornelius, since you were not even asked to partake in the Truth Serum." said a grateful Harry.

With a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, Cornelius stated quietly, "I wanted you to be 100 sure that I had been upfront and honest with you during our discussions back at Hogwarts and to date. After what I put you through last year, I wouldn't expect instant trust, but also recognize the implied trust you had in me by not asking that I take the Truth Serum."

Harry said back, "I'm glad we have it all settled now."

Turning back to the group, Harry said, "Thank you, all of you! It's 3:05pm, so why don't we have a light snack as we go over the training plans...some of us have yet to actually eat. Dumbledore can do a hurting on an appetite!" and with a chuckle, the group sat down again and Smitty began to serve tea and a variety of biscuits and light fare sandwiches.

A few minutes later, Fudge started, "Okay. Here's what Amelia, Moody and I have come up with, Harry. I'll start by letting you know that not many people know of, or can afford what we are going to suggest. Goblin magic is one of the oldest of the ritual based magic's out there and one of the most powerful. They don't necessarily use spells on an everyday basis like we do, but when they perform their branch of magic, it is amazing to say the least. That is why they tend to be the best warders around. Anyway, for the right price, they can perform a ritual that will allow for a time warp to happen. What this entails, is that while in this time contortion, you will be able to train for a longer period of time. Mad-Eye, since you already know of our plans, could you go and retrieve either Koldbuk or someone from the Ritual Magic Office in Gringotts, they will be better able to explain this in full detail?"

"Right away, sir." and with that, Moody left to do as he was asked. Getting back to laying out the details of Harry's training, Cornelius continued, "While in this time warp, which is a predetermined time span, very little time passes in real time. We were thinking that a time frame of 3-5 years will be sufficient to get you fully trained. I would like to see you wait to start your training until after going through your coming of age, that way we can utilize any new talents or capabilities you may receive. During your training, we will have instructors who can teach you advanced magic, dueling, hand to hand combat, martial arts, sword fighting, knives, and any special areas that we may find you have an affinity for. To find out what types of instruction you will need, we will send you to the Unspeakable Department for testing, and from what they find, we can acquire the proper teachers for you. Some of the instructors we think would be a good choice, irregardless, are Filius Flitwick, who's an expert dueler, Mad-Eye Moody who instructed most of our current Aurors, and we thought of asking you, Shacklebolt, knowing your talent with weaponry. Their will be more instructors, but we thought we would get your opinion on those. Any questions so far?"

Amazed by the plan so far, Harry said, "This is quite detailed so far, but I do have a few questions. Would it be possible to have more than just myself learning and training in this time warp? There are several people that I would like to have trained as they, too, are potential targets of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The other question I have is, can this time warp happen anywhere or is it place specific?"

Amelia spoke up at this point and said, "Harry, as far as we know, the number of people in a time warp can be unlimited. Keep in mind, the more people to train, the more instructors you will need, and if you want the best, some may require payment for their service. As for where the time warp will happen, that question I will leave for the goblin representative. I am really not sure how this all works myself, only what I have heard."

Nodding, Harry said, "Fair enough, Amelia. I have no problem paying any and all instructors for their services. It's only fair considering they will be giving up 3-5 years of their time. What I have in mind, is to invite most of the DA from last year, excluding those who either do not wish to be trained, or those I do not wish to attend. Off the top of my head, I would say the list would include around 30 people, not all being current students, as I have it in mind to also asked a few graduates that I know. If we hired 8-10 instructors, that would give each instructor only 3-4 students at a time, a very manageable number which will also allow for individual instruction. Is that acceptable?"

Cornelius responded back, "I don't see a problem with any of that. Depending on what branches of magic we get instructors for, Amelia and I may wish to send a few of our Aurors in, too. We can negotiate with each teacher individually in regards to salary, and I think a group meeting, including the guardians of those you want involved in this training, would be a good idea. I'll not let anyone into the training who does not have the proper permission to be there." The group hashed out the finer details until Moody returned a short while later with Hordak and one other military looking goblin.

After taking a seat, Hordak said in greeting, "Good afternoon, Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter, Mr. Rooks, and to the rest of you Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Hordak, Chief Goblin of Gringotts, and this is Smyte, head to the Ritual Department. I understand from Mr. Moody, that you are interested in the Time Phase Ritual?"

Harry took the helm and replied back, "It is good to see you again, Hordak, and I appreciate you personally coming here today. I'm to receive training in my pursuit of bringing down Voldemort and I need more time, and quickly. Cornelius, Amelia and Moody have come up with a plan, and we were hoping you could provide the ritual for the time warp and give us an explanation of what it entails."

"Of course, Harry. I will turn this over to Smyte, and let him give the details." said Hordak.

"Thank you, Chief Hordak. The ritual is a very old and complex form of magic. Mr. Moody has explained that you are hoping to gain 3-5 years in this endeavor, which should not be a problem. I will say this, you will age the same number of years physically and mentally at the same rate you are in the time contortion; for example, if you enter at 16, for a time warp of 5 years, when you exit the warp, you will be 21. All documents and records will update instantly concerning the aging and it will become available knowledge , with a little digging in the Ministry's Records Department, that the ritual had been performed." Smyte said giving each person a serious look. Such a thing was not to be taken lightly and he wanted to make sure they all understood this.

Satisfied that he was taken seriously, Smyte continued, "Now, for such a complex ritual as the Time Phase, it will take 7 goblins to perform this service. As you are all aware, 7 is the most powerful number in magic, hence the number of goblins used. The Time Phase can be performed at any location you desire, but will only cover an area of 1500' by 1500'. That is a fairly large area, but while your in the time warp, you will find it can become very small. The one major draw back to this ritual is, once you enter, you can not leave until the time has run its course. The number of persons in the time warp does not matter, but keep in mind how long you will be in and the size of the area you will have access to. Having said this, only a few hours will have gone by in real time, approximately 1-hour to 1-year is the formula. I say this is a drawback, due to being confined to such a relatively small area for so long, it can be a little maddening. The advantage to using this ritual over an advanced time-turner, is there is no need to worry about running into yourself, altering the past or the future, which can be detrimental to say the least. The disadvantage is the cost of this ritual. For what you are asking, the cost will run you 500 Million Galleons, plus any food and supplies you will need. The reasoning for this is simple. The goblins involved in the ritual will lose their magic once they have performed it, so the money goes to supplementing any incomes that will be lost due to said goblins being unemployable by Gringotts. It is also this costly, because we do not wish for this ritual to become commonly used, thereby eliminating our race. In the last 1000 years, we have only performed the Time Phase two times. Obviously, most wizards or other magical beings can not afford this service and that is the way it will stay. Are there any questions?"

Everyone at the table was completely lost in his or her own thoughts. Some were shocked by the cost and the loss of magic the goblins would suffer and that had Harry more concerned than anything.

"Smyte, how could you find 7 goblins willing to give up their magic for a wizard...I just don't know if I am comfortable with asking this of them. It seems an awfully high price to pay, only to get some gold in exchange?" asked Harry with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"I understand and commend you on your concern, Harry, but there are plenty of goblins that would do this ritual. It is a great honor among our race to be called upon to perform such complex magic. The 7 goblins involved would be regaled in our society as well as being financially well off. Do not trouble yourself over this, it is not necessary." said Hordak, with a prideful glint in his eyes towards Harry.

"Hordak, Smyte, thank you for the informative overview. I believe we should discuss this and vote on whether we want to do this or not. Would you stay incase there are any other questions?" asked Tony. When he received confirmation that the two goblins would stay, the group set to work on laying out the pluses and minuses of using such a powerful form of magic in their plan for training, and who would be responsible for incurring the cost of said plan. Over half and hour, and many points of contention later, they finally voted on whether to use the ritual or not.

Cornelius announced the results and said, "Everyone seems to have voted for the ritual, so Hordak, when you leave, could you start working on the details from your end. Plan to due the ritual August 10th, as this will give us time to line up any other instructors needed after Harry's coming of age. We thank you both, again, for taking time today to join us."

"I will let you know when we have everything finalized from our end. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. Good day." said Hordak, and the two goblins left.

"Okay, we know we're going to do the time warp, and I feel that I should pay for the ritual as it is myself that technically needs this training to defeat Voldemort. What I would like from each of you, is a list of possible trainee's and instructor's that you feel would work out best." stated Harry.

Cornelius spoke up next and said, "Harry, I think you should let the Ministry pick up some of the cost….as you will be helping out our world by eliminating You-Know-Who. If you will pick up the tab for the actual ritual, as we just don't have that kind of money in our coffers, we could pay for the instructors and supplies needed."

"That's sounds fair. I can afford the ritual without much damage to my estates and in the long run, this is money well invested if I am able do defeat Voldemort. Tony, I would like to request that you go into the time warp for a couple of reasons. One, you will become a target if for no other reason than I'm your client, so any extra training could be beneficial for you as well. Secondly, you could also teach anyone who wanted to learn the new and old laws of our world and about handling finances. Off hand I can think of Neville, Susan, if you let her join us Amelia, and myself that could use this advice and counseling. If you aren't comfortable with this request, maybe you could make a suggestion as to who could do this?" said Harry.

"Considering, I'm technically only going to be away for a few hours, and that I'm still relatively young where gaining a few years won't hurt, I have no problem with joining you. Your reasons are very valid." answered Tony.

Hermione, who'd been relatively quite throughout, said, "Harry, who don't you want from the DA last year to be involved?"

Smiling at his friend, Harry answered, "Good question. Ron, for obvious reasons, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb, the Creevey brothers, and unfortunately, Ginny and Luna, unless we can find a way to get them tested early for their OWL's. I refuse to pull a Dumbledore, and break laws on the pretext that I won't be caught. If they don't complete their OWL's, then they can't do magic, and if they can't do magic, they won't be going into time warp. Anyone have any ideas?"

"With private tutoring, and a time turner used in a private suite or something similar, considering how smart Ginny and Luna are, the could probably be ready to test out in a month or so, then they would be able to go into time warp with the rest of us...that's to say if they want to, of course." said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, that is an excellent idea, and I would be more than willing, free of charge, to be one of the tutors for the two young ladies. Besides Transfiguration, I could tutor them in Potions, Arithmancy and History of Magic. I could help find a couple of more tutors to teach multiple subjects...Remus Lupin comes to mind. Not only is he an expert in DADA, he is very good in Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I'd have to think about who else could help out." said McGonagall, getting more and more excited by the prospect of helping Harry and his friends out.

"Great! That only leaves Herbology, Astronomy and Charms. I think we can skip Divination...I don't think either one is taking it anyway." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Let's stop things here, for now, and we can meet later to finalize who goes in the time warp. Professor McGonagall, if you could solidify the instructors within a couple of days, I will have someone speak with both Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood and their parents, about taking their OWL's early. Also, being Deputy Headmistress, for now you are going to have to assume the role of Headmistress." said Cornelius.

McGonagall nodded in affirmation and said, "Someone also needs to organize an Order meeting for tonight, explain what has happened and find out where loyalties lie. Harry, I think it would help more if you were willing to be there to recount your side of what has happened."

"I agree with you Professor. Moody, could you organize the meeting and let us know?" Harry asked.

"Already being done. I took the liberty while waiting at Gringotts to alert everyone that a meeting for 8pm tonight at Snuffles house is required by all to attend...about the only smart thing Dumbledore did was to set these amulets we carry to have just that ability. Minerva, you must have left yours at home if you didn't know this already...Constant Vigilance!" At this the group broke up while chuckling at the closest thing to a joke Moody could produce. Sending Smitty with a note telling Bill that their meeting was again postponed, but that he would see him at the order meeting tonight, Harry and his friends spent the next few hours relaxing as much as was possible considering the days' events.

At eight o'clock, Harry, Moody and the new Headmistress descended into the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place. For Harry, it was a bitter sweet feeling to be in his godfathers house. He knew how much Sirius hated this house, but this was also where the memories of a happy Sirius, over Christmas break just 6 months previous, were. Squelching his inner turmoil till later, they entered what would prove to be a very challenging Order of the Phoenix meeting.

Moody opened the meeting by saying, "Okay, everyone, let's settle down. I know some of you are wondering why I'm opening this meeting. Professor Dumbledore was arrested earlier this afternoon and the charges are numerous." Chaos ensued with this revelation. Screams and shouts of injustice were heard by many. It was Arthur Weasley that noticed Moody, Minerva, Harry and Bill weren't as completely shocked and upset as the rest of the group.

"Minerva, what is going on? You don't seem shocked by this?" Arthur asked, gaining the quiet that was needed.

Sighing, Minerva said, "That's because I'm not surprised, Arthur. I was there when it happened, and before I turn over the explanation of what happened to Harry, I will say this, Dumbledore is getting what he deserved. In all the time that I have known Albus, never did I think him capable of committing the acts that he is being charged with. I will let Harry explain from here, but understand that what he says can be backed up with documented proof. Harry, if you will?"

Standing so everyone could see him, Harry started, "Thank you, Professor. It's not easy to stand before you all, knowing that I'm the main reason that Dumbledore is not here. Since the happenings in the D.O.M., I've been questioning many things, most of those having to due with the decisions that were made on my behalf by Dumbledore. As the answers started coming in, more and more devastating information was revealed. If you'll bear with me, I'll start at the beginning. It all started when Neville questioned why I had to go back to the Dursley's when the blood wards were obviously null and void considering Voldemort has some of my blood. This got me thinking about my parents wishes, and it just didn't make any sense that my Mum and Dad would leave me with people who hate all things magic and therefore, me. After getting a copy of the will..." here, Harry explained everything that had happened in the last two weeks, with the exception of his Chuzzor heritage.

Harry ended with, "...then this afternoon, after confronting Dumbledore about everything in the presence of Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones, he was arrested. I didn't start out my information gathering in the hopes of doing this to Dumbledore, but after all the facts were laid before me, I can say that I am looking forward to his demise. No one, especially a defenseless child should have to go through what I have. I will only ask this, before you assume his innocence, ask the hard questions and see the proof before you. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." To say that it was a stunned crowd in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, would be an understatement.

With tears in her eyes for Harry, Molly brokenly asked, "Harry, dear, are you 100 sure that Dumbledore did all these things? I am in no way trying to say these things didn't happen, but are you sure it was Albus? And Ron! Spying on you...you know I love you as my own...this is just so unbelievable, but it has to be true, oh my poor, dear, sweet, Harry..." she trailed off lost in her motherly emotions.

Standing, and making his way over to the only woman to show him any motherly affection, he squatted down in front of Molly and before he could say anything, was enveloped in one of her famous hugs. After releasing Harry from her hug, but not relinquishing her grip on his hand, that she had somehow come to hold, she said, "I love you, Harry, like you were of my womb! Never doubt that we will stand behind you. I will speak with Ron and find out was going on in that boy's head! I knew he was a little envious of you, but never in my life did I think he would stoop to this. I'm sorry that Ron, Dumbledore, and Snape have betrayed you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Weasley. Unfortunately, the friendship with Ron is severed and I won't even bring up Percy, but I can safely say that the rest of you are as close to my heart as ever." With a smile, Mr. Weasley and Bill both clapped him on the back in show of the same support Molly had shown. Tonks came over next and after a few words exchanged, she, too, gave her support to Harry.

"WAIT! I want to know why no one is questioning this so-called story or the non-existing proof. I will not stand by and watch as this little nose wipe stands here and degrades the greatest of men! Your nothing but a bunch of turncoats...that's what you are! How DARE you all assume Albus is guilty!" said Dedalus Diggle while receiving nods in agreement from Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Fletcher.

"As was said before, Diggle, I was there when all the evidence and proof was shown...unless you are calling me a liar!" growled Moody, then went on with an even more determined air, "I can confirm that the story you have all heard this evening is the exact recount of what actually happened! A private investigative group in the Ministry, that I am involved in, has been investigating Albus for some time now, and I'll confirm what was said is the truth. Watch what you say about Harry, 'cause I'll not have you insult the only innocent in this whole situation! If you think us such turncoats, you can quit the Order for all I care!" finished an irate Moody.

With Moody's angry words, only Diggle and Fletcher decided to quit, but not before Mad-Eye and Bill obliviated them of any thing having to do with the Order of the Phoenix.

When everyone else asked their questions and confirmed that they would stick with the new Order, continuing the fight against Voldemort, Harry decided that he had enough for one day and headed back to Longbottom Manor. He thought wryly to himself, 'Hopefully, tomorrow won't be so hectic, but with my luck, that's not probable!'


	15. Chapter 15 A Visit to the Damned

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/9/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers...Harry Potter is still not mine!

A Visit To The Damned

Waking the next morning, Harry got up, dressed, then headed out for a morning run. If he was going to start training soon, he was going to be as fit as possible before hand. While on his run, he was going over the arrests of Dumbledore and Snape. He thought, 'I need to go see Amelia and find out what the charges are against Dumbledore and provide some pensieve memories that may help out more with the charges against Snape. I want them both to regret the day they ever heard of Harry James Potter. I think after I get cleaned up, I'll head down to the Ministry and see what I can stir up….maybe pop in and see my favorite convicts! So much for a less hectic day!'

Shortly after 10am, Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic, and after checking his wand at the security desk, made his way to the DMLE and Amelia Bones' office. With a sly smile Harry said, "Good morning, Amelia. How are our favorite criminals managing today?"

Chuckling, she said, "I'm afraid they don't like their accommodations very much at all. Dumbledore has been demanding every half hour to be brought before 'HIS' Wizengamot. I was just about to head down and charge them officially. Would you like to join Cornelius and me? He should be here in about 5 minutes."

"Yes, thank you. I can't wait to see Snape's face when he learns I'm the one taking him down!" Harry said brightly.

About 10 minutes later, Cornelius, Amelia, and Harry entered the holding cell area. They first went to Dumbledore's cell and after making the door of the holding cell transparent, but still actually able to contain a prisoner, Amelia began the listing the formal charges.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are officially charged with breaking the following laws:

1. Tampering with Legal Documents

2. Falsifying Documents

3. With-holding legal Head of House Status and Inheritance

4. Pay-Off of Ministry Officials

5. Wrongfully Interpreting a Will for Self Promotion

6. Coercion

7. Endangerment of a Child

8. Misuse of Position in the Wizengamot

9. Threatening Ministry Officials

10. Cover-up of Evidence

11. Aiding and Abetting a known Supporter of an Illegal Organization

12. Misuse of Ministry Restricted Spells, Occlemency/Legilimency

13. Misrepresentation of Potter Votes in the Wizengamot

14. Embezzlement

15. Illegal Use of the Grey Arts

Your law wizard will be sent the official charges and a court date will be set. If testifying under Veritiserum any further wrongs are revealed, charges will be added at that time."

"This is quite the list of charges you have compiled against you, Albus. I do hope you realize that even if you get out of some of these, you will still be seeing the inside of Azkaban. I'm sure the wizarding world will be calling for your head when these charges hit the press tomorrow." said Cornelius.

"We will see, Cornelius, we will see. I have many people who will stand by me and, make no mistake, they will aide me in proving these charges false. Harry, I would like a few moments alone, if you wouldn't mind? I am sure we can work this out between us and still work at defeating Voldemort." said Albus.

"I don't think so Dumbledore. Trust me when I say that I can't wait to bury you! As for working anything out, I happen to like your new living arrangements, and hope your Azkaban cell is even lovelier. I said yesterday, I'm through talking to you, but I have one last thing to say, if the Order meeting last night is any indication of this so-called support, your going to have a hard time worming your way out of this one." and with that the wall became solid again and he turned his back on the one man who had caused his entire childhood to be a lie.

Making their way further into the holding cell area, they approached Snape's cell. The door became transparent again and Amelia began to read the charges against Snape.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are officially charged with breaking the following laws:

1. Cursing an Underage Defenseless Wizard

2. Cursing an Underage Defenseless Witch

3. Carrying the Mark of an Illegal Organization

4. Unlawful Teaching of a Ministry Restricted Spell, Occlemency

5. Misuse of Ministry Restricted Spells, Occlemency/Legilimency

6. Unlawful Abuse of Position in the Treatment of Underage Wizards in a School Setting

7. Unlawful Attempt to Use a Ministry Controlled Potion, Veritiserum

8. Embezzlement

9. Illegal Use of the Grey Arts

Your law wizard will be sent the official charges and a court date will be set. If testifying under Veritiserum any further wrongs are revealed, charges will be added at that time."

"Harry, I believe you had a few things to say to Mr. Snape?" asked Cornelius with a glint of anticipation in his eyes, letting the young man get a little well earned revenge.

"Yes, thank you Cornelius. Amelia, wonderful job on the charges filed." he said giving a bow as if to show, in a sarcastic, overdramatic way, how truly happy he was about the trouble Snape now found himself in. Snape looked at him with a sneer, and putting one of his own on, Harry said, "So, Snivellus, how does it feel to lose to another Potter? I do hope that when they put your ass under your own, specially brewed Veritiserum, you squeal all your dirty little secrets. I have no doubt where your true allegiance is, so why don't you just admit that they aren't quite what you have lead us to believe? No? Not willing to say anything without your precious potion? Okay…..personally, I can't wait till you persecute yourself….maybe I'll send a pensieve of you spilling your guts to Voldemort as a little gift…I'll be sure to leave out the part where Veritiserum is being administered. I'm sure Tommy Tantrums will love to see you revealing his many secrets! But, what can you do? It is amazing how the tides have turned, is it not? Has Dumbledore come to rescue you yet? No? Oh, did I forget to mention, that he's enjoying a similar living arrangement as yourself. Yes, well, it seems he isn't as good at hiding his tracks as he led you to believe."

With this, Harry lost all trace of his fake joviality, turning deadly cold, he said, "I'm going to bury you! I'm going to love every torturous moment you have while keeping the Dementor's company. I bet you think your still going to get out this mess! How are you going to afford a decent law wizard after I reclaim all my stolen gold? Yes…I know all about the deposits and appropriation of funds you and Dumbledore have been doing these last 15 years. Did you honestly think you could get away with that? You're a two bit player in this game, Snape, and I've given all the proof needed to take you out!"

Not to be outdone, Snape, with his ice black eyes boring into his least favorite student said, "You're so full of yourself….just like your damn father! I hated him, and I hate you! You don't have the brains or the guts to finish this! When I get out of here, and I will, you will pay for this, Potter…you and that little mudblood slut of yours. Did you know your mother was just like that Potter….slept her way up to a pureblood! I'll give her some credit, she at least realized that the purity of blood is a prize to be had! You're nothing but an insignificant half-blood with little power and no talent!"

"Funny that you should mention my being a half-blood…..did you know your masters' one, too? By the shock on your face, I'll take that as a no! Something else Dumbles didn't share with you. I'll let you in on a little secret, Snivellus, I'm proud to be 'Just like My Father', and if you ever insult Hermione or my Mother again, I'll see to your end, personally! You're a petty little man, who, while in court, maybe I'll do a personality revealing spell on you, and show the world that you are the diaper wearing, thumb sucking, bonnet topped inbred that I know you to be! As for the comment about me having little power and no talent….we'll see! I don't know many wizards who could face your snake-faced, half-blooded master 5 times, and still be here to taunt you! I'm done hear…enjoy your stay at the Ministry Motel, and I hear Azkaban is lovely in the winter! Say hi to the Dementor's for me!" and with that, the wall went solid again and the three headed up to the Minister's office for tea.

After leaving the Minister and Amelia, Harry decided to head to Thurox Manor and see how his house elf friends were doing. He had some changes to make if they were going to use his Manor during time warp. Sitting out by his pool, after going over everything with Dobby and Winky that needed to be done, he saw Hedwig approaching and welcomed her by offering his arm. Once she landed, he saw two letters tied to her leg. Opening the first on, it said:

Dear Harry,

I am inviting you to another theme party! You'll have to wait as see what the theme is….just bring a swim suit! It will be today at 4:00pm, so just floo in! The address is Abbot House! Hope you can make it!

Friends,

Hannah

Smirking at the chance of seeing Susan half naked….okay naked, he opened up the other note.

Dear Harry,

Thought I'd forward the party invite and let you know that Susan floo-called you earlier about the party. She said to call her at Abbot House. See you there!

Neville

Petting Hedwig a few more minutes, Harry called Susan, confirming that he would be at Hannah's for the party. Thinking it would be nice to get Susan a small gift, he headed out to London. Soon, it was 3:45 and he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to what would hopefully prove to be another night full of Susan in his arms!

Short chapter, I know, but just wanted to get it in. Thanks again for all the great reviews and suggestions! It's late and I'm tired….Good night! Haymak


	16. Chapter 16 What Is Evil Doing Today

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/9/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! This isn't going to be a long chapter, but thought we could drop in on Voldy! Harry Potter is still not mine!

What's Evil Doing Today

It had been a slow recovery after being so forcefully ejected from the possessing of Harry Potter. Voldemort still had not figured out why it had done so much temporary damage to have possessed Harry. He could handle feeling drained temporarily, as that was normal when you possessed another's body, but for the better part of two weeks, he was unable to access his magical core fully. 'What did Potter do to me? I'm an expert in possessing people, as that is how I survived for 13 years, so it couldn't have been Potter, he's to weak….it must've been Dumbledore….some spell I didn't see him cast. That is the only explanation!' His thoughts had circled like this for a several days.

Coming out of his musing, he stared at the glass of red wine in his grotesque, snake scaled hand. When he performed the ritual to get his body back, he knew that his body would be altered from his original, handsome, younger self, but he had not expected it to turn out quite this bad. His personality and temperament had also become more sinister and cruel, lacking the charismatic qualities of his first reign. These were the things that had been plaguing his thoughts the past year. 'In order to recruit more servants, I need to look more human. The older Death Eaters have already sworn fealty to me, so what they think doesn't matter, but recruitment is down! From what some of my braver minions have told me, it appears that my reputation as a snake-faced, evil, vile Dark Lord is the cause. Bella said that some of these possible new recruits agree with my message, not my means….of course they didn't live long after that!' he cackled like the demon from hell sent that he was.

Calming down, the swirling of the dark, almost blood red wine soothing him, he decided to find out how his inner circle was coming along is their quest to obtain the materials needed for an ancient ritual he found in an old tome from the long lost Dark Elves. "Wormtail! Get in here!" he shouted.

"Ye..Ye..Yes, My lord?" stuttered the disgustingly dirty, fat little man.

"Give me your arm Wormtail, it isss time for my inner circle to update me." and as he touched his wand to the rat's death mark, he bathed in the glorious screams of pain it caused. While he waited, he let is thoughts wonder back to the ritual. The 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio', or otherwise know as, 'Fire of the Damned', required many items and potions to be performed. It required a potion called 'Ab Exsecratio Medicamentum' which translates to, 'The Curses Potion', and once he added a piece of his enemy; ie: hair, nails, skin, etc…, and drank the potion, the victim would slowly burn to death, like being dissolved in acid, from the inside out . Voldemort chuckled and thought, 'I wouldn't need to leave my strong hold….sipping a fine wine while my enemies suffer the most excruciating deaths makes for a fine evening spent. The only down side is, I'm the only one who can take the potion, and I can't take more than one a day. I'll just make sure I take out Potter's friends first! I so want to see him suffer in anguish before I finish him off! Maybe I'll capture him and Dumbledore and take the potion in front of them so I can watch their suffering!' He was brought out of his contemplation with the arrival of his closest minions. They bowed and kiss the hem of his robes, awaiting the Dark Lord's commands.

"Where is Severusss, Bella?" Voldemort asked once he surveyed the group and realized that he wasn't there.

"I do not know, My Lord. I have not spoken with him in three days." Bellatrix responded shakily.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him in three daysss? Did I not asssssign you both to gather the potionsss and materialsss needed for the 'Censum Affensssa Ab Damnatio' ritual? You had better be a more forthcoming, Bella, or you will dissspleasse your Lord!"

Falling to her knees, she begged, "My Lord, please, I was with Snape on Friday, late morning, when he was called away to Dumbledore. I have not seen him since, despite my many attempts to reach him. Forgive me, My Lord!"

"I am very dissspleasssed with thisss information! How sssoon will you have everything needed for the ritual. You do underssstand that thisss could very well win usss thisss war….unlessss you do not want your Lord to win, Bella?" said Voldemort rubbing his wand in anticipation.

"NO, My Lord! Of course I want us to win! I am one of you most faithful! Un - Unfortunately, My Lord, we have only gathered about a third of the material and none of the potions have been started. It is proving quite difficult to find many of the potion ingredients, one of which is the heart of a basalisk. We are moving as fast as we can, My Lord." Bella said awaiting the inevitable torture to come.

"WHAT! In two weeksss, thisss isss the best that you have done! CRUCIO!" he roared!

Letting her suffer for several minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse. Looking over his depleted minions he said, "Yaxley, you and Amycusss will work on the detailsss of freeing your brethren from Azkaban. I want them free by mid July…..Do Not Fail Me! Goyle, get the children of my loyal Death Eater'sss here for marking. I have work for them in Hogwartsss this year! Bella, you and Goyle will find Severusss and bring him to me! He'sss the only one who can brew thessse complicated potionsss! If you fail me again, I guarantee pain the likesss you have never ssseen! Now, LEAVE!"

Voldemort thought, 'Snape better not have turned on me! No, he is loyal…something very important must have happened for Severus to be out of communication for so long…but what?' With another glass of his favorite port, he continued to ponder how to get his true body back. He would need to seek out a new Potion's Master just in case Snape was lost to him. Voldemort was getting rather angry at the thought of anyone else brewing potions, that he would need to ingest, other than his loyal Severus. For over 20 years, he'd been able to trust that Snape's potions were accurate and did their job wonderfully. He did not have the time for this, to train and learn to trust someone new with the delicate potions involved with the 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio'. He had to find Severus!

Several hundred miles away, as Harry fell from the floo network into Hannah's house, he hit the floor, clutching his forehead and biting his lip to stop the screaming his body was want to do. Five minutes later, he could finally hear Hermione's and Susan's voices breaking through the fog. Accepting the small sips of water that were offered, he croaked out in a whisper, "Get me paper and ink….need to write….'fore I forget…." trailing off as the pain in his head amplified with his talking. Hermione barked out that they needed the paper now and for someone to get him a pain relieving potion. Hannah rushed from the room, and with in minutes, was back and handed the pain potion to Susan.

"Were getting you paper, Harry, but I need you to drink this potion! It will help with the pain!" said Susan while rubbing his hair affectionately. Opening his mouth to take in the potion, within seconds he could feel the intense headache leaving him. Sitting up, he noticed that he'd gathered quite the crowd around himself.

"Don't worry guys, this happens quite a bit. Damn curse scars! Please hurry with the paper and ink…I don't want to forget any details!" said Harry in a slight panting voice.

"Here you go, Harry." Neville said, as he handed him the writing supplies.

Spending another 5 minutes writing everything he could remember, he looked up to Hermione, Neville, and Susan saying, "We are going to have some major research to do! Voldemort has really gone and done it this time! We can wait till tomorrow, he won't be doing much for a short while…he misses his Severus!" Harry ended with a small chuckle.

Taking Susan's hand in his he looked around at his friends and said, "Thanks everyone, but I'm fine, really! Hermione and Neville are used to this. I sometimes get visions from Voldemort when he's feeling extreme emotions through my scar……..LISTEN! Voldemort is only a name….and not even his real name! It's Tom Riddle, by the way, so stop being so afraid to say his fake name and gasping when you hear it. It gives him a power he does NOT deserve!" and after a brief pause, he continued, "Let's get back to partying. I refuse to let that snake-faced bastard ruin any of our fun!"

Receiving several strange looks that promised questions to come, they all made their way out to where the party was being held.


	17. Chapter 17 Winter in June

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Winter In June

Stepping out the French doors of the Abbots' mansion, the sight that met them was a shimmering winter wonderland. "Now this is a reason to gasp! This is beautiful!" said Hermione taking in all the wonders before her. All around the giant 'L' shaped pool, was what appeared to be a miniature version of the Swiss Alps. A ski lift took you up to the top, about 60', and then you slid down the curvy slope into the warm dark blue pool below. Secluded cave entrances littered the base of the mountains and glitter had been used in abundance, and with the late afternoon sun, the whole area was alight in a mystical dance. Ice sculptures depicting magical beasts like unicorns, phoenixes, and griffins were at all corners of the pool and through their mouths, fountains of water spewed forth. Off to one side of the humungous patio, was a fire pit that had several roasting meats on a rotisserie, and beyond that, was an ice skating rink that on command would become none slick for use as a dance floor. The lounges around the pool looked to be made of clear ice that had a slight wave as to contort to the bodies of those who sat in them. Glimmering snow flakes were everywhere suspended in mid air and blue lights under everything made of ice shown through, giving it an ethereal glow. Heavenly was the only word to do it justice.

"Wow! Hannah, this is….Wow!" said Ernie taking his girlfriend around the waste. With similar compliments, several people took to the pool and quickly starting giving the ski lift a true work out. Others headed to the ice skating rink and soon, laughter could be heard by all the brave souls falling and making a complete mockery of themselves. Despite the chilly look of their surrounds, the atmosphere was warm and sunny. Harry thought, 'Nothing is melting! Magic ROCKS!'

Several of the girls had taken to the pool house to change into their swimming attire, Susan included, so Harry and some of the other guys waited for their girlfriends to reemerge. Looking around, he noticed many faces that had not been at Neville's party. His best guess was that there had to be about 35 people here. Some of the faces he knew to be Slytherin's and that set him on edge somewhat. He saw a tall, dark guy that he recognized as Blaise Zabini, an attractive shorter girl…he thought her name was Tracey Davies or Davis or something like that. Standing with her, was Daphne Greengrass who had her arm looped with the now graduated Professional Quidditch player, Adrian Pucey. Noticing they seem as uncomfortable as he himself was feeling, he decided to put on his brave Gryfindor front and walked over to introduce himself. He may have known who they were, but he had never been truly introduced to them, besides, Hannah knew how he felt about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, so surly she would only invite those that were against the dark or at least neutral.

Sticking his hand out to Blaise, Harry started, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to see a variety of Hogwarts students here. Tracey and Daphne, correct? Pucey, it's good to see you again. Oliver Woods tells me you're one of his teammates. How do you like playing Quidditch professionally?"

Adrian responded with a questioning glint in his eyes, "Potter, good to see you too. This is Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Oliver speaks of you often, especially to the coaches. If your not careful, he will have you recruited to play with us soon. Professional Quidditch is a lot more demanding, but I wouldn't trade it."

Tracey spoke a little coolly, "We have a few classes together, but you have never taken the time to introduce yourself before. What is it that you want?"

A bit taken aback, Harry kept his face from showing this fact and said, "I didn't mean to offend you, but considering I am usually having to deal with Malfoy's oral diarrhea, it doesn't leave much time for pleasantries. I'm sorry it has taken this long to be formally introduced. I hope you will take my coming over here as nothing more than wanting to be sociable." he ended with a slight bowing of his head.

"I'm sorry for my previous attitude, but it isn't everyday that we speak with Dumbledores' 'Golden Boy of Gryfindor' so I was a little on edge myself. I never took you as the type to approach a Slytherin." Tracey said relaxing a little.

"I have no problem with your house, just some of it's members. Considering I don't often see you with Malfoy and his goons, I took a gamble and decided to come over….and please don't call me Dumbledores' Golden Boy….you may just find that your facts are greatly lacking." Harry said as congenially as possible.

Blaise finally decided to put his two cents in and said, "Potter, what is that suppose to mean? Everyone knows that your in the pocket of the Headmaster."

"As I just said, your facts are incorrect. Let's just say that tomorrow's headline in the Daily Prophet will definitely stop those belief's. I may appear to be all good and righteous, but believe me, I break more rules than anyone…granted, it's usually to help protect my friends, but that's beside the point. I am my own man, so never associate me with that senile, lemon drop eating, goat loving, manipulative ass again!" Harry had started off calmly, but as he got to the end, there was a definite edge to his voice.

"Wow, Potter! It's not our intention to piss you off, we were just a little skeptical of your coming over is all. Something major must have happen to create the new 'Harry Potter' before us. Might I say it's a drastic improvement over the old." said Adrian finishing with a sly smirk.

Laughing at his own antics, Harry said, "Yeah, drastic doesn't even begin to do what happened justice. Anyway, enough about this, just understand that not all Gryfindor's view all Slytherin's as evil, hem kissing, boot licking Voldemort sycophants. I hope you four fall out of the general populace's beliefs. I have no problem with anyone who thinks for themselves and treats everyone with respect. Different opinions and views are good and what makes us all interesting, it's when you take those views and force people to bend to your whims by whatever cruel means necessary that I take issue with. Being proud of one's heritage is nothing to be ashamed about, Godric! knows I am, but the annihilation of muggles and muggleborns is just stupid. Magic is magic and you get what the fates give you. If all purebloods are more powerful, how do explain Crabbe and Goyle? Or explain how a muggleborn like Hermione is top in all her classes…it takes more than bookwork to earn that title. Like I said, being proud of where you come from does not have to be disgustingly taken out of proportion."

"Here! Here! I couldn't agree more!" said Susan making her way over with Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Ernie. Turning towards the voice, Harry nearly had a heart-attack at what Susan was wearing. She had on a white, french cut bikini that tied at the sides and showed her amazing legs and hips. Her top consisted of triangle shaped pieces that tied behind her neck and back with thin spaghetti style straps. She wore 3" high sandals that made her already long softly muscled legs stand out all the more. It took all his will power to stop his blood from heading south and embarrassing himself. Forgetting that anyone else was near, he took her by the waste and leaning in for a soft sensual kiss, he said in her ear, "Baby, you look so sexy….I'm not sure I want to share this view with anyone else...your driving me wild! I want to untie you like an early birthday present." he then proceeded to give her a searing kiss making all those around turn hot.

"Damn, Potter, when did you gain all this new confidence! You're definitely turning out to be quite the quandary, aren't you?" said Daphne, fanning herself, as the rest of the group laughed at the totally perplexed look on the four Slytherin's faces.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover! It was just laying below the surface waiting for the right goddess to bring out the lion!" This sent all of the group off on a spree of joviality.

"Man, come to a Hannah Abbot party and get your world knock off it's kilter. I'll say this, I like this new you! It's almost Slytherin of you!" said Adrian while patting him on the back in a congratulatory way.

"Would it surprise you that I was almost put in Slytherin then? If it hadn't have been for Malfoy, I might not have fought the hat so diligently."

Shock! Everyone around had a slack-jawed expression, even Neville and Hermione. It was Hermione that broke the silence first by saying, "Five years and you never saw fit to tell me this little tid-bit of information! Harry James Potter, what am I going to do with you! Quit shocking me lately…I don't think my heart can take much more!" This got the group laughing again.

Tracey said, "I always knew Malfoy was bad for our house. I can't speak for the rest of my fellows, but I'm willing to start afresh. Hi, I'm Tracey Davis, pleasure to meet you!" and this was followed up by similar introductions and hand shakes from the whole group.

Spending about an hour more getting to know each other, Harry leaned in and nibbling on Susan's ear said, "Want to go try out the lift and pool…just you and me?"

"Absolutely……we'll talk to you all later!" Susan said to Harry and then the group of new friends.

"When did they happen? She certainly brings out the animal in him?" asked Daphne.

"We went to that new club in Diagon Alley last Friday and he has been smitten ever since. He really likes her relaxed nature and she doesn't make him think of all the shit going wrong lately. She's good for him right now!" said Neville to the shock of many. Tracey thought, 'What has happened to these Gryfindor's lately?'

"Neville, when did you and Hermione start dating? I have to admit, that you too, seem to be shredding all the preconceived notions I had about you. What's in the water in Gryfindor Tower?" Blaise asked.

"We started the same night as Harry and Susan, and I don't know about any water problems, but I just got sick and tired of being kicked around. I'm just showing why I was placed in my house, I guess."

"Well I like the new you, Nev. Give me a kiss!" said Hermione drawing his attention to her. Giving her his own fiery kiss, they to went to find a more private spot. The four Slytherin's just laughed when they left and went about having a good time.

"Merlin! He's gone and cast his spell on her again!" shouted Seamus as he and the majority of the guests watched Harry and Susan's escalating passion rise with each tick of the ski lift. When they had reached the top, Harry scooped her up and sat on the top of the slope putting her in his lap, launched them into the pool. When they emerged from the depths below, they were still kissing. Oliver and George shook their heads in mock exasperation over the behavior of their friends, and Oliver hollered out, "What will it take to cool you two off….we're already in the depths of winter here?"

Giving a smug grin, Harry retorted, "What? She's just making sure I stay warm! Now bug off and go find Angelina! Fred, George….Don't even think about pranking Susan and I….I've learned a few things from Ginny on getting even!" he said in a false threatening tone. Laughing they said,

"Harry, we're hurt…." Fred started

"that you think we…." George continuing

"would do anything…" Fred again

"like that to you two…" George said gaining momentum

"love birds!" Both said together in a grand finale.

"Yeah….Riiiight! Just heed my warning!" this sent everyone around them into gales of amusement.

Turning his attention back to the lovely woman in his arms, Harry suavely said, "When you first came over to me earlier, it was all I could do not to hide you away and start ravishing that amazing body of yours. Damn, woman, what you do to my circulatory system! Bloods been flowing the wrong…or maybe it's the right way all afternoon! Can I convince you later to show me the inside to one of these little caves? Now that we can do magic, we won't have to worry about being seen or heard…."

"Your reeking your own havoc on my body to, mister! Let's swim a little longer and slip away unnoticed." Susan said back seductively. Never letting go of her prize, they continued to tease and play until slowly they made their way to the pools edge and slipped out and into an unused cave.

Casting a cushioning charm, a privacy spell and a silencing spell, he began to rub her sides invitingly, up and down from her hips to where the string from her top wrapped around the back. Leaning in and slowly sucking and licking on her long, glorious neck, his hands went around and found the knot and bow that would lead to the unveiling of her perfectly proportioned breasts that he planned to feast on. She was moaning by the time he untied the bottom knot and, making his way seductively to the top knot around her neck he untied that one also. Loosening his grip around her, the top fell between them. "I've been waiting all day to see you like this again." he said. Looking into her bewitching eyes, he temptingly asked, "Susan, I want you, all of you. Will you let me show you the pleasure I can bring by making love to you?"

Breathily, she answered, "Yes! Merlin! I want you, too! Make love to me, Harry…make me scream!" and with that he started devouring her as if this was his last meal. Conjuring a blanket, he ever so slowly lowered them both down on the cushioned surface all the while fervently kissing her. Laying beside her, propped up on his elbow, he began messaging herstomach and thighs. Moving down to where her neck and shoulder met, he gently bit down and began sucking the erogenous zone.

LEMON CUT (Home plate! I've told you where to go in chapter13)

Falling onto her, and panting, he rolled over, pulling her on top of himself. Languidly kissing till their breathing was back to normal, she said, "That was amazing, Harry. My body feels like it has just been through 10 rounds of Quidditch….but in the 'I won and am so exhausted euphoria.' You can have me anytime you want me! There aren't words to describe it." chuckling at her still scrambled thinking.

"I thought the other night was hot….your amazingly responsive…I could barely contain myself! I'll take you up on that offer, because I definitely want you again!" said Harry, resuming the light kissing they had been doing. As they lay there, relaxing in the afterglow of amazing sex, Susan said, "I think we better reappear soon, or they might send out a search party for us!" Laughing, he could only agree. After a few more minutes, they both helped the other dress and started making their way back to their friends. As they emerged from the cave they had been occupying, they noticed it was getting dark.

"Hey, you two, did you get lost on your hike through the mountain's?" asked Ernie slyly.

"Not at all, I knew exactly where I was going….just took the long way 'round." said Harry nestling behind Susan with his arms wrapped around her. Several people heard his comment and the jibing commenced. Eventually, they made there way over to the food, having worked up quite the appetite, where they met back up with Blaise, Tracey, Hermione, Neville and Hannah.

"Couldn't help but overhear the jibes being sent at you two. Funny as hell, some of them!" said a self-satisfied Blaise.

"Well, yeah, Fred and George were involved…not to mention Seamus. Hilarity follows them around like bad body odor on a hot day! Just a riot, that bunch is! I better pair them up or Susan and I will never get any peace!" Harry said melodramatically.

"OOOHHH! Harry! Could you use another metaphor….that's just gross." shouted Hannah while scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Well, they are! Morons, the lot of them!" laughing at his own drama.

"Say, where did you disappear to?" asked Neville.

"As I told the Morons, we went on a long, hard hike!" and with Harry's retort, the group could contain themselves no longer. Laughing and carrying on they were quickly joined by several more of their friends and shortly after sunset, the dancing and party rolled on. It was well after midnight when the party finally started winding down.

"Susan, aren't you going to get in trouble for being out past midnight?" asked a concerned Harry. She smiled and gave him a little kiss and said, "I'm staying here tonight, so no problem staying on Auntie Amelia's good side, Harry." Laughing at his hurt puppy dog look, she continued, "OOHH! Did I hurt your feelings, my personal sex god! Do I need to make it up to you?"

Smirking at her playfulness and feeling triumphant, he said, "Yes! You should! After what I gave youearlier, and this is the thanks I get….you evil little vixen!"

"Well then, let me take you to our special place and lick…all….your….wounds!" she teasingly licked and purred at him. As the night turned into the wee hours of the morning, she did indeed lick all his wounds and much, much more. Needless to say, they would both be walking a little stiffly tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18 Here Ye! Here Ye!

Authors Note: Edited 8/12/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Here Ye! Here Ye! Read All About It

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LIGHTNING STRIKES! BOY-WHO-LIVES TAKES DOWN DUMBLEDORE!  
**By: Rita Skeeter

Today, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement announced that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Head of the Wizengamot, has been arrested for crimes against The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and against the Wizarding World in general. Dumbledore has been in the ministry's holding cell for two days, and we have also been told Professor Severus Tobias Snape was also arrested. (For more details on the arrest of Severus Snape, see page 2)

There have been 15 charges filed against Albus Dumbledore, and possibly more to come. (See page 4 for full list of charges) Some of the charges include Embezzlement, Wrongful Interpretation of a Will for Self Promotion, Threatening Ministry Officials and Illegal Use of Grey Arts. If, my readers, these and the other charges are in fact true, then our young savior has been horribly wronged. During the press conference, Minister Fudge had this to say, "You can't imagine what Mr. Potter has been through these last few days. The evidence will show, without a doubt, that Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than a common criminal who has been playing a very complicated, but masterful chess game with the lives of Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World. He's abused his position of power and prestige to out-maneuver us all for over 14 years. Dumbledore intentionally withheld vital information concerning the heritage of Mr. Potter and embezzled from the Potter Estate. How an old family like the Potter's could be taken advantage of, is one of the many things we are still investigating and until we find all information possible, we will not rest. With the help of his friends and allies, Mr. Potter will bounce back from this betrayal and rise above all the wrongs bestowed upon him. I would also like to say that I privately apologized to Mr. Potter a few weeks ago, but would like to take this opportunity to publicly do so. I was unjust last year in my treatment of Mr. Potter while attacking his creditability. Mr. Potter showed great courage to stand by his convictions and never waver, and if more of us would do that, we might not be at war to begin with." When we spoke with the acting Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, she had this to say, "The level of maturity Mr. Potter has shown, is beyond many of the adults in my acquaintance, and he isn't 16 yet. I am proud and honored to have him in Gryffindor House, as I feel he personifies what qualities Godric Gryffindor was looking for. He truly is an amazing young man."

When asked if Mr. Potter would be available for comment, we were directed to Mr. Anthony Rooks, of the prestigious Law Wizarding Firm of Rooks, Rooks, and Burke. Mr. Rooks said, "My client will release a formal statement tomorrow. At this time, he has no plans to do any interviews until after the trials." The court date will be released to a select few individuals today, and to the general public tomorrow.

This reported is disgusted by the things Albus Dumbledore has done. If he could do this to our Savior, what would he do to the lesser known people of our world. How many of us have fallen prey to his schemes. Know this, my readers, I will not rest till I find out, and you will be the first to know.

Yours faithfully,  
Rita Skeeter

**SNAPE: THE MAN WITHOUT A CONCIENCE  
**By: Beverly Factille

Today, in the same news conference that released the information about the arrest of Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Tobias Snape was also indicted in the Boy-Who-Lived scandal and has been charged with trying to curse Mr. Potter and long time friend, Ms. Hermione Granger, while they were defenseless due to the Underage Use of Magic Statute. We were also told, that he tried to give Ms. Granger Veritaserum, without Ministry approval. This all took place at Dragon's Fire, a new, young adult club in Diagon Alley.

We asked some of the people at the Diagon Alley hotspot last Friday what happened. "Snape just stormed in like he owned the place and started chasing after Harry. As he made it to the back exit, Snape shot off a curse, missing Harry, but gave chase." said Ms. Hannah Abbot. "When Snape came back about 10 minutes later, he attacked Hermione, threatened that he would to get the information he sought from her irregardless of what she said, then stunned her with a 'Stupefy' hex. He then pulled out a bottle of 'Veritaserum', and that's when Fred, Neville, Oliver and I jumped him." said George Weasley. Auror N. Tonks was the arresting officer, but was unavailable for comment.

Charges for Mr. Snape are as follows: Cursing a Defenseless Underage Wizard and Witch, Carrying the Mark of an Illegal Organization, Unlawful Teaching of a Ministry Restricted Spell-Occlemency, Misuse of Ministry Restricted Spells-Occlemency/Legilimency, Unlawful Abuse of Position in the Treatment of Underage Wizards in a School Setting, Unlawful Attempt to Use a Ministry Controlled Potion-Veritaserum, Embezzlement, and Illegal Use of the Grey Arts.

It is well known by this reporter, as I was a student in Hufflepuff from 1988-1994, that Professor Snape is cruel and malicious in his teaching methods, and can only be fair to his own house, Slytherin. What we here at the Daily Prophet would like to know, is why a Death Eater was allowed in a school to teach children? What was Albus Dumbledore thinking?

Most of the evidence is being sealed until the trial. Not much is known about Mr. Snape's involvement with Harry Potter, but rest assured, as soon as more information becomes available, I will let you know.

Yours Faithfully,  
Beverly Factille

Blaise sat back in his chair, stunned, looking over at his father he said, "Well...this is certainly interesting. Harry said that we had our facts wrong concerning him, but I never thought it was to this extreme."

"Son, you know we have always tried to stay neutral, but what are your feelings on all this?" asked Manuel Zabini.

"After what I learned yesterday of this new Harry Potter, I don't know. He certainly is NOT Dumbledore's man, and he's definitely apposed to Vol-Vol-Voldemort, that is going to take some getting used to. I get the feeling, that the Ministry is backing Harry in this and that Fudge and Harry have worked out their differences. He's going to come into his magical maturity soon, and is already showing signs, if his growth spurt is anything to go by. I think a long conversation with Harry is our only option. Siding with him could assure you becoming the next head of the Wizengamot. If my gut instinct is accurate, we may not want to stay neutral anymore." said Blaise, heir to the Zabini fortune.

"Write him a note asking him to meet with us...when and where ever is convenient for Mr. Potter. You may just be right, Blaise." responded Mr. Zabini. No sooner had Blaise stood up, then did a letter arrive by the most stunning white owl. Taking the note from the owl's leg, he noticed that it wasn't leaving. "The owl must have been told to await an answer." said Blaise, while handing it some treats. The note read:

Dear Blaise,

Let me start by saying that I enjoyed our conversations yesterday at Hannah's party. I hope you found the articles in the Daily Prophet enlightening. I'm sending out about 30 letters, yourself included, as Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and I would like to meet with you and your parents, for we have a major proposition for all invited. The meeting will be today, at the Ministry, 3pm in Conference Room #3.

I have asked Hedwig to wait for an answer because I would also like to speak with you and your father earlier, say 2:00pm in the private dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. If you can't make it then, give me a time and I will make myself available.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

"Son, write and tell Mr. Potter that we'll be there. The arrest of Dumbledore has created a very interesting power shift….I'm extremely intrigued." Manuel said.

"Right away, Father." and with that, Blaise scratched a note and sent Hedwig on her way. All around England, Ireland and Scotland, people were receiving similar invites to what would be the turn in the war.

At 2:00pm, Manuel and Blaise Zabini were escorted into the private dining room where Harry and Tony Rooks were waiting. Harry walked over to Blaise, shaking his hand, then his father's, he said, "Blaise, good to see you again and I'm glad you could make it. Mr. Zabini, an honor to meet you, Sir. Please, let's have a seat."

Taking their seats, Tony started, "Manuel, good to see you again. Let me start by saying, this meeting was Harry's idea after I briefed him on the inner workings of the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Understanding that, in the past, your family has stayed primarily neutral in this conflict as well as in the Grindelwald era, we would like you to reconsider. Harry, would you like to explain?"

With a nod, Harry started, "Thank you, Tony. Mr. Zabini, I've reviewed your voting record in the Wizengamot, and have to say that I'm very impressed by it. I believe that you truly do have the betterment of our society at heart. Having said this, I am also, come July 31st, going to be recasting the Potter votes from the last 14 ½ years. I will become Lord Thurox Potter at that time, and considering I have the Potter seat, and the Thurox seat, that will alter several laws that were close in the voting. Dumbledore has been secretly using my votes to sway the Wizengamot his way. That's all changing. What I would like to suggest, is that we work together to get you elected to the Head of the Wizengamot. This is a wise choice for two reasons; one, you have an honest desire to see the wizarding world move forward as shown by your voting, and two, the fact that you have been neutral, hence not being bought off makes you highly regarded amongst your peers. I really don't see anyone else rallying the votes needed. To receive my two votes, I want a guarantee that you will continue putting the wizarding world first, and to keep doing what you've been doing. Do we have a deal?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm honored by your faith in me. For having never met me, that is quite astounding. You are correct in saying that I have never accepted bribes, or voted against what I believe to be good and just for our world. I don't need the money, so have always tried to better wizarding society so that my children would have a safer, more secure environment in which to live. I will take a wizard's oath if need be to reassure you that I will not be corrupted. I would very much like to have your votes, as well as your personal support. I thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Excellent! Blaise, would you be willing to give an oath to maintain the integrity of the Zabini line in the Wizengamot and form an official alliance with the Potter line for the future?" asked Harry.

Looking with pride at his father, Blaise said, "I've always admired my father's belief in treating everyone and everything with kindness and fairness, I would be more than willing to give an oath and become allies with your family, Harry. Neutrality may have worked in the past, but it is my hope that the Zabini family will be known for being equality driven, fair minded, and innovative leaders in the future."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Thank you both for meeting with me privately today. I will add that during the 3:00pm meeting, you will learn a few things about my heritage, and if you are uncomfortable at all, we could always meet later and discuss any concerns you may have." Harry said showing a little uncertainty.

"Mr. Potter, if you are talking about the Chuzzor heritage from the Thurox side of your family, do not concern yourself. I have known for years that you were to come into this heritage, as the Zabini family is related to the Thurox line. That information will not change anything. I would like to talk with you and Blaise after your coming of age as we all have some of the traits. Blaise will go through his coming of age on June 29th."

Harry was shocked that 1) Mr. Zabini knew about him being a Chuzzor, 2) that he was related to the two men sitting across from him and 3) that they, too, have or would have some of the traits of the Chuzzor heritage. With a small smile creeping on his face he said, "I would be pleased to discuss our shared heritage at a later date. I don't have much information yet, but will, once I've moved into Thurox Manor and have gone through the Thurox Vault. Tony, if you would work out the contracts between the Potter's and the Zabini's, we can have their law wizard look them over, and arrange a day for the signing and oath taking. I will also be giving my oath to both of you in regards to our alliance. Why don't we all head over to the Ministry, the other meeting will be starting soon."

With this powerful alliance, the wizarding world would see many laws change in their society, and would lead the way to a more fair and productive future. Harry could see things starting to come together, all he needed to do now was to convince the other 29 people he was heading to meet, that he would be able to win this war or would die trying.


	19. Chapter 19 Who Is In

Authors Note: Edited 8/13/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Who's In!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the Ministry conference room, Blaise and his father entered while Harry, Tony, Cornelius and Amelia went over their notes to be sure they had everything ready, and at 3pm, they entered. Harry looked around and to his great pleasure, saw that Remus and Poppy were in attendance, and giving them a small smile he thought, 'Must have been Tony's doing.' He went over the invitee list to confirm who was present. Those on the list were:

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillen, Oliver Woods, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey, Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Su-Li, Roger Davies, and Zacharias Smith

Noticing everyone seemed to be in attendance, along with at least one parent, the four made their way up to the podium to begin the meeting. Minister Fudge started out, "Good afternoon, I am the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and standing with me are Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Anthony Rooks, Law Wizard, and Harry Potter. Before we get into the details of why you are all here, we would like you to know that there is a spell on this room that will prevent you from talking to anyone who is not also in attendance. It's sad that we need these spells, but we are at war and I refuse to let our enemies learn of what we are planning. In these dark times, we are continuing to do all we can to prepare ourselves and the rest of society to fight the evil that plagues our world. Its been brought to my attention, many of you are also in an added danger do to your association with Mr. Potter. We are here today, by his request, to offer a bold solution to this problem. What we are offering, to help prepare you all for this inevitable fight, is to train you in our Advanced Auror Training Program. Most of you know each other already, as you were involved in the DA last year. The initials will stay the same, but they will from here on out stand for the Defense Association. I'm going to turn the podium over to Madame Bones and she will give you the details of what we are planning."

Amelia picked up from there by saying, "Thank you, Minister Fudge. Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. What we have lined up is, as the Minister said a few minutes ago, bold. What this offer entails, well, its never been done before…." and over the next 45 minutes she outlined everything involved, from the concept of the time warp, the areas of study covering NEWT's and beyond, the physical training planned, who they thought would make good instructors, the side effects of going into the time warp, who would be incurring the cost of this plan, and that everyone would be certified to use the Grey Arts. She also singled out Ginny and Luna with the details on how to get them threw their OWL's and into time warp. When she was rapping up, she said, "Listen, I know this sounds unorthodox and somewhat crazy, but we feel this is truly the best way. I will now turn this over to Harry, as he has a few personal things to say."

"Thank you, Madame Bones. Hello everyone. Most of you know me and some of you think you know me, but let me explain who the REAL Harry Potter is. He is a boy, who after his parents were murdered by an insane Dark Lord, was sent to live in the loveless home of his aunt, uncle and cousin. Here, he was abused both mentally and physically and lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Then , after 10 years, the most amazing thing happened…he received a letter informing him that he was a wizard. Imagine his surprise and wonderment upon entering this new and fascinating world. This boy was sorted into Gryffindor but could have easily been in Slytherin according to the Sorting Hat. He made many friends, some good, some not, throughout his time at Hogwarts, but then this new world slowly began falling apart on him. Year after year, he suffered through many trials and adventures at the hand of two very sick men….Voldemort and Dumbledore. Both of these men felt it their primary goal to either kill him or control him. This summer, he shattered the lies that held him bound to the glass house that Dumbledore built. After suffering the loss of his godfather, a possession by Voldemort, and receiving the burden of a prophecy the Headmaster laid upon just minutes after watching the man he considered a father…die. This boy, distraught and confused, thought about giving up entirely. It was another boy, who has suffered greatly at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, that actually prevented Harry from exiting this plane for the one with his parents and godfather. They sat that day for hours, in silence, staring out at the lake at Hogwarts. It was that day that Harry Potter decided to fight for what his parents had given their very lives for….his right to live…" he paused, ending in almost a whisper.

He continued once had collected himself, "The Prophecy states that either I have to kill Voldemort or I have to be killed by him. That, my friends is why I have asked for you all to be here. I need help! That is new to me…asking for help, but I have learned that asking for it doesn't make you weaker, it just makes you human. I know that we have Aurors and Hit Wizards out there, but they can't be everywhere and every fiber of my being tells me this fight will come to Hogwarts, and it's up to us to defend her. What I am going to tell you next, only 5 of you know…through my mother's side, I am a Thurox, and by being a Thurox, means I also have Chuzzor blood in me." There were several gasps and cries from those in the room who knew what a Chuzzor was.

Harry regained order and continued, "I know there are several myths and legends pertaining to a Chuzzor, but if you know me, you know that I am incapable of harming another human for no reason…I've been on the receiving end of such prejudice far to often in my life to purposefully inflict that kind of pain back on someone else. I don't fully understand what my heritage is, from either of my parents, but I am learning. After I go through my magical maturity on July 31st, then I'll worry about what powers of the Chuzzor I have. From what little I have been able to garner, being a Chuzzor will not alter my personality, but just give me added powers that are rare in the wizarding world. Everyone always told me what a wonderful woman my mother was, and she was a Chuzzor also. I will say this, that I will give a magical oath, much like the one I gave my two house elf friends a few days ago….I will never use any of my powers unjustly or for evil. I'm Harry Potter, and I have always, and will always fight for equality and the betterment of our world. I told all of you this, because I thought it was only fair that you know me before any of you agree or disagree to being part of this plan. Thank you."

It was completely silent for a few moments after he finished, when Neville tentatively asked, "Harry? Were you really that close to giving up? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah, Nev…I was. When I decided to stick around, I didn't much see the point in bringing it up. You have to understand, since the age of 1 ½ years, I wasn't allowed to show emotions or question anything. I guess I've just learned to keep most of my feelings in. I am sorry that I didn't tell you and 'Mione." Harry quietly said.

Oliver asked, "Can you give the one's who don't know what a Chuzzor is, some idea of what types of powers and traits you could have?"

"Well, wandless magic, enhanced sight….that is one I am really hoping to get," Harry said with a smile, causing some of his friends to chuckled, "enhanced hearing, a vampire/elf like grace, the use of sexuality, similar to an incubus, blood magic, something about being able to take magic from someone else, and I'm really not sure what else could happen. I know some of these abilities are labeled as dark, but I am not dark! You all know who Remus Lupin is, correct?" receiving several nods, he continued, "He may be a werewolf, but who here KNOWS him to be evil, even thought his is classified as a dark creature?" Harry asked, then looking around and noticing no hands were up, continued, "That's right, no one. He's one of the kindest, most generous men in our world. Please don't stereotype people. That makes you no better than Voldemort…for he says ALL muggles, muggleborn and half-bloods are worthless, even though he himself is a half-blood. There are good and bad in all societies."

"Minister Fudge, Madame Bones said that our government will be picking up the cost of instructors and supplies. How much do you expect it to run and will taxes and tariffs have to be raised to cover this?" asked one of the parents.

"Very good question. With Mr. Potter picking up the 500 million galleon cost of the Time Phase Ritual, we approximate that the Ministry's end will run around 1.5 -2 million galleons. We have a war fund coffer that the money will be taken from, so therefore no taxes will be raised." answered Cornelius.

Manuel Zabini said next, "Minister Fudge, I would like to go before the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards to see if we could get funding so Mr. Potter would not have to incur the bulk of the expense. I may only be able to secure about 100 million galleons, but it is better than nothing."

"I appreciate the sentiments, but I would actually prefer to pay this myself. The fewer people who know what is going on, the less chance Voldemort and his minions have of hearing about it. We would have to give these two organizations far to much information in order to convince them to help out." replied Harry.

"Then, when all this is over, and you have defeated You-Know-Who, maybe we can get you some re-imbursement. You may have to defeat him, but you are doing us all a favor if you do…when you do."

Giving a nod, Harry said, "Thank you Mr. Zabini. Are there any more questions?"

After a 30 minute question and answer session, Cornelius ended the meeting by saying, "You have a few weeks to decide…so think this through carefully. We're planning on going into time warp on August 10th, so if we could have your decisions by August 3rd, that would be good. The only ones on a true deadline are Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood. However, even if you eventually decide not to go into the time warp, you could still take your OWL's and just be moved up a grade. If you don't take them, you have no option. If and when you do decide to go forth with this plan, see Mr. Rooks for the contracts and releases you and your parents need to sign. Thank you all for coming." With that, the meeting ended and the guests started mingling around asking for other's opinions in a more casual environment.

When Harry stepped away from the other three at the podium, he was approached by Remus and Poppy. Without any prompting, he looked into the teary eyes of his godmother and pulled her into a hug. It was several minutes later when she was able to compose herself and loosen her grip on him to say, "Harry, I am so sorry! So, so, sorry that you've had to endure all this pain and suffering alone. I've been trying for years to break free of the block Dumbledore put on me. The guarantee I'd get to see you is the only reason I stayed at Hogwarts all these years. The block also had a compulsion charm attached to it so I wouldn't treat you any differently than any other student. Please believe, inside I was begging to get out and be the mother figure your parents asked me to be…..Please forgive me!"

"Poppy, there is nothing to forgive. You are no more to blame than anyone else. It's Dumbledore who will be answering to the fates for his cruelties. I just hope that you and I will be able to get to know one another and go on from here. Having known you these past 5 years, I can see why my parents picked you to be my godmother." and with another quick hug, Harry turned to Remus.

He was again enveloped in a hug, albeit more manly, and after he and Remus split apart, Remus said, "I, too, am sorry, but I will let blame fall where it belongs. I'm just glad the blocks have been removed and that Poppy and I will be able to help you through your coming of age. We were there to help your mother, so we should be able to guide you through yours."

"Sounds good to me. I was getting a little nervous, not knowing what to expect or who I was going to ask to be there with me as the letter from my Great Grandfather suggested. Now that your free to talk, maybe we could get together later this week and you two can tell me about me parents. I really don't know much about them." Harry said a bit sadly. After a little more conversation, they agreed to meet on Saturday, at Thurox Manor. Spotting Susan across the room with her Aunt, he went over to them.

"Susan, looking as lovely as ever!" he said while giving her a hug, mindful that Amelia was looking on, so kept it more sedate. With a quick kiss to her cheek, he released her and said, "Sorry for not informing you two earlier about being a Chuzzor, but I just needed to adjust to it first, before revealing it to anyone, and as I said, everyone here deserved to know what they were getting into."

"Quite understandable, Harry. I knew your mother, and she was a wonderful person, so obviously being a Chuzzor didn't affect her any. I don't hold it against you at all….it might just prove to be the key in defeating Voldemort. Yes, I can say his name…" Amelia said as they all chuckled, then asked, "Harry, would you like to come for dinner with Susan and I. We are going into Muggle London later to this great Japanese place I know of. It's really neat…they cook the food right in front of you."

"Let me just make sure Mrs. Longbottom didn't have any special meal planned. If she doesn't, I'd love to. Thanks!" said Harry.

"Why don't I go over and see if they want to come too, the restaurant is great fun in larger groups." Amelia left to seek out Augusta, Neville and Hermione, leaving Susan and Harry alone for a few minutes.

"Are you okay with everything you learned today?" Harry asked Susan, with his arm around her waist, guiding her to a more private area.

"I'm okay with it….a bit of a shock, though." She paused for a few moments then asked, "Harry, your not looking for anything long term with us, are you?" she asked nervously.

Giving her an odd look, he said, "Umm, no, not really. I don't want to stop seeing you, but I'm not looking for anything permanent. Are you?"

"Oh, thank Merlin! No! I don't want a long term relationship. I like being with you though, so I, too, don't want to stop dating. We'll just call ourselves date buddies with benefits….wonderful, glorious benefits!" she said with a sly smile.

"Sounds like the perfect arrangement. Here comes your Aunt and the rest of our dinner party. Let's go have some fun!" said Harry.

The group did just that, and after inviting Poppy and Remus, they all headed out to London and enjoyed a wonderful meal, entertained by an exuberant cook who tossed food, bowls, and oil vessels around then proceeded to make onion volcano's for everyone.


	20. Chapter 20 Getting Things Done and Tryin

Authors Note: Edited 8/13/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Getting Things Done And Trying Something New

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Starts Thursday Evening, June 20th - Friday, July 5th)

After returning from dinner, Harry received a fire-call from Tony telling him the trial date for Dumbledore would be July 10th, and Snape would be July 8th. Relieved that he would be through all this mess, one way or the other, by his birthday, Harry decided he'd move into Thurox Manor the next day.

Over the next two weeks, Harry managed to get all the renovations done in anticipation of the time warp. One of the largest changes made, with the help of Dobby and Winky, Harry had converted most of the dungeons of the Manor into an indoor Quidditch pitch, complete with weather simulations and all the supplies needed to outfit two teams. By having the pitch indoors, he wouldn't be taking away from any of the available space outside while in time warp. Harry guessed somewhere between 40-50 people would be going in, so he wanted to leave as much outdoor space as possible for people to move around.

Bill had come over and after their talk, he put new wards up and strengthened the older ones. Moody and Amelia stopped by to make sure the training gym was sufficient, and after applying engorgement charms, making it twice as large on the inside, but not altering the true dimensions of the building, Moody compiled a list of the other equipment and weaponry needed to be added or updated. Anywhere they could stretch and enlarge space, they did. Smyte, the goblin in charge of the ritual, came by in early July to make sure everything was coming along, and told them they'd done an excellent job of utilizing and enlarging the spaces without diminishing the time warp area.

It wasn't all work, however, as it quickly becoming a race to see who could throw the most unusual parties amongst his friends, and rumors of these fantastic get-togethers was spreading fast around the younger jet-set. Everyone wanted invites, but it was agreed to keep it to the 30 people who would be going into the warp.

Hermione's parents agreed to let her through a Black Light Party where everyone wore attire that was dark, but contained white in some of the most outlandish areas. Needless to say, when the black lights were turned on, the glowing was quite interesting. She provided neon glow necklaces, bracelets and mouth chips to add some color to the night. The Patil's threw a Murder/Mystery party that was followed up by a bright and flashy Disco Night, complete with strobe lights, disco balls and lighted dance floor that pulsed to the beat of the music.

Daphne Greengrass had everyone roaring back to the 1920's, and Justin Finch-Fletchley played host to a high roller's Vegas night. Blaise had an all day and night party that had replica's of the pyramids and the sphinx of Egypt. The day was spent in a pool that wrapped around their property like the river Nile, and the night was illuminated by an exaggerated starry sky that gave off a mystical glow.

Harry's party, as promised, saw Susan helping with the planning. They decided to go way out of the norm, and through a Carnival. There was a Ferris wheel, two roller coasters, a huge wavy slide that went up 4 stories, a ride called the Scrambler, a drop tower, bumper cars, and mini Formula-One track. Arcades with all types of games, cotton candy, corn dogs, funnel cakes, and so much more filled his back acreage. He broke from the norm on the invite list also, with the approval of his other friends, and invited many of the adults he considered friends. Well over 50 people attended and it would go down as one of the best parties of the season. After the party was over, Harry decided to leave one roller coaster, the drop tower, and race track up and running. He could compact them into a small area, and it would be a great stress reliever in the time warp.

Harry and Susan had attended some of the parties together, especially his own, but they also went separately to a few. They both really liked the relaxed and flirty nature of their relationship, and when they did go out, they definitely enjoyed the 'with benefits' they had agreed to. Harry hooked up with Padma at the Patil party, and had enjoyed her company immensely. She wasn't as gossipy as her sister, and that appealed to him. They agreed to going out on a date, but that had yet to happen, as Harry wanted to wait until after the trials. She knew the pressure he was under, and that he wasn't looking for anything serious, so had readily understood and agreed.

As the trial dates for Snape and Dumbledore approached, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tony, Amelia and often Cornelius would meet to go over any new details and practice being on the witness stand. They wouldn't know if any more charges would be added, as the Veritaserum could only be administered during the trial. So far, Snape and Dumbledore had been tight lipped. Cornelius also told Harry that Delores Umbridge had been arrested and her trial had been set for July 21st. That was exceedingly good news for Harry and Lee Jordan who both suffered through her cruel detentions. Harry heard that there were others who suffered the Blood Quill, but so far, didn't know who they were.

It was the morning of Friday, July 5th, and Harry had just finished his morning absolutions, when Dobby popped in with a note. Thanking his little friend, he opened and read:

Harry,

We're all meeting tonight at the Dragon's Fire at 8:00pm. Hope to see you there!

Neville

Deciding that it would be a good time to call Padma and hook up with her again, he went to the floo to call her. After she agreed to meet him at the club, he went about his morning exercise routine. That had been another of the changes over the last two weeks. Harry spent 3 hours everyday running, weight training/strengthening and swimming, and although he was extremely sore at first, that had passed and he was now starting to see some small results….as it had only been a little over two weeks. Neville had stayed with him for about 10 days so far, and he, too, had been exercising. Hermione went back to her parents and left for a week to vacation in Greece. She was back now, much to Neville's delight, and she planned to spend Saturday and Sunday with Harry, researching his library, to get more information about Chuzzor's and preparing for the first trial.

At 7:45, Harry started making his way down Diagon Alley to the club. When he got there, he said hello to several of his friends and waited outside for Padma. He decided to wear a pair of his tighter jeans, and his dark green, tight silk t-shirt that he was unashamed to admit, made him look good. Padma, he noticed, was more conservative that Susan, but chalked that up to her Indian heritage. She still exuded a quiet confidence that he found just as attractive. Soon enough, Padma arrived wearing a simple, floral wrap mini-skirt, that fell a few inches above her knee, and an Egyptian cotton tank top that clung just enough to show her curvy femininity. Her natural tanned skin was shimmering in the evening light, and telling her how good she looked this evening, Harry gave her a soft kiss in greeting, and took her hand as they entered the club.

Most of their friends hadn't arrived yet, so they found a quiet table in the back corner of the club and claimed it as their own. It wouldn't be to long before the place was packed, so getting a table was certainly a great prize. Ordering drinks, they started talking, occasionally greeting friends as they came over to say hi.

"Harry, thanks for calling me tonight. I really wasn't expecting you to call until later in the month. So….ah….have you been able to practice any Quidditch this summer?" Padma said nervously.

"Yeah, a little. I just installed an indoor pitch in the dungeons of my Manor and I've tested it out a few times. It's not the same as being outdoors, because there are limits on how high you can go, but it's not bad. What have you been up to?" Harry responded.

"Your going to laugh, but I've been reading ahead and studying….I'm a Ravenclaw after all!" they both laughed, and she continued, "Pavarti and I go down to the beach behind our property most days, for a few hours a least, and beside planning the party, it's been a fairly quite summer so far. Not nearly as exciting as yours." she said shrugging her shoulders a little.

With a small chuckle at her Ravenclaw nature, he said, "Trust me, this hasn't been a typical summer for me. I'm usually weeding gardens or sitting on an old bed, bored out of my mind, at the Dursley's. I like the quiet of living alone some, but overall, it's been great hanging out with everyone. It feels good to be a normal teenager….or at least as normal as I can be, for even a short while. So……what does Padma Patil do when she is looking for some excitement?"

"I love to dance, but you knew that from our party, and I like solving mysteries….but you knew that, too. I'm not very good at playing Quidditch, but I love to watch it. You're a great seeker, by the way. You could easily go pro."

"Thanks. If Oliver has anything to say about it, I will." Harry said laughing a little. "Feel up to dancing? The club is really starting to liven up."

"Let's go!" she said with an excited smile.

As they headed toward the dance floor, they ran into Susan and her friends. After a round of friendly hugs, from both Harry and Padma, they were dancing the night away, spending their time dancing and getting to know one another better. Harry was amazed by her graceful movements out on the floor, and while she was not as overly demonstrative in her overtures, her moves were fluid, and just as enticing and sultry as Susan's. He enjoyed both of their styles and continued to enjoy his time with Padma. Making their way back to the table, they order a couple more drinks while they rested for a few songs.

"You're an amazing dancer, Padma. I hope I wasn't to forward out their?" asked Harry.

"No, you were great! I love dancing! Ever since I was little girl, my mother has shown me the old, graceful, hip swaying style of our Indian heritage, and just fell in love with it. I guess I tend to use that everywhere, but I just can't help it….it's just so natural to me." she said somewhat shyly.

"Don't be shy on my account….I have no complaints with your hips! I enjoy the way you move them." Harry said with a teasing quality and leaned in to capture her lips. He loved the feel of her soft, yet full lips and she moved them just like she moved her body on the dance floor…sultry! As he deepened the kiss, he pulled her into his lap. Without going too crazy, she gave him a small, yet satisfying lap dance while he plundered her mouth and neck.

While gently nipping at her ear, he whispered, "As I said before….I've got no problems with you hips." and with a small chuckle, they headed back out for more dancing. The night continued on in much the same manner, and as he was walking her back to the Leaky Cauldron, so she could floo home, he said, "I had a great time tonight, Padma. Can I call again?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't." she said putting on an injured look and acting hurt. They laughed, and while in the back alley, away from any prying eyes inside, he drew her 5' 5" frame close and gave her a long, provocative, fiery good night kiss that left them both breathing a little harder. With another small, yet sensual kiss at the fire place, they said goodnight and left to their respective homes.


	21. Chapter 21 I Could Possibly Do What!

Authors Note: Edited 8/13/06. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

I Could Possibly Do What!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning, around 10am, Hermione and Nev flooed into the Manor, and a day of research was underway. After gathering all the books they could find on Chuzzor's, and a few on vampires, incubi and elves, they began making detail notes on any possible traits that could show after Harry went through his coming of age.

The list, again, covered the fact that he would probably be quite tall, have blackish/red hair, green eyes, and would be extremely graceful and agile. Other traits that not known were compiled into three lists:

Vampire Traits

1. "Rolling" is a temporary hypnotic state/mind control through eye contact that vampires

use to hide movements or the illusion of instantaneous movement, or use to command

victims to do whatever the vampire wishes temporarily

2. A cloaking ability/shadow casting

3. Extremely strong physically

4. Enhanced hearing, eyesight and smell

5. Ability to remain completely still - motionless

6. Affinity for Blood Magic and Ancient Runes

7. Ability to call some animal species - "Animal Call"

Elvin Traits

1. Love of nature or a type of empathy with nature

2. Long-lived or immortal

3. Powerful both physically and magically

4. Affinity for wandless magic or staff magic

5. Youthful, fertile, beautiful beings

6. Fairer and wiser than humans

7. Keener senses

8. Affinity, or natural warrior.

9. Graceful and agile

Incubi Traits

1. Sexual Predators

2. Have an allure; a sexual allure, pull

3. Demonic Males that prey on women, raping them while they sleep, while victim

experiences the whole act in there nightmare.

4. Offspring will either be prone to evil, as their demonic fathers, or powerful.

Merlin, according to legend is said to be the by-product of the raping of a nun by an

Incubi.

Some of the possibilities made Harry a little uncomfortable. He still wasn't completely sold on the whole Blood Magic thing, but one trait that terrified him was the demonic dream raping of women of the incubi. His Grandfather wrote that they were sexual creatures similar to incubi, but he really hoped he'd find out that it was just the sexual pull he had read, and not the demonic nature.

A private journal by Roderick Thurox described three known facts all Chuzzor's have in great detail. The first was that a Chuzzor turned into a magical tiger like creature, called a Repalliator which stems from the word repalliation which means - Cloaking or covering up again. They were known for their fearless aggression, razor like teeth with large canines, averaged around 30-35 pounds, and were like a jaguar or cheetah having extreme bursts of speed to capture their prey. A Repalliator had the ability to enlarge its body mass to that of a lion sized animal when needed, and had chameleon like cloaking qualities. It could fully disappear into the surroundings and move about when at normal size, but could only cloak itself when motionless in its larger size.

The second Chuzzor fact was something referenced to as 'Gliding'. It was the way a Chuzzor moved about, like apparation was to a wizard. To travel by 'Gliding', one had to connect to and ride the threads of magic. Every living thing, muggle, plant or magical being issued a magical signifying wire that connected to a complex threading network. The hardest part of this form of travel was learning how to identify who or what you were trying to travel to, and grabbing that thread to glide on. It took deep meditation to first find how your own magical wire entered this complex highway, and then how other objects and beings close to you connected. It would take some practice in "feeling" out the signature of people and objects, but once a Chuzzor mastered that, it would become instantaneous. The major advantage to 'Gliding' was that it was completely silent. Harry was starting to understand that Chuzzor's were built to attack…powerful, silent, and unseen. He could definitely see the advantages to those traits.

The last trait all Chuzzor's have is 'The Breath'. This was a misty "breath", emitted from the glands in the neck and mouth of a Chuzzor that would enter its victims mouth and would slow or freeze the victim momentarily, or in extreme cases, could be reversed to steal away the magical powers of the person it was cast on as the Chuzzor breathed the mist back into his/her own body.

'This must've been what upset Dobby so much that day.' thought Harry. 'I can see where this could scare the shit out of most people, but could really work well in a fight with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.'

While gliding, it was only possible to slow/freeze the victim as you passed by them on the thread network. The downside to doing 'The Breath' while in travel was, if done to often, within a small time span, a Chuzzor would tax their magical core and be almost as badly off as their victim. Roderick noted that he had experimented with this, and it took doing 'The Breath' in travel around 4-6 times in the span of an hour to cause his core to deplete and him to be knocked out for almost 48 hours. He also noted that 1-2 times an hour had little to no effect on him.

While Harry was reading this journal and making all necessary notes, Neville was deep in another journal that highlighted what Blood Magic was and how the Ancient Runes were used in this branch of ancient magic. Blood Magic was dark magic, but not all the outcomes were dark. It was the fact that it used another's blood that made it dark, according to Ministry standards. This was similar to some theories that explained that even the Unforgivable Curses could be used for good. Using the Avada Kedavra Curse to put a lame animal down, or the Crucatius Curse could be used to shock the nervous system and help a heart attack victim, or the Imperius Curse could prevent someone from committing suicide by taking over their mind temporarily. The Unforgivable Curses would forever be labeled dark, even though, in the examples showed, the reasons for their use was light. Harry, Neville and Hermione were starting to understand that magic was just that, magic….it was the intent behind the castor. Hermione vowed to do more research on the subject while in time warp.

Neville's list about Blood Magic contained the following information:

1. Blood Magic was Dark Magic - but could have positive results

2. Needs a ceremonial bowl and knife to perform - located in the Thurox Family Vault

3. Ancient Runes to cast, and needs the castor or victims blood to activate the Runes

4. To reverse the effects, the blood of both victim and castor is needed and the Runes

need to be written in the exact reverse, meaning, if the castor doesn't share this info,

it would make it almost unbreakable, unless someone was a Master of Ancient Runes.

5. The ability to spell objects using castors blood that are only able to summoned and/or

used by castor. Examples: wand, staff, wards, amulets of protection, etc.

6. Can inscribe runes into items and once blood hits them, activates the cursed effects.

Examples: throwing stars, swords, knives, daggers, etc.

7. Blood Magic performed during sex, can produce severe effects. (see 3rd journal)

"Well, I hope I don't get all of these traits…damn scary some of them are." said Harry, leaning back and rubbing his face as if to clear his thinking.

"I know. I mean, some of the uses for the Blood Magic can be quite scary. I think your Great Grandfather was a little mental….he actually performed some of those castings during sex. What was he thinking, casting the runes and blood in order to curse an entire family line with poverty, or with infertility, or to take their very life force, all for experimentation. Sick, very sick!" said Hermione in exasperation.

"Harry, what will you do if you do get some of the nastier traits?" asked Neville.

"I'll sign a contract, having myself eliminated if I become a demonic raping, sex maniac. I really don't want to think I could be that way….but we'll just have to wait and see." said Harry with a huge sigh.

"Harry, don't even joke about that. I think our brains are mush…let's call it a night." replied Hermione in her ever assertive way.

"I wasn't joking, 'Mione. If I do get that trait, I don't want to be around to hurt anyone." he said giving both his friends a serious look that told them he was speaking the truth.

Relaxing his face some, Harry continued, "Your right, though, it's almost 9pm, so why don't we hit the pool for a late night swim. Thank Merlin for Dobby and Winky remembering to feed us, or we would have starved, as engrossed as we were. I say we leave this till after the trials, when we can sit down with Remus and Poppy. I'm curious what traits my mother got."

"Sounds good to me. I don't think I could look at anymore of these books for awhile anyway." finished Neville, all heading off to get their swimsuits on, spending the next few hours just relaxing and laughing over some of the memories from the parties this summer. It was almost midnight when they all parted ways to go to bed.


	22. Chapter 22 WHAT!

-1Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

WHAT!

Monday rolled around and Harry was getting ready to head to the Ministry, Courtroom 10, for Snape's Trial. He was going to be making a statement today, as he was soon to be Lord Harold James Thurox Potter, and he would not be looked down upon or intimidated any further. Putting on his black, acromantula silk Ralph Lauren dress robes, with a dark forest green lining, helped by the fact that he had grown another inch, making him 5'11" in the last couple of weeks, he looked very much the part of a Lord. 'Thank the goddesses above for growth charms on clothing, after the money I spent on all the custom tailoring, I would have been really pissed had these not fit.' thought Harry as he inspected himself. His hair was behaving itself today, more that usual, and without his glasses, it made for a very handsome, aristocratic image.

Flooing into the Atrium at 9:10am, after meeting up with Tony, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom and Hermione, checked his wand . They had 20 minutes to get to the courtroom, so headed to Amelia's office first to make sure nothing surprising had popped up. Everything checked out, and at 9:25, they entered and found seats. Harry looked around, and noticed that the full Wizengamot was in attendance, and the general seating was full, including at least one representative from all the major new agencies. At exactly 9:30, Snape was brought in by three Auror's and placed in the chair with the magical chains that Harry remembered from his own trial, and as he watched the seat attack its prey, he thought, 'This is indeed the way I want to see Snape…chained and about to be butchered.'

Amelia Bones was presiding over the trial, and to her left sat Cornelius Fudge, representing the Ministry, and to her right, sat Manuel Zabini, representing the Wizengamot. Manuel had been voted temporary Head of the Wizengamot until a proper election could take place in mid August. It was very reassuring to see his allies up on the judge's bench. Amelia opened the trial with, "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are hear to try Mr. Severus Tobias Snape on multiple counts of criminal activity. Ms. Pinksmith, will be the court scribe and will now read the charges."

Ms. Pinksmith read them, and the charges were as follows:

1 Count of Cursing an Underage Defenseless Wizard

1 Count of Cursing an Underage Defenseless Witch

1 Count of Carrying the Mark of an Illegal Organization

15 Counts of Unlawful Teaching of a Ministry Restricted Spell, Occlemency

15 Counts of Misuse of Ministry Restricted Spells, Occlemency/Legilimency

Unlawful Abuse of Position in the Treatment of Underage Wizards in a School Setting

_(The number of counts can not be determined to the above charge, but 548 are known)_

1 Count Unlawful Attempt to Use a Ministry Controlled Potion, Veritiserum

263 Counts of Embezzlement

Unknown Counts of Illegal Use of the Grey Arts

"How do you plead, Severus Snape?" asked Amelia.

"Not guilty!" answered Snape with a slight sneer.

"You will show respect in this courtroom, Mr. Snape, and address me as 'Your Honor' or Madame Bones. Let it be known for the record that Mr. Severus Tobias Snape has entered a plea of not guilty and he is represented by Mr. Ashton Malus. Law wizard for the prosecution is Ms. Angela Gavels. Mr. Malus, you may call your first witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The defense calls, Narcissa Black Malfoy." She had been called to show that Severus was a caring godfather and to attest to his strict, but thorough teaching methods. Over the next two hours, Mr. Malus called forth several of these character witnesses, including: Dedalus Diggle, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Terrence Higgs, and Draco Malfoy. Each tried to paint Snape as a better person than what he was accused of, but after Angela Gavels cross-examined each witness, there was little positive that could be said in Snape's defense. Diggle had even gone as far as to make him out as a hero for his spying efforts and that Harry was just a wayward child. That, needless to say, didn't go over to well. Diggle was practically shacking and drooling by the time Ms. Gavels had finished with him. They broke for an early lunch, and at 12:45, resumed the trial.

"The defense calls, Mr. Albus Dumbledore." said Mr. Malus.

When Dumbledore was escorted to the witness stand by four Aurors, he took his seat. "Mr. Dumbledore, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, by Merlin?" asked Ms. Pinksmith.

"I do." he said with his patented grandfatherly look.

"Mr. Dumbledore, how long have you known Professor Snape?" asked Mr. Malus.

"Roughly, 25 years." said Dumbledore.

"How would you describe his attitude and personality?"

"He is a stern and strict man, but not unfair. His actions are misunderstood. As a spy within Voldemort's inner circle, he must appear to show favoritism to his own house, Slytherin. He tends to be a little more harsh on Mr. Potter for two reasons. One, Mr. Potter is Voldemort's number one enemy, and two, unfortunately, Severus and James Potter were known for their hatred of each other. I am sure some of the animosity between them stems from the past. With his service to the light, the treatment of the students of Hogwarts seems unfair, but this is not his goal."

"Did you tell Professor Snape to use the 'Stupify' curse on Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?"

"In order to bring Mr. Potter into safety, I had instructed the Order of the Phoenix members who were searching for Mr. Potter, and not out protecting the wizarding public's safety, to use what they felt best in accomplishing this goal. From what I understand to have happened, Mr. Potter attempted to flee the scene, so the use of a simple hex like 'Stupify' was necessary, and would not have harmed him. Being out in the open for Voldemort and his Death Eater's to attack, is what should be considered harmful, and far more dangerous. I do not know what transpired with Ms. Granger."

"Were you the one who ordered Mr. Snape to teach Mr. Potter Occlemency?"

"Yes, I asked Severus to teach him, as he was the only one I could trust to do so. Mr. Potter shares a link to Voldemort through his curse scar, where he experiences visions and pain. It was my hope that through learning occlemency, that Mr. Potter would be able to lessen, or close the connection."

"Why did you not seek the Ministry's approval first?"

"Unfortunately, Minister Fudge and Madame Umbridge were on a personal mission to discredit Mr. Potter and myself last year, so in order to protect young Mr. Potter from further, unjust harm, I kept it private. You can imagine what harm they could have caused had they known this information."

"Would Professor Snape be forced to use Legilimency in order to teach Occlemency?"

"Yes, it can not be done any other way."

"OBJECTION! Mr. Dumbledore is not a certified teacher of Occlemency, and therefore, can not answer as to whether or not there are any other methods of instruction." said Ms. Gavels.

"Sustained. Mr. Malus, you will either provide an expert, or refrain from this line of questioning. You may continue, Mr. Malus." said Madame Bones.

"Sorry, Your Honor, that was not my intention. Mr. Dumbledore, you have mentioned that Professor Snape is a spy for the light against You-Know-Who. When did this start?" asked Mr. Malus

"Before the first war ended. Yes, he has the mark of a Death Eater. As many of you well know, he was tried almost 15 years ago and was cleared of these charges once it was proved he was spying for the light."

"It is charged that Professor Snape has stolen from Mr. Potter. This so-called paper trail shows that he received 2500 galleons periodically from an account called, 'The Phoenix Trust'. Can you explain?"

"Yes. The Phoenix Trust is an account that the Order of the Phoenix uses to pay its members for missions they are asked to go on. Over the last 14+ years, Severus has continued to inform me, as I am Head of the Order, as to the rumored whereabouts of Voldemort's spirit and any Death Eater activity. After Voldemort's return, he resumed his spying again. He was also paid because he continually checked up on the wards surrounding Mr. Potter's childhood home."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore for clearing up these unwarranted charges. Your witness, Ms. Gavels." ended Mr. Malus.

"Thank you. Mr. Dumbledore, you have said that it was necessary for Mr. Snape to show favoritism to his own house. That would be acceptable, but how do you attempt to explain his blatant cruelty and extreme malice towards the other houses, especially Gryfindor, and Mr. Potter in particularly." asked Angela Gavels.

"As I said earlier, it is unfortunate, but the rivalry between James Potter and Severus has been bestowed on young Mr. Potter. As far as the cruelty and extreme malice, I feel that is putting things out of perspective. I am not saying he is a nice man, but he is not that unjust."

"Your Honor, with your permission, I would like to enter this binder of complaints as evidence. There are over 500 complaints that acting Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, turned over to us after she found them 2 days ago in a cabinet in the ex-Headmaster Dumbledore's office." asked Gavels.

"Accepted. Ms Pinksmith, see that they are entered for the record." said Amelia.

Angela Gavels continued in her questioning of Dumbledore, "So you are saying that over the last 15 years that he has been employed by you at Hogwarts, that the 548 formal complaints logged against him and ignored by you are false?"

"They are not formal complaints, as those would go to the Board Of Governor's, however, I will say that the letters I received were not all against Professor Snape."

"The only way the Board of Governor's would have received a formal complaint is if you had submitted the letters to them. As you well know, that all complaints first go to the Headmaster/Headmistress and are forwarded from there. I ask again, are you claiming that these letters of accusation against Mr. Snape are false?"

"No, I am not. I felt that because most people were not aware of the role Severus played, they were ill-informed to complain. I did speak with Severus on numerous occasions asking him to back off some. He did each time I asked."

"So you felt that over 500 people were wrong and that you, in all your infinite wisdom, are right?"

"OBJECTION! Ms. Gavels is badgering the witness. He has answered the question." said Mr. Malus.

"Over Ruled! Ms. Gavels, you will, however, be less belligerent." said Amelia in a stern voice.

"I am sorry Your Honor. Please answer the question Mr. Dumbledore." continued Ms. Gavels.

"I am not saying they were wrong, just not the best judges of the situation. I really felt what I did was for the best." said Dumbledore.

"Did you feel it best to order Mr. Potter's weekly mind-rape sessions. Did you ever inquire into Mr. Snape's teaching methods even after you saw the effects they were having on Mr. Potter?"

"As I have said before, Severus is a strict teacher. Mr. Potter did not seem to be taking to the art of protecting his mind, so therefore, there was no need to check in. Not everyone can learn Occlemency. Professor Snape instructed as he had been instructed."

"How do you know how Mr. Snape was instructed?"

"I oversaw his training, and after it was explained that he had to clear his mind, and how to accomplish this, it was up to him to make the effort to continually practice, which he did, and is a master at occlemency now."

Angela Malus smirked inwardly. Dumbledore was about to hang himself. She continued, "Are you telling us that you taught Mr. Snape the arts of Occlemency and Legilimecy?"

"Umm, yes, I did. Being a spy, it was required to protect himself. Voldemort is a master Legilimencer." Dumbledore said hesitantly.

"Are you licensed in Occlemency or Legilimency?"

"No, but when I learned it was not a requirement that we register, so when the law passed, I was grandfathered in."

"As Head of the Wizengamot, you are well aware that is not the case. The law clearly states that all persons have to be registered to perform these acts. No one is grandfathered in. Now, how do you know whether Mr. Potter was instructed properly if you were not there to witness his training?"

"Severus informed me of his progress and training after each session."

"Did you not think to question his word after seeing how distraught and in pain Mr. Potter was, even 24 hours after each lessons, or the fact that the visions seemed to be getting worse, not better?"

"They were getting worse because he was obviously not practicing hard enough. Learning to protect your mind is never easy, so Mr. Potter's reaction was normal." said Dumbledore, getting more uncomfortable.

"How do you know Mr. Potter was not practicing?"

"His friend, Ronald Weasley told me."

"So, Mr. Weasley was with Mr. Potter 24 hours a day and up every time Mr. Potter came back late after a session with Mr. Snape?"

"I am not saying that. All I am saying is that it appears Mr. Potter could have put in more effort."

"Did you make Mr. Potter aware that he was learning a restricted form of magic?"

"No, I did not. He had enough on his shoulders at the time, I did not want to burden him with this information."

"You seem to do that a lot, Mr. Dumbledore. Make decisions for others. Did you also instruct Mr. Snape that it was okay to use Veritiserum on a student that would not give him the answers to his questions, outside of school or inside?"

"No, I have never allowed the use of Veritiserum on any of my students. I know what harm it can cause in the young."

"So when you instructed the Order of the Phoenix to use what they felt best to bring Mr. Potter, what you consider, to safety, that the use of Veritiserum was not to be allowed?"

"Of course it is not allowed. They all understand that I meant by any legal means. The Order is not a gang of criminals!" Dumbledore said getting visibly rattled and upset.

"You just stated earlier that you didn't see anything wrong with Mr. Snape using the 'Stupify' hex on Mr. Potter, and by proxy, Ms. Granger, who it was against the law to curse at the time due to their age and restricted magic use, yet you just said that they know not to break the law. Which one is it?"

"You are mixing my words. It is not okay to break the law, but I wanted Mr. Potter with his relatives for his own good. His safety has always been paramount."

"So breaking the law is not okay, but yet you and Mr. Snape both have by your teachings and use in Occlemency and Legilimency….but let's move on. If, as you say Minister Fudge and Madame Umbridge were not treating you and Mr. Potter fairly last year, why did you not seek our the DMLE, or its head, Madame Bones. Or better yet, why not take the matter before the Wizengamot, in which you are head of?"

"I was not sure who could be trusted with the information concerning Mr. Potter's connection to the Voldemort. It would have proven detrimental to his safety if the wrong people were to find out."

"Are you accusing the Ministry and all it's members, as well as the Wizengamot, of supporting You-Know-Who? Are you also claiming that You-Know-Who was not aware of this connection, even though in an affidavit given by you, after the Department of Mysteries incident, claims otherwise?"

"No, I am not. I am beginning to take your questions as a personal attack on me. I was merely trying to eliminate any unauthorized persons from finding out. At the time, I was not completely sure if Voldemort knew this information or not."

"Who do you consider unauthorized? Minister Fudge, Madame Bones, Manuel Zabini, who?"

"Ms. Gavels, that is not the point. In these dark times, it is unwise to let to much information be known by too many people. I was simply trying to protect Mr. Potter."

"Did you knowingly withhold Mr. Potter's status as Head of House Potter and all his inheritances from him?"

"Yes, but I was planning on telling him this summer and helping him adjust and learn how to manage such a vast fortune. Up until this time, he had been burdened with enough, that I felt he should be a little older before getting himself involved with such matters. He would have been forced out in the open more in order to handle being the Head of House Potter, that I felt in unwise to compromise his safety when I was managing his accounts just fine."

"How was stealing from Mr. Potter under the guise of managing his estate a form of protection then?"

"It has not been proven yet that I did steal from Mr. Potter."

"Well, let's get that settled then. In these documents, provided by us by Chief Hordak, the head of Gringotts, that over the last 14+ years, you have withdrawn from the Potter Estate, the yearly stipend of 4000 galleons set forth by Mr. Potter's parents in their will to help provide in the guardianship of Mr. Potter, which you do not have. A manager's fee of 1000 galleons a month was also authorized by you and deposited into your personal accounts. You have also withdrawn 263 times the amount of 5000 galleons which was then deposited into the Hogwarts account and from there was deposited into 'The Phoenix Trust'. There are equal amounts of 2500 galleons that were deposited into your personal account and Mr. Snape's personal account from 'The Phoenix Trust' account. To top it all off, an additional 28 withdrawals, authorized by yourself of 50,000 galleons was taken from Mr. Potter's estate and deposited into the 'Order Resource Services Fund'. How do explain this other than you were stealing from Mr. Potter and his estate?"

"There was a verbal agreement that I would oversee the Potter Estate if anything should happen to Mr. Potter's parents. Prior to their death, they had been contributing to these funds in support of the order. Upon their death, I did as they asked, and kept up with their wishes to offer financial support to the Order of the Phoenix. They were very generous people, and among our wealthiest in the Order. I had often thanked them while they were alive for their continued show of strength in fighting the darkness."

"That is very convenient that you had a _'verbal' _agreement. Madame Bones, considering we have no way of verifying the truth other than by the use of Veritiserum, I would like to request that now."

"OBJECTION! Mr. Dumbledore has answered all the questions posed to him and has not done anything to warrant the use of Veritiserum." said Mr. Malus hurriedly.

"Your Honor, Mr. Dumbledore has just claimed that by verbal agreement he was allowed to take over 3,200,000 galleons from Mr. Potter and the Potter Estates, based on a supposed verbal agreement made with his parents. Part of this money is also to be paid to Mr. Potter's guardian and the documents entered into evidence show that Mr. Dumbledore did not have the right to that money as he was and is not Mr. Potter's guardian. I am respectfully going to have to disagree with Mr. Malus in his opinion that Mr. Dumbledore has not done anything to warrant Veritiserum." argued Angela Gavels.

"Mr. Malus, I am inclined to agree with Ms. Gavels. Objection is Over-Ruled. The courts Potion Mistress, Janis Beetleworth, will administer the Veritiserum." said Amelia.

After the potion was administered, unwillingly on Dumbledore's part, the questions resumed.

"What is your name?" asked Gavels.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." he answered in a monotone voice.

"What did you tell Mr. Potter after coming back from the Dept. of Mysteries?" asked Gavels. She had been given a list with a few questions and the answer to them, by Harry, to ask both Snape and Dumbledore if Veritiserum was administered.

"A prophecy concerning himself and Voldemort."

"It is working. Mr. Dumbledore, did you have a verbal agreement with the Potters allowing you to take funds in support of The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Gavels

"No, I did not."

"Why did you embezzle from Mr. Potter and the Potter Estate?"

"The Potter's were one of the wealthiest families in our world, so I decided that since I could control the Potter Estate with a few well placed documents, that it only right that they help fund the light sides efforts, as we were left with their orphaned son."

"Why did you place Mr. Potter with his muggle relatives?"

"I knew they would mistreat him."

"Why would you want him mistreated?"

"The true prophecy said the savior of our world would be a mistreated soul."

"WHAT!" screamed Harry from the gallery. "WHY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"You were my guarantee to absolute power and influence over the wizarding world. After you defeated Voldemort, I would have made you out to be the next Dark Lord and killed you myself, thereby making me the ultimate wizard….greater than Merlin. No one would ever question my authority again." Dumbledore said, sweating as if he had tried to fight answering the question, but failed.

Silence….absolute silence is what weighed down on the courtroom. It was shattered by Harry, who howled out the pain that had been racking his soul for the last 15 years. Amelia, recognizing his magic starting to ignite, and the losing battle for control of it, a quick recess was called and Harry was escorted out and given several calming draughts.

After Harry had calmed down enough, to anyone and no one at the same time, in a barely audible whisper he rambled, "Why?…Why?….How could he destroy a child like that? The prophecy he told me is a lie…. What did my parents or I ever do to make him treat us like this? Oh, GOD!…. Please ….someone tell me……make me understand…." he trailed off. He felt almost as broken as he did sitting out by the lake a mere month ago. He knew Dumbledore had betrayed him to some degree, but this was just too much for anyone to cope with.

"Harry do you think you can continue today?" Amelia asked him gingerly.

"Yeah, I just want this over with. I just want it all over with." he said in a broken and defeated voice. Everyone knew he meant more than just today's trial. It broke the hearts of everyone in the room, to watch this young man, a man who could courageously lead them into the future, give up. He seemed to have no fight left, and that terrified them. They would not let him give up!

Hermione knelt in front of Harry, letting their foreheads meet, and holding his hands in hers she pleaded, "Harry, please don't give up! Please don't let that monster defeat you! Fight for your parents, for Cedric, for Sirius, and most of all, fight for yourself and all your dreams. Don't let him win! Please, Harry……Please!" she finished in a choked whisper.

Closing his eyes, one tear made a path down his cheek to drip on the clasped hands below. He wanted to live, but he wanted all the pain of this world to end. Harry Potter was at a true turning point in his life, and once again, he dug deep within himself to listen to what his heart and soul wanted of him. It was several tense minutes later that Harry finally whispered, "I want peace and quiet.…I want to fall in love someday….I want to have a family….I want….I want to live." and with that quiet declaration, he rose from his seat and found the strength to fight for his dreams, his world in the eyes of the people around him.

"Let's get back to the trial, I want this done!" said Harry after he had composed himself.

Once everyone was resettled in the courtroom, Dumbledore retook the stand and was once again forced to take the truth serum.

"Mr. Dumbledore, did Mr. Snape help you embezzle from the Potter Estate?" asked the prosecution.

"Yes."

"How did he help you?"

"He arranged the law wizarding firm of Carrow & Carrow to oversee the Potter Estate after the death of the Potters. We switched it from Rooks, Rooks, and Burke in order to arrange and set up the cover-up accounts, The Potter Trust and The Order Resource Services Fund, through the new firm. With the Potter's being personal friends with their old firm, we would not have been able to accomplish any of the things needed to be done. Severus told me that the way the accounts were established, they would not be able to trace the random actions of the deposits into the made-up accounts. He also said that because they were not our accounts, no one would know we were stealing from the Potter's."

"Why did you allow Mr. Snape any of the Potter money?"

"It was the only way I could secure Severus' loyalty. He would not have helped had I not paid him, and this allowed me to do so, and allowed Severus some revenge on James Potter. This kept things running smoothly for my side."

"Why withhold his status in our society as Head of House Potter?"

"If he had been aware of the will his parents left or in charge of his estate, I would not have been able to complete my plans. He was never to find out about his status. I needed his voting rights in the Wizengamot and his money in order to obtain Hogwarts and see to his downfall. I had planned to have him leave a simple will stating that unless he had a family and children, I would be sole beneficiary. Mr. Potter was to stay under my control, until I had killed him after defeating Voldemort."

Harry sat in the gallery boiling within at the audacity of what Dumbledore had planned. Most of the room couldn't believe what they were hearing and so stayed absolutely quiet in order to not miss anything that was being said. Today was a day for the history books, and no one wanted to be left out.

"Why did you want Mr. Potter to be trained in Occlemency by Mr. Snape?"

"It would open Harry's mind up further to Voldemort, and I was hoping that I would be able to get more information about what he was planning. It worked, too, Arthur Weasley was saved because of my actions."

"Did you know Mr. Snape was mind-raping Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. It was the only way to open up his mind."

"Why did you not teach him yourself?"

"I would not have been able to be as cruel, and therefore, would not have been able to open his mind up to Voldemort enough. It also would not have worked in my plans of becoming more revered than Merlin if I was mind-raping Mr. Potter. Severus was more than willing to do it, knowing he would be able to use anything he learned against him."

"Why did you not act on all the complaints against Mr. Snape and remove him from his teaching position?"

"I and I alone control Hogwarts. It is my school and I will run it as I see fit. Removing Severus would have served no purpose to my plans."

"Did you falsify documents to give yourself guardianship of Mr. Potter and to seize his estate?"

"Yes."

"Did you bribe or pay-off any Ministry officials?"

"Yes, on both accounts."

"What votes, besides your own have you used in the Wizengamot?"

"The Potter and Thurox votes."

"How did you know to use the Thurox vote?"

"Lily confided in me about her being adopted and that she was a Thurox. I decided that everyone believing she was a muggleborn would assist my plans better, and convinced Lily and James to keep her pure-blood status a secret, that way I could use her vote without her influence. If she was muggleborn, she would not have a seat in the Wizengamot. James was rarely in attendance, preferring to let me cast his vote."

"Did you cast them according to his wishes?"

"No, I seldom cast as he directed me to."

"Have you used the Grey Arts without certification?"

"Yes, often."

"One last question, why the Potter's?"

"If I was Headmaster of Hogwarts when no other living heir to any of the founders were left, I would be able to perform a ritual that would grant ownership of Hogwarts to me. The Potter line are the direct heirs to Gryfindor. There never was a Hufflepuff heir, as Helga Hufflepuff never reproduced. The Ravenclaw heir is Neville Longbottom, and I could easily take care of him. Having Mr. Potter take care of Voldemort, would eliminate the Slytherin heir. I also did not like Lily Potter. She was entirely to head strong for her own good, and was starting to see through, and question my actions. So I decided that by allowing Voldemort to learn about part of a prophecy, understanding Tom Riddle's thinking as I do, he would not rest until he killed baby Harry. He unknowingly helped my plans by also eliminating Lily and James. Once they were out of the way, I had to control Harry, as he is involved in a prophecy, and by making him dependent on me and seeing me as his personal savior for rescuing him year after year, he would confide in me and I, therefore, would know all about his comings and goings. I would be better able to set up his downfall and eliminate him." finished Dumbledore.

"Mr. Dumbledore, who is Tom Riddle?" asked Amelia from the judge's bench.

"He is Lord Voldemort. He attended Hogwarts in the 1940's and was in Slytherin House. He is a half-blood and was orphaned when his muggle father, Thomas Riddle, abandoned his mother, Merope Gaunt, after finding out his pregnant wife was a witch and kicked her out of his home. She died during childbirth. He was raised in a Muggle Orphanage and claimed to be abused. I talked Headmaster Dippet out of researching these claims as I did not want anyone to know that I had found Slytherin's heir. I was still researching at the time about owning Hogwarts, so did not know what would need to be done concerning Tom Riddle. It was after he left school, that I realized I would need him eliminated in my quest to have Hogwarts become part of the Dumbledore line, yet adding again to my reputation as the greatest wizard."

"Mr. Dumbledore, how long have you been planning all of this?" asked Madame Bones.

"Since the late 1920's concerning Hogwarts, but when the prophecy concerning Mr. Potter and Tom Riddle came about in 1979, I have had to readjust my plans. The Gryfindor heir will rid me of the Slytherin heir, and I'll take care of the Gryfindor and Ravenclaw heirs."

"Escort Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter and their law wizards into the anti-chamber off the courtroom. Mr. Fudge, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malus, Ms. Gavels and myself will join you. We will take a short 15 minute recess." Amelia said

Once inside, Amelia said, "What I am thinking, is that in light of Mr. Dumbledore's testimony, we continue and try both Snape and Dumbledore together. I believe it unfair to ask Mr. Potter to go through all this again in just a few days time. I also suggest, that before the Veritiserum wears off, that Dumbledore give us the true prophecy."

"Your Honor, that would not be fair to my client, we haven't any of our witnesses present or any of our evidence hear to be presented." said Mr. Conner Wartz.

"Mr. Wartz, I believe your client has already incriminated himself, this is more just a formality. I will allow you an additional 30 minutes to go collect what you need. Ms. Gavels, do you have any problem with this?" she asked.

"No, Your Honor, I do not. I have my file on the Dumbledore case here as I thought I would need it on cross-examination." said Gavels.

Giving a nod, Amelia asked, "Anyone else have any questions or concerns."

"Madame Bones, I would like only you, the Minister, Mr. Zabini, Tony Rooks and myself to here the prophecy at first. Once we know what it says, we can decide what to do with the information from there." stated Harry.

"I agree. Mr. Malus, Ms. Gavels, please head back to the courtroom; Mr. Wartz, go collect what is needed, and we will be along in half an hour." ordered Amelia.

Once the three others had left, Harry turned to Dumbledore and spoke in the most chilling voice any of them had ever heard, "Tell me the true prophecy, Dumbledore."

The sweating and shaking started again, and everyone in the room could tell he was fighting the effects of the Veritiserum. It took almost a minute, but eventually Dumbledore spoke, "The one with the unknown power to defeat the darkness will be born as the seventh month dies. His battles will lie in the evil of this world and against the one who proclaims himself light. He will be a mistreated and tormented soul, but in the aftermath of extreme tragedy, will gain the army to win. None can truly live while the other's survive. He will be born as the seventh month dies."

"So you did all this to me, because you knew I would defeat you and Voldemort as you are both seen as the darkness in the prophecy?" Harry asked still in his cold, calculating tone.

"Yes." said Dumbledore.

"Do you regret anything you have done to me or my parents?"

"No. I would do it all again, by I would not allow Severus any input. It is his fault that the evidence was not covered up better."

"You're a sick and perverted man, Dumbledore." stated Harry just as coolly as before, and then turned his back on Albus.

"Okay. Harry, it seems that the only true difference is that this prophecy has you battling two fronts. Let's get back to the trial, we're pushing 30 minutes already, we can analyze this new information later." said Cornelius.

Receiving nods of affirmation all around, the headed back in and took their seats.

After regaining order, Amelia stated, "Administer the antidote to Mr. Dumbledore and have him chained next to Mr. Snape, we have decided to continue by trying them both at the same time. Mr. Malus please continue with your witnesses."

"Your Honor, after conferring with my client, he wishes to change his plea to guilty on all counts." and the courtroom exploded in excited shouts and the camera lights from the media.

Shooting sparks from her wand, Amelia shouted, "Order…ORDER!….ORDER! If you can not control yourselves, I will have you removed. This is the only warning I will give. Does your client understand that by doing this he is guaranteeing himself time in Azkaban?" Amelia asked Mr. Malus.

It was at this point that Snape looked over and met Harry's eyes for the first time all day. Snape gave that to smug smirk of his and Harry instantly knew that he expected to be freed from the prison by his master, hence why changing his plea would be of no great consequence. He might have a more extensive criminal record, but he would still be free to seek his revenge. Little did Snape know that some very old laws were going to be used against him during sentencing. Harry gave his own smug smile, and he noticed that Snape seemed a little shocked and confused by this. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he turned his attention back to the trial.

"Yes, Your Honor, he understands. So, at this time, the defense rests." ended Mr. Malus.

"Very well, Ms. Pinksmith, enter into record a change of Mr. Snape's plea from not guilty to guilty. Ms. Gavels, how would you like to proceed with Mr. Dumbledore's trial?" asked Amelia.

"I would like to have the charges listed in record against Mr. Dumbledore, and would like for Mr. Potter to take the stand. I realize this is unconventional, but as stated earlier, the testimony that Mr. Dumbledore gave incriminates him beyond question, and would just like Mr. Potter to give his side."

"Mr. Wartz, what would you like to see happen next?" asked Amelia, trying to be impartial.

"I believe we should hold this trial over till tomorrow and allow me more time to assemble my witnesses and evidence." stated Mr. Wartz

"I believe you should have all the evidence by now, but I will put it to a vote. Mr. Zabini, if you would call your Wizengamot to vote on this matter?" she said, turning to Manuel.

Only the Wizengamot could vote on whether a trial could be postponed to a later date, even if it was only one day later.

Mr. Zabini said, "Yes, of course, Madame Bones. Members of the Wizengamot, do we have enough here to vote fairly?" and after an official head count was taken and it was confirmed only three votes would not be cast, which included Dumbledore's one vote and Harry's two votes, he continued, "Very well. All in favor of continuing on with Albus Dumbledore's trial today, and with Mr. Potter's testimony, please vote affirmative, all for reconvening tomorrow, vote negative. Cast your votes."

After tallying the votes, Manuel Zabini spoke, "Madam Bones, it has been voted that the trial continue today with Mr. Potter testifying."

"Thank you members of the Wizengamot. Ms. Pinksmith, here is a list of modified charges and counts that you are to read and enter into the Record." said Amelia.

Ms. Pinksmith said, "Yes, Your Honor. The charges against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are as follows:

4 Counts of Tampering with Legal Documents

2 Counts of Falsifying Documents

1 Count of With-holding legal Head of House Status and Inheritance

3 Counts of Paying off a Ministry Official

3 Counts of Wrongfully Interpreting a Will for Self Promotion

4 Counts of Coercion

15 Counts of Endangerment of a Child

Misuse of Position in the Wizengamot

2 Counts of Threatening Ministry Officials

17 Counts in the Cover-up of Evidence

813 Counts of Aiding and Abetting a known Supporter of an Illegal Organization

Unknown counts of Misuse of Ministry Restricted Spells, Occlemency/Legilimency

1272 Counts of Misrepresentation of Potter Votes in the Wizengamot

1272 Counts of Misrepresentation of Thurox Votes in the Wizengamot

641 Counts of Embezzlement

Unknown counts of Illegal Use of the Grey Arts

2 Counts of Planning to Commit Murder

3 Counts of Unlawful Attempt to Seize Control of a Private Institution

"Mr. Potter, if you would take the stand." Amelia said.

After Harry had taken the stand and gave his oath, Ms. Gavels started. "Mr. Potter, could you give us your best recount of what you have been able to uncover over this last month in regards to Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape?"

Once again, Harry described all that had gone on over the last month and what Minister Fudge, Tony Rooks, the Goblins and he, himself had been able to unmask, including the fake prophecy and all his troubles and adventures while attending Hogwarts. As he was drawing to a close, he finished by saying, "I was not aware, until today, that the prophecy spoken to me in Mr. Dumbledore's office the night of the D.O.M. incident was false, or that he had planned to eliminate myself and Neville Longbottom in the hopes of taking over Hogwarts. I was also unaware that my Occlemency training was a complete farce. I have suffered at the hand of Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape since the moment my parents died. I don't think I will fully understand how anyone could do these things to a baby and child, knowingly, all in the hopes of gaining money, power and prestige."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter for recounting the events as you have been able to understand them. That must have been very hard on you. I have nothing further to add, Madame Bones." finished Ms. Gavels.

"Mr. Wartz, do you have any questions for Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia.

"No, Your Honor, but I would like to state for the record, that we will be filing a motion to have these proceedings declared unjust and will be seeking a new trial." said Mr. Wartz.

"Duly noted. That brings this trial to an end, the Wizengamot will now adjourn and vote as to the guilt of Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Zabini if you will?"

With that, the members of the Wizengamot exited into private chambers to debate the charges. It only took 20 minutes for them to reconvene. Mr. Zabini read the votes for guilty or not guilty, "Madame Bones, Minister Fudge, the Wizengamot has decided. Based on the Veritiserum testimony of Albus Dumbledore, we find him guilty of all charges. We would like to furthermore refute any motions that these proceedings be declared unjust and will deny any attempts at a new trial. We leave the sentencing in your hands, Madame Bones."

Dumbledore had turned completely white with the verdict. Even after all that had been revealed today, he still thought his influence enough to get him out of most of the charges. I was ironic that he would definitely go down in history, just not in the way he had been planning for over 75 years. History would claim his arrogance as his downfall, and rightly so.

"Based on the Nobility Laws of old, Minister Fudge, Mr. Zabini and myself, have agreed to let Mr. Potter hand out the sentences for the convicted men before us." said Amelia.

Dumbledore screamed, "NO! What right do you have to use these laws. The old laws have been circumvented by new laws for over 200 years. This is a complete mockery of our judicial system! I'll not have it!"

"Mr. Dumbledore, you will remain silent or I will see to it that you are. The Nobility Laws may not have been used in 200 years, but none the less, they are still applicable today. We have researched and conferred with many law wizards and scholars to ensure that we have every right to do this. Your control over our world is finished, Mr. Dumbledore." said Amelia angrily. She continued by asking, "Mr. Potter, would you like to give your sentencing now, or wait?"

Standing to address the court he said, "I will do it now. As the future and only heir to the Head of House Potter, and Head of House Thurox, I claim right to the sentencing of those who have wronged my families. Mr. Severus Snape, for your crimes against the House of Potter, I sentence you to losing your Mastership in Potions and any proceeds from patents and monies you have will help fund a magical orphanage to be built. I think it ironic that your money will fund a special program for children. You will also be stripped of half your magical powers and will wear control bands for the suppression of the other half for the rest of your still magically enhanced long life, starting immediately. You will be incarcerated for 50 years in Azkaban and will loose all teaching credentials. May you never deliver your cruelty on another child again." As he said all this, he watched Snape, sneering at first, lose that sneer only to be replaced with a look of abject horror. Adding one final jab, Harry finished, "I don't think Voldemort will want you out of Azkaban now…you'll be no better than a squib."

Turning to face the man who had destroyed his entire life, he said, "Mr. Dumbledore, I sentence you to Life in Azkaban. Because you are already well on in your life, I will also have you stripped of all your magic and will have a pensieve spell placed on your cell, that will replay my childhood in full detail, over and over again. This seems to be the only true thing that fits your crimes and you will be able to endure the same hurt you caused. I would've sentenced you to the Dementor's Kiss, but I want you fully aware of what has been taken from you. The Dumbledore line will be forever banned from the Wizengamot or holding any Ministry positions, and any monies you have will also go to funding the orphanage. I realize that you do not have any children, but you do have several cousins, nieces and nephews that will carry on your line. Obviously, you will lose any teaching credentials and the Order Of Merlin, First Class, that you so cherish will be taken from you. I don't really have anything more to say to you….except that may you eternally reap what you have sowed while on this plane of existence."

And with that, he looked at Madame Bones, Minister Fudge and Mr. Zabini and nodded to each in turn to indicate he was finished. As he retook his seat, the entire courtroom broke out in chaos. Reporters were scrambling to get every detail and many of the spectators were shouting at the two convicts for their disgusting actions. Madame Bones called everything to an end and the courtroom slowly emptied. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, and Tony all headed to the Minister's office to escape the pandemonium of the reporters trying to get comments from them all, especially Harry.

Well, this chapter took me awhile to write. I hope you like the twists that I put in and the sentencing. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews!

_ One for each year since his the Potter's deaths_

_ Includes the 263 payments, hiring of Snape, assisting in this trial, assisting in Snape's trial in 1981, and the 548 complaints never filed_

_ The Wizengamot meets bi-monthly. That totals 24 times a year, with an average of 3 votes a session, times 15 years equals 1080 votes. Approximately 192 votes were cast in the 4 years prior to James and Lily's deaths._

_ 175 Guardian payments, 175 Manager payments, 263 withdrawals for personal use, 28 Order funding withdrawals._


	23. Chapter 23 What Is Next

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

What's Next

When Harry finally made it home after the trial was over after agreeing to meet with everyone on Wednesday, at Thurox Manor for lunch to go over the time warp plans and to discus the ramifications of this new prophecy. He stripped out of his outer dress robes then plopped down in one of the lounges out by the pool in hopes of unwinding. He was spent….there was no other word for it as he stared up into the night sky. He couldn't comprehend everything that he had learned or that had happened today. Calling out to Dobby, he asked for a light dinner and that he not be disturbed for the rest of the night. Dobby, sensing that his friend, was under a lot of stress, quietly brought his meal and left to watch over the floo network to prevent anyone from bothering Harry.

Before Harry knew it, the warm summer night had called forth and he was asleep. Waking as the sun attacked his eyes, he stretched and cracked his stiff bones. Sometime during the night, Dobby or Winky must have covered him up in a light weight blanket. He went into the pool house, changed and did his morning workout. After a light breakfast out by the pool, he decided to spend the day just being lazy and accomplishing nothing in an effort to break free a little while from his chaotic life.

The only stressful part he allowed himself, was reading his morning copy of the Daily Prophet, and the front page headlines read:

**DUMBLEDORE CAUGHT IN EVIL PLOT TO OUST MERLIN IN HISTORY!**

And:

**SNAPE STEALS FROM BOY-WHO-LIVED FOR REVENGE!**

And:

**HOGWARTS' HEIRS WERE TO BE MURDERED BY DUMBLEDORE:**

**His Quest To Own Hogwarts **

He didn't bother reading any of the stories, he had been there after all, so the only parts of the Prophet he read were, as any red blooded male, the sports sections. As the morning turned into early afternoon, Neville flooed in to tell him about another of the summer parties that was going to take place at the Burrow. Fred, George and Ginny had decided that a Quidditch themed party would be fun. "Nev, I think I will decline this one, and would you tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I just don't want to be around a lot of people today, and I really don't want to have to deal with Ron. My goal is no stress today!" said Harry, not wanting to be rude by turning down a party.

"No problem. I already told them that I didn't think you'd come, but that I would get a hold of you anyway. Hermione is really worried about you. That's why I came over in person….I had to physically check on you, were her direct orders." Neville said chuckling.

"Tell her not to worry, and I'll see her tomorrow. I'm just going to enjoy my relaxing day out by the pool….may even take the coaster for a spin later." he said and then getting a mischievous look in his eye he continued, "Soooo, how are things between my two best friends been lately?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Knock it off, Romeo….I don't spill my dirty little stories either. But, if your asking if we are getting closer, then the answer is yes!" said Neville in a humorously stern way.

"Nev, your no fun….how am I suppose to get any good gossip material to take the attention off myself. Some helpful friend you are!" he said with fake pouting eyes, continuing on in their banter.

"Hey! Knock the eyes off…it may work on the women, but it won't on me! Sorry, mate….I'm just not a kiss and tell man like Seamus. You'll have to figure out a way to save your own neck." and with that they both broke into a good manly laughing spell.

Harry said a few moments later, "Look, seriously, I'm glad to hear things are going well for you two. Me, I'm happy right now just keeping things casual and relaxed….nothing long term for a while yet."

"I can understand that, just make sure that you don't get hurt, or hurt anyone in the process. You have enough enemies out there. I don't know how serious 'Mione and I will get, but we like where things are right now." said Neville.

"Good! Don't worry about the hurt or getting hurt, I am very upfront with everyone that I'm not looking for anything permanent. If they can live with that, then we go from there." said Harry.

After a few more minutes of idle conversation, Neville left and Harry resumed his vigorous day of doing nothing. 'It's hard work, but someone has to do it.' he thought wryly to himself.

Wednesday rolled around far to quickly for Harry's liking, but got up and did his morning routine anyway. After dressing and eating a light late morning snack, he got ready for his guests that would be arriving for lunch. He had a large table set up on the back patio, and as he did this, Harry realized that another of his traits was starting to manifest itself. He absolutely hated being indoors if he could help it. He thought, 'It must be some of the more elvin traits coming on….I always want to be outside.'

Those coming today were: Cornelius, Amelia, Prof. McGonagall, Poppy, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione, Neville, Tony, Bill, Prof. Flitwick, and Goblin Smyte. When everyone was done giving their condolences about the machinations of Dumbledore and Snape, and what it had cost Harry, and could have cost Neville, they sat down and got to business.

Harry started out, "I thank you all for your kind words, and as far as I'm concerned, it is now part of my past. Let's work on the future, and destroying Voldemort. Tony, have you had anyone sign the forms for going into time warp?"

"So far, the only ones who have not signed on yet are; Michael Corner, Adrian Pucey, but he said that he would be signing, he just wants to rewrite his Quidditch Contract so that when all is said and done, he will be able continue on with his career; Lavender Brown and Lisa Turpin. Their parents, with the exception of Adrian, have been in constant contact with my office, asking all kinds of questions, so I do expect them to also sign on by the cut-off date. They were skeptical at first, but seem to be coming around to the idea."

"That's more than I thought would sign on….but, to get everyone, I never expected that! That's great news! Cornelius, have you decided whether or not you will have any of the Aurors join in?"

"I will be having 10 Auror's going in, besides any that become instructors. Even the ones that are teaching will have time to learn new skills on their down time. There is one Unspeakable that I would like to see go in as an instructor….he is not completely human, but I think he will be able to help you learn about the Chuzzor blood magic. His name is Paole Constantine, and he is a vampire who is highly trained in the mind arts, and blood magic. I have spoken with him about you, Harry, without using your name, and he is more than willing to help out. Don't let the fact that he is a vampire scare you, he will not attack anyone for blood that's in time warp. We will have a large enough supply of blood for him to last the time you are in….muggle blood banks are such a great idea." Cornelius finished with a small smirk.

"I would be very interested in speaking with Mr. Constantine when ever he wishes. I was worried I'd have to learn it all on my own, and that was a daunting prospect. Good to know, too, that he won't go biting our necks when he's hungry!" Harry finished with a joke.

"Moody, when do you expect the additional equipment to be ready and delivered?" asked Cornelius.

"Most of it should be here by the end of this week, or the start of next. I have also asked the Dept. of Mysteries to give us some of their training dummies to use….they have the best money can buy. They agreed to let us use 4 of them." reported Moody, receiving a nod from the Minister.

"Good thinking on getting those dummies, Moody. Professor McGonagall, I take it Luna and Ginny are coming along with their OWL's?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, they should be ready to test by August 3rd. Just to let you know, Arthur Weasley approached me the yesterday, and as some of you may know, he used to be an Unspeakable years ago. He was wondering if he could be brought on as an instructor as well as take over the DADA position once school resumes. Dumbledore always turned him down citing a conflict of interest because of his children being his students. I think it is a good idea, and if I remain Headmistress, he could also fill in as Head of Gryfindor." finished Minerva.

Harry was shocked to learn that meek and mild Mr. Weasley had been a lean, mean fighting machine during the first war. He said, "Bill did you know about this?" receiving a humorous nod from Bill, he continued, "Wow! Your Dad….an Unspeakable….never would have guessed that one! Well, I've no trouble with him coming into time warp as a trainer or being DADA professor and Head of Gryfindor. Really, it's quite ingenious, and we all know what I think of Dumbledore's opinions!" this got them all laughing.

"Poppy, Remus, are you two going into time warp? You would both make excellent instructors and I would really like to spend some time with you both." asked Harry.

Poppy answered first saying, "Yes, Harry, I'll be going in. Not only can I spend time with my long lost godson, but I can train a few new healers and be there when you get hurt….Merlin knows that happens enough!" she finished in false exasperation, throwing her hands up for a dramatic flare.

"You know I'll be there too, Cub, as I would also like to learn from some of the others…oh, yeah, and to spend quality time with you, of course." he said with a wink.

"Of cooouuurse….both of you keep it up….and I'll not buy you any really extravagant Yule presents! Man….find your godmother and one of your supposed guardians, and get picked on….where's the justice in that!" Harry teased right back.

Hermione interjected after the laughter had died down some, and said, "Harry, Neville and I researched on Saturday what possible Chuzzor traits he could come into. I'm going to hand out a copy of our notes, and Minister Fudge, if you or Madame Bones could tell us if this will cause any legal trouble for Harry. I have highlighted any of the extreme ones that Harry has the most concern over. We realize that we won't actually know until July 31st, but any upfront work we can get cleared out of the way, the better."

After everyone had spent a few minutes reading over the notes, Remus spoke up and said, "Harry, you don't have to worry about turning into a demon Incubi, a Chuzzor only has the sexual attraction, or pull that is associated with Incubi…so ease your mind on that one, Cub! Also, as for the sex and blood magic….you don't have to learn that aspect, but I would ask Paole about it anyway….you never know what you may need in order to defeat Vo-Voldemort and his Death Eater's."

"I agree with Remus. Harry, most of the stuff on these notes are not going to lead to any problems, especially if you gave an oath to not use 'The Breath' on anyone innocent. Let's just tackle any issues with this on August 1st." said Amelia.

"Okay. Remus, thanks for letting me know about not becoming and evil demon….I was truly worried most about that possible aspect. It's quite a relief to know that I'll still be me. Professor Flitwick, I take it by your being here, that you're willing to be an instructor for our little group?" asked Harry.

"Yes! I am very excited to be involved. I have often times tried to get a special class that I could teach my dueling knowledge to, but was always forbidden….I need not say by who. I am currently having some of the house elves at Hogwarts copying several of my personal journals and advanced texts to use in my teachings in time warp. When you get a final number, let me know, so I can have enough books copied. I'm not concerned with the aging factor of doing this….I have a long, long life ahead of me due to my goblin genes." he said smiling at Smyte.

"Thank you, Professor, those texts should prove fascinating. Smyte, any problems or concerns on your end?" Harry asked.

"None at all, Mr. Potter. We have lined up the 7 goblins who will be performing the ritual, and as I have already inspected what you have done to your home in preparation, were are just awaiting August 10th."

"I haven't made any more adjustments to the house, but if you think of anything that would be beneficial, let me know." said Harry.

Tony stated, "Okay, here is a list of instructors so far:

Remus Lupin - DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Advanced Transfiguration

Poppy Pomfrey - Healing

Filius Flitwick - Advanced Dueling and Advanced Charms

Paole Constantine - Unspeakable, Blood Magic, and Mind Arts Training

Bill Weasley - Advanced Curses, Ancient Runes and Warding

Arthur Weasley - Unspeakable and Grey Arts Training

Mad-Eye Moody - Auror Training

Chen-Li - Martial Arts and Physical Fitness Training

Kingsley Shacklebolt - Weaponry Training

Tony Rooks - Finance, Arithmancy and Law

Unless something really unexpected shows up, that should cover all our basis. Anything else before we move onto the prophecy?" When no one brought any thing else up, Harry stated the prophecy after receiving an oath from all that they wouldn't reveal its contents.

"The one with the unknown power to defeat the darkness will be born as the seventh month dies. His battles will lie in the evil of this world and against the one who proclaims himself light. He will be a mistreated and tormented soul, but in the aftermath of extreme tragedy, will gain the army to win. None can truly live while the other's survive. He will be born as the seventh month dies. I think its safe to say that I have taken care of the 'one who proclaims himself light', by getting Dumbledore imprisoned and stripped of his magic. The army it speaks of, I believe means two things….the legal and Ministry help in defeating Dumbledore, and the group going into time warp for defeating Voldemort. The unknown power has to be the Chuzzor blood in me. Other than that, I really don't feel, after thinking on it over the last 36 hours, that we need to deviate from our plans or alter them. By Dumbledore making sure I was abused as a child, he set this prophecy in motion, and by the time we learned of it during the trial, we had almost fulfilled it. Just a few more steps, and some caution on all our parts, and hopefully, a victorious end is within reach." finished Harry with a soft sigh.

"That's pretty much what I've been able to come up with, except I also think part of this unknown power has to do with the army being so highly trained. Your support system will surprise many in our enemies camp." stated Cornelius.

"That sounds very reasonable. I can see your logic in that. Any other suggestions or questions?" said Harry. When no one spoke he said, "Okay. I don't see a need to meet until August 7th, unless something pressing comes up. Tony, get signed contracts with the instructors, and you and Cornelius can get with them to negotiate their pay. I'll let you all get back to your day." and with that, Harry closed out the meeting. Neville and Hermione stayed behind after everyone had left, and Neville said, "You missed a good party last night, Harry. Some people should not be on brooms…myself included!" he said laughing.

"HEY! We can't all be broom gods like Harry, Oliver, Adrian and the twins. Some of us need to play the mortal fans. I'm perfectly happy being on the ground rooting for my team!" said Hermione in mock indignation. This made Harry smile and say, "Hermione, don't take this personally, but I agree…you're much better off on the ground. You too, Nev." This got the three laughing. Heading into the pool house to change into their suits, the met back up and got in the pool. While relaxing, Hermione started speaking about the party again.

"Harry, I will let you know that Ron was trying to get back in our good graces again, so it was probably good that you didn't have to deal with so soon after the trial. After he wouldn't leave us alone, we told him to bug off, and that you weren't interested in healing the friendship once again. I hope I didn't overstep myself?"

"No, your right, I have no intention of letting that backstabber around me again. It's not my fault that his boss man is in prison….he'll just have to find someone new to double cross! I'm glad you guys had fun though." said Harry.

"No one blames you for not being there. They all understood how much you needed to re-group after what had happened. Although, I did hear George, or was it Fred, say something about your only allowed to miss one party….and remain prank free. I think they were serious too! Scary…those two!" Nev said laughing.

"Well, as long as I don't experience any more weeks like this one, I don't plan on missing any more! We should take another trip somewhere soon….maybe Greece or Ireland….or Italy! Take an overnighter this time!" said Harry.

"Then let's get planning!" shouted Hermione and with that they spent the rest of the afternoon planning one trip for before time warp, and on after. They decided on Greece first, then Italy. Conversation was kept to what teenagers talked about best…girls, boys, and parties. After dinner, Neville and Hermione left to their homes, and Harry headed out to his race track and spent the next several hours pretending to be Mario Andretti. Before heading in to bed, he took two spins on his roller coaster, then called it a night.


	24. Chapter 24 Two Are Better Than One

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Two Are Better Than One

The next day, Harry ventured out with Neville and Hermione to Diagon Alley to pick up a few 'Never Ending Pantries' that Moody had ordered for use during time warp, and picked up a brochure on 'Magical Greece: How to have fun wizarding style!' They decided to head to Fortescue's for some ice cream, but were swamped by reporters that had learned Harry was in the Alley.

"Mr. Potter, how did you decide what punishments to hand out to Dumbledore?" asked one reporter.

"Is Dumbledore's neglect as a teacher and Headmaster the reason You-Know-Who has risen to power?" asked another reporter.

"Mr. Potter, did you and Mr. Longbottom know that you owned Hogwarts?" yelled another.

"Could you tell us what happened in the anti-chamber during the trial?" yet another reporter shouted.

Raising his hands to forestall anymore questions, he said, "I understand your curiosity, and will make a brief statement, and then, if you would let me complete my errands, I would be very grateful." he said watching the reporters scurry to get quills ready. He began, "I would like to start by thanking all those who have supported and helped me through this rough time. Without them, I'm not sure justice would have been seen to. The punishments were what, I felt, fit the crimes. Unfortunately, we will probably never know if my childhood, and that of Tom Riddle's are the only one's Dumbledore has destroyed. I certainly hope so. I was made aware in the beginning of June that I was part owner in Hogwarts, but did not know Neville was the Ravenclaw heir until the trial. The Slytherin heir, I have known since second year. I understand that the public is bewildered and scared over what has happened, but know that Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones, Manuel Zabini, and myself are all doing our best to undue some of the damage caused, and are seeing to the security of our world. I would….AAHH!" he yelled out, as Neville caught him from falling to the ground. Hermione, being the quick thinker that she is, sent Neville across the street to the apothecary for potions they both knew would be needed.

The reporters watch on curiously and their quills were busy getting every detail possible. Some unknown shopper had the presence of mind to get in touch with the DMLE, not knowing if Harry was attacked or not. Within minutes, Kingsley, Tonks and Dawlish, from the Auror division and Healer Roberts from St. Mungo's were on the scene. Harry was still thrashing around, but was being held as securely as possible to prevent injury by Hermione and Blaise, who had shown up just before the Aurors. Holding his palm tightly to his scar, those closest could see blood begin to trickle out from between his fingers and from his lips, where he was obviously biting down to keep from screaming. Every now and then a moan or whimper could be heard. Neville made it back just moments later, and the healer administered the first potion, a pain killer, to Harry. After what must have been 5-10 minutes, Hermione was starting to get worried when Harry still had not started coming around. The healer was briefed by Neville about the situation, and digging in the medical bag he brought, started trying a few other potions, one being a calming draught. Finally, Harry stopped thrashing and his muscles seemed to be relaxing some, so Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before he would be coherent again.

The crowd gathering was quickly getting out of hand, so Dawlish called for more back-up and quickly, the reporters and shoppers were pushed back to give the healer and Harry some space. Harry slowly peaked open one eye, and Hermione bent over to shield his eyes from the sun and to hear what he was inevitably going to say. "He's…cough….really mad….about Sna…cough….Snape. So many….Crucio's…. he trailed off. Instantly, the healer gave him an 'Anti-Crucatius' draught and his body continued to relax. Tonks handed Harry some water once he was able to sit somewhat. Realizing that he was in the middle of Diagon Alley and his vision had been witnessed by reporters, Harry groaned out in frustration.

Composing and cleaning himself as best he could after 5 minutes or so, he said to the crowd and reporters, "I am sorry you had to see that. As you learned in the trial, I have a connection with Voldemort….…please STOP screaming when you hear that name! It's only a made up name for an evil man who is the biggest hypocrite out there…a man who claims superiority of blood is the defining factor of a persons worth, and is nothing more than a half-blood! You give that mad man more power than he deserves by fearing his very name….which by the way is Thomas Marvolo Riddle!"

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself before continuing, "As I was saying, we have a connection through my scar, and what you have just witnessed is Riddle experiencing extreme emotions. Needless to say, he has heard about Snape and Dumbledore, and is not very happy with Snape, or me, for that matter. Don't worry, this has happened before, and with a few potions and a little rest, I am as good as new."

He paused to ready himself for what he wanted to say next. "If I can be hunted by Riddle, suffer through his visions and still say his name, so should you. I would like to say, that being pureblooded doesn't in any way give you more power than someone who is not. My friends Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchley are powerful and top in their classes, all while being purely muggleborn, on the other side of the coin, several of the purebloods in Hogwarts are at the bottom of their class and have very little power. It is said that I am a powerful wizard, yet my father and mother, while being good in certain areas of study, were only slightly above average in power. Take time to do a little research, and you will find that the amount of power someone has is a matter of chance in most cases. Tom Riddle is a powerful wizard, but a lot of that has come from grotesque rituals, that have deformed him into a snake like creature. Tom has sacrificed his humanity to become what he is today. I am, by no means, saying that we should not be proud of our heritage and where and who we come from, but being proud doesn't make you better than anyone else. Thank you, all of you, who helped me today." and he turned to headed towards the Leaky Cauldron escorted by Kingsley and Tonks to floo home to finish recuperating from one of the worst visions yet. Before leaving, he spoke quietly to Kingsley and told him to get Amelia and Fudge to his home ASAP, and with that he left.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that Cornelius, Amelia, Manuel, Kingsley, Tonks, Neville, Blaise and Hermione were all at Harry's home and he began filling everyone in on what the vision had detailed. "A couple of weeks ago, after Hannah's party, I told you that I had a vision about Voldemort organizing a breakout of his minions from Azkaban and about the 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio' ritual he was trying to gather supplies for. Today I learned, while in the vision, he has decided to attack the prison on August 17th. He hasn't been able to make any headway with the ritual because he was unable to find Snape, and that is what he is most upset about now. With Snape being nearly a squib, he will be unable to assist in making these powerful potions for the ritual. Riddle said that it would set them back several months, most likely, in order to find a new potions master to entrust with this ritual. Now, is there anywhere secure enough, outside of the Ministry itself, that we could put all of Riddle's supporters before he can actually break them out. He said something about negotiations with the Dementor King and that they would be finalized early to mid August. We need to get the current Death Eater's out of Azkaban so that even if he succeeds in breeching the prisons wards and security, he will still come away unsuccessful."

"Harry, are you 100 sure about the date. That doesn't give us a lot of time." asked Amelia.

"Yes." answered Harry.

"Okay. The researchers are still trying to find information about the ritual and any possible antidotes, so the fact that it is now delayed is a good thing. What potential properties does the Ministry have that could quickly be transformed into a make shift prison?" Amelia asked Cornelius.

"There are a few seized Death Eater properties that have dungeons with cells and an older prison that hasn't been used in over 100 years not far from Hogwarts. That's actually why it hasn't been used, it's to near a school that houses children. Other than our own holding cells within the Ministry, I don't know of any other places." said a frustrated Cornelius.

Manuel spoke up next and said, "I don't think it wise to use any properties that were seized from Death Eater's…the other members may be able to find out and know secrets about them that we aren't aware of. The old prison is still risky, but with Hogwarts not in session at this time, it may be a more viable option."

"Good point. Shacklebolt, why don't you get a small team together that you trust, without question, and check out the old prison. We only have about a month, so if it's in extreme disrepair, we may not be able to use it." said Amelia. Everyone was quietly thinking for several minutes before Hermione jumped out of her seat and said, "Why not hide them in another prison off the continent, that is relatively unknown! Like in South America, Africa or China….some country that we are friendly with that would allow us to temporarily house them their. How many prisoners are we talking about?"

"About 10-12 of his inner circle and another 20-25 staunch supporters that would join Voldemort in a minute." said Amelia.

"Okay, so were only asking for 35 or so to be transferred. We could even split them up into several prisons and have our best warders inspect and install any wards that would be needed. Even if he did manage to get to one of the other prisons, he couldn't get to them all." Hermione finished.

"Splitting them up would be the hardest scenario for Riddle to overcome. He already has a weakened force, so the odds are in our favor. We are very good allies with South Africa, Japan, Canada, Brazil, Chile, Greece, Italy, and the United States. That's 8 countries with Brazil, South Africa and the United States having 3 prisons each and Canada and Italy having 2 prisons. That gives us 16 potential prisons, adding only 2-3 additional prisoners to each for housing. I like this idea. What does everyone else think?" said Cornelius.

Discussing it further, and deciding to go forth with this idea, the Ministry people left to start making all the necessary arrangements. When it was only the four teenagers left, they decided that it was time to get clubbing again. Harry hadn't been out in almost a week, and he was itching to have some fun. When Neville and Hermione left to let everyone know they were clubbing at 'Idol's Pit' in muggle London tonight, Blaise said, "Harry, I know this is going to sound odd, but my sister would like to join our group. Her name is Bianca, and is a year older than us, but has been picking up that something is going on. She doesn't know about the time warp, but I think she could be a real asset. She's a strong witch, about the same caliber as Hermione."

"Does she go to Hogwarts? I've never heard her name before." Harry asked.

"No, she is at Beauxbatons Academy, so you wouldn't know of her. My parents felt by splitting their kids up, we would be safer….not surprising my Dad liked the idea of splitting the prisoners up."

"Bring her tonight, and we'll go from there. She'll have to pass muster with the rest of the group and fit in….I want no enemies going into time warp. It'll be stressful enough without pre-existing animosities." said Harry.

"Sounds fair enough. Watch her though….she seems to be VERY interested in meeting you! From what I've been able to get out of her friends, she is quite good at getting what she wants…if you know what I mean?" Blaise said with a sly smirk and a slightly evil chuckle. This set Harry grinning and said, "Then bring her on! I'm all for a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it!" Blaise left after promising to bring Bianca, and Harry was left alone. Deciding to get in another workout, he headed out to the gym and then relaxed a little before heading out to the club.

While getting dressed, he noticed that he had grown again. He was now 6' and with the workouts, weighed in at about 185 pounds. He was definitely getting a nice six pack for abs, and his shoulders had broadened giving him a very athletic cut. Harry had been logging all his growth spurts into his journal, hoping that if he ever had children, they would be better prepared for their coming of age and Chuzzor heritage. He decided to wear black silk custom tailored pants and his dark red form fitting summer weight sweater, and finished off with a pair of his black slip-on Dock Martins and dragonhide belt. Pulling the sleeves of his sweater up slightly, he headed out to meet the crew.

The first person he noticed when he entered the club was Susan. Going over to her, she gave him a warm kiss and hug, informing him that she, too, was dateless tonight, by choice. They both smiled at the underlining hint in that statement, and Harry was glad he had come alone. Shortly after, Neville and Hermione showed up followed by Padma, Pavarti and two guys they didn't know, but were definitely WITH the Patil's. Giving Padma a warm hug of his own, introductions were made and greetings exchanged, the group found several empty tables and pulled them together for when the rest of their friends showed. Soon enough, most everyone was their, and the partying began. About half an hour after they had started dancing, Blaise showed up with his sister. 'HOT DAMN! This could be an interesting evening!' thought Harry.

Making his way to the table, Harry shook Blaise's hand and turned to Bianca looking her up and down said, "Blaise…how could you keep this beautiful woman hidden from us? Cruel is your new name, my friend!"

Laughing at the blatant flirting Harry was doing, Blaise said with a wink, "Watch it Potter…that's my sister your wooing!"

"Blaise! Go do some of your own wooing and let me get to know this yummy example of what a man should look like!" she said teasingly back at both the men around her. She was exotically stunning with her long curly black hair that went to her lower shoulder blades, blue eyes the color of an afternoon sky, long thin legs covered in tight leather pants and large breasts covered in a bustier. Bianca Zabini knew she looked good and her body screamed SEX GODDESS! Harry very much liked what he saw and while he kissed her hand, he introduced himself, "Hello, beautiful, I'm Harry Potter….you must be Bianca. Blaise said you would be coming tonight, but he didn't tell me his sister was this good looking! I'll have to talk to him about leaving me unprepared! Would you care for a dance?"

Liking that he was undressing her with his eyes, she flirtingly said, "You're certainly a sly thing, aren't you! Yes, I'm Bianca. Blaise just likes to spring me on unsuspecting people…thinks of me as his own personal show stopper….and, I would love to dance." Taking his arm, they went to the dance floor just as a sultry beat started up. As they started to move with each other, she circled him, completing her own inspection and after giving his butt a sensual, slow feel, she moved in front of him and started to work her body with his, moving up and down his drawing even closer. Harry, not to be out done, put one hand behind her back, leaned forward and bent her in a backbend. When she let her hands slide above her head, almost touching the floor, he let is other hand travel down the inside of her arms and down her sides ending at her tight ass. Bringing her up slowly, sexually, she slid back down his body and just as slowly, slid back up and they resumed their provocative grinding. The way they moved, left many couples fanning themselves over the heat that was being generated by them. When the song ended, applause broke out for the couple, and coming back from where ever they had been during their intricate dance, they gave dramatic bows and laughing at themselves, went back to the table to cool off with some drinks.

Arriving back at their group table, the theatrics continued with, "Uh, Harry….where did you learn to move like that! Certainly wasn't the Quidditch Pitch!" Katie Bell asked still fanning herself.

"I don't know….my body's just movin' where the beat leads it! You want a turn?" Harry leaned over and purred to Katie.

"Yes!" and she grabbed his hand and leaving a laughing group behind, they stirred up the floor with their own heated show.

While Katie and Harry were dancing, Blaise introduced his sister to some of the group that was occupying the table. Instantly, Susan and Bianca hit it off, and everyone could tell they were planning something, and all bets were on that it had to do with Harry.

"Hey, you two….what's with the hush whispers….we want in!" said Lavender receiving nods from the others.

"You just have to wait and see….if you thought the dancing was hot before, wait till later!" said Susan, doing a little move as to show an example of what was to come. The banter continued on and soon enough, Katie and Harry had returned and unbeknownst to them, so did some other female patrons from the club.

Blaise said, "Harry? I think there are some people who would like to speak with you." pointing in the direction Harry should look.

Turning, he saw that about 7-8 girls were standing there staring at him hungrily. He thought, 'Yep…that whole sexual pull is starting to show itself.' Putting on his suave, debonair smile he said, "Hello, Ladies! How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Melissa, and we just wanted in on some of the dancing action….your table seems to be the hot spot tonight!" said one of the girls.

Noticing some of these girls looking at some of his friends glaringly, he said, "Well, Ladies….I'm going to have to pass tonight, I'm booked with all these other lovely women already. I'm sorry." and not wanting to be in their company any longer, he turned back around. No one was going to come up to his friends and glare for no reason…he'd had enough of that with Snape!

Susan sauntered over before the other girls left and planted a searing kiss on Harry, which he returned just as hotly. Without even asking, he took Susan to the floor. Several dances and partners later, Harry was taking a break and watching as Neville and Hermione did their own heated dance along with Blaise and Alicia. Harry thought, 'Blaise and Alicia look really hot together. Need to find out if that is going to go anywhere. Wonder where Bianca and Susan headed off to?' Then rescanning the floor, noticed they were very much enjoying each other on the dance floor, and when they noticed him watching, Bianca motioned for him to come over. Making his way over to their dark little corner of the dance floor, he grabbed Susan from behind, grinding into her and leant over her shoulder to give Bianca a slow, seductive kiss. Soon enough, he was wrapped up in these two beautiful women and worshipping their bodies to the beat of the music.

They continued the threesome dance for a few more songs before Harry pushed them both against the wall and growled, "If you two don't knock off that rubbing, your going to have to help me finish the problem that is starting to grow. You both are making me hotter than hell….." he trailed off giving both their mouths equally fiery kisses. What the two women did next, shocked him, but turned him on even more. The totally passionate and lust driven kiss they gave each other was what wet dreams were made of. They turned to him and with sultry eyes while licking her lips slowly, Bianca purred, "Harry, we've heated the dance floor up," and Susan, running her hand up his thigh towards his groin said, "And we really would like to heat up your bed….together!"

Giving both another smoldering set of kisses, they went to say their goodnights at the table. Receiving a knowing look from Blaise, Harry asked, "Mate, your not going to give me a hard time about this?"

"Harry, she's a year older than me and able to make up her own mind about who she sleeps with. We're not as prudish as some families. I'm completely cool with it. She is her own woman…who am I to stop her!" Blaise responded back with a firm pat to his back. Without another backward glance to his friends, the three left.

When they got back to his house, they helped each other out of their clothing while petting and kissing all the way to the far end of the second floor. It took nearly 20 minutes to make it there, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. Once inside his massive suite, Harry grabbed Bianca and laid her on the bed. Turning to Susan as she climbed up beside Bianca, he began exploring their amazing bodies with his large, slightly calloused hands. Getting her first good look at Harry's package, she said with a satisfying smile, "Sweet Merlin, Harry….I believe there's plenty for the sharing!" Kissing his chest in between each of the next words, she murmured seductively, "We…. Want…. you…..Harry…..NOW!"

LEMON CUT

An hour later, they all laid panting heavily on his king size bed wrapped in an intricate web of arms and legs getting their breathing back slowly. With a few more kisses and nips, Susan got up and said, "Harry, superb as usual! Bianca….we must do this again! I've got to get back before 1:00am, or Auntie will have a search party out looking for me. It was great guys! I'll see you later." and with that, she got dressed, giving each one last longing kiss, and left.

"Bianca, do you have to go?" asked Harry, getting into petting and rubbing her more and more.

"No, I've already made plans to stay out the few nights, so I don't have to be anywhere….except….there….Ooohhh, yeah….right…there!" and round three began.He kept her on the edge till nearly 2:30am, when finally, they both screamedout in release, experiencing the best orgasms either of them had ever had. Collapsing on each other, spent, they fell asleep where they lay.

Getting up the next morning, both were moving around a little sorely. Harry decided to postpone his work outs for today until tomorrow, and they had a leisurely morning in the pool. They were both joined later by Blaise, Tracey, and Lisa, and headed out to what remained of his amusement park. Bianca thought the roller coaster was a total riot and rode it multiple times in a row. Then, they all made the race track into their own version of the Indy 500. He loved Neville and Hermione, but was glad to be spending the day with new friends and one totally sexy Bianca. Needless to say, they went well into the next night, only this time, the pool and night sky were witnesses to the debauchery.


	25. Chapter 25 Potential Good News and Trans

Authors Note: I will say, that I know that it is ménage a trios, but was going for a bit of humor with you all by saying ménage a three. For those of you who got it, kudos…guess it didn't work for a few of you…Sorry! Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Potential Good News and Transforming

(July 11th - July 31st)

Bianca left on Sunday afternoon, after what Harry would forever call the last three days, his '72 Hour Sex-a-Thon'. Harry couldn't believe how truly intoxicating, but exhausting Bianca was, and when she left, he was officially sexed out. They had tested out several of the guest rooms, the gym…its equipment turning out to quite useful, the pool, the dining room table, and Harry had even received a hand job during the multiple trips on the roller coaster. It was definitely an interesting learning experience for Harry, which would forever go down in history….at least his personal history!

By Tuesday, he felt somewhat recuperated, and was ready to get back to his daily routine. At lunch, he received a note from Cornelius that Paole was able to meet that afternoon. Jotting a quick note back that he would be there, he went to his library and used the next two hours to write more about the 'Dursley Years' in his journal. He had so far this summer gotten up to his 8th birthday and as he had hoped, it was turning out to be a very soul cleansing experience.

At 2:25pm, he left by floo for the Minister's office. "Hello, Cornelius. How are you?" asked Harry after shaking his hand.

"I'm very good, thank you. Harry, I would like you to meet Paole Constantine…..Paole, this is Harry Potter." introduced Cornelius.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm grateful you'd take the time to meet with me." said Harry.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter. It has been many years since I have had a potential student with a natural affinity for Blood Magic. I am quite excited by the prospect." said Paole.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Constantine, would you be willing to teach two others as well? I have learned recently that there are two others that are related to me, distant cousins or something along those lines, that are of Chuzzor Blood. They do not have as direct a connection to the Thurox line, but they are related."

"Harry, please call me Paole. Yes, I would be more than happy to show them. They may not be as strong in this type of magic, but they will have an easier time learning it than someone who has no affinity for it. One of the biggest misconceptions is that only certain people can use Blood Magic. That is not the case, but because very few people have the knowledge or the access to it, with the exception of maybe 3 or 4 families, the information is all but lost. There are some wards that are still in use today that are similar to what you will be learning, but that is just a very small portion. The use of Blood Magic is a definite advantage to you, as I have learned, even Voldemort has no information about our branch of magic."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that rare. This is definitely a HUGE advantage. I'm very much looking forward to learning it. I will say that, even though I have reservations about some aspects….mostly the Blood Magic mix with sex, that I am willing to at least learn it all. Cornelius and my sudo godfather recommended that I study all forms of Blood Magic….I don't have to use it all."

"They are right, you should learn all you can. One never knows what will be needed in the future. I'll be going to several blood banks in the muggle world to obtain any blood I can from deceased donors for you, and your two friends, to learn with. I will not train you with blood of those living, as some of what you will be learning is quite dangerous and deadly. It would not do well for those people still living to be cursed by Blood Magic…it is fairly permanent. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Not really, but I'm glad your gathering the supplies….I never would have thought to use blood of the dead. I do have a question that just popped into my head….won't some family lines still be cursed depending on what runes we use?"

"That is an excellent question, and brings me to the first lesson you and your companions will learn. For Runic Blood Magic to work, the blood has to be provided by a living being, either willing or unwilling. Your study will be completely safe."

"Good to know! I would like to know if we could start my Occlemency training early? It's still about 25 days before we go into time warp, and after the vision I had recently, I would like to get a head start. Also, is there a way to still have the visions while blocking out the pain? That would be the best scenario, considering the information I tend to obtain in these visions."

"As long as Minister Fudge has no problem with it, I see no reason to wait. I'll need you to describe, in detail, what goes on in these visions before I can answer your other question."

"Harry, I already have your permits ready for doing the Grey Arts. You were never in question as to who was entering the time warp, so I had yours done first. As far as the Ministry is concerned, you are completely legal to learn any and all the Grey Arts, with no restrictions. I felt that the normal restrictions we place on most who apply, would only be a disadvantage to you." said Cornelius.

"What type of restrictions are normal?" asked Harry.

"Most would be restricted from learning and using Legilimency and several of the more severe darker curses. I have also taken the liberty, much like with our Ministry Hit Wizards, of granting you a waver to use the Avada Kedarva curse, but you will be monitored extensively with this. The waver is by no means meant to be used liberally." Cornelius said seriously.

"I hope I never have to cast that curse, but if I do, hopefully it will be only once, and on Riddle. I have a feeling that it will take more than the AK to bring him down, though. That's why I really want to learn about Blood Magic, I think, in that, lies our answer."

"You very well could be right, Harry….but it never hurts to have all the bases covered." said Cornelius.

"Paole, I think you should come and inspect the Manor's library and go to the Thurox vault with me to see what tomes and supplies we may need, that way if we are lacking, it gives us a few weeks to get what we don't have." suggested Harry

"That's a good idea. I also have several tomes and scrolls from my extensive collection that I will be bringing with me into time warp. We could go tomorrow, if that is convenient?" said Paole.

"That would be fine. How about we meet outside Gringotts at 10am. Oh! Wait, you can't be out in the sun, can you?"

"We can meet then. I am the type of vampire they call a Daywalker. I'm not harmed by the sun, as long as I don't stay out in it for extended periods of time. That's how most people don't know that I'm a vampire….I act no different than any other person. Quite handy, too. I would like to say that it's refreshing to see that you have no issues with my being a vampire. Most who find out are instantly on guard…like I'm going to bite them any second. I thank you for that." said Paole giving a slight bow.

"Well, it would be extremely hypocritical of me to take offense to another magical being, as I am one myself. I've always tried to treat everyone and everything equally. I grew up in an biased and bigoted environment, so I try my best not to do that to anyone. If I don't like you, it's because of some injustice that you have done to either my friends, family or myself, not because you're different than the general population. I have magical beings like goblins, house elves and werewolves that I call friend and family."

"As I said before, refreshing. Your attitude should become the new motto for our world. Imagine what we could all learn from one another. I doubt we would see as many uprisings of these Dark Lords if we were all a little more tolerant."

"I couldn't agree more…maybe when this war is over, we can work together to start changing these ancient and archaic views. Minister, not to change the subject, but how is it going on clearing Sirius' name?" asked Harry.

"It's going slowly. The files concerning what happen are buried deep in the records department, and there appears to be a lot of information missing. Because of everything that has happened lately, I have also asked Headmistress McGonagall to look through Dumbledore's personal files to see if any information is there. I'm hoping by August 1st, to have his name cleared. I know it will relieve some of the stress that sits on your shoulders. If we had Peter Pettigrew, it would go much faster." responded Cornelius.

"Understandable, and I appreciate your diligence in this matter. He may be gone, but I want the public to understand that he was a GOOD man….not a backstabber! It's a mark on my parents and Sirius' memory that I want removed."

"Minister, is this the same Sirius Black that went through the veil in the DOM?" asked Paole.

"Yes, it is. Why?" asked a perplexed Minister.

"From what I've heard amongst the others in the department, they feel since the Perago abs Pectis-onis Ritual, which stands for conviction of the soul, wasn't performed before Mr. Black fell in, that he may be alive and just in a state of limbo. They are currently looking into whether or not he could be brought back through. The Veil, being an ancient artifact, requires this ritual be done prior to the damning of a soul. Only by this means are they 100 sure that the soul is irretrievable. I'm not trying to get your hopes up, Harry, but I thought you should know." said Paole, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Shocked at the possible ramifications of this information, he quietly said, "I'll do my best not to get my hopes up to much, but this is more than I already hoped for. Before today, he was lost…..with no chance of returning. I thank you for telling me, Paole. Let's just wait and see what they find."

"I'll keep you updated as much as possible. I need to get back down stairs, so if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll see you, Harry, tomorrow. Minister, I'll talk to you soon." Paole said while shaking hands with each.

Shortly after Paole left, Harry also left to head home. He was trying not to get to excited by the prospect of getting Sirius back, but it was very difficult not to. He decided to work off some pent up energy by doing laps in the pool. He relaxed the rest of the night in preparation of digging through many dusty tomes and scrolls the next day.

Harry and Paole found several scrolls and texts containing information on Blood Magic, Ancient Runes, his Repalliator animagus form, 'The Breath', 'Gliding', as well as the two ceremonial bowls and knives for performing Blood Magic. Harry found the Thurox Clan family tapestry and learned his mother was the daughter of Roderick Thurox, so in actuality, he was not his Great Grandfather at all, but his Grandfather. He still didn't know why his mother was placed up for adoption, but he figured he could look further into that after Voldemort was taken care of.

Over the next couple of weeks, Paole came over every other day for his Occlemency lessons, and despite what Snape had said, with proper instruction, Harry seemed to have a natural gift for the mind arts. "Clear you mind, Potter!" was not how you taught someone. It took deep meditation and concentration at first to sort out your thoughts and to calm your mind. With Paole's help, he had made amazing progress. They would continue his private lessons until they entered the time warp and work on him becoming a master in the art during the warp. Paole was hoping Harry would be able to assist him in teaching the rest who needed to still learn.

As the end of July approached, Harry began to get more and more nervous about his coming of age. He was excited by the prospect of coming into his Chuzzor heritage, but was not looking forward to the pain Poppy and Remus both promised he would experience. That was another thing that had been happening over the last couple of weeks, he had been spending a considerable amount of time getting to know the two closest people he could call family.

As strict as Poppy was in her infirmary, she was the exact opposite in an informal setting…she had quite the dry sense of humor, and thoroughly loved adventure. She could often be found out at his amusement park, living it up. Remus, he found, was extremely intelligent, but matched Poppy with his adventurous side. Remus couldn't wait till he entered the time warp, as he wouldn't have to go through his transformations while inside. The body may age, but whatever the moon's cycle was when he entered, which would be a three-quarter full moon, that is what the moon would appear each night while in the warp. He would have 3-5 years in which his body could, with the help of potions, recuperate. They had all laughed and cried as they each retold stories of their lives and those of his parents and Sirius. He never shared the possibility of getting Sirius back with anyone….if it could happen, he would tell them when he knew for sure.

Harry also hung out with his friends, clubbing and attending three additional theme parties. Katie Bell had thrown a Greek God/Goddess costume party that had a replica of the Parthenon. The lavish decorations of gold and silver, thrones, and several pagodas that had grape vines wrapped around columns littered the grounds of her family home.

Tracey Davis had hosted a Mardi Gras/Masquerade Ball. The deep purple, gold, green and pink beads hung on anything that would stand still. She had recreated the French section of New Orleans and even had the famous parade down main street.

Ernie Macmillen went exotic by throwing an Arabian Nights theme. Guests were brought into the main area lined with several tents on magic carpets. Blue, purple, gold, and deep reds were accented by jewel toned lanterns that hung suspended in mid air. Snake charm baskets, belly dancers and gem encrusted tableware rounded out the decorations.

Harry had gone single to Katie's and Tracey's parties, but had escorted Padma to the Ernie's. They had a great time, but Padma had told Harry that due to her Indian heritage and the values her parents had instilled in her, she thought it best they just stay friends without benefits. She had seen the way he was becoming a true ladies man, and didn't feel comfortable being that type of woman. Harry completely understood, and told her that he enjoyed their time spent together, and appreciated her being upfront and honest with him. Time would see her become a very valued friend and confidant.

The night before his birthday, everyone got together and threw Harry and Neville, who's birthday was today, a surprise party at the Dragon's Fire in Diagon Alley. They knew that he wouldn't be able to go out the next night, so had it a day early. Many of the adults in his life also attended making for about 50 people in attendance. He received more presents than he had ever gotten in his entire life, combined. The club was packed that night, and after most of the adults had left, Harry let loose his dancing demon with many of the woman in attendance, and received several very personal presents ranging from searing kisses with hand jobs, to a full blown mouth job from Susan. Bianca saw to his entertainment after they had returned to his home, making sure they both had multiple orgasms and saw the sun rise before collapsing from exhaustion.

At 9pm on July 30th, Remus, Poppy, Hermione and Neville all descended upon Thurox Manor to witness and support Harry in the long night ahead of him. Harry had been there for Neville's just two nights earlier, so knew some of what to expect, but he was still so nervous over what was to come, that by 10:30, Poppy was forced to give him a calming draught. She had chuckled at his embarrassment, and had reassured him that his mother had acted in the same manner. At a quarter to midnight, they all made their way up to Harry's master suite and Harry took a quick 5 minute shower then climbed into bed and after covering his naked body with a sheet and light weight blanket, tossed the towel he had used to hide himself out from under the covers. Poppy made sure she had a basin with cool water, flannels, and all the potions and rubbing agents that she would need ready on his night stand.

As the midnight hour struck, nothing happened. No sooner had he turned to Poppy to give a look that said 'well, when will it start', then did it begin. At first a soft white glow started to go back and forth over his body in a wave like action…almost as if scanning his body, then the waving glow turned to a constant one that enveloped his entire body. Harry appeared to feel a little pain through this part, but when the white glow began to pulse in every color of the rainbow, his body began to convulse, and Poppy quickly cast a silencing spell. Back arched, mouth open in a silent scream, they began to watch the changes occur. Slowly, his body grew in length and mass until he was around 6'7" and 235 pounds. His hair, staying a dark black took on a deep red undertone and seemed to become more wavy, loosing the messy, unkempt look that tended to plague the Potter line.

When asked why his body was changing so much, Poppy told Hermione that his body needed to be bigger and stronger to handle the influx of magic that would be happening in the second part of his maturation. It was Hermione's job to document everything he went through in the journal he'd been keeping to pass on to future generations.

At about 1:30am, there was a pause in the colorful pulsing glow, and Harry seemed to relax some, though he appeared to be unconscious. About 5 minutes later, magic, in the same colors that had been pulsing started shooting into his body like lightning striking a target. This must have been, by far, the most excruciatingly painful part of this whole coming of age. Harry was thrashing so violently, that even Poppy and Remus were worried, and as they gave each other a meaningful look, they both thought, 'Lily's had not been this bad.' Finally, around 2:55am, it was over. Remus carefully sat Harry up while Poppy coaxed potion after potion down his throat, and once he was laid down again, they both began rubbing his muscles with a relaxant salve to help ease the tension they had accumulated over the past three hours.

They all stayed with him the rest of the night as he continued to moan in pain from his muscles being so strained during the whole process. Poppy and Remus administered the potions and rubbed the salve in three more times, napping in between doses. Night turned into morning before Harry seemed to finally calm into a peaceful sleep.

It was almost noon before Harry finally stirred to wakefulness. Stretching out his still taxed body, he slowly left the bed for a long hot shower. When he entered the bathroom, he stared over his naked form and thought, 'I'm huge! I know they said I'd be tall and bulk out some, but MERLIN, this is ridiculous! OH BY GODDESS! Even Mr. Happy is bigger…not by a whole lot, but definitely bigger! I really do like the hair….HEY! My eyes are glowing a little….I don't have any contacts in either, and I can SEE! ALRIGHT!' He continued to look over himself for a few more moments before shaking his head and climbing into the shower. After resizing his clothes, he dressed and headed out to find the rest of the group.

They had just started eating lunch out on the back patio when he emerged out the french doors. Jaws dropped and eyes bulged as what could only be described as the most stunning person any of them had ever seen came over to them. They may have witnessed his transformation last night, but to see him up and awake gave him a totally different look. Hermione was the first to find her voice and said, "Harry, you look amazing! How are you feeling?"

"A little sore still, but nothing compared to last night. Poppy, I thought you said I'd grow some and bulk up a little….this is more than some and a little!" he said with a stern look but a chuckle in his voice.

"Well, Harry, you kind of caught Remus and I off guard. You grew a lot more than we expected, and your pain appeared far worse than what your mother went through. When you go to the DOM tomorrow for your magical abilities test, I'll be curious to see what differences show up. You must have received more powers than your mother, it's the only explanation I can give at this point." Poppy said.

"Harry, I don't think you will have any trouble with the ladies…not that you Potter's ever do.…but, Cub, your one hot, hunky, babe magnet now….and I'm man enough to say it!" Remus teasingly said with a laugh.

Turning slightly red, Harry shot him a glare and said, "Shut up, Remus….I'm man enough to take you out now! I can't believe you just called me a hunky, babe magnet!"

This set everyone into fits of laughter and after several minutes of comical banter at Harry's expense, Neville asked, "What did it feel like last night? My maturation the other night felt like I'd been hit by a train over and over!"

"Mine didn't really feel like that….Hermione where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I've got to get the journal so I can write what your about to say….I'll be right back!" and she took off, laughter trailing after her. When she got back, Harry continued, "Ms. Granger, are you ready to continue?" he asked in his best executive voice. Receiving a punch in his arm and a glare that didn't reach her eyes, she responded, "Yes, Mr. Smarty Pants! Now get on with it!"

Laughing and rubbing his arm in mock hurt he said, "Okay, okay! Damn! No need to get violent, 'Mione. As I was saying….the pain seem to come on in waves, but then the waves seemed to stop and the pain just stayed constant but building stronger, too. Does that make any sense? Well, I don't remember much for what seemed like forever, then it just stopped. Next thing I knew, the pain started again, but it seemed to be stabbing me all over repeatedly….it felt worse than the Crucatius Curse! I'm glad I only have to go through this once! I almost don't want to have children just to save them that pain. It was indescribable…..scary as hell!" he finished with a shutter.

"Here, read what I wrote last night. What you described seems to fit what we saw." said Hermione. After he was done reading what was in his journal, he said, "It does seem to go hand in hand with what I experienced. What you wrote was incredibly detailed, and I'd like to thank you all for staying with me last night. It means a lot to me!" Harry said giving them all a smile in thanks.

They spent the rest of the day just sitting out by the pool, or in Poppy and Remus' case, on the roller coaster or race track. After a late dinner, they all headed to bed, still exhausted from the night before. As Harry closed his eyes to sleep, his last thought was, 'Now, it's time to get training and take care of Old Snakeface!'

There you have it...the Coming of Age! Hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26 Going In

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! FOR LEMONS, SEE LINK IN AUTHOR PROFILE! Harry Potter is still not mine!

We're Going In

The next morning, a nervous, but anxious Harry, along with Poppy, Tony, and Remus met with Cornelius in his office, then made there way down to the DOM for Harry's abilities test. After entering, Harry instantly felt pangs of guilt and hope over Sirius, and Remus, picking up on the despair his Cub, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Giving a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, they were all escorted to Paole's office. It had been decided that Paole, knowing more about Harry than anyone else in his department, would perform the scanning.

"Good morning, Paole. I would like you to meet Poppy Pomphrey, my godmother, Anthony Rooks, my law wizard, and Remus Lupin, my sudo godfather-very good friend. Everyone, this is Paole Constantine. He's the one that's been teaching me Occlemency and will be with us in time warp to assist me in learning Blood Magic." said Harry. After handshakes and greetings were done, they all sat down.

"Harry, what I need from you, is three small vials of blood….don't worry, they won't leave this room, that I will use to determine your abilities and I will have to extract, directly from one testicle, a small amount of semen to get the best DNA samples. I will also be using spells on you in conjuncture with your blood/semen mixture. This actually won't take long at all, waiting for the results being the hardest part. Are you ready?"

With wide eyes, he nodded, unable to form words at the thought of a needle going into one of his testicle's. Paole had everyone else leave the room and had Harry strip waist down and get on a medical table similar to what an obstetrician uses. With his legs firmly held in stirrups, and feeling completely mortified, Harry closed his eyes to stem his panic when he saw the tray full of needles.

"Harry? Your going to be just fine. It will feel like a bee sting, and a slight pulling sensation, then it will be over." said Paole from beside his head, patting his arm.

"This is so embarrassing….just get it done with."

With a small chuckle, Paole said, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been through this myself…and yes, I was just as mortified as you are, and for a vampire, that is saying something….we don't embarrass easily. DAMN! Harry….the ladies must love you." he teased.

"Shut-up Paole….and yes, they do!" Harry said, trying to regain some of his composure.

"Okay, Harry, I'm going to start now. Just breath in when you feel the stinging." said Paole.

"Ssssss…that felt like more than a sting….Damn! That's uncomfortable!" hissed Harry.

"All done. You can get dressed, then I'll take your blood." finished Paole.

When he was dressed, and sitting in his chair again, making sure he was as far away from the offending medical table as possible, Paole drew three vials of blood. When they were done, he called everyone back in.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Remus when he saw how red faced Harry was.

"I'm good, Remus…just…." he trailed off as Paole finished for him, "totally embarrassed." They all chuckled at this.

"I've mixed the blood and semen, and I'll have you hold, one at a time, the three stones bowls on my desk. When I pour your blood on the stone, I will cast a spell that will detail, on these parchments that I've enchanted, what abilities you will have. We will do this three separate times. Once, each, for your father's line, mother's line and then the last for any other abilities you have that don't show up on the first two."

When they had finished the scans, they all talked while they waited for the results.

"Cornelius, I've decided that we'll go into the time warp for 5 years. I would rather have to much time, than not enough." said Harry.

"That's what I was hoping you would decide. Tony, did you get the remaining signatures of those that had not signed as of our last meeting?" asked Cornelius.

"Everyone is going in and all the instructors have been lined up and signed all the contracts needed. We're just waiting now until August 10th." Tony paused, then continued, "You seemed to have caused quite the uproar in the media a couple of weeks ago, what with the speech about Voldemort and then the vision they witnessed." teased Tony

"Yeah, well, the vision was unexpected….I can't believe people witnessed it!" said Harry putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face.

"Harry, I'll let you know that your speech has done a lot of good. People have been flocking to the public records department and after all the articles printed since, the general public is really starting to come around. It's going to take more than one simple article to change people, but it is a good start. Are you headed over to the Wizengamot after this to look over the votes cast for you by Dumbledore?" Cornelius said.

"Thanks….and yes, Tony and myself are meeting Manuel there later." said Harry.

"Good. If your not sure on how to recast, take a few days to think things over. Some of those laws have been on the books for quite a few years, so taking a few more days isn't going to hurt." Cornelius reassured.

"That's good advice. Thanks." said Harry.

"Okay, the parchments haven't added anything new for 10 minutes, so it's safe to safe their finished. Here's the Potter line first." said Paole, handing him the Potter parchment, then the other two.

**POTTER LINE ABILITIES**

Animagus

Swordsmanship

Affinity for Transfiguration

Empathy

Aura Reading

Fierce Fighter

Apparation

**THUROX LINE ABILITES**

Animagus

Cloaking

Enhanced Senses

Blood Magic/Runic Casting

Empathy

Wandless Magic

Enhanced Agility and Strength both Magically and Physically

Warrior

Weapons Master

Slight Sexual Allure/Pull

The Breath

Gliding

Longevity of Life

**MISCELLANEOUS ABILITIES**

Parseltongue

Animal Speak

20 Metamorphmagus

"Nothing to surprising on the list except the Metamorphmagus abilities and Animal Speak. At least I'm not a demonic rapist…." Harry shuttered.

"Harry, I already told you that it wouldn't happen. Were you still actually worried about it?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I was. After you and Poppy said that my transformation was worse than my mother's, I got worried a bit. Was my Dad able to read Aura's?" asked Harry.

"That's what made him such a good Auror…that and his empathy abilities." said Remus.

"Harry, I can pass a spell, that if you were to die of natural causes, will give you a range how old you could become. Would you like to know?" asked Poppy.

"Umm, I'm not sure….what if I can live to be 300, but my wife and kids can't? I don't know if I want to know, but then again, it would be kinda cool, too," Harry said with a thoughtful expression.

"Harry, you will learn through Blood Magic, that you could extend another's life by sacrificing some of your longevity. Just thought you would like to know." said Paole.

"Okay, let's find out how long I could live, providing I make it past Riddle." stated Harry.

Poppy cast the spell, and above Harry's head, a range of numbers appeared. Poppy said, "Your range is 225-250 years, Harry. That's not to much more than a normal witch or wizard…maybe 75-100 years more. With the vampire and elf traits, it could have been many more than that."

"You call that not much. In the muggle world, I could have 2 ½ -3 complete lives in that span of time. Will I age normally, or more slowly?" he asked.

"Slower. That's where your more like an elf, with their youthfulness and beauty." she said while playfully roughing up his hair.

"Stop that Poppy!…..Okay. Is there anything else that we need to do before going into the time warp?" Harry asked still glaring at his godmother and fixing his hair.

"No, with Auror Tonks going in, she will be able to help you with the Metamorphmagus training. Paole, if I'm correct, you will be able to train Harry with the empathy." said Cornelius.

"You are correct. It won't take you long to learn, Harry, since you have a natural ability towards the Mind Arts. It goes hand it hand with that."

"Alright. Tony, lets head over and see what votes need to be corrected." said Harry.

"Harry, wait…there is something else. We may have to wait to strip Dumbledore of his magic until you master 'The Breath'. It seems no one is powerful enough to handle the influx of magic a body has to go through temporarily when stripping anothers' magic. Right now, we have suppressors on him, but those will only hold for a couple of months. For all his faults, he is a powerful wizard." Cornelius said cautiously.

"We're only talking about 10 days, so the suppressing should hold. It will have to do…we don't have any other choice. Was Snape stripped of his magic yet?" said Harry, resignedly.

"Yes, he was stripped as soon as he got to Azkaban. I appreciate you handling this so well." said Cornelius.

"Good to hear about Snape…although it would have been fitting if I was the one take his…I should have thought of that at the sentencing. I was just so ready to be done with it all….Oh, well, what's done is done." and with that, they all said their goodbyes, and headed off.

I took almost a week to get through all the votes that had been cast in his name, but when they were finished, 20 laws were changed. One of the laws affected Remus and Paole the most…they would now be allowed to marry and have families. The law had been in place for 18 years, and even though the wizarding world had found since then that lycanthropy and vampirism could not be passed on genetically, the law had never been lifted. Another law that had been repealed was the 'Conjuration Law', which prohibited certain things from being conjured. Harry thought this one was especially stupid.

On August 8th, he went to Gringotts to settle the bill for the Time Phase Ritual, and to personally meet the goblins that would be performing the ritual. He spent several hours with them, getting to know them all a little, making sure they were okay with doing the ritual and that their families would be taken care of. After thanking them profusely, he made sure they all understood that if they ever needed anything, to contact him. This only made the 7 goblins more committed to doing the ritual. No wizard ever treated a goblin this kindly.

All the preparations were complete, and the house was altered to the maximum magic would allow to give them the most possible space within the set 1500' x 1500' confines. There were 31 students, 8 Aurors and 8 instructors, excluding any that were also Aurors, and 2 house elves. A total of 49 magical beings invading Thurox Manor.

The Manor, which had 15 bedrooms to begin with, was magically expanded to have an additional 9 bedrooms and baths, housing two per room, with the exception of Harry…it was his house, so he was the only one with his own room/suite. It worked out that there were just enough men and women present to pair off. The rest of the house, like the library, living room, and dining room were stretched to fit more seating and work tables.

The night before they were to all enter the time warp, everyone met up at the Dragon's Fire for a huge party. It would be, to them at least, 5 years before they would be back. Harry had been so busy getting the legalities of his estate in order, going over all the Wizengamot votes, and last minute preparations for time warp completed, only Neville and Hermione had seen the drastic changes his body had undergone. So, needless to say, when he stepped into the club wearing black leather pants and tight white silk tee, silence ensued.

"Jeese! It's not that bad!" said Harry with a sly smile and a wink, hearing Neville and Hermione laughing at his side.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Mate….your….well….I don't know that there are words to describe it!" said George.

"You're beautiful, and sexy as HELL!" shouted Tracey from the back of the crowd.

"Alright….ENOUGH! Stop staring, and let's get partying! And TRACEY…you're my first dance!" announced Harry.

After receiving many accolades, the party did indeed get started. Tracey and Harry heated up the floor for three songs straight, and after reluctantly giving up her partner, Bianca, Susan, Alicia, Su-Li, and Ginny all took turns in the lustful escapades. Everyone was having a great time until Ron showed, followed shortly after by Draco Malfoy and company.

When Harry left the dance floor, Ron approached him and nervously said, "Ah, hey Harry. Happy Birthday, by the way. You sure changed a lot."

"What do you want Ron?" asked Harry, not even acknowledging his greeting.

"Look! I'm sorry. I got hung up on one upping you and couldn't see the damage I was doing. Let me tell you, my mother and father laid into me, and, well, I'm sorry!" said Ron.

"That's good for you, Ron. I'm sorry that it took you being chewed out by your parents to recognized that you're an idiot. It's to bad that you didn't realized that sooner. As far as I'm concerned, you exist as only another Weasley…no better than Percy."

"I said I was sorry, can't you forgive a friend for being young and stupid?"

"I could if that was all it was, but I have dealt with your jealousy for too many years for you to stand here and try to convince me what you did was being young and stupid. Greedy, envious, and idiotic are more appropriate words. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my friends." and with that, he turned around not saying anything else to Ron that evening.

Blaise came over a few minutes later and pointed out that Malfoy was heading over towards them. When he got to them, he said, "Well, well, well! Looks like Potter is finally all grown up! Blaise…WHAT are you doing with Potter? Turning traitor, are you?"

Before Blaise could say anything, Harry said, "Hello, Malfoy…see you haven't grown up. How's daddy like his new home! He at least has his friend Snape there with him now!"

Leaning into Harry's personal space, and having to get up on his toes to speak in a quiet, but harsh whisper, Draco spat, "Potter! You are nothing but a Half-Blood, and if you continue to spread the lies around about the Dark Lord, I will personally take great pleasure in your demise. I'll be laughing and dancing on your grave when the Dark Lord is through with you!"

"What, not man enough to take me on yourself. You're a boot licker, Malfoy….nothing more, and so much less. Why don't you pretend to have a brain, and do a little research. You may be surprised by what you can learn once you get your head out of your father's and Voldemort's butts! I suggest you move along and go terrorize someone smaller than yourself, because everyone here can see what a weak, sniveling, sycophant you are."

"Watch yourself, Potter! How dare you use the Dark Lords name! He will get you!" said Malfoy angrily.

"You mean Voldemort? Sorry, but that's not his real name, it's Tom Riddle….after his muggle daddy. I'll make sure to introduce you next time we're all together….which will be sooner, rather than later! Well, this has been fun, but I need to get back to the party! TaTa!" and Blaise and Harry turned and left a spluttering Draco in their wake.

Making their way back to the tables reserved for the 'Warp Crew' as they had taken to calling themselves, he found Tracey lustfully looking him up and down, licking her lips seductively. "See something you like, baby? I'd be more than willing to give you a closer inspection." he growled in her ear once he reached her.

"Damn, Harry! You look HOT! I DO love the way you fill those pants…give me a kiss, Harry….NOW!" she said breathily. And kiss her he did! It started slow, then built to a fiery, lustful kiss that had them both groping at each other. When the kiss ended, they went to the dance floor to really start feeling the other up. There was nothing sultry about their dance, it was pure hot, unadulterated lust that drove them on.

"Baby, come home with me…I want you out of these clothes!" purred Harry into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Goddess, Harry…..YES! What you're doing to my body! I'm so hot and bothered right now….let's go!" she said in lusty moan.

Saying there goodbyes, shortly after 11:00pm they arrived back at his Manor. When they exited the floo, she jump into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back, kissing him passionately, while he grabbed hold of her but, carried her all the way up to his suite. She slid down his body to kneel in front of him, making quick work of his shoes and the ties that held his leather pants on. Sliding them off, she was thrilled that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

LEMON CUT

The next morning when they woke, they both laughed at the position they were still in, and got up, showering together, only to enjoy some petting and suggestive washing…. Tracey was to sore, in a good way, for anything more than that.

At 11:30, everyone started arriving for the 12:30pm scheduled ritual time. That would have them exiting at 5:30pm. Most had sent their trunks and baggage ahead the day before, so most just showed up with last minute items. The goblins arrived at 12:00, and Harry again thanked them all for their tremendous contribution.

Smyte had his team get into position, while the 'Warp Crew' and their instructors watched from the lawn within the ritual parameters, and those who were not going in, including Cornelius, Amelia and several of the parents and family members, watched from outside.

At exactly 12:30, three of the goblins started chanting in Latin, "Tardesco tempus intus ab destinatus spatium digredior peto ab lustralis modo ab postliminium iste maisculus postquam ab vetere solum destinatus perfectum." When a glow began to appear, the other 4 goblins started another chant that must have been in Gobbledegook. They chanted for over 15 minutes, when there was a sudden wash of magic, and all those outside the parameters disappeared.

"That was kinda anticlimactic, wasn't it? I was really hoping for a fire-works show." he said chuckling.

"Just be glad it actually worked." said Tony with a wry smile.

"Well, if it didn't, I'd be half a billion galleons richer….still stupid, but richer!" he said, getting everyone laughing.

They all headed inside for lunch and spent the rest of the day getting settled in. After dinner, they had a night time pool party where Harry introduced them to beach volleyball and water polo. Around 11pm, everyone decided to call it a night; training would be starting at 6:30am the next morning, so no one wanted to start it off tired. It wasn't to long before the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the croaking of tree frogs.

YEAH! We are in time warp….hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

Tardesco tempus intus ab destinatus spatium digredior peto ab lustralis modo ab postliminium iste maisculus postquam ab vetere solum destinatus perfectum.

Chant Translation: Slow time within the determined space, deviating for a period of five years, only to return home that of your older, when the transit of time is determined finished.

Traits Harry Did not inherit:

Rolling

Animal Call

Motionless Ability

Immortality

Staff Magic

Full Incubi - Sexual Predator


	27. Chapter 27 The First Two Years

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

The First Two Years

**Harry's Schedule - Year 1**

**6:30 - 6:45** Rise/Shower

**6:45 - 7:00** Stretching/Warm-up

**7:00 - 8:30** Running and Weight Training

**8:30 - 9:00** Breakfast

**9:00 - 12:00** NEWT Studies

Monday & Wednesday - Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions

Tuesday & Thursday - Charms, Care of M.C., DADA

Fridays - Dueling and Self Study

**12:00 - 1:00** Lunch

**1:00 - 3:00** Martial Arts and Weaponry Training

Monday & Wednesday - Martial Arts

Tuesday & Thursday - General Weaponry

Fridays - Open Study of either Discipline

**3:00 - 4:00** Metamorphmagus and Empathy Training

Monday & Wednesday - Metamorphmagus

Tuesday, Thursday & Friday - Empathy

**4:00 - 5:00** Occlemency

**5:00 - 6:30** Dinner Break

**6:30 - 9:00** Blood Magic/Runic Casting

**9:00**- Relax and Sleep

No schooling on Weekends, but must do physical workouts

Harry stared at his schedule, then stared up at Moody, then back at his schedule and letting out a sharp bark said, "Are you trying to kill us! We do have 5 years, you know!"

"You have a lot to learn, so stop belly aching and get a move on!" growled Moody and once his back was turned, Harry rolled his eyes to the great delight of all the rest still at breakfast.

"Hey, Oliver, what does your schedule look like?" asked Harry, already knowing that most of his friends had similar schedules, with only Blaise and Bianca joining him in Blood Magic classes. The rotations were slightly different, to accommodate the instructors, but the schedules all included the same studies with Blood Magic being the exception. Most others would be taking either Healing, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or Warding during those times.

"Where you guys are taking NEWT studies, Angelina, Alicia, Adrian and I have the Advanced Charms, DADA and such spread throughout our schedule. From 6:30-9:00, we start with the Grey Arts. They seem to have spaced everything so that no one teacher has more than a handful of people. That must have taken them awhile." Oliver said, finishing with a chuckle.

The first couple of weeks were pretty much hell, until everyone got settled to this new military style system. Neville, Oliver, Adrian and Harry suffered the least during the beginnings of the physical workouts, having already been on some form of workout routine before going into the warp. After about the first month, things stopped being so daunting, and a more relaxed air filled the house and grounds.

Harry took to the empathy just like Paole said he would, and within 6 months, he was pretty much a master at deciphering the emotions and feelings he was picking up from others, and being able to shut off the ability at will. Being an Empath, was very taxing if you left the it turned on all the time, so he took to keeping it off as much as possible. What took him by surprise, was how truly hard Blood and Runic Magic was. It didn't sound to hard when Paole briefed them on what they would be learning….draw some symbols, drop some blood on them and WALLAH…Done! It was DEFINITELY not that easy. Depending on the exact results you were looking for, the runes had to be set in certain patterns and enchanted to activate within the parameters of the casting to ensure that when the blood set the runes in action, they would work correctly. There was actually a lot of Arithmancy involved at first, to learn how to set the parameters and patterns to cast….not to mention the runes and all their potential meanings. Needless to say, after the first couple of months, the three of them were ready to pull their hair out.

One of the unexpected benefits to the time warp, besides never having a full moon for Remus, was that the weather was always the same as it had been the day they went in. It was like the warp froze the day of August 10th, and that was what it remained everyday. Thank the goddesses above that it had not been a miserably rainy day. They did have to use the lake and a lot of house elf magic to keep the grounds and gardens from drying up…but a small price to pay for the constant beautiful weather.

The week of Christmas, or at least by their calendar, they were given a 5 day break, but was right back to the schedules immediately after. Around April, the Blood Magic finally started to click with Harry, but Blaise and Bianca, while making progress, were still struggling. Paole had said that it was because he had more of an affinity for this type of magic and it would always be somewhat easier and faster for him.

They continued to throw parties on the weekends, and slowly, you could see couples starting to form. Blaise had hooked up with Alicia for a while, and George had started seeing Su-Li. Neville and Hermione were going just as strong as ever, but Hannah and Ernie had called it quits. They were still friendly, but it had been a strain for the first week or so. Oliver and Angelina seemed to be getting on the best, and everyone was guessing they'd be the first engaged couple in the warp. Harry….well, Harry was still in his committed friends with benefits pattern, often partaking in the company of Susan, Bianca, Tracey and occasionally, Hannah after a couple of months being separated from Ernie. Every now and again, they would do the two on one, but only once did they tried a three to one ratio. Harry didn't want to try that again….to much work for what enjoyment he actually got. Two was his max, and only rarely. He was realizing that one on one was much more personal and enjoyable…..more to his tastes.

As the first year drew to a close, they were all physically fit and progressing well in their studies. On August the 10th, year two, new schedules were handed out.

**Harry's Schedule - Year 2**

**6:30 - 6:45** Rise/Shower

**6:45 - 7:00** Stretching/Warm-up

**7:00 - 8:30** Running and Weight Training

**8:30 - 9:00** Breakfast

**9:00 - 12:00** Advanced Studies

Monday & Wednesday - Adv. Transfiguration & Adv. Charms

Tuesday & Thursday - Grey Arts & Adv. DADA

Fridays - NEWT Review

**12:00 - 1:00** Lunch

**1:00 - 3:00** Martial Arts, Weaponry Training & Dueling

Monday & Wednesday - Martial Arts

Tuesday - Swords

Thursday - Knives

Fridays - Dueling

**3:00 - 4:30** Wandless Magic

**4:30 - 5:00** Occlemency

**5:00 - 6:30** Dinner Break

**6:30 - 9:00** Blood Magic/Runic Casting

**9:00**- Relax and Sleep

No schooling on Weekends, but must do physical workouts

During year two, Harry was spending most of his time with Remus, for Adv. Transfiguration/DADA, Paole for Blood Magic/Grey Arts/Occlemency, Arthur Weasley for Grey Arts, and Flitwick for Adv. Charms/Dueling. They had geared his training more toward defeating Voldemort, placing a heavier emphases on the Grey Arts, since he had no restrictions and would need this form of magic more than any other.

He was making huge strides in Blood Magic and was starting to cast the more complex series of runes. Once he started getting the hang of it, he really learned to enjoy this ancient, yet fascinating branch. Blaise and Bianca had started coming around more towards the beginning of the year, and they to found themselves liking it more and more. They had not ventured into the Blood/Sex Magic yet, and probably wouldn't until year four or five.

Harry relished in the Martial Arts training with its rigorous workouts. Complex kicks, punches, and sweeps, all coming to him with his natural grace and agility, easily. He liked throwing knives, but took to the sword fantastically, and often times could be seen practicing a series of intricate sequences that resembled a fierce dance. It was beautiful and terrifying to behold.

His wandless study was more or less self taught, with Flitwick, Paole and Moody supervising and offering any advice or knowledge they could. They were the only ones it the warp who had any experience in this area, so progress was slow. Harry knew he would master it eventually, but with very few tomes about wandless casting in his library, and the limited help he was receiving, it would take most of the remaining four years.

It was at one of the parties in early February that saw a new type of focus come to Harry. He had been dancing with his regulars, as he had started calling them, when he excused himself and left the floor to get a drink. While at the bar, he noticed that Katie was alone and seemed a little down.

"Hey, Katie. You're a little down tonight. Anything I can help you with?" said Harry lightly touching her hand.

"Harry, not tonight…I can't take the suave you right now." said Katie, not even looking up at him.

He was a little taken by this and said, "Katie, if I've done something to offend you, I'm sorry. I just thought I'd be friendly and see if you were okay."

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just in a mood tonight, and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You've never done anything to offend me. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself tonight. You know, just one of those moods." she said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I get what your saying. I don't much feel like being here either. I just can't seem to get into it. I think I'm starting to tire of the one night stands, if you know what I mean. Funny coming from a guy, huh!" chuckled Harry.

"It's not really that odd, I think everyone wants more eventually. That's my problem tonight…Fred started hitting on me, and normally it wouldn't bother me, and I would play along, but….Oh, I don't know, I just want more. It's hard enough being here with the same view day after day, but to act the same way all the time is starting to grate on my nerves. Does that make any sense?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot of sense. Don't get me wrong, I really care about Susan, Bianca and Tracey, but I just don't think I'm up to the kink anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but it's time to move on." he paused, then continued, "Hey! Let's head down to the pitch and work off some of this frustration. No ones down there right now, so we can practice some of the harder moves."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" and they both left the party, many people noticing, and just assumed they were heading upstairs.

The next morning at breakfast, Fred teasingly said, "Hey, Katie…why'd you ditch me for Harry last night? I know he's supposedly a god in bed, but give another guy a shot."

"WHAT! Fred Weasley, that was low! I did not sleep with Harry last night!" Katie said, offended.

"Fred, that was uncalled for. We went to the pitch for some practice, not to get into each others pants, if you must know. I think you owe her an apology." said a very stern Harry.

"Katie, God! I'm sorry…we all just assumed when you left together…I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it." said an apologetic Fred.

"It's okay, but you people need to stop assuming stuff. You know what they say….you make an ASS out of U and ME." she ended with a small laugh.

Harry noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled, and decided that if anything was going to happen between them, it would not be another quickie. He meant what he said the night before…he was definitely wanting more than another one nighter.

As February turned into March then into April, he did get to know her better and they were seen spending most of their free time together and attended very few of the parties. They had not slept together yet, and that was just fine by Harry. When they finally did, it would mean the world to him, and to her. They had done some exploring of each other, but nothing to heavy. She was such a giving person but had a sharp edge if pushed….she very much reminded him of Poppy….stern when needed, but fun loving any other time.

June came, and the first free weekend found a group out on the race track having a very intense race. It was couples night on the track it seemed. There was Katie/Harry, Neville/Hermione, George/Su-Li, Michael/Hannah, and Oliver/Angelina. With just enough cars for each person, they set out and Katie quickly took the lead, but Harry was determined to take her down. As much as they cared about one another, their competitive natures would always look to win over the other.

"Your not going to win this one, Potter!" she screamed over the engines.

"We'll just see about that! Leave yourself open on the inside again, and your mine!" he loudly retorted back.

"Just try it Mister….YOU….ARE….NOT….WINNING….THIS….TIME!"

And sure enough, he never did pass her and when they got out of the cars, she did a victory dance all around him.

"I Win! I Win! You Lose! I Win!" she went on and on, until Harry grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and made for the pool. Someone was getting dunked! As the group approached the back patio, with Harry and a frazzled Katie in the lead, everyone stopped and started laughing at the playful antics of the newest love birds. She was kicking and beating on his back the whole way to the pool.

"Don't you dare, Potter! You put me on dry land this instant!" she yelled and roared in laughter as her only response from him was a tickle to her side. As he swung her around to throw her in, she grabbed hold of him at the very last second, and both went tumbling into the deep end. When they emerged, they were both laughing so hard, some thought they might drown. Eventually, they pulled themselves out, sopping wet clothing and all, they sat on the edge till they calmed to a chuckle. Leaning over, he gave her a tender kiss that had most of the girls cooing.

"Your forgiven, Harry." she said softly only those close could hear. What they heard next had eyes bulging and jaws dropping.

"I love you, Katie Bell!" he said equally as soft, looking her directly in the eye, giving her another tender kiss. It was like only they existed in this moment, no one else was around them that they appeared to notice. With tears of joy in her eyes, she leaned in, hugging him with all she had and said softly in his ear, "I love you, too!" Everyone knew what she had just said by the way Harry scooped her up and gave Katie the most loving kiss he could give. The clapping and cheering became almost deafening and giving all the party goers a smile, he lifted her to her feet, and they left to get dried off. About 20 minutes later they were back, snuggled close, dancing to a long set of love songs, played special in their honor.

That night as they laid together, and made slow passionate love, Harry became aware that what he had done before was just good sex, but this was truly making love and he choked back a small sob at the thought of actually loving another this much. As they fell asleep, he felt peaceful for the first time in his life, and he liked this new feeling immensely. Over the next several months, their relationship grew stronger and as year two came to a close, Harry thought, 'This was a very good year.'

(Sorry guys about the format of the schedules, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't get ffnet to take my format.)


	28. Chapter 28 Year 3 The Year From HE

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! I know this chapter may seem short, but a lot of time went into researching for it. Harry Potter is still not mine!

Year 3 - The Year From #$#/

Year two had closed out successfully in Harry's mind. He had made huge strides in Blood Magic/Runic Magic, and he was fairly confident in Weaponry and Martial Arts, having studied these last two years to master the basics. He was ready to move on to the more advanced studies in these areas.

They had all taken their NEWT's under the watchful eyes of their instructors, and had done extremely well, none earning anything lower than a A, but most receiving EE's or O's. Harry was through with the Occlemency training, and during the next year, would start with Legilimency. So, on August 10th, he was handed his third year schedule.

**Harry's Schedule - Year 3**

**6:30 - 7:00**

Shower/Stretching/Warm-up

**7:00 - 8:30**

Running and Weight Training

**8:30 - 9:00**

Breakfast

**9:00 - 11:00**

_Advanced Studies/Grey Arts _

Monday & Wednesday - Adv. Transfiguration/Conjuring & Adv. Charms

Tuesday & Thursday - Grey Arts/Adv. DADA

Fridays - Dueling with Magic

**11:00 - 12:00**

Lunch

**12:00 - 2:00**

_Martial Arts and Weaponry Training_

Monday - TaeKwon-Do/Karate

Tuesday - Fencing/Knives/Throwing Stars

Wednesday - TaeKwon-Do/Aikido

Thursday - Japanese Katana/Dim Mak

Fridays - Open Study of Disciplines

**2:00 - 4:00**

_Specialized Study_

Monday - Animagus Training

Tuesday - Dueling incorporating Magic/Martial Arts/Weaponry

Wednesday - Wandless Study & Dueling Wandlessly

Thursday - Cloaking/The Breath

Friday - Open Study of Disciplines

**4:00 - 5:00**

Legilimency

**5:00 - 6:30**

Dinner Break

**6:30 - 9:00**

Advanced Blood Magic/Runic Casting

**9:00-**

Relax and Sleep

No schooling on weekends, but must do physical workouts

Harry, while looking over his new schedule, let out a long suffering sigh and said, "This year is going to be my own personal hell on earth. I know they are trying to prepare me, but I'll collapse before the end of each day. I really think Moody and Chen-Li are trying to kill me!"

From somewhere down the hall, Harry heard a bark that said, "I heard that Potter…aren't you suppose to be in the Gym….get moving….NOW!" he recognized the voice of Mad-Eye.

"Damn slave driver! It's not even 7:00am yet!" said Harry, under his breath, glaring at the door. Turning to Katie, he gave her a quick kiss saying, "Love you! I'll hopefully see you later….if I don't die first!"

"I can still hear you Potter!" shouted Moody again.

"You better get going, Harry. I see you later. Love you, too!" and with another quick kiss, he left for the gym, so starting one of the hardest years he would ever experience.

Harry's advanced magical studies and Grey Arts where getting to be very fearsome. He was applying his knowledge of transfiguring objects into darts, spears, knives, and other projectiles, and learning to charm them, overlaying the spells, to send them hurtling towards his targets. The layering of spells is what his primary goal would be this year. It took extreme concentration and a mass amount of magical power and ability to do this. Flitwick told him that by the end of this year, he wanted Harry to be able to layer four spells at once. Harry, after learning how hard it was to layer just two, gave the little professor a look that said, 'Are you crazy….I'll never be able to do that', and the return look sternly said, 'Yes you will.'

Harry had learned that Filius Flitwick, while usually very kind hearted, was a fierce instructor when it came to the advanced studies. The Grey Arts, he was learning, were more than borderline dark, in his book anyway. Learning how to disembowel another human, shatter bones and skulls with precision, cast flesh and muscle eating acid spells, and many more gruesome spells left him feeling sick many days. He couldn't believe that sweet, gentle Arthur Weasley was a master in this field of study, and it taught him never to judge a book by its cover…Arthur was truly SCARY in this element.

Chen-Li was doing is own version of SCARY! 'The man is insane' thought Harry. He learned the basics in the first two years on the philosophical aspects of martial arts, and the simple movements of the hands, legs, feet and arms, in the goal of flexibility, agility, speed and balance, Chen was now progressing into the lethal forms of these arts, taking into consideration Harry's height and weight, he settle on Taekwon-do, Aikido, Karate and Dim Mak.

Taekwon-do is characterized by its fast, high and spinning kicks. It derives from Korea, and _tae_ means "to strike or smash with the foot"; _kwon_ means "to strike or smash with the hand"; and _do_ means "as a way of life". His long arms and legs making his reach astounding, and potentially deadly.

Aikido, places greater emphasis on the motion and dynamics of the movements involved and it involves throws and joint locks that stem from Jujitsu. Aikido focuses on using an opponents own energy to gain control or throw them away from you. Chen wanted Harry to be able to use both forms fluidly in combat. Taekwon-do being more of an attack style, and Aikido a more defensive style, neither being truly limited in such a general characterization.

Karate, was a style that somewhat encompassed both the above styles. Like taekwon-do, it involves striking with punches, kicks, knee/elbow blows and other open handed techniques, but also incorporated the joint manipulations, locks and throws known to aikido. Karate also utilized vital point striking and grappling, and focused on the art of _chi_, which involved maximizing the power through the twisting of hips and joint snapping at the very second of impact.

Dim Mak is an ancient form of martial art, and is extremely dangerous and only taught to the most advanced and trusted student, usually. It stems from the art of acupuncture and utilizes the natural flow of energy by disrupting it at the pressure points in the human body. By attacking certain points, the results can lead to illness or death. Chen made him take an oath to never show another living soul this frighteningly deadly art.

The combination of these four forms were all directed towards making him lethal with out the use of his wand or magic in general. Even studying these forms for the next three years, it would take many more to truly become a master. Chen had said that his advantage, even though he would not become a master for years, was in the fact that most wizards had no experience with martial arts at all.

Shacklebolt had, in the first two years, focused the sword training on mastering the basic moves in footwork and blade work. Foot work consisted of moves such as: Advance - Basic forward movement; Advance-lunge - an advance followed immediately by a lunge; Ballestra - Very rapid attack made by a jump-forward and lunge; Forward Recovery - A recovery from a lunge; Passato-sotto - An evasive action by dropping a hand to the floor while lowering body under oncoming blade; Retreat - Basic backwards movement.

Blade work used moves such as: Attack - the initial offensive action with sword arm raised: Beat - a sharp controlled blow to the weak middle of an opponents blade; Compound attack - an attack or riposte incorporating one or more feints to the opposite line the action finishes in; Coule - an attack or feint that glides along the opponent's blade; Cut - an attack made with a chopping motion of the blade; Feint - an offensive attack into one line with the intention of switching to another line before attack is complete; Parry - a defensive action designed to deflect an attack performed with the forte of the blade; Riposte - an direct attack with right-of-way followed by a parry.

Now, Harry was ready to move onto the more complex movements and combinations in the elaborate sequences he used for his training. If people thought he was a site to behold before, they hadn't seen anything yet. He was learning to use distance, timing, reach, and movements of both himself and his opponents to execute an instantaneous re-calculation or to change the attack to vary from opponent to opponent and situation to situation. He studied tactics: picking the movement and attack, combining footwork and handwork in deciding what attacks were likely and what to do first; and strategy: was it better to attack or defend, whether to repeat a previously successful tactic or avoid it, and so on.

The combining of his martial arts training and the fencing he had learned were also joined when Chen and Shacklebolt had him start learning the art of Kenjutsu, or Japanse sword fighting. The katana is a long, slightly curved, razor-edged sword that is held mostly in a two handed grip, and is primarily a slicing weapon, unlike the foil in fencing, which is more a spearing weapon.

For cutting, there was a specific technique called 'ten uchi.' Ten uchi refers to an organized motion made by arms and wrist, during a descending strike. As the sword is swung downwards, the elbow joint drastically extends at the last instant, popping the sword into place. At full speed, the swing will appear to be full stroke, the katana passing through the targeted object. The segments of the swing are hardly visible, if at all. For horizontal slashes, a similar concept is applied. However, the right hand is allowed, by some practitioners, to slide along the handle, closing the gap between the two hands. This allows for several more inches of reach, when swinging towards the opponent's right flank.

His dueling training was coming along both magically and physically. He was able to hold off Filius and Arthur, during the magic duels for 20 minutes, and Remus and a few of the Aurors for about 30 minutes, winning some, but losing most. This frustrated him, but his instructors had all pointed out that they had years more experience and knowledge, but he was rapidly gaining on them. They all felt that by the middle of fourth year, he would win most times. His sword fighting was still laughable at this point, against Chen and Kingsley, both having been masters for years, but against others who had been learning or those who had some past sword experience, he was art in motion.

After about 6 months, he was able to completely transform into his animagus, the Repalliator. Harry could enlarge his body mass around the end of April, but was still unable to use the cloaking/chameleon aspects. He would really start working on those as the third year rolled into the forth.

Harry also had a breakthrough in wandless magic. It had come during one of the Legilimency lessons, while focusing to try and find a certain memory Paole had asked him to look for, he "felt" the magic moving through Paole, and then himself, and had immediately pulled from the other's mind and cast an Accio on a book laying on the desk about 20 feet away. When it came to him, he started jumping around like a kid and yelling out victoriously. Harry started making a log book on how each spell "felt" as he cast them with a wand, and then refocused that same feeling using his own hand and arm as his focusing tool.

'The Breath', was also slow going, as he was only able to freeze someone for a few seconds. The hardest part of learning this aspect of his Chuzzor heritage, was fear. He was afraid of hurting or accidentally stealing someone's magic, so until he could over come his internal struggle, he wasn't making much progress. Finally, in May, Moody had been able to fine tune the training dummies from the DOM to simulate true magical ability, and Harry, being unafraid of damaging them, was able to begin mastering 'The Breath'. By the end of the year, he had complete control over whether he wanted to just slow someone, or completely freeze them. In late July, he had successfully taken half the magic of one of the dummies, but he had been knocked out for several hours due to the influx of that magic into his body. Roderick's journal had said, that with practice, his body would grow more accustomed to taking in someone's magic temporarily without leaving him exhausted.

Blood Magic was, for the most part, a supervised independent study now. He knew the runes and how to set the parameters to activate, so he was left to study old tomes and scrolls and modifying any series that he thought useful. He had taken to using some of these runic castings in a pranking war that had broken out shortly after Christmas. The twins learned quickly, after Harry had used the runes of Mannaz, which stood for 'The Self' , and used Thurisaz to instill 'Vital Eroticism', making Fred and George need to wank off constantly for a week, that getting into a prank war with Harry just wasn't worth it.

He and Katie had managed to go to a few parties and enjoy the amusement park some, but needless to say, Harry was pretty much spent by the end of each day, using the weekends to recuperate for the upcoming week.

Unfortunately, the prank war had been only one of a few fun times he had had this year. What had started as a promising and loving relationship with Katie had, by the time June had rolled around, come to a stop. Harry was just so busy and exhausted that he rarely had the time or the energy to devote to their relationship. Katie had sat him down one night in what was a rare case of catching alert and awake and they had decided to call it quits.

"Harry, you know I love you, but I can't keep accepting that I'm not your number one priority. I thought when we started this relationship that I could handle it, knowing that your training has to come first, but having lived it, I just can't. I'm sorry." she said with tears streaming down her face.

He leaned over and gently wiped them away and quietly said, "I know that you feel unimportant, but that was not my intention. I do love you, Katie, but I have to learn all that I can, and this year has been the hardest by far. I'm the one who is sorry, I should've known not to get involved seriously until I was sure that you could come first."

"I knew going in that I would not be first. This is not completely yours or my fault…it just happened. I have loved the time we did spend together, and I hope you fall deeply in love when all this training and Voldemort stuff is over. You have a lot to offer someone, I'm just not the one."

"God, Katie….you are an amazing woman. Thank you for understanding for as long as you have, and know that you will always hold the spot of my first love. Tell me this is not going to be ugly after you walk out of here. I couldn't handle you hating me." he said with his own teary eyes.

"No! I could never hate you, Harry. What we had was good for awhile, but now….it won't be a nasty break, because it was no ones fault…it just turned out the way it did."

"Thanks, Katie. I will miss having you with me, but this is for the best, at least for now." and with one last loving kiss, they were done. It was well into the fall of their forth year in the warp before either of them was seen with anyone else. As promised, they remained cordial and friendly, and as time went on, and the pain lessoned, they became even better friends.

Neville, Blaise, Oliver and Justin from the guys, and Hermione, Bianca, Su-Li, and Alicia from the females, seemed to be making the biggest strides both in their magic and physical trainings. Neville, who was very close in power to Harry, and was excelling in the Grey Arts, and seemed to not be as bothered by them as Harry was. Blaise was his closest competitor in fencing, and had even managed to best him once.

The next time they sparred together, Blaise had said, "Damn! You are like a man possessed, Harry! What the hell just happened?"

"You were just and thoroughly!" said Kingsley

"I get THAT! What I want to know is, where did this come from all of a sudden. You weren't this good last week." Blaise said, looking to Harry for an answer.

"Well, I was pretty pissed that you won last week, so I made sure it wouldn't happen again. I did do a good job at whooping your butt, didn't I?" Harry finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, well….that hurt, a lot! Physically, I feel like I just went 10 rounds with a giant, and my ego is a bit damaged as well." Blaise said rubbing his sore arms, and chuckling at his ego comment.

"Sorry, Mate. You know how I hate to lose. Be ready next week, I'll be!" Harry said with a smirk.

The one person who seemed to be excelling in all areas the most, however, was Alicia Spinnet. She seemed to take to the rigorous schedule and more personalized instruction and was nearly as good with the sword, martial arts, and the advanced magic's as Harry himself. It was great the way everyone was progressing, but there were definitely some standouts.

As the third year drew to a close, Harry was sitting alone, which was an uncommon occurrence these days, out by the pool, looking up to the sky late one night in early August. He thought, 'God…what a year. My body was put through the ringer, and my head feels like it will explode with all the studying………..I do miss Katie….I wish things could be different, but she deserves someone who puts her number one. I still have a lot to learn….I hope five years was enough time…." and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Well, for those of you who wanted more detail, there you go. I do not have any experience it the martial arts or with the use of a sword, but I did my best with the help of the internet. Most of the information on martial arts, fencing, and katana were primarily taken from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. The was a direct statement from that sight. Thank you for reading, and please don't take my head off about the quick breakup with Katie, she was never going to be the love of his life….that's still to come. She did show him what love was and they did have a year together.


	29. Chapter 29 Years 3&4 and Coming Out

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Years 4 & 5 And Coming Out!

It was well into the fall of their fourth year that Harry felt like he could breath a little. His schedule was still tough, but not as daunting. Now, he was more or less just building and expanding his knowledge and experience in all areas of study. He was quicker and more accurate in the martial arts and weaponry training, and his other studies were progressing nicely.

**Harry's Schedule - Year 4**

**6:30 - 7:00**

Shower/Stretching/Warm-up

**7:00 - 8:30**

Running and Weight Training

**8:30 - 9:00**

Breakfast

**9:00 - 11:00**

Blood Magic/Runic Magic

**11:00 - 12:00**

Lunch

**12:00 - 2:00**

_Martial Arts and Weaponry Training_

Monday - TaeKwon-Do/Karate

Tuesday - Fencing/Knives/Throwing Stars

Wednesday - TaeKwon-Do/Aikido

Thursday - Japanese Katana/Dim Mak

Fridays - Open Study of Disciplines

**2:00 - 4:00**

_Specialized Study_

Monday - Animagus Training with Cloaking/Animal Speak

Tuesday - Aura Reading/Enhanced Senses/Using Sexual Pull

Wednesday - Wand and Wandless Layering of Spells

Thursday - 'The Breath' & Gliding

Friday - Open Study of Advanced Magic/Grey Arts

**4:00 - 5:00**

Legilimency

**5:00 - 6:30**

Dinner Break

**6:30 - 9:00**

Dueling - All Forms

**9:00-**

Relax and Sleep

With all the physical exercising he was doing, between the morning workouts, martial arts and weaponry training, his body was a true masterpiece to look at. There wasn't an ounce of body fat to be found, his muscles were cut and with his natural strength, there weren't many who would be able to take Harry down….at least without magic. In early December, the instructors decided that they would start having duels once a week with all the students in order to better judge their power, ability, and to judge any areas they were lacking and could use more study.

The first Monday after the announcement of the dueling competition, the pairings were posted on the gym wall, and all were required to attend. The first pairs scheduled were Michael Corner/Justin Finch-Fletchley, Angelina Johnson/Bianca Zabini, George Weasley/Lee Jordan, and Su-Li/Daphne. The rules were simple…no Unforgivables and nothing to permanently harm or maim your opponent. Anything else was fair game, utilizing their magical and physical training. Justin, Bianca, Lee and Su-Li won the first four matches.

Tuesdays round saw Oliver Woods/Adrian Pucey, Fred Weasley/Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones/Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown/Katie Bell. Oliver and Adrian's match was by far the most exciting to date, with Adrian barely winning after almost 45 minutes…it could have gone either way. Fred, Padma, and Katie won their duels.

Wednesday's matches were between Seamus Finnegan/Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood/Tracey Davis, Ernie Macmillen/Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley/Hannah Abbot. Suprisingly, Luna and Ginny, being the youngest here training, both won their duels, and showed why they had been selected to come into time warp with brilliant displays. Terry had won out over Seamus, and Dean beat Ernie.

Thursday's match ups were Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Alicia Spinnet, and Pavarti Patil/Lisa Turpin. Pavarti won the first duel against Lisa after only ten minutes, using her advanced swordsmanship in the end while casting a stupefy. It was a beautiful display to behold. Hermione and Alicia battled like two professionals, and they moved with such grace and precision that it looked as if neither would win. Finally, Alicia won out in the end, having taken to the physical exercising more than Hermione, and her endurance paid off. One hour and twenty minutes later, Hermione lay panting on the dueling floor, exhausted and defeated.

Neville and Blaise were up next, and it was anyone's guess who would win. Throughout the last 3 ½ years, they had competed against one another often, and being almost equal in skills, it could go either way. Neither wanting to lose with this many spectators, both put in their best efforts using dramatic displays combining some two layer spell casting, single casting spell work, swords, and martial arts, and finally after two hours, the instructor's called it a tie. They were getting dangerously close to depleting themselves and not wanting any serious injuries, they ended the match. Poppy had given them both restorative draughts and sent them to bed, neither waking up till late afternoon on Friday.

Friday's duel was Harry against three Aurors. He had been training against multiple opponents for about 5 months now, and was doing very well adding one more each time he won more than four matches in a row. The Aurors selected were Dawlish, Robards, Tonks, and Williamson. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats waiting for the match to start. Once Harry was sure he had all his weapons strapped on, he entered the dueling area.

When Moody shouted for the match to begin, faster than anyone could see, Harry had his katana unsheathed and had wandlessly conjured a series of floating boulders to block the on coming spells. Bringing forth his Aura Reading ability, he spun out of the way of another oncoming spell, and lunged at Dawlish, slicing through his robes and making contact with his skin, leaving a long thin bleeding cut across his right thigh. Losing his concentration, Harry quickly disposed of him with a stupefy and placed magic suppressing ropes on him, and left to take out the next opponent.

Williamson was next on his list, and using the boulder fragments, transfigured them into 8 different walls and used them to move around easily escaping the onslaught from Tonks and Kingsley. Williamson charged him with sword drawn, and wand in hand, using some of Harry's security walls in the process. As he approached, Harry went deep to find his center, which only took a couple of seconds, and using his aikido training, maneuvered Williamson's forward momentum as he stepped in, and transferred the action into a tumbling throw, while quickly knocking him out by careful pressure to the temple that he had learned in Dim Mak training. Again he used the magic suppressing ropes, and he was down to two.

Quickly evaluating the situation, knowing that Kingsley was going to be his hardest opposition, but not underestimating Tonks, he switched tactics and started an assault using his wand and layering several nasty spells at both of them, primarily focusing on Tonks. Harry was able to layer more spells, faster with his wand, so using a two layer casting of Confundus and Scipio Interclusio, which was a wand blocking spell that made the opponents wand useless for 10 seconds, he was able to use this time to drive back Kingsley who was getting a little to close for comfort. Tonks quickly reversed the confundus hex and sent a Reducto at the wall Harry was behind. As the spell approached, he cast a wandless Retroago Vigo Diffluo, which stood for reverse energy flow, and sent the Reducto curse hurling back towards her. She barely ducked away, but was still taken out when debris hit her in the head. She was quickly taken away and checked over by Poppy, and after given the okay, watched the rest of the duel.

Only Kingsley, Flitwick and Chen had been successfully able to beat Harry in the duels, but Harry was determined to win this time. Knowing he probably would lose in a sword fight, Harry decided that if he could get close enough, he could win with his karate and taekwon-do abilities, and he had just recently learned that with his wandless capabilities, he could send small bursts of energy into his hands and feet just as they impacted with the opponent, making the blows more intense, taking out the opponent much faster. But, getting close was not going to be easy.

After 20 minutes of both casting hexes and curses, dodging and shielding, Harry was starting to gain the upper hand. His natural well of power combined with the layering he could do, was more than any in time warp could outlast, so as they volleyed spells, he was slowly wearing down his last opponent. As Harry crept up to make a sneak attack to Kingsley's left side, he was barely able to escape the jab from the foil the Auror suddenly produced, and had to roll away, behind another conjured column. Pulling out all the stops, considering he was only 5 feet from Kingsley, he used 'The Breath' and froze Kingsley for about 20 seconds, Harry walked over, taking his wand and sword, and as he cast them aside, Kingsley came back to, and Harry did a high kick to the left side of his upper body, followed quickly by a lock joint punch impacting his right side of Kingsley's face, throwing the other out of balance and, landing hard, was knocked out cold.

"Not bad Potter," growled Moody, "A little sloppy, but you did manage to best them. I guess you'll be working on your finesse more. I would've liked to see you take them out faster, you've been fighting for over half and hour, so more tactical strategy lessons, combined with working on faster castings and you should be ready for 5 opponents. I can live with the results…you did win." finished a smirking Moody.

"Your insane, Mad-Eye! Completely nutters!" yelled an exasperated Harry. This got most of the students and instructors laughing and falling about themselves at the look of pure disbelief on Harry's face.

After this week of dueling, the instructors rearranged the schedules and group people by ablities and skills. Harry was now joined by Neville, Blaise, Hermione and Alicia in all his training except Blood Magic, where only Blaise and Bianca still joined him there. It was decided that the duels would take place at the beginning of each month, and as people improved, their training would be altered to reflect their individual levels when needed.

By February, Harry was back in full swing with the weekend parties, and once again enjoying the sultry dances and one night flings without feeling uncomfortable around Katie. He was enjoying his times with Bianca, Tracey, Susan, and even Ginny and Luna on occasion. The only difference from before Katie, is he would never take more than one to bed at a time. He really like being one on one with each girl, able to give and receive more enjoyment and pleasure this way.

As summer approached, most everyone had advanced beyond where the instructors had hoped, and the dueling had become very intense. After the girls stated that they wanted to also duel the guys, intermixed competitions had become the norm. And, so this is how the fourth year came to a close, with everyone well beyond the basic Auror skills, and many at Hit-wizard or above. Moody, who would never show his satisfaction for fear of the students getting lazy, was beyond pleased, and would definitely have Auror certificates handed to this hard working group of people once they left the warp.

**Harry's Schedule - Year 5**

**6:30 - 7:00**

Shower/Stretching/Warm-up

**7:00 - 8:30**

Running and Weight Training

**8:30 - 9:00**

Breakfast

**9:00 - 12:00**

_Martial Arts and Weaponry Training_

Monday - TaeKwon-Do/Karate/Aikido

Tuesday - Fencing/Knives/Throwing Stars

Wednesday - TaeKwon-Do/Karate/Aikido

Thursday - Japanese Katana/Dim Mak

Fridays - Open Study of Disciplines

**12:00 - 1:00**

Lunch

**1:00 - 2:00**

Finance & Wizarding Law

**2:00 - 5:00**

Individualized Study

**5:00 - 6:30**

Dinner Break

**6:30 - 9:00**

Dueling - All Forms

**9:00-**

Relax and Sleep

Fifth year, while still physically demanding, had been designed as a year to hone skills and sharpen instincts. Moody and Flitwick had set up several obstacle courses that involved battling simulated magical beasts, traps, and dueling to get through them. It very much reminded Harry of the maze in the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. These courses were intended to represent a more realistic fight, as very rarely would one of them be in a formal duel. Students and some of the adults that had been sharpening their skills, could be pulled from their sleep or from their studies at any time and thrown into the courses, learning to cope with being caught unaware and not always having your full armament with you. This saw most practicing their transfigurations and conjuring skills in order to produce weapons, and some even started sleeping with whichever weapons they like to use the best.

The only time that they didn't have to worry about being bothered with their training, was the weekends. The students could train if they wanted, but the instructors never bothered them or through them into the obstacle courses fearing the potential burn out of some of the trainee's. They worked long and hard all week, and without exception, were left to enjoy their time off.

Many weekends throughout the four years, and into the fifth year, saw the Quidditch pitch in the dungeons being inundated with players and spectators. With Oliver, Adrian, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Blaise, Michael, Ginny, and Harry all having extensive experience in the game, they were able to take some of the other players, who weren't to bad, and really play some intense games. They even occasionally had matches against the instructors, which of course were a total massacre by the students, but fun all the same.

In November, while dancing at one of the parties, Harry noticed Alicia dancing with some of the other girls, and he noticed how well she could move. Making his way over to her, he quietly came up behind her and putting his hands on her waist, started moving with her. She gasped slightly and turned her head to see who had joined her. Giving a flirtatious wink, she started grinding with him. A few songs later, they were off to get drinks, and to talk.

"I've never seen you dancing like that before tonight, you've been holding out on all of us!" Harry said teasingly.

"I have too! You've just been to preoccupied to notice…what with your regular groupies and Katie." Alicia teased right back.

"Well, yeah….but damn woman….you can move!" and with that statement by Harry, they both were laughing.

When both had calmed to a chuckle, Alicia said, "Don't think for a minute Harry, that I will become one of your little sexual conquests….dancing is one thing, but that is entirely something else. Your reputation certainly proceeds you!"

"Ouch! Whatever gave you the idea that I was just going after you for sex….don't look at me like that! I can dance with someone and not take them to my bed….it's rare, but it does happen!" he said laughing at himself.

"Yeah! Right! Give it up, Harry….you're a babe magnet, and you use it to your fullest capabilities. I don't blame you, you're a young man in his prime, but I don't think there are many of us poor young women who have escaped your pull." she said in a mockingly serious tone.

"Okay! I concede. But in my own defense, when Katie and I were together, I never strayed from her. I take true relationships very seriously and gladly became a one woman man. When I find the love of my life, I intend on keeping her, and her alone." Harry said, drifting inwardly some.

"I know you're a good man, Harry. I was just teasing you. Katie speaks very highly about how you treated her, and I know that you were committed to her while together. But, you have to admit, when your single….GIRLS BEWARE!" she said bringing his spirits back up.

"Damn straight! I like women, and I'm not afraid to show it….speaking of showing it, let's get dancing again!" and grabbing her hand, they headed back to the dance floor.

Throughout November, and December, Harry and Alicia continued their flirting and at the New Year's Party, a few of the others decided it was time these two stop messing around and got down to business.

"Harry, mate, when are you going to officially ask Alicia out? We can all tell that you're completely hooked, man! You've even become celibate again." asked Adrian.

"You know, I really want to, but she says she won't just be another conquest, and I don't know how to make her see that's not what I'm looking for from her. Guys, I can't stand to be apart from her, but I don't know how to get her past my past." Harry said with a long sigh.

"Man! You've got it bad. You need to explain to her what you just said to us!" said Oliver.

"I've tried, but she just thinks I'm joking. You have no idea how much I want her to be with me…." Harry trailed off.

"Let me have Angelina talk to her. They are best friends, and maybe she can convince Alicia that your intentions are serious. Angelina can see how you act, and wants both of you together….I think they've had some talks about you and her already." suggested Oliver.

"I don't know….do you think it could work?" asked a hopeful Harry.

"It can't hurt!" said the group of Oliver, Adrian, Fred, Neville and Justin together.

After Oliver spoke with Angelina, she made a beeline to her best friend, and pulling her aside asked, "Alicia, how do your really feel about Harry?"

"Merlin….Angie, you know how I feel. I want to be with him, but you know how he is…." Alicia said trailing off.

"Yeah, I know how he used to be….before you! Haven't you noticed that he spends all his time with you, and hasn't done anything with anyone for over a month! Get with it girl….he has it bad for you! Your going to lose him if you don't start taking what his actions and words mean to heart! He's been trying for awhile now to get you to leave his past behind, but your blindness is causing you not to notice. Don't blow this, Alicia. I know you to well and you will regret it if you do!" said Angelina, encouragingly.

"You really believe he could commit? I won't be just another woman in his bed….I want him, but I won't sacrifice my beliefs just for a quickie!" Alicia asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"He's not out for a quickie. Remember the way he would look at Katie when they dated? They don't have any measure to the way he looks at you! Give it a chance….you may just be shocked by what you will get out of a good relationship with Harry. We've all heard Katie talk about his tender, romantic side. Don't let him slip away!" Angelina finish, giving her friend a hug.

After they broke apart, the two women noticed Harry walking over. "Hey Angelina, do you mind if I talk with Alicia, alone?" asked Harry.

"No! I've got to go find my man and remind him why he loves me!" she said with a teasing wink to both. They chuckled at her antics and, after asking Alicia to sit, Harry spoke, "Alicia, I know that the crew has been working on getting us together, and while I appreciate their help, I wanted you to hear from me, how I feel about you. I know your scared that I'm not taking you seriously, but that is so not the case. We've become great friends over the years, and something that night back in November caught my attention, and ever since, I've wanted to be with you, and you alone. I've tried telling you LL this before, but you never seem to take me seriously, and my past is to blame for that. I want to try a relationship with you, and see where it leads us."

"Your right, Harry, I am scared. It's not just about your past, but I'll be 23 soon, and well, I'm tired of the whole dating scene. I'm looking for long term here Harry….can you give that to me?" Alicia said looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I can. I liked what I had before with Katie, despite what my reputation may lead most to believe, I really am looking for the right person…..give me a chance?" he said back to her, never breaking eye contact.

It was several moments later, searching his eyes for any falseness to what he had said, and as a tear slipped down her cheek, she answered quietly, "Harry….I want this too." and with that, he leaned into her and they enjoyed their first kiss. It was tender and caring and just what they both had been looking for. They talked for a while longer, and after they made their way back to the dance floor, holding each other close for a set of slow songs, the crew erupted into applause, and everyone gave their congratulations.

They took things slow, and as the remaining time in warp progressed, they became totally committed to each other. They had found a good balance of their time and the relationship flourished despite the demands of training and friends. Harry and Alicia were often seen sitting out in the gardens, playing in the pool and generally just spending some much needed quiet time together. Alicia had let it be known from the get-go that she was a virgin, and intended to stay that way until she married. Harry was completely understanding, and thought it was a tremendous gift she would be giving to her husband someday.

Many couples had formed over this last year, and Harry thought, 'It's probably because we're all getting older and losing our teenage views on things.' What shocked most people, however, was the engagement of George and Su-Li. Chen was completely welcoming of his future son-in-law, and often could be seen partaking in the twins pranks.

Oliver and Angelina were still together, and Oliver was not long in following George's example. Neville and Hermione were definitely going to be next on the engagement circuit, but Neville wanted to wait until he could give her his mothers engagement ring once they left the time warp. Adrian and Hannah had been going out for about 6 months and seemed to be going strong, as well as Dean and Ginny. Justin had hooked up with Susan, and his warm personality seem to settle her bold personality.

The relationship Harry was most happy about, was Remus and Tonks. They had started about mid way through the fourth year, and with the laws changed to allow werewolves to marry, he felt they would be engaged soon, too. Paole and Bianca were the surprise to beat all. He may be a 300 year old vampire, but he didn't look a day over 25. His calm, cool personality seem to soothe the sharp edges of Bianca's. They made for a stunning couple, and Harry couldn't be happier.

Many other things had been happening besides the relationships this last year. The twins had, after joking around with Neville's Remembrall, came up with an ingenious concept of imbuing clear glass balls that contained concentrated spells, and when smashed, would have a wide range effect. They made over 500 hundred balls each of the Stupify Hex, Reducto Curse, the Anti-Gravity Mist, and the Conjunctivitis Curse.

Seamus and Zach had come up with the idea of a belt that held miniature sized healing potions and poisons in vials that, when touched by the owner of the belt, would re-size, and be ready for whenever they were needed. Hermione, Blaise, Terry and Padma had all volunteered to make the potions for all the belts. Harry had used Blood Magic to ensure that only the owner of the belt could handle the vials.

Harry had also taken to using the Runic/Blood Magic to enchant his throwing stars, and any of those who also had learned. When the stars contacted with an opponent, the blood would activate the runes, and the varying effects would take action. He used the runes of Thurisaz which had the a target demolished with its destructive, exploding force; Isa, which represented ice, and would freeze on contact; Ehwaz combined with Raidho, for transportation to holding cells within the ministry. These were simple castings, but effective.

He made amulets that could be worn for protection, and also made each a reusable portkey to wherever the individual person felt safest. It took a more complex combination of runes and the parameters had to be set in a slow time release for the amulets to be efficient, and each one took over a weeks worth of work. Each person's combination was individualized, such as Alicia wanted the runes of Fehu, for luck, Uruz, for physical strength and speed, Gebo for generosity and balance, Jera for peace, Eihwaz for endurance and protection, and Berkano for fertility and regenerative power. Each runic casting took hours to calculate and to set the parameters of activation with the time releasing abilities. Paole and Blaise helped, but because Harry had mastered this magic, even more so than Paole, he was much faster at it.

Harry enchanted clay target practice discs that could be used in battle with the runes of Hagalaz, which, when activated by the blood of whoever was launching them and imbuing a 15 second delay, would bring about the forces of nature in a destructive catastrophe; and Laguz, for the flow of water, could create with the rune of Sowilo, for the sun and fire, a boiling spray of water that had devastating results. Despite what he had agreed to before going in, Harry never was comfortable with learning Blood Magic in combination with sex, so had only read about it, and never went further than that.

It was now August 9th, and everyone was excited to see their family and other friends after being away for so long. The packing was almost done, and the last night their, everyone, even the instructors, attended the 'Going Out of Time Warp' party. With no training the next day, most didn't make it to bed until well after 3am. The energy and excitement made for one of the best parties yet.

At 5:30 on August 10th, they again felt the wash of magic over them and instantly, there were over a 100 new people standing on the grounds. Cornelius was first to greet them all and said, "Great Merlin's Ghost! I can't believe the change you've all gone through …especially since to us it was only 5 hours ago that we saw you!"

"Great to see you again, Cornelius! What's amazing is that after 5 years under the murderous schedule these people put us through, that were not all dead!" said Harry giving the instructors a mocking glare.

Moody, not one for putting up with Harry's antics said, "Knock it off Potter, or I'll see to it you go through another few years!"

"OH! GODDESS! NUTTER'S this one is!" shouted Harry while holding his arms up in a dramatic surrender. Everyone laughed at the banter, then made their way to their perspective families who had come to welcome them back.

Harry escorted Alicia over to her parents and after a warm welcome home from them, she pulled back and taking Harry's hand, introduced him, "Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents, Rhonda and Marcel Spinnet."

"Pleasure to meet you both, and welcome to my home. Alicia talks very warmly of you." said Harry, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure is all ours. Your home is beautiful, Harry." said Rhonda.

Looking stern, Marcel said, "I can tell that you two are more than just friends. I'll be having a conversation soon with you, Harry. She is our only child, and I will not part with her easily."

"DAD! You just met him! Give him a minute….would ya!" she said in exasperation.

"Yes, Marcel. Take it easy on Harry, before you scare him away." Rhonda said with a glare towards her husband.

"It'll take more than that to scare me away….I look forward to that talk, sir. Your daughter means a great deal to me." said Harry, earning him a respectful glint in the eyes of his girlfriends father. After some more chit-chat with some of the other family and friends around them, the Spinnet's and Harry all agreed to head out to a quiet dinner in muggle London, something both Alicia and Harry had not had in five years.


	30. Chapter 30 Get The Ball Rolling

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Get The Ball Rolling

(Sunday, August 11th - Friday August 16th)

For the first time in five years, Harry awoke to a completely empty house. He had even given Dobby and Winky the next few days off, handing them each 100 galleons and telling them to go have some well earned fun. Stretching, he noticed that it was after 8:00am and with a small smile, went for a long soak. No Moody barking at him to get a move on, no Chen yelling at him to alter his stance, and no noise coming from any where in his home. He sighed.

Alicia and her parents were coming over for lunch today, to spend the day getting to know Harry. Dinner had gone well the night before, but Harry knew Marcel wanted to have that talk, and soon. Harry was actually looking forward to it. With nothing better to do for the next 2 hours, he got out of the bathtub and headed for the gym for his workout. He may not have Moody barking at him, but he was not going to become lazy. At 10:30am, he headed in to shower and dress, choosing a summer casual outfit of black linen pants, cream silk t-shirt, and sandals. He cooked a Thai style lunch, and when 12:00 rolled around, he was waiting at the front gates when his guests arrived.

They lunched out by the pool, enjoying the warm breezes, and Harry explained how he had come into possession of the Manor after Rhonda had asked. After lunch, Alicia and Harry showed them around the Manor, and took them out to the amusement park.

"Harry, you have a beautiful home….if a little unusual." said Rhonda, with a weird look towards the roller coaster.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spinnet. Some of the changes that I made, such as the added bedrooms and enlarged rooms and gym will be reverted over this coming week, but there are a few pieces that I want put back into the fun park. We had such a limited amount of space, that I removed several of the rides to give us more outdoor space. These amusement parks are very common in the muggle world, just not privately owned, usually." Harry said with a grin.

"Mum, why don't you and I take the coaster for a ride….I know you like a bit of adventure!" said Alicia.

"Is it safe….I've never seen anything like this!" Rhonda said with a chuckle.

"It's perfectly safe…Harry even added a few charms, just to be sure. Come On!" and with that, Alicia grabbed her mother's hand and off they went.

"Harry, let's sit." Marcel said after motioning to the bench not to far away. When they both were seated, watching the women load onto the coaster, Marcel, looking very serious said, "Harry, I can see you care for my daughter, but I've heard stories that concern me. What are your intentions?"

"Sir, I understand your concerns….trust me! My past was the biggest hurdle we had to overcome in order for your daughter to even consider dating me. You should be very proud of her, sir, she has strong beliefs, and sticks to them. I admire her a lot for that. While we were in the time warp, I did have another serious relationship with a girl by the name of Katherine Bell. I believe you and Mrs. Spinnet know her?" Harry asked, and receiving a nod he continued, "Alicia knows that I was completely committed to that relationship and never strayed. As I once told your daughter, for all the playing the field that I did, I truly am looking for that one true love. I want to be loved, and love in return, whole heartedly. I believe marriage is sacred, and will never dishonor my wife, or girlfriend while being committed to her. I love your daughter….sir, I believe I've found my true love in her. She's amazing." Harry finished with a reverent tone, while looking up to Alicia when she waved down to him before getting back on the coaster with her mother.

"You think you feel that strongly for her? You haven't been dating for that long, correct?" Marcel asked.

"No, just about 7 ½ months. I don't think I feel strongly, sir, I know. I haven't been romantically involved with Alicia for that long, but we have been dorm mates and very good friends for over 10 years. I love Alicia, sir, and I would like your blessing in this relationship. I can't undo my past, but I will assure you that as long as Alicia will have me, I'm hers, and hers alone." Harry said, never breaking eye contact with Marcel.

"Okay, Harry. I will give you my blessing under one condition. She has assured her mother that you two have not been intimate. I want it to stay that way. She has always been taught, and believed that giving herself to only her husband is the most sacred of gifts a woman can give….I'll not have you take what is not yours to have." said a very stern Marcel.

"I understand, and will be more than happy to give you an oath to ensure that you will not have to worry about that. As I said before, she has very strong beliefs, and has always been upfront and honest about them. I have no intention on taking something so precious unless it is I that she chooses to make her husband. You have my word as Lord Thurox Potter." and as he said this last part, a swirl of magic encompassed them both and the oath was sealed.

"Thank you! Wait, did you just hint that you want to marry Alicia?" Marcel asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I just did. I'd be honored if someday, she agreed to be my wife, but I won't do that until after I defeat Riddle. I won't risk her being a widow." said a resolved Harry.

"As much as I understand your feelings, I will say this….she will be heart broken either way, and if you were married before, you could produce a heir. It is not my goal to rush you, Harry, but I don't think you've thought about the Potter line ending. It would be a shame for such a long lineage to end if something should happen to you."

"I'll be honest, I never looked at it that way before. I just always envisioned living my life after I took care of Riddle, not before. I do understand what your saying, and I promise to think about it. Not trying to get rid of Alicia….are you?" he finished with a small joke.

"Very funny, Harry. As I said yesterday, I will not part from her easily, but for, what I feel is the right man, I will. I can tell you're a good man, Harry. I would not be opposed if that is what you both wanted."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, giving Marcel a slight bow of his head.

"So, tell me some of what you did and learned over the last five years." said Marcel.

After a brief summary of what they had learned, and telling Marcel how truly powerful and talented Alicia was, he started telling him some of the funnier things that had happened, like the prank war. It was laughing men that two women came upon.

"What is so funny, Dad?" asked Alicia, taking a seat in Harry's lap.

"Oh, Harry was just telling me about the prank war he had with the twins, and how they forfeited fairly quickly….and why! Harry has a lot of his father in him. I remember The Marauders well!" said a chuckling Marcel.

"Harry! That coaster is wonderful….I'll have to convince Marcel to try it!" Rhonda teased at her husband.

"I don't know about that contraption, but I wouldn't be opposed to the race track…." Marcel said, hinting towards Harry with a competitive glint in his eye. Harry now understood where Alicia got hers from. Making there way over to the track, and with Alicia winning the first round, they spent the rest of the day enjoying the rides, and just getting to know one another. After going out to dinner, they all parted company, and Harry headed to his empty home. What had felt good this morning, didn't feel so right anymore.

As he lay down that evening, he thought over what Marcel had said. 'Marcel does have a very good point, but am I ready to settle down….for good? I'm only 21.…but my Dad was married at 20. Do I still want to play around….I did enjoy that….but, no, I tired very quickly of it after dating Katie. I really do like being with just one person, and I do love Alicia….' his thoughts ended as sleep took him over.

The next morning, he flowed Cornelius's secretary and set up an appointment to meet later that morning. At 11:00am, he made his way through the security check, and headed to the Minister's office.

"Mr. Potter to see Minister Fudge and Madame Bones." said Harry to a wide-eyed secretary.

"Uh, yes…Go right on in. The Minister is expecting you." and as Harry walked to the door, she ogled after him. With a quick wink, letting her know that he knew she was watching him, he entered Cornelius's office.

"Good morning, Cornelius, Amelia. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." said Harry while shaking their hands.

"It's quite alright, Harry. I believe we have quite a bit to discuss, first of which, when do you want to visit Azkaban to administer Dumbledore's punishment?" asked Cornelius.

"As soon as possible. I don't want any chance that he could escape. I know how powerful he is, so let's do it soon." said Harry.

"We could go this afternoon, if it is convenient?" said Amelia.

"That would be fine, but I would like Paole, Moody and Tony with me when I do it. Paole and Moody can watch for any trouble, and Tony….well I always like to have him around whenever I am up against Albus Dumbledore." Harry said with a small smile.

"That's fine by me. So, tell me in detail how the training went." said Cornelius.

It took over two hours to go over everything, from what Harry studied directly, to who was the strongest among the group, even some of the fun they had. Amelia told Harry that Moody was petitioning that all participants be given Auror status, and that about 5 or 6 of them be licensed as Hit Wizards. They ate lunch during the meeting, and when they were through, Harry decided he wanted to share an idea of his, and get some feedback.

"Amelia, Cornelius, I've been thinking…..we've been able to apprehend a decent number of Death Eater's while on the defensive, but, I think we should start actively hunting Voldemort and his minions. Not only will we take more of his current members away from him, but as the arrests are publicized, more people will rethink joining him." said Harry, and after a pause he went on, "We now have almost 50 people that are highly trained fighters who could lead this offensive. I understand that the Auror's are stretched to their limits, and under Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix was a joke, but many of them are good people and could also aid in taking an offensive stance. It's time Riddle learned that the wizards of Britain will no longer live in fear, and will fight back. I don't need to remind you, that the longer Riddle is left alone, the closer he comes to accomplishing the 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio' ritual. I can guess at some of his potential victims, but Merlin only knows who else he wishes to eliminate. Right now, he is weakened, with the majority of his inner circle in custody, but if allowed, he will regroup and train more fighters himself. We need to take advantage of the situation, and strike back…HARD!" finished Harry, an authority shining through that neither Amelia nor Cornelius had seen from him.

"Amelia, how long before we could have the 'Warp Crew' licensed and cleared for this kind of mission?" asked Cornelius, mulling over Harry's idea.

"I could have all the paperwork rushed through in about 3 days. Personally, I like this idea. With some fine tuning and input from some of my senior staff, I would say we could be ready by early next week to start the mission. The sooner we get started, the less prepared Riddle will be. It won't be long before he figures out that you all have been in the time warp, training and preparing for this fight." said an encouraged Amelia.

"Get it done. Harry, get with Moody, Amelia and anyone else you two think are good strategists, and work out the details. Bring the whole thing to me on Friday, and we'll go from there." said Cornelius.

"Thank you. I don't know about you two, but I'm sick and tired of this war, and want to get it finished as soon as possible. Riddle won't know what hit him." finished Harry.

Shortly after 2:00pm, with Paole, Moody, Tony, Amelia and Cornelius, Harry was on his way to Azkaban. As the boat approached, he couldn't get over how dirty and dreary the place was. Instantly, he felt a true sorrowful understanding of what Sirius had been through….how truly unfair it was to the innocent man. After entering the main fortress, they were all escorted to a room that was just past the warden's office.

"If you will all wait here, we will retrieve the prisoner." said one Auror.

"Wait! Cornelius, didn't you say before that Dumbledore's cell was also spelled to help keep him suppressed?" asked Harry.

"Yes. What's your point, Harry. I can see something is troubling you." said a concerned Cornelius.

"Just call it instinct, but we should go to Dumbledore's cell, not remove him from it. I can't tell you what it is, but just trust me on this. My gut feelings are usually right, besides, what could it hurt to be extra cautious." said Harry.

"Minister, I agree. Many times over the last five years, I have seen him follow what he felt was right, even when we thought it crazy, and he generally turns out to be right." stated Paole, getting agreeable nods from Moody and Tony.

"Very well, I see your point. Auror, please escort us to Mr. Dumbledore's cell." Cornelius ordered.

It took about 10 minutes to reach the depths of where Dumbledore was being held. When they approached, the door was made transparent, and a previously unused light was ignited within the cell. They all watched as a much older looking Dumbledore tried to get his eyes to adjust to the uncommon brightness, and then he turned to look upon the people there to see him.

"Hello, Cornelius, Amelia, Harry. Harry, you certainly have changed. What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Amazing…you'd think we had just stopped by for tea. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we have just come to complete the remaining part of your punishment. I will be stripping you of your magic….today." said Harry, shaking his head at the old man.

"Ah……Harry, do you think it wise? You know that Tom is only holding back because he fears me. You take that away, and he will come after you, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Taking my magic is truly not for the best, don't you agree?" Dumbledore said, trying to use his twinkle, but because to the suppressors, it failed spectacularly….at least in everyone else's opinion.

"I will have to disagree with you on that. Don't worry though, we have our own plans in motion to take care of the problem. You're help is neither needed nor requested. Now, let's get on with this. Moody, go in first, and secure the new suppressing bands, and then escort him out of the cell. Once outside, I will immediately start the process, and when I motion to you, take the suppressor's off, so I can strip all the magic from his system. Are the Anti-Apparation and Portkey wards up and fully functional? I'll not take any risks." stated Harry.

"Harry, you must rethink this! You will be damaged by the influx of my magic, then who would the wizarding world turn to?" said a desperate Dumbledore.

Ignoring the plea's, he asked, "Gentlemen, Amelia, are we ready?" Receiving confirmations, Moody entered the cell and added the new bands to a struggling Dumbledore. When they were on, it appeared to be painful, and Dumbledore fought to stay standing. Pushing everyone back, Harry gathered the mist in his glands, and once Dumbledore was out of his cell, he froze him first, then Harry released a bright white mist, letting it infiltrate Dumbledore's system. The hardest part to using 'The Breath', was deciphering the feeling within himself as to how long the mist needed to remain within the other person's body. Harry could feel the mist working, and after 2 minutes, indicated for Moody to remove the suppressors, where he immediately began the reverse flow of the now dark dreary gray mist, stealing the magic from Dumbledore as it left his body. As the last of the mist was consumed by Harry, he staggered into Paole, and was eased to the floor.

"Damn….that…is…disgusting." Harry said, panting with a groan.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Paole.

"Yeah….just let me sit for a few minutes…..Dumbledore was…..enormously powerful….it will take about 5-10 minutes……before my body can diffuse…..and deaden the magic….I'll need to stay where I…..am till that happens." Harry finished, panting and wincing every now and again as if in pain.

After 7 minutes, Harry began coughing out a blackish air that hung before him, forming into a ball shape, and when he stopped, he took his wand and vanished the blacken air from the area. Done, he leaned back against the wall and caught his breath.

"What the hell was that, Potter!" growled a worried Moody, who had witnessed 'The Breath' on the dummies during his training, and never saw anything like what just happened.

"That was Dumbledore's magic, or what was left of it after my body absorbed the good part of it. You sure were an evil bastard…." Harry trailed off, looking at the now squib Dumbledore.

"Can you explain it a little better than that, please….for us mere humans?" said Tony.

With a tired chuckle, Harry tried to explain, "Well, from what the journals described, and from what my body just seems to know, that was, for lack of a better way to put this, Dumbledore's feelings, or intent….something like that. I can't really explain it. The magic I absorbed was a purified…ah...filtered magic, I guess. The black air were the impurities or the way he used his magic…." Harry finished with a shrug. He really couldn't describe what was just instinctual for him.

"What happened to the magic you absorbed? Are you going to be okay?" asked a concerned Amelia.

"I'll be fine. It'll dissipate out of my system over the next few hours, leaving me feeling slightly tired until the process is finished. Can someone scan him….I want to make sure we got all of his magic." finished Harry.

Paole and Moody both scanned his magic levels, and when all were satisfied that Albus Dumbledore was now nothing more than a muggle, Harry turned to him and said, "You'll never be able to harm anyone again. I hope you live many years reliving the hell you put everyone through….especially Tom and myself, since we suffered the worst by your hands."

"Harry, you have just made the biggest mistake of your young life. Voldemort will win now!" said an overwhelmed Dumbledore.

"You really do think very highly of yourself, don't you? If we do lose, it will still be your responsibility, because, maybe if you had actually helped Tom or me, we wouldn't be here now. But the _Great_ Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong….what you thought and said was all that anyone needed to know or hear. Well, you were wrong, and now your through. No longer will you control and manipulate peoples lives." Harry said in the coldest tone Dumbledore had ever heard from the young man.

Giving one last disgusted look to the prisoner, the group started making their way back up to the surface, Paole supporting Harry around his waist due to his fatigue. Normally, Harry would not be this bad, but because of the power and vileness of Dumbledore's magic, it had affected him worse. He snorted to himself as he thought, 'Wonder what Tom's must feel like….I'd probably be spewing black for week. That was about the nasty feeling I've ever experienced.' and he felt a small shudder make its way down his spine.

On the trip back across the sea and to the Ministry, they discussed the relocation of the prisoners and it was agreed that Snape would also be moved…just in case. They would be moved on Wednesday, and all would be wearing suppressing bands, and only a select few would know where each individual prisoner was being sent. The Auror's that were escorting the prisoners would be obliviated once the portkey they had deposited them back at the Ministry.

Paole made sure Harry made it back to his home, and after settling him in, fire-called Alicia to come over. When she arrived, Alicia noticed that Harry was pasty looking and seem exhausted. "Harry, what have you done now?" she asked.

"I've just stripped Dumbledore of his magic, and let me tell you, it wasn't fun. I'll be okay in a bit." Harry said as she pulled his head into her lap and began carding her fingers through his hair.

"Paole, thanks for getting him back here. I've got him now, besides, Dobby and Winky will be back soon, and they will be able to help me if I need it." Alicia said, and after a quick good bye, Paole left.

"Harry….what am I going to do with you? You do know that being your girlfriend is not the easiest thing I've ever done….but, I do love you…..you big oaf." she said teasingly.

"Well, loving you is by far the easiest thing I've ever done…." Harry trailed off, falling asleep under Alicia's caring and soothing strokes. While she watched him drift off, his last comment left a soft smile on her face, and whispering to him softly she said "Sleep baby, I've got you."

It was after 7:00pm before he roused from his peaceful nap, feeling Alicia in his arms. Somehow during the last couple of hours, they had ended up laying flat on the couch, her head resting over his heart. Peaking an eye open, he saw her smiling gently up at him and she quietly asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. How could I not, with you here taking care of me. Thanks for staying with me." he said, bending to giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Are you hungry? Dobby and Winky are back, and have had dinner holding for about an hour. I could ask them to serve us in here." she suggested after sitting up, pulling him with her.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to go and splash some water on my face. I'll be right back." he said standing.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner and he explained what had happened during the meeting with Amelia and Cornelius, and described what it was like to use 'The Breath' on his first live victim and all that went on after. They went to take a leisurely dip in the pool after dinner, as Harry still felt somewhat exhausted. It would still be several hours before Dumbledore's magic would be completely out of his system. When Alicia left shortly before midnight, once again he was assaulted by the emptiness of the Manor and how wrong that was.

Over the next couple of days, Harry was busy meeting with everyone involved with the new mission that had been labeled 'Operation Take Down'. On Friday, he made his way to Gringotts in the morning, and retrieved a few things he wanted from the Potter vault. He visited with Hordak, Smyte, Koldbuk and the 7 ritual castors for the morning, and after he left to head over to the Ministry for the meeting with Cornelius, Hordak said with a feral smile, "That young man is going to change this world…..I can't wait to see what he does next!"


	31. Chapter 31 The Sting of a New Betrayal

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

The Sting of a New Betrayal

Saturday awoke with a stormy entrance. Saturday was 'Breakout Day' and it was anyone's guess when Voldemort would attack Azkaban. The Dementor's had left late Tuesday, so everyone was pretty sure that Voldemort was not aware of the prisoner transfer. That had been a lucky break, as no one had thought of the Dementor's informing Riddle till afterwards. Harry received a note from Amelia early in the morning informing him that the Umbridge trial that had been postponed from earlier in the month, would take place on Thursday, August 22nd.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Harry studied his notes from 'Operation Take Down', making sure nothing was overlooked like the Dementor's had been. Things had been going to smooth lately, and luck was only going to get them so far.

The plan was to try and capture as many Death Eaters today as was possible. They hoped to gain information on the current whereabouts of Voldemort and any of his current plans. They needed someone high up, and Harry was hoping that it was Bellatrix that was taken. Neville would love to be in on that interrogation, and his friend deserved a little bit of revenge, too. Once they knew of any plans or where Voldemort's stronghold was, they would meet to finalize for their own attack or the interception of any possible raids. Hermione had, over this past week, replicated the coins they had used during the DA, and everyone had one so they could be alerted instantly to any possible threat or attack. They just needed an informant, and they could begin their hunt.

At 3:00pm, the coins went off, and the 'Warp Crew' went into action, along with the Ministry's Aurors and Hit Wizards. Harry was the first on the island, using his 'Gliding' to get him there about 5 minutes before the rest, and as he had dreaded, Voldemort had been busy recruiting. There seemed to be about 100 Death Eaters running about, slowly working to take down the wards that guarded the prison. Using his animagus form to move about faster, and cloaked, he made his way toward the fortress, trying to get a firmer body count, and what strategy they were using in the attack. They didn't appear very organized, so he was able to form a plan how best to damage Riddle and capture as many minions as possible. He could tell that Voldemort wasn't present by his scar, but kept a look out any way, just incase Tom decided to make a dramatic entrance.

Once he saw, off in the distance, the boats arriving, he glided over to his allies, and finding Moody and Shacklebolt said, "There are approximately 100 Death Eaters, and they're just about to break through the outer wards. I haven't seen Voldemort or any Dementors so far, so that is a good thing. Their using brute magical strength to attack the wards and this will leave them weakened once we begin our attack. It's not very organized, but they are beginning to spread out in small groups of 10 or so to surround the prison. I think once they break through the inner wards, that's when the Dementor's will show." briefed Harry.

"Good work. We're evenly match, but we have the element of surprise. Leaders, take your groups, sneak up and attack…do not let them break the inner wards, as that might be the signal for the soul suckers to come. Remember, capture as many as possible. MOVE OUT!" ordered Moody. It took about 10 minutes, using the sloped high rock walls to conceal their movement to maneuver around and into position. Just before they were ready to attack, the outer wards fell. With a sense of urgency, the 'Take Down' group attacked.

The first wave of spells eliminated about 25 of the shocked Death Eater ranks, and they were forced to stop the assault on the inner wards in order to defend themselves. Explosions went off all around the fortress as the spell bombs the twins had developed were put into use. They worked marvelously, and before long, the last 40-50 Death Eater's were attempting to retreat. Harry glided into a group of six DE's that were close to the boundaries of the anti-apparation and portkey wards, and with lightning speed, withdrew his katana and attacked.

The first blow was a downward swing, taking off the wand arm of one opponent, and while spinning to gain momentum, swung upwards, slicing into the stomach and chest of another. Gliding behind another two Death Eaters, Harry used his throwing stars, that, when contacted with their blood, activated the runes of Ehwaz combined with Raidho, and were transported to holding cells within the ministry. As the two disappeared, Harry layer two dark stunning spells shouting the incantation "Certus Sopio" which stood for Fixed Sleep, and the last of his opponents fell. The advantage to this stunner was that only the castor could reverse it. When all was said and done, it had taken Harry about 15 seconds to take down the six Death Eaters. Looking out past the boundaries, Harry saw several DE's disappear, some with the fallen.

The 'Take Down' crew began to regroup not far from the boat landing, and healing any injured, began assessing the battle and how many had escaped. When Harry made it back from the far side of the island, he instantly looked for Alicia. Not seeing her anywhere, he turned to Blaise and asked, "Hey, where's Alicia, she's not with her group?"

"I don't know….they were over on the west side earlier. Was anyone still fighting over in your area when you left?" asked Blaise, also looking around.

"No." Harry said and seeing Neville approach, he yelled, "Nev, have you seen Alicia? She's not back yet!"

"Yeah, her group was rounding up some of the prisoner's over by the west entrance to the prison, but they've been back for about 5 minutes." Neville said, and instantly saw a look of terror flood over Harry. Not wasting another second, Harry took off, Blaise and Neville close behind, to where he knew her to last be. When they were about 20 yards away, he heard Alicia's scream. All three pulled their swords, and took off even faster. Without even blinking an eye, Harry glided behind on assailant, using the blunt side of the blade, swung downward knocking the person who was laying on Alicia off, while Blaise took out the other person standing, wearing a Death Eater uniform, very close by. Time seemed to freeze for an eternity as he took in the scene before him. Alicia was half undressed, and bound by ropes, crying and shaking. Dropping to her side, he grabbed her up, covering her with her robe, and began rocking her.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm here. Oh! Merlin! Please, baby….tell me your okay?" Harry said, half panicked.

"Oh God! OH! GOD! HARRY….they were going to rape me!" she cried out, hysterically.

Shushing her and continuing to rock her, he looked over to the fallen people being guarded by two very white faced friends. There, lying on the ground was none other than Ernie Macmillen and Theodore Nott. His blood began to boil, and ordering Blaise and Neville to take them back over to the main area, he continued to reassure Alicia and help her get composed enough to face the group.

"Harry….I've never been so scared! Ernie was so angry….kept saying he would take from you what you took from him…….he was going to rape me!" she said, trembling, the last part barely above a whisper.

"Ssshhh. I'm here. He can't hurt you any longer….he'll pay for this, I promise you. Baby, ssshhh…."

It was about 10 minutes later that Tonks and Hermione showed up, witnessing the broken, trembling form of Alicia being comforted by, if the look in his eyes were anything to go by, an enraged Harry. Hermione approached slowly, giving Harry time to notice her, and said, "Harry, why don't you let us help you get her back. We're getting ready to depart."

With a nod, Tonks and Hermione went to help Alicia stand, but she only clung to Harry in more desperation. Shaking off their help, he stood, cradling her to him, and the three slowly made their way to the boats. Once back at the Ministry, Alicia was left to the care of Harry's godmother, Poppy being the only one Harry would trust and Alicia would go to.

After shutting the door where his girlfriend was being checked over, Harry turned, and everyone gasped. The icy coldness of hate that he was exuding made everyone take a few steps back. "Where are they?" Harry asked.

When no one answered, through gritted teeth he growled, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Down in Interrogation Room 7. Harry, don't do anything rash. Let's find out all the facts first." Paole suggested while placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Take me down there. I want to ask a few of my own questions. Hermione….please stay here with Alicia, and call her parents….I know she trusts you."

"Of course, Harry. Please, just come back to her…." Hermione trailed off, giving him a look of concern.

"Don't worry, I want to see justice done….I just want to scare them first. Hannah, you come with us." and with that, Harry made his way downstairs, followed by Paole, Hannah and Tonks.

From a viewing window, they could see that Amelia and Shacklebolt were already busy questioning Ernie. A sharp wrap on the door as the only warning before Harry barged in looking murderous.

"Just WHAT did you think you were doing to MY girlfriend!" seethed Harry.

"Exactly what you did to mine! Tit for Tat…don't you think!" snarled Ernie.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? I never raped anyone, let alone anyone you were dating!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist into the table.

"You took Hannah! I think it only fair that I take Alicia. What? You didn't think I'd find out about you sleeping with my girlfriend?" said Ernie looking insanely smug.

"I never took her away from you!" said Harry, giving Ernie an incredulous look like he'd spun his head around. "When we did sleep together, she was no longer your girlfriend! For Merlin's sake, you and Hannah had been broken up for months by the time that happened. Even when I did have her, I didn't and wouldn't rape to get it, You….Sick….Fxxx!" Harry said, emphasizing the last words.

"Don't you deny it! She wouldn't sleep with me, but you wasted no time going in for the kill, taking what was not yours to take, and stealing her from me!" screamed Ernie.

"Harry did not take anything or steal me from you! I wouldn't sleep with you, because you were such an ass most of the time!" said Hannah as she entered the room, sick of watching the happenings from the viewing window.

"YOUR LYING! You loved me….it was HIM that took you away from me!" Ernie yelled.

"Bloody Hell! I dated Blaise before I even considered sleeping with Harry….are you blind….or just MAD! And for your information, I never loved you!" Hannah said, looking completely exasperated.

"Why were you with Theodore Nott?" broke in Kingsley.

"He's my cousin, and he said he'd help me get my revenge." Ernie snarled out at the Auror.

"You never thought that was important information to let the rest of the group know….that you have active Death Eater relatives….Damn It! We trusted you!" yelled Harry.

"I'm not saying anything more till my law wizard gets here!" stated Ernie, looking resolute.

"Very well. Ernie Macmillen, you are under arrest for Associating and Conspiring with a Known Supporter of an Illegal Operation, and for the Attempted Rape of Alicia Spinnet. Further charges are pending as this investigation progresses." Amelia said, making the arrest formal. After Ernie's law wizard was brought in, the interrogation continued.

"Mr. Chariot, the law states, as of August, 12th, we are allowed to use Veritiserum during interrogations. Do you have any legal reason why this should be wavered?" asked Amelia.

"It is unlawful, as my client is only 16, and still a minor." stated Mr. Chariot.

"That is incorrect. He is 21 years of age. Check the Ministry records, he has been involved with an Ministry project that has aged him 5 years within this month, all signed and authorized by Mr. Macmillen and his parents." Amelia retorted. "If that is your only claim, then we will proceed."

After receiving no further legal claims, Ernie, being physically forced by Shacklebolt, took the Veritiserum. After confirming that the potion was working, Amelia, being head of the Auror department, and a Ministry Judge, began the questioning.

"Why did you try to rape Alicia Spinnet?"

"Because I wanted Harry to suffer by stealing her away from him. He uses any woman he wants, and he gets everything he wants."

"So this had to do with what you said before?"

"I was her boyfriend for several months, and I was angry that she would give it up to Saint Potter, but not me."

"What was to be Mr. Nott's involvement?"

"He was going to take a turn with Alicia after me, then we were to take her back to the Dark Lord, for him to kill in front of Harry, when we eventually captured him." After this statement, many in the room had shocked faces.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Not yet, but after tonight, which, according to Ted, the rape was to be part of my initiation, I would have joined."

Harry could hold back any longer, and asked, "Why? Why would you decide now to turn traitor?"

"My cousin, Ted, told me the Dark Lord would make me richer than I had ever dreamed, and that because of my training, I would be elevated to the inner circle right away. Instant glory, he had said."

"When did you tell Theodore about the training, and how much of it did you describe?" asked a very pissed off Harry. All their time, training, and secrecy was about to be undone.

"I didn't mention the details of the training, saving that information for the Dark Lord, but he knew that I had aged, so I told him that we did the ancient goblin 'Time Phase' ritual. I told him about the warp 2 days ago, when we met and when he convinced me to switch sides."

"Do you know if he has spoken of this to Voldemort?" asked Amelia.

"I don't think so. We've been busy planning what, when, and how we would attack Alicia, but I can't say for sure."

"SHIT! How could you Ernie? What did we do to you to earn this betrayal?" asked a confused Harry.

"I would never be higher up in your group than I already was, so found a way to make myself number one, the Dark Lords right hand man. Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Alicia…so many more people were ahead of me in your little army."

"You…Are…Sick! Is that what you wanted….to be able to call me master, be my right hand man, have me cast 'Crucio' on you when ever I felt like it, kiss the hem of my robes where every other dreg in our society kisses….IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" screamed Harry.

"I would've been above all the others, so would not have suffered like the rest, that's what Ted told me the right hand's position was."

"After all the stories and proof many of us showed you….you still believed one man over several?"

"You only made up those stories to scare us into following you. Ted told me how honored and proud he was to serve the Dark Lord, and that the rumors I recounted to him from what I'd heard, were false. The Dark Lord is masterful, brilliant and doesn't punish those who obey him."

Kingsley had to restrain Harry as he lunged at Ernie, angrier than he had been in over five years. After Amelia questioned Ernie a little more, and after Theodore Nott's questioning, which thankfully revealed that the Riddle was still ignorant of the time warp, Harry made his way back up to Alicia. Upon seeing her parents there with her, he gently took her hand, only to have her take it away and grab her mother tighter.

"Alicia? Baby? What is it?" whispered Harry, scared and concerned for his girlfriend.

"Harry. Please…just…can I talk to you later? I just want to go home." she answered tiredly.

"Of course…..you need your rest. You go home, and I'll check on you in the morning. I love you." he said, not trying to touch her again, but giving her a small reassuring smile. "Mr. Spinnet, could I speak with you for a moment?"

After the two men left the room, Harry turned to Marcel and asked, "Why did she pull away from me? What's happened since I left her with Poppy?"

"Harry, don't take it personally….she won't even let me touch her at this point, and I'm her father. Just give her some time. Thank you, by the way, for stopping those vile creatures from hurting her!" Marcel said.

"I would give my life to protect her….you know that! Merlin…what a nightmare! Please, just tell her I love her, always!" Harry said, collapsing against the wall behind him, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"I know. Just don't give up on her…she will come around." and with a pat to Harry's arm, Marcel went back into the room.

Keeping himself together for a bit longer, he walked into the debriefing room, to learn the details of what had transpired during the attack of Azkaban. Moody informed him that seventeen DE's were dead, eight were in critical condition in a secure ward at St. Mungo's, and that 42 were in custody. Thirty-three had escaped, but they thought 4-6 of those were injured, and at best guess, five of the 33 had been knocked out by the dark stunner, meaning that they were out of commission until the castor reversed the spell. So, that left approximately 24 well DE's. Overall, a good win for the 'Take Down' crew, but the victory was definitely overshadowed by what had happen to Alicia. Harry would wait until the next day to find out names of the living and dead Death Eater's, he was just to spent to stay any longer. It was close to 1:00am when Harry finally made it back to Thurox Manor, where he broke down over what could have happened to his girlfriend, and by the way Alicia had pulled away from him.


	32. Chapter 32 A Rough Few Days!

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

A Rough Few Days!

The next morning, Harry fire-called over to Alicia's, only to have Rhonda receive the call. Taking pity on him, she asked to flow to his home for a talk. This worried Harry and giving a hesitant okay, he allowed her to flow over.

"Mrs. Spinnet. What's going on? Why are you preventing me from seeing Alicia?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"Trust me, Harry, that is not my intention." taking his hand in hers, she sat and continued, "Harry sit down, I need to tell you a few things, that will hopefully help you understand what Alicia is going through right now. You need to know….to understand that even though Alicia loves you, you are still a man. Something very precious to a woman was almost stolen from her, and considering the training she went through, she is feeling defeated, devastated, angry, embarrassed, and sad. I've spent all night with her….I've never seen her so beaten down. It scares me, Harry. She cried for you and for herself…over what could have happened….she loves you, never doubt that, but you're a member of the opposite sex, and right now, that groups you with what she views as the enemy…..she doesn't know how to disassociate you from them yet…and that scares her more than you will ever know."

Rhonda, seeing a single tear makes its way down Harry's cheek, squeezed his hand reassuringly, and continued on, "Harry….just give her some time. I know that you two haven't talked about marriage or anything, but from her ramblings last night, she sees you as her future…she so wants to give you that one gift only she can give….and you almost witnessed it being stolen by someone else….imagine how that makes her feel. A few seconds later, and you'd have been too late to stop that monster…she's mortified by that thought alone. She desperately wants to see you, but can't bring herself to face all the stuff that would bring up. Please, understand where I'm coming from, and where Alicia's mindset is right now." finished Rhonda with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Spinnet, I don't know what to say. I love her so much, and knew this would be hard for her, but I never understood just how hard. I want so much to help her, but I don't want to push her either. Tell me what to do…." Harry trailed off feeling completely lost.

"Harry, love her….and don't give up on her. Give her a few days to wrap her head around what happened, but more importantly….what didn't happen. She needs to be assured that you won't abandon her for turning you away right now." Mrs. Spinnet gave Harry a comforting hug and heard him say, "I won't leave her….I couldn't. Will you wait while I write her a note, and take it to her for me?"

"Thank you, Harry. Of course I'll wait….take your time." she said hugging him again. After Rhonda left with his letter, Harry made his way to sit in his empty library, in his empty home, and stared out one window, hoping that the ache he felt inside wouldn't crush him. His eyes, face and body spoke of one word….lost.

When Rhonda returned shortly before lunch, she went directly up to Alicia's room, entering, she looked upon her completely devastated daughter and quietly said, "Honey, I've just come from talking with Harry, and he wanted me to give you this." pulling out the note she handed it over.

Alicia,

I love you, Baby, know that first and foremost, and never doubt that….ever! I want to be with you, to comfort you, to hold you when you cry, but, I've been told that isn't what you need from me right now. If you need time and space, I'll give it, just know that when your ready, I'll still be here waiting for you….however long that takes. I love you so much. I'd take all the pain onto myself if I could…do anything to make this easier for you. Don't blame yourself, baby, let it reside where it belongs. Please believe me, the words I've written, and please, please come back to me soon.

I love you more than words could ever express.

Yours forever,

Harry

When Alicia finished reading the letter, she clutched it to her chest and with tears pouring down her face she said, "Oh, Mum. How are we going to get through this. I want him here so badly, but I can't even handle Dad being in the room."

"You'll make it…both of you. I believe it to the very depth of my soul. He cares for you sweetie, of that I'm sure." Rhonda reassured.

"I know…here, read his note." said Alicia, handing the damp parchment to her mother

After reading the note, she looked into her daughter's eyes and cupping her face said, "Before I read that letter, I was convinced he cared a great deal for you, but now, I know he truly loves you….that he'd move heaven and earth for you. A mother couldn't ask for anything more than that. Take the time you need, Alicia, but never let this one go."

"Mum, he saved me..…he held me after…..carried me away from that place….and now all I can do is turn him away! Why won't my head listen to my heart? I know Harry would never do anything to hurt me, but my head is so scrambled…." Alicia trailed off, shaking her head in confusion.

"Sweetie, rest. All I can say is time….time will help you accept what happened, and then you will go on. Just remember two things…..first, Ernie is to blame, and second, he failed. If you can believe those two things, then your healing will begin, and you'll begin to move on. Now, rest….I'll be here when you wake." Rhonda said, giving a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. Alicia rolled over, after taking the letter back from her mother, never parting from Harry's words for the rest of the day.

It was two tormented souls, attempting to come to terms with this unexpected blow to their blissful existence, that saw Sunday come to a stormy close. They both hoped that tomorrow would bring with it some understanding, healing and peace.

Harry lay in his bed on Monday morning, wondering how Ernie could've betrayed them when there was an unbreakable vow in place. He pulled his pensieve over, and placed part of the interrogation into it, then went in.

_Harry couldn't hold back any longer, and asked, "Why? Why would you decide now to turn traitor?"_

"_My cousin, Ted, told me the Dark Lord would make me richer than I had ever dreamed, and that because of my training, I would be elevated to the inner circle right away. Instant glory, he had said."_

"_When did you tell Theodore about the training, and how much of it did you describe?" asked a very pissed off Harry. All their time, training, and secrecy was about to be undone._

"_I didn't mention the details of the training, saving that information for the Dark Lord, but he knew that I had aged, so I told him that we did the ancient goblin 'Time Phase' ritual. I told him about the warp 2 days ago, when we met and when he convinced me to switch sides."_

'Ah! He could tell him about the ritual because, technically, according to Amelia, when we came out, all records would reflect our aging, so it's public knowledge…just not very public, yet. Theodore could see the changes in his cousin, so when Ernie simply said that he'd been training, that was obvious. Ernie would've learned the hard way if he'd ever actually tried to talk about the details and secrets with Voldemort….very nasty surprise indeed….almost a shame he didn't try!' thought Harry, feeling somewhat vindicated that Ernie was going to rot in a cell for a long time to come.

Getting up, his thoughts turned to Alicia, and after his morning workout, wrote her another simple note that he had Hedwig deliver. It said:

Alicia,

How are you, Baby? I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you and hoping your doing a little better. I miss you, and I love you! Let me know if you need anything, anything at all.

Yours Forever,

Harry

Around 1:00, Harry left his home to head over to the Ministry. He wanted to find out who had been captured during the Azkaban raid, when Ernie and Theodore's trials were to be held, and to go down to Paole's office and see if any progress had been made regarding Sirius. Moody, Amelia and Shacklebolt were in the debriefing room when he arrived.

"Good afternoon, Amelia, Kingsley, Moody." said Harry in greeting.

"Afternoon, Harry. How's Alicia doing?" asked Amelia

"Not to good….she won't see me, but her mother says that she's working through things slowly, and I just need to give her some time. I've never felt so useless in my life." Harry said, just loud enough for those in the room to hear. Pushing the melancholy away for a short time, Harry continued, "So, who did we capture?"

"Sorry to hear that Alicia is having a hard time with all this, but it's not unexpected." said Kingsley, then went on, "I'll just give you the names of those that are important or that you've mentioned in the past. We caught Peter Pettigrew…" a gasp from Harry made him stop there.

"You caught him….or is he dead?" asked a wide-eyed Harry.

"We caught him. He's in a holding cell down stairs. I know this is a big one for you and Remus personally. We also captured Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, which you knew, and Gregory Goyle. Amycus Carrow, and Vincent Crabbe were found dead. Most of the rest are new recruits, and really have no vital information. Unfortunately, Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, and Yaxley got away. Still, we did serve Riddle a major blow." finished Kingsley.

"I want to go down there…I've a few questions for a couple of them." Harry said in a biting tone.

"Harry, are you sure you can handle this today? I can't have you losing control of your magic down there…the wards could collapse, and then all they would have to do is apparate out." asked Amelia.

"Amelia, I haven't lost control in almost 4 years, and I'm sure I can handle it." reassured Harry.

When they were about to get into the lift, they ran into Remus, who was coming in to find out the same information that Harry had been seeking. Informing Remus who they had down in the holding cell, he joined them. Before they reached Pettigrew, Moody pointed out where Malfoy's cell was, and making a beeline over, the guard made the door transparent, and Harry saw his nemesis laying on his cot, asleep, blanket pulled high over him.

In a loud voice, Harry said, "Hello, Malfoy. Your not looking to good. Don't like the new accommodations?"

Opening his eyes, then shutting them again instantly, as if to block who was standing before him, Draco said, "Stuff it Potter. I've nothing to say to you."

"Well, that's to bad, because I've plenty to say to you. How does it feel to have picked the wrong side? I told you to do a little research, and to start thinking for yourself, but as usual, you didn't heed my warning….and now look at where you are."

"Potter, I wouldn't be to high on yourself….your still going to lose!" said Draco, while he sat up a little, letting the blanket slip off his shoulders to his waist.

"That may well be…OUCH…what happened to your arm?" said Harry, feeling in his gut that he had been the one to damage Malfoy.

"You know damn well what happened to it. Where did you learn to handle a sword like that, and when did you age so much?" asked a pissed off, but perplexed Draco.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm extremely pleased it was my blade that took you down….just be glad I didn't know it was you, or the Malfoy line would certainly be finished. As to your other statement, I may very well lose this war, but at least I'll know that I was fighting for what I believed in, and not just being an arse kisser." Harry paused, then, with his power radiating around him, he continued, "If you think we don't know about Tom's little plan for the 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio' ritual, you are sadly mistaken. We're no longer going to just sit back and wait for him to attack in this war…Tom better be ready, 'cause we're coming for him!" finished Harry.

Draco, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed over these people knowing about the ritual, and their new approach to this war, looked upon this new Harry Potter and, without a doubt, knew that the war had definitely taken a turn….it did not look good for the Dark Lord. Without another word, the door became solid again, and Draco laid back down, cursing his father and all his expectations.

A few doors down sat Peter Pettigrew, in rat form, scurrying all over to find a way out. When the door was made clear, he darted for it, only to receive a shock and be blasted back. Unable to hold his rat animagus form, he instantly turned back to the fat, balding man they all knew. Remus, with the wolf in his eyes said, "Hello, Peter. Sorry to see you weren't injured during the fight."

"Re-Remus, I-I was under a curse…help me!" stuttered the pathetic rat.

"Nice try, but I don't, for one second, believe that. You're going to pay for what you did to James and Lily….what you put Sirius and Harry through by your betrayal, and I'm going to love watching every moment of it. I'll never understand why you'd turn against the only people that ever stood by you, but at this point, I'm not sure I care any longer….I just want you to suffer!" finished a snarling Remus, everyone watching as Pettigrew scurried to the far corner of his cell.

"Wormtail! You still owe me a life-debt….it's time for me to collect. I want you to tell us where Tom is, what he's planning, how far along he is in gathering the supplies and potions needed for the 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio' ritual. Don't pretend to not know either….remember, I can see it all." Harry said, as he pointed to his scar.

"I-I don't know. The Dark Lord did-didn't tell me anything!" said Peter, scared.

"Don't give me that CRAP! You know the consequences for not fulfilling a life-debt….you'll lose your life and your magic! Now, SPILL IT!" yelled Harry.

After a truth spell, one that only indicated a person was lying but did not force them to tell the truth, was placed on the cell, Peter spilled like the rat he was. He told them that Riddle was planning to attack the Ministry in early September, after he retrieved everyone from Azkaban, and that he couldn't tell them exactly were the fortress was, only that it was about 3 miles west of Little Haggleton, on top of a small hill, near a graveyard. There were several smaller raids on various muggle towns planned for the initiation of new members, and that the ritual was at a standstill for now. Apparently, the Dark Lord was still having trouble securing the parts of the basilisk he needed, along with a few other hard to get ingredients. Add to that, he still hadn't found a new Potion's Master, and Tom was not in a good mood lately. Harry thought he may just try and see inside the monster's thoughts soon, as he'd been trained to do.

"By the way, if I get to hand out your punishment at the trial, I'll be stripping you of your magic and seeing you rot in jail till the day you die. Your life-debt is fulfilled. May you never feel the sun on your face again." finished a vengeful Harry.

They left the sniveling man to ponder the ramifications that his path in life had led to. Once out of the holding cell area, Harry bid the rest goodbye, after grabbing Remus by the arm, to hold him back. As they walked towards Paole's office, Harry told Remus about the possibility surrounding Sirius coming out of the veil and that he didn't want to be the only one knowing anymore. Remus was shocked, but hopeful, as they entered the office.

"Hey, Paole. How are you?" asked Remus, shaking his hand along with Harry.

"I'm good, thanks. What brings you two down here? Or need I ask?" Paole asked with a knowing look.

"What news do you have about Sirius?" asked a tentative Harry.

"Well, it looks like they are making some headway, but nothing certain yet. They know they can get his spirit back, but are still struggling with how to bring his body with it. With the capture of Pettigrew, they all know he's innocent, and are working even harder to retrieve Sirius from The Veil. I'm sorry, but that's all I know at this point." said Paole.

"What would happen if they could only bring his spirit back…what does that mean?" asked Remus.

"I don't really know for certain. My best guess is that we could use it to imbue a portrait so he could be somewhat here with you both, but that is only a guess. I'm going to start researching that this afternoon, just in case. Harry, no matter what they are able to retrieve, it will probably involve Runic Magic, so if it comes down to it we may need you to be directly involved." answered Paole.

"Just let me know. I'll do anything to get him back….even just his spirit. Thanks for keeping on top of this." said Harry.

"Not a problem..….Harry, how's Alicia?" Paole asked cautiously.

"She's…well, she's not doing to good. She won't see me, and it's killing me. Her mother said to just give her time to work through things, and she'd come around. It's really sad that it took this happening for me realize that I can't live without her. I'm just….lost right now….I don't know how to help her." Harry finished quietly.

"I know it's hard to believe at this point, but she will come around. I've lived along time and have, unfortunately seen this happen before, so trust me when I say….she will heal, and you two will be stronger for this whole messed up experience. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but it will get better." Paole said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks. We better get going, and let you get to your research. Call me if you need me." said Harry, and after saying their goodbye, Harry and Remus left. Before leaving the Ministry, they made their way to Amelia's office, and found out that Ernie's hearing would be held on Wednesday, August 28th, but that it was most likely going to be just his sentencing, as he was probably going to plead guilty in hopes of getting a lesser punishment. Harry confirmed that he would need to be there, then, saying that with Umbridge's trial coming up, the whole Dumbledore/Snape trial, and now Erinie's and the rest of the captured prisoners, he was thinking of making his new home the courtroom. As Remus, Amelia and Harry all parted ways, they chuckled at his joke.

Tuesday, Harry spent the day at home, reverting his Manor to it's former glory, and trying to keep his mind busy. He wrote another simple note to Alicia that morning, and sent it with Hedwig, along with a long stem red rose from his garden. He had also fire-called Marcel, and was reassured that Alicia was starting to make some headway, as she was now coming out of her room, and had even given her father a hug.

On Wednesday, after sending another note to Alicia, he decided to start making a new amulet for her that included several more protection and healing runes. The first one he made her basically only protected her from offensive spells, not physical attacks. He spent all morning studying the runic patterns and when he was finally settle on a set, he took out a ring that he'd taken from the Potter vault the other day, and started the casting on it. It would take him several days to complete, but he wanted it ready for whenever Alicia was ready to see him.

He used the runes of: Uruz for strength, courage, and understanding; Ansuz for harmony; Eihwaz for protection, defense and inspiration; Kenaz for harnessed power and regeneration of spirit; Algiz for a shield of protection and the warding off of evil; Sowilo for positive change, wholeness, cleansing fire; Berkano for renewal, desire, and love; and Wunjo for joy, pleasure and harmony.

As he was working into the early evening, Hedwig returned, carrying the first communication from Alicia since Saturday. Giving his faithful owl a petting in thanks, he took to note from her leg, and made his way out to the back patio to read it under the new night sky.

Harry,

Thank you for all the loving notes and the beautiful flower. I'm so sorry that you have been in distress over me, but know that I love you, too. I want to see you, so if you are still willing, please turn around.

Love Always,

Alicia

"What?….turn around…." and then it hit him, and quick as lightning, he stood and turned to face the woman he wanted more than anything.

"Alicia…." he whispered reverently.

"Hi, Harry. I'm….I'm sorry for keeping you at a distance these last several days, but I just wasn't ready." she said quietly, taking a few tentative steps towards Harry.

"Oh, Baby….I do understand. Will you sit with me?" Harry asked, reaching to take her hand in his, only after getting a confirming nod from Alicia.

As soon as they were both seated, he said, "I love you, you know. I'm glad you're here."

"I know….how could I not after those inspiring notes. Thank you for not pushing me….it took a lot to finally realize that Ernie didn't win….that I'm going to be okay. At first I couldn't understand how someone we all thought was a friend could do something like this, then I just got so angry at all your sex for being able to use your strength and mite for such cruelty. It was just after I received your last note that it clicked….that not all men are evil and vile….that most are good like you, Dad, Blaise, and Neville. The more I thought about that, the more I began to understand what this must be doing to you. I love you, Harry….it was never my intention to push you out. Please forgive me?" Alicia explained as the painful tears of the last few days fell down her face, landing on their joined hands.

"Alicia, there's nothing to forgive. You handled this horrible experience the only way you could, and as I said in that note the first day, I would wait forever for you. I know your not completely better, but this is a huge step. If you'll let me, from here on out, I'd like to be by your side helping you?" said Harry, wanting so much to just hug her, but not wanting to scare her or push her away again.

"Oh, Harry…that's what I want more than anything now." and with that, she wrapped him in a loving hug, both crying out their scared, frazzled, and frustrated emotions.

As they held each other, inhaling her wonderful scent, Harry whispered in her ear, "I've missed you, Baby. I can't tell you how I longed to hold you again. I love you."

"Me too, Harry. I love you." she said, relishing being back in his arms again.

She had more emotional healing to go, but would use Harry's inner strength to see her through it. After agreeing to meet him tomorrow for the trial of Umbridge, he gave her another loving hug, and she left to head home. It would be a few more days before she was ready to accept anything more than a comforting embrace, but she knew after this, it would all eventually get better.

The trial the next day went pretty much like Harry thought it would. Umbridge tried to deny any wrong doing, but under Veritiserum, she spilled her secrets, going as far as to say that she supported Riddle even though she didn't have his mark. She was sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban, and ordered to pay 100,000 each to Harry, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff, and Eddie Carmichael from Ravenclaw. The rest of her money, if any, would go to Hogwarts for the improving of the school and it's facilities.

Harry and Alicia spent the rest of the day going around Diagon Alley, shopping a little while they talked and listened to how the other had been handling things over the last few days. They rarely let go of each other's hand until they parted for the night. It had done them both a world of good being together, both laughing and crying a little. Harry thought as he laid down to sleep, 'We're going to be okay….we're going to make it through all this.'


	33. Chapter 33 Ironing Out Details

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Ironing Out Details

(Thursday, August 29th)

As the end of August drew nearer, it saw Harry and Alicia closer than they believed possible. They thought they new and loved each other before the attempted rape, but since the night Alicia came back to Harry, they had found, after many heart to heart talks, that they shared similar wants, needs and fears that both had been apprehensive to share before. There was an openness and a clarity to their newly reformed relationship. It was only the night before that they had shared their first kiss since the incident, and as Harry lay in his bed, awakening slowly, a small smile graced his chiseled face as he recalled the memory of it.

_FLASHBACK_

"Do you want another drink, Harry?" asked Alicia, getting up from her lounge by the pool, heading to the bar. They had, again, spent the evening talking, and it was the first time Alicia had truly described what she had been thinking and feeling as first, Ernie bound her and then proceeded to start stripping her. Though tears had been in her eyes, she had refused to cry any longer over that monster.

"Yeah, can you get me a firewhiskey…I think I need one." said a tired Harry. After Alicia had finished recounting the horrific events of that night, Harry just started rambling about his childhood. It was as if something took over him and compelled him to talk about it. He told Alicia all about living in the cupboard under the stairs, the abuse his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley had heaped on him since he was able to walk, about the locks on his door, the cat flap that was occasionally used to feed him when he was locked up. He told her about the game of Harry hunting, the lashings from his uncles belt, being hit with a hot frying pan from his aunt after he let the bacon burn when he was four years old. He left nothing out.

When he was done, she held him as he let the demons of his childhood go, and when they pulled apart, she caressed his right cheek, wiping the stray tear that was making its way down his face, and told him that she loved him.

"Harry. Harry?" she called out to him, and after touching his shoulder, he finally came back to himself, reaching up to squeeze the hand that was comforting him.

Taking the glass of firewhiskey from her, he said, "Sorry. I was just lost in thought for a moment. Thanks for the drink."

"Are you okay?" she asked, and after receiving a small smile and nod, she continued, "I never expected you to be so forthcoming about you childhood. I knew you had it hard, but I could never have imagined it was that bad. I'm sorry you had to go through it. It brings everything into a new light….why you so adamantly treat everyone with respect and never try to take advantage of anyone. I know some would say that you sleeping with several women before me was taking advantage of them, but you never pushed or did anything they didn't want first. I know this because, believe it or not, women love to talk trash." she ended with a chuckle.

Laughing with her, he said in mock horror, "You mean to tell me that you guys share all the kinky details about us men….I'm horrified! Well, this will certainly make Neville and Blaise happy. I would never go into detail, nor would they about you fair ladies….that is about to change!"

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter….it is a women's prerogative to share….men aren't suppose to! It's just the way of the world! You keep your kinky little secrets to yourself, mister, or I'll….I'll…well, I'll find someway to torture you!" Alicia exclaimed in exaggerated theatrics, as she jumped into lap.

When they were both done laughing at the drama playing out, Harry tentatively put his arms around her waist, and said, "I missed your laugh and smile…I missed just being with you."

"I miss it, too, Harry. Is it me, or are we much more open than before….like something has changed in our relationship, but for the better?" Alicia asked while looking deep into his eyes.

"I agree. I've never shared half the stuff I do with you with anyone else. You make it easy….your not judgmental….I don't know how to put it into words, except that I can just release and be myself around you." said Harry, giving her a little squeeze.

"It took me a while, but I feel the same way now. It's kinda sad that it took the dirty deeds of a monster to bring us closer….but knowing how things are now, I wouldn't change a bit of the past if we had to give up this closeness we have now. Does that make any sense?" she asked, looking at him shyly.

"Perfect sense. Baby, I know it's been a tough couple of weeks, but I love where we are at right now….there's only one thing I wish I could do from before…." Harry trailed off, looking at her with apprehension.

"Harry? What? What is it that you wish?" asked a worried Alicia.

"I don't want to push you, Baby…..but I miss kissing you….the fire you ignite in me every time our lips meet. I miss that." he quietly said.

"Oh, Harry…..it never crossed my mind, but your right, we haven't kiss since the incident. I didn't even realize it before now. I'm sorry." she said, a little sheepishly.

"It's not a complaint, I haven't wanted to push you…." Harry said.

"You've been wonderfully patient with me, Harry. I've missed you kissing me, too." she said, as she leaned in just a little closer.

Taking that as his cue, Harry tenderly lifted one of his large hands from around her waist, lifting it to place his palm on her cheek, his fingers able to wrap slightly around her neck, and gently pulled her down to him. Looking into her dark brown eyes, he kissed her lips as if they were the softest petals that would crumble if touched to hard. When he felt her respond to his touch, he deepened the kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance, which she lovingly agreed to by opening up to him. This kiss was like none other they had ever shared. It was a kiss that spoke of a new and deeper love that they shared, a renewed passion, understanding and a complete rightness with them, that it left them both crying softly as they broke apart, foreheads resting against one another.

Alicia gave him another soft kiss, then whispered, "That was the most beautiful moment of my life, Harry….Thank you."

"No, thank you. You mean everything to me….you do know that, right?" he asked as he caressed her soft brown locks.

"How could I ever doubt that. You show me every second of every day. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Alicia. Don't ever leave me." he finished, and recaptured her lips in another passionate kiss, embracing her tighter.

_END FLASHBACK_

Deciding he'd been reminiscing long enough, he crawled out of bed, did his morning routine, showered, dressed, then made his way to Hogwarts. He was meeting Neville there and the both of them were going to lay their claims formally. They were also meeting with Headmistress McGonagall to discuss the renewing of the wards around Hogwarts, the new teachers, and any possible changes that would be needed to the curriculum or facilities.

Once he glided into the entry hall, he saw Neville looking over a few plagues that lined the floor. "Hey Nev. How've things been lately? I haven't spoken much to you and 'Mione these last couple of weeks." Harry said, giving a manly, but affectionate one arm hug to his best friend.

"We've been good. Worried about you and Alicia, but other than that, things have been going really good. How are you two doing?" asked Neville.

"We're great….really great. Better than before, actually. Thanks for asking. Well, shall we get this over with?" said Harry.

"Yeah. I've got the procedure right here, and it says that we have to find our heritage plaque and stand on it while we recite the Right of Ownership. You do realize, that once we are done, the Board of Governors will be absolved, and all matters pertaining to the school will fall to us?" Neville said, a bit overwhelmed by the prospect.

"I know, but it's time this school be brought back to its former glory….we need to do this. Dumbledore has made many changes over the years, most of them have lead to increased house rivalry, a poorer curriculum and teachers, and some of Hogwarts looks to be going to ruin from lack of use. I don't know what went through that man's head, but we are going to fix his mistakes." said Harry with conviction.

"Then let's do this." said an equally assured Neville.

As they both found their family plaques, they began to speak the Right. It had been more than 150 years since anyone had claimed ownership of Hogwarts, but that was about to change.

"I, Harry James Thurox Potter, do stake my claim to Hogwarts, by the Gryfindor line, till the day I leave this plane of existence, forever known as Harry James Thurox Gryfindor Potter. I swear to protect Hogwarts from all outsiders willing her harm, and to protect all who reside within her walls. I swear to uphold the traditions of the founders to the best of my abilities. So mote it be."

"I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, do stake my claim to Hogwarts, by the Ravenclaw line, till the day I leave this plane of existence, forever known as Neville Franklin Ravenclaw Longbottom. I swear to protect Hogwarts from all outsiders willing her harm, and to protect all who reside within her walls. I swear to uphold the traditions of the founders to the best of my abilities. So mote it be."

When each had finished his claim, they felt a warm rush of magic embrace them and a welcoming presence in their mind. Staring at each other with wide-eyes, they were brought back to reality by the applause of most of the teaching staff, who were present considering school started in a couple of days.

"Very well done, you two. I've never been prouder of both of you." said McGonagall, giving them each a warm hug.

"Thank you, Headmistress. Shall we adjourn to the staff room for our meeting." said Harry.

"Only if you stop being so formal, and call me Minerva. You are both well past graduating this fine institution, so lay off the Headmistress crap!" she said teasingly.

"Harry, have we entered into another odd warp or something….I could just swear that Professor McGonagall just told us to call her Minerva and used the word CRAP! That was the oddest daydream I've ever had…..scary really!" Neville said playing with the woman who would help run his and Harry's school.

"Nev, mate, I just had the same dream…and your right…SCARY!" Harry said, faking a horrified look.

"Okay you two! Knock it off! I'm not your superior any more, so I can relax and be myself. I swear….BOYS!" declared Minerva, much to the uproarious laughter of the rest of the staff.

After settling into the staff room, Neville said, "So, who do we have teaching Potions and DADA this year?"

Minerva spoke up, "We've hired Ms. Daphne Greengrass for Potions, and Arthur Weasley is going to take over the DADA position. They are still tying up loose ends, and will arrive later today. I would like to add a couple of new courses, with your approval. The first is Advanced DADA, that focuses on advanced magic, warding, dueling and hand to hand combat, the second, is a class I would like to call Wizarding Life. This class will offer a wide variety of study that includes everything from household management, wizarding culture, to learning about personal finance. What do you two think?"

"I like the idea a lot. What do you think Harry?" said Neville.

"I, too, like it, but would like to see it broken down more than that. I think the physical, non-magical fighting should be its own class, offered to those 3rd year and higher, Advanced DADA to fifth year and above, as well as grouping wizarding culture with wizarding law, and making it available to all years. That would make four new classes: Advanced DADA/Dueling, Wizarding Life, Wizarding Culture & Law, and Non-Magical Combat. What would that do to your scheduling and recruitment of teachers? Could we be ready in just a few days?" Harry stated.

"Well, if you had said yes, we had already tentatively talked with a couple of people." said Minerva, giving Neville a little smirk, she continued, "We asked Hermione, and she is willing to come in and teach Beginning Charms to the first three years, freeing up Filius to do the Advanced DADA/Dueling class. Mrs. Weasley would make a wonderful professor for Wizarding Life, and if you want to separate the hand to hand combat class, Harry, you and possibly Mr. Chen Li could be the instructors. Neville, I was also hoping that you would agree to taking on some of the Herbology classes, as Prof. Sprout would like to start doing some experimental research using the new greenhouse we had set up over the summer. As far as the Wizarding Culture & Law class, I really don't know who to ask for that." said Minerva.

"Minerva, when did you sneak behind my back and scoop up Hermione? I'm going to have a long talk with that woman….she's going to be the death of me!" said Neville in mock exasperation.

"Well, she was recommended by Filius, so I talked to her last week. She said if any thing firm came of it, then she would talk to you….she is hoping you take the Herbology position, by they way." Minerva said, still smirking.

"Okay, you two! Minerva, I'd have to talk to Alicia first, but go ahead and offer Chen the lead instructor position. I'm not sure I actually want the job anyways. Let me talk with Tony Rooks and see who he could recommend to teach Wizarding Culture and Law. Filius, I think that Bill Weasley would be a great guest instructor for the wards part of the class, and considering that Neville and I were hoping you'd become Deputy Headmaster, Remus would make an excellent co-instructor for the class." said Harry, giving the little professor a sly smile.

"Harry, Neville, are you sure? I never thought I'd make Deputy considering I have some goblin blood in me." squeaked a stunned Flitwick.

"Absolutely! One of the things we hope to change over time is the employment of more magical beings as professors. I think the variety and knowledge other magical beings can offer our society will only improve us and hopefully stop some of the gross bigotry we have now a days. Just look how much I learned from Paole, who's a vampire, Remus, who's a werewolf, and yourself during the time warp." stated Harry.

"I agree with Harry, Filius. Not only are you a charms genius, but your damn scary when it comes to dueling. You have always treated all students fairly, even though you were head of Ravenclaw. Being Deputy will still leave you head of your house, but will also expose you more with the other houses, and that can only be a positive thing. So, if you'll accept, we, and I'm sure the staff, would love to have you as Deputy Headmaster."

"Yes….yes, thank you! I promise to do the best job I can. Thank you!" said an excited Filius.

"Thank you, Filius. Congratulations!" said Minerva, everyone joining in and giving hand shakes and pats on the back. When the all took their seats again, Neville asked, "Who is going to head Gryfindor House, and is Daphne going to be Head of Slytherin?"

"I'm hoping that you or Hermione will head Gryfindor House, and yes, Daphne is going to head Slytherin." Minerva said.

"I'll leave that one to Hermione, if you don't mind….can't see myself as Gryfindor's Head, but thank you anyway." said Neville, shuddering at the thought.

Chuckling, Harry asked, "What's next?"

"Neville, Harry, I would like to suggest utilizing the portion of Hogwarts that is vacant at this time. From as far back as the Founders, and when I went to school here, they had all the NEWT Level classes in that part of the castle, as well as an upperclassmen dorm called Hogwarts House. This dorm housed all four houses, and really helped prepare us in associating with all types of people once we left Hogwarts. The environment was more like that of a university, each 6th and 7th year student taking 3 core classes, but the other 4 classes were geared toward their future careers." explained Filius.

A short pause later, Flitwick continued, "I suggested going back to this way of running things several times over the years, but was always brushed aside. I really think that animosity in our society has only increased since Dumbledore started teaching here, and influenced Dippet into starting the changes, and then when he, himself, became Headmaster, implemented his own system. It's been over 75 years since anyone has had the benefit of the old ways. I've lived a long time, and have never seen our world in this much upheaval."

Harry, feeling very excited by this new process said, "Filius, I really like this idea. How do we go about making these changes and…." and the conversation over the next couple of hours involved getting everything set up for the under and upperclassmen areas, assigning teachers to those areas, how the prefects duties were accomplished, and so on. Neville had agreed to be the assistant Herbology Professor as long as Hermione was still interested in the Charms position. Harry promised to send the extra training equipment they had used in the time warp for the new Advanced DADA class, as well as the Non-Magical Combat class.

Soon after the staff meeting had ended, Bill Weasley showed up and along with Minerva, Harry, and Neville, they went over the wards, strengthening the weaker ones, and adding a few new ones. One of the new wards would take anyone with the Dark Mark that entered the wards and send them to the schools dungeons. Tonks and Shacklebolt agreed to be waiting in the dungeon on the first night to intercept and arrest those who bore the mark. Satisfied that they could do no more for Hogwarts at the moment, Harry and Neville left and headed out to relax and have a few drinks. Who knew that ward work could be so exhausting.

The next day, Harry told Alicia about the offer to teach at Hogwarts, and how he had reservations due to wanting to try professional Quidditch. When Alicia suggested that she could be the head of the NEWT dorm along with working as an assistant instructor to Chen and Harry, they fire-called Minerva, Filius, and Neville to come over. Exchanging greetings, they all sat down to discuss Alicia's idea.

"Minerva, after Harry told me that you wanted him to be a co-instructor for the Non-Magical Combat class, I thought that maybe I could become Head of Hogwarts House, and become and assistant for the Combat classes freeing Harry to pursue a professional Quidditch career. He has received some invitations to try out from a few of the teams, and I really want him to have this chance." Alicia said, giving Harry a proud look.

"Filius, I don't know about you, but I don't have any problem with this. I spoke with Chen this morning, and he had reservations because he also had his own private tutoring schedule to uphold, so as long as Chen agrees to being head instructor of the class, this could solve his time problem as well." said Minerva.

"I couldn't agree more, Minerva. I also know Alicia to be a fair minded person, and believe she would suit Hogwarts House marvelously." Flitwick said. Then putting on a devilish smirk he looked to Alicia and said, "I've seen you fighting too….your going to set some of these students on their heads….I can't wait!" finished Flitwick, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"Filius….WHAT did they do to you during the time warp?" asked a shocked Minerva.

"What? You spend 24 hours a day with the likes of Harry, the Weasley Twins, Chen and Paole, and see if you don't change! Really, its their fault!" Filius said, looking innocently.

"HEY! Don't you play innocent with me, you were bad before we went in! Heck, you taught me most of your menacing ways!" yelled Harry, gaining the laughter of everyone else.

After ironing out all the details, and getting Chen, who they had fire-called, to agree to the new arrangement and become head instructor, Harry and Alicia were left alone again. They spent the rest of the day just relaxing as they would be busy tomorrow moving into Hogwarts, getting the classroom together, and attending the welcoming feast. The young couple spent their last lazy summer day just…being.


	34. Chapter 34 Will You?

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Will You?

(Saturday, September 1st)

Arriving at Hogwarts at 7:00am, Harry and Alicia met Minerva in the entrance hall.

"Harry, you and Neville will be in the Founder's Wing of the Castle." said Minerva as they walked to a part of the castle that had been unused for better than a century and a half. Alicia and Harry were looking around at the opulence as the Headmistress continued, "Each of the four Founder's had their own suite installed here during the construction, and only the heir's can use them….after claiming ownership of the castle, of course. If you had known, you would always have been in this area of the castle, but we know how forthcoming Dumbledore was with information concerning you. He probably didn't tell anyone that you were the Gryfindor heir, because even he couldn't get into this wing without your consent."

"That would certainly have put a damper on his plans to control me. He could have done so much to help our world, if he hadn't been so damn greedy and power hungry. I don't think I'll ever understand why he did what he did." said a frustrated Harry.

As they approached a huge set of intricately carved mahongany double doors, that had to be 10' tall, Minerva said, "You need to place you palm on the doors, and once they recognize your claim, they will open. Once Neville shows up, you two can set a password and key only those you want to allow entrance into the wards that guard this area."

Doing as instructed, Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him, and then a soft click as the doors began to swing open, allowing him admittance. As he passed through the doorway, he instinctively knew how to key Alicia and Minerva into the wards to allow them to enter. The three of them walked down a short 5'wide by 6' long hallway, that spilled into a very large reception room.

"SWEET MERLIN! This place is absolutely amazing!" said Harry in complete awe of his surroundings.

There were 7 large window that must have been 20' tall, and in-between each, hung the house flag of each of the Founders. The floors were a done in a dark cherry finish with a huge round plush area rug, depicting the finished castle and its surroundings, that lay under a scattering of richly appointed leather couches and chairs. Walls of the richest mahogany paneling curved gracefully around the circular room. Finishing off the simple yet sumptuous hall, on opposite sides, were to of the largest fireplaces Harry had ever seen.

"Harry, Alicia….Welcome to the Founder's Hall! Your right, Harry, this is amazing. I've never been inside, obviously, but have heard tails of its splendor." said Minerva, also looking around in wonder.

"From what I understand, under the flag that represents your family, you need to place you hand on the wall, and a door will appear to your private suite. If you'll excuse me for a moment, the wards just told me that Neville and Hermione have arrived. I'll bring them up and then you two can set the wards and passwords then settle in." Minerva said, leaving Alicia and Harry standing in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later, Harry felt the wards accepting Neville, and then he heard a gasping sound that alerted him that Hermione was also present. Turning to face his two best friends, he grinned at them as they, too, were overwhelmed by the simple beauty before them.

"Damn, Harry….we sure are moving up in the world….not that our Manors aren't nice, but DAMN!" said and excited Neville.

"I know what you mean, mate. This is just too much. Let's check out our personal suites….I'm dieing to see them!" stated Harry with an smile that made him look 5 years old again.

Doing as Minerva suggested, both Neville and Harry put their palms to the wall under their house flag, and suddenly, there were two doors that seem to blend in with the mahogany paneling almost seamlessly. Alicia followed Harry, and Hermione going with Neville, they entered their suites. Minerva chuckled from her seat in the reception room when she heard all four yell out simultaneously "BLOODY HELL".

Harry and Alicia just stared ahead, not even fathoming that this was their new home. They entered another smaller reception room that was floor to ceiling creamy marble and had one large black marble fireplace, with a portrait of Godric Gryfindor above it, that waved at them and called out a welcoming greeting. Speaking for a few moments with the portrait of his ancestor, the couple decided it was time to explore. The flooring was still a dark cherry, but the furniture was of a Louis XIV style and tapestries softened the other wise hard surface of the marble walls. The room was accented by the darkest reds, soft champagne golds, and black accents that were surprising warm and welcoming.

On each side of the reception room were five columns each, done in the same black marble as the fireplace. The set to the right lead to a sunken formal living room and the set to the left, a formal dining room, also sunken down 3 steps. The style and flow of these three rooms were seamless and accentuated with diamond and gold chandeliers, rich velvety drapes over large windows, and beautiful statues that only added to the graceful splendor. On either side of the fireplace, were two hallways that lead to the private areas of the suite. After inspecting the right hall first, they found five bedrooms, two bedrooms on each side, with the enormous master suite being at the end of the hall. The left hall lead to a private study, massive three story library, glass conservatory that housed an indoor pool with Jacuzzi, and surprisingly a very modern training room. Stunning didn't even begin to describe this suite, and both Harry and Alicia fell instantly in love with their new accommodations.

The two couples, after showing each other and Minerva their personal suites, called out to Dobby and Winky. Asking if they would like work for the Founder's heirs, and getting excited affirmations, Harry and Neville hired them and would, from now on, be the private house elves to the Founder's Hall. Harry had never seen the two little creatures quite so happy, so left them to unpack the trunks, and spent the rest of the day setting up their classrooms.

Harry and Alicia met Chen in an enormous gymnasium that was in another abandoned section of the castle. It had a jogging track that was over half mile long around the parameter guarded with protection wards from the dueling area in the center. A weight lifting room off to the left, and martial arts/weaponry training center to the right finished this state of the art facility. With the help of several more house elves, the three were almost finished setting up by the time lunch rolled around.

After lunch, and quickly finishing up any last minute details to their classroom, Harry, Alicia, Neville, Hermione and Chen went out to enjoy the peace of Hogwarts grounds before the students arrived.

Ron, who had been disappointed that Harry and Hermione had not been on the train this year, made his way to the Great Hall talking to the only other upperclassman left in Gryfindor House, Ritchie Coote. Once he entered, he took in the enlarged head table, and noticed several of his former friends sitting their. Wondering why they were there, along with the rest of the students, he took his seat to wait for the explanations that he was sure would come.

Deputy Headmaster Flitwick escorted the first years in, the sorting hat sang his song about the wonderful ways of old being renewed once more, and the sorting began. When the sorting was through, Headmistress McGonagall stood and calling for silence, began the open speech.

"Good evening, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We, the staff and I, are very excited this year as we have been allowed to implement the old ways of the Founders and bring Hogwarts back to its former glory. Some of you may recognize some of the new staff members this year as former students last year. Your eyes are not deceiving you, but just know that they have all been approved by the Ministry Teaching Certification Department to be instructors. It is up to them to explain how this has happened if they choose. Before we explain the changes this year, I would like to ask Neville Franklin Ravenclaw Longbottom and Harry James Thurox Gryfindor Potter to say a few words as owners of this fine institution." she ended and fought to keep the smirk off her face as the Great Hall exploded in shocked gasps and whispers.

Standing, Neville and Harry heard the gasps from the student body, who for the first time were getting their first good look at these two very much changed young men. Making there way over to the podium, and motioning for Neville to go first, Harry stepped back a few paces and turned his attention to the hall.

"Good evening, everyone. As one of the Founder's Heirs, I would personally like to welcome you to Hogwarts, and hope that you enjoy this new year of learning. Until this summer, I was unaware of my Ravenclaw lineage, but am proud to be representing that line now and in the future. I hope you like the changes we have made, and the way this year will progress. Now, I'll hand over the podium to the other owner, Harry Potter." Neville finished, stepping back and allowing Harry to address the student body.

Dwarfing the small podium with his 6'7" muscular frame, Harry put a smile on his formidable face and using his sexy baritone voice captured the attention of all, and started, "I, too, wish to welcome you all to Hogwarts, and like Professor Longbottom, have claimed my heritage and ownership of this wonderful school under the Gryfindor line. The Founder's spirits, for centuries, have watch their creation blossom and turn out some of the worlds finest witches and wizards until these past several decades. The changes that have been implemented for the last 75 years have weakened us as a whole, but that will all change from here on out. The Founder's ways will be renewed, and once again Hogwarts will be the foremost magical school around. Thank you."

After retaking their seats while the applause died down, Minerva continued with the announcements that named Filius as the new Deputy and introduced the rest of the staff, she went on to explained the new curriculum and structure to the very excited young witches and wizards. A thunderous applause greeted the end of her speech, and with one final note, she concluded, "We will be postponing the first day of classes until Wednesday, September 5th, to provide time for questions and sign ups of the new classes, and so you can all re-assimilate yourselves with the castle again, as it has been opened up completely once again and classrooms have been moved around to reflect the changes. Prefects, you will be given a tour tomorrow morning at 9:00am so that you may assist the rest of the student body. Upperclassman, please stay behind, and Professor Spinnet will show you to your new dorm. Thank you, and have a good evening."

As the Great Hall began to clear, Tonks walked in, and pulling Harry, Neville, Filius and Minerva aside, said, "We have five marked students in the dungeon, and will be taking them in after the students are completely cleared and in their dorms."

"Who are the students, Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Pansy Parkinson, Steven Harper, Anthony Goldstein, Terrance Higgs, and Owen Caldwell." Tonks answered.

"I was hoping no one would be arrested….I'll go inform their parents that they are being taken to the Ministry, and that they've been officially expelled from Hogwarts. Thank you Tonks, and be sure to pass a thanks to Kingsley for us." stated Minerva.

Turning to address the upperclassmen, Filius said, "As you can see, your numbers are a lot less than the end of last year. Many of your classmates, Harry, Alicia, Neville and Hermione for example have all graduated and advanced further over the summer. I expect that all ten of you will help the younger classmates, as you all have become the newest upper year prefects. Head Boy this year is Wayne Hopkins, and Head Girl is Mandy Brocklehurst. Professor Spinnet will explain how you will serve your houses while being separated from them during the year. Do not abuse these new privileges, or they will be taken away. Have a good evening."

Leaning over quickly, Harry said to Alicia, "I'll see you in a little while. Call me if you need me for any reason. Love you." and with that, they all parted.

Shortly before 10pm, Alicia entered the main reception room, and plopped next to Harry on one of the sofa's. "This year should be interesting….Ron was already acting like he was above everyone else. I just don't get what you three saw in him to ever call him a friend in the first place. He's such a……UUGH! I don't know how to describe him!" Alicia finished, looking exasperated.

"If he gives you a hard time, you just let me know, and I'll happily see to it that he's put in his proper place. No one messes with my woman!" Harry said teasingly.

"Your woman, Mr. Potter? Well, your woman is going in for a nice long soak in that wonderful Jacuzzi, and if her man would like to join her, he better rephrase himself." said Alicia, teasing right back.

"Yes MAM! Like I said before, you can take care of yourself, my wonderful, talented girlfriend." Harry said this while standing and bowing to his girlfriend. This set all four to laughing, and after saying their goodnights, they went to their own suites. Changing quickly into their swimsuits, Harry and Alicia settle into the steamy, swirling water, and let the water works its magic on their tired bodies.

"Was Ron really that bad? I will take care of him if he was, all joking aside. You've been through enough the last couple of weeks to have to put up with him." stated a very stern Harry.

"You really are my night in shining armor….I love you, Harry James Thurox Gryfindor Potter." Alicia said as she kissed him tenderly. They spent the next hour just talking, snuggling and sharing heated kisses, until they both felt like prunes, and climbed out. Making their way to bed, they gave each other another kiss, and pulling Alicia close, Harry shut off the lights and went to sleep.

During the upperclassmen tour the next morning, Ron decided to continue being a jerk, and began harassing a third year Hufflepuff that had the audacity to ask directions to the new charms classroom. Rolling their eyes, Harry and Neville quietly made their way over to Ron, and tapping him on the shoulder, Harry said, "Is there a problem here, Mr. Weasley? Was it not explained to you last night that you were to help the younger years, not berate them for needing help? Is that too complicated for you to understand?"

"Harry, this kid was disrupting the upperclassmen tour. He needs to understand that we come first!" said Ron, resolutely.

Neville, wanting a piece of the action said, "What is that suppose to mean, Ron? Does your manhood depend on belittling those younger and smaller than you? You need to grow up and act your age…..if not, we could always demote you back to the regular dorms. I would love for you to give me one more reason to do that….please!"

"You can't do that! I'm, by right, in the NEWT dorm!" yelled Ron.

"Really! If you remember, I own part of this castle, and that gives me all the rights I need to decided what his best for this school….would you like to test that theory?" ask an increasingly irate Neville, standing imposingly at 6'3' and well muscled next to Ron's 6' lanky frame.

Receiving no further comment, Neville and Harry started to make their way back to the front of the group when Harry's enhanced hearing picked up Ron's mumbled response. "He better watch his back! He's nothing but a squib that used his money to get in anyway. He has no authority over me, my father is a teacher here, and he'll set that jerk in his place! They think that their so much better than the rest of us because the supposedly own Hogwarts…." he never got to finish his whispered musings, as Harry had him pinned to the wall, arm pressing at his chest, katana resting just below his chin before Ron could even register that he had been moved.

"BLOODY HELL! Harry….what are you doing?" asked a scared Ron.

"You ever threaten anyone again, Ron, and your parents won't have to worry about paying for this school year or next…..you won't be here." growled Harry through clench teeth pressing the katana in just a little harder, leaving the open threat for all to figure out. Backing away slightly, but never removing the threat of his sword, Harry finished, "I think it in your best interest to stay as far away from me and mine as possible….do I make myself clear, or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I-I got it, Ha-Harry." Ron whispered.

"Very good. We won't have this conversation again….next time I'll just take action. By the way, it's Professor Potter and Professor Longbottom to you!" said Harry menacingly, leaving a shaking Ron behind and the tour continued as if nothing had happened.

When the tour ended, Harry went to his classroom, and began an intense two hour work out to get rid of his pent up anger. He set up the dummies to fight both magically and physically, and set them to keep coming until there were none left to fight. As his magic flared around him, he began his attack. Students that had been exploring the new classrooms, had spread the word of what Harry was doing, and soon, unbeknownst to him, most of the school was sitting around the track watching, mesmerized by the awesome brutality in which Harry worked through his opponents. As he was nearing the end of the dummies, Chen walked in. Hearing Harry give out a frustrated yell as the last two dummies came forth, Chen quickly armed himself and stepped into the fight.

The fight was intense with spells flying everywhere, high, powerful kicks racking each person's frame, and metal clashing with metal, until finally, Chen knocked Harry's katana from him while doing a sweep of his legs, sending Harry to the mat. Harry lay panting with a sword to his throat, and giving his yield, was brought to a sitting position by Chen who knelt next to his younger friend. Dropping his head to his knees, he attempted to bring himself under control.

"Harry, what got you so worked up? I haven't seen you this intense in a while." asked a concerned Chen, quietly, so as not to be overheard by the near silent crowd.

"I was just so frustrated with Ron and his attitude….years of pent up…." Harry trailed of as he caught a faint chuckling to his far left. Whipping his head around, he noticed it was coming from Ron and Zachary Moon, a 6th year Ravenclaw. Standing gracefully, holding his hand out for Chen to place his katana in it, he spun around once the blade was on his person again, and stalked over towards his outcast friend, in a deadly low voice said, "Do you two find something amusing about this?"

"You sure didn't last long against the old guy. I thought you were suppose to be all powerful and perfect?" said Ron nastily, feeling gleeful over his ex-friend's defeat.

"Get up." Harry snarled. "You think you can take on 12 dummies then, when your exhausted, take on a Master Swordsman, the go ahead and try! I've had it with you and your attitude! I won't even make you fight them…your going to fight me….NOW, GET UP!" screamed Harry in the deathly silence that had taken over the gym.

Trying to figure out a way out of this, he looked over to his parents and giving a pleading look said, "Dad, tell him I can't fight, or I'll get expelled."

"Ron, you've brought this on yourself. One of these days, your going to learn that you don't know all you think you know. Good Luck, son….your going to need it." finished Arthur, looking very disappointed in his last son.

"STAND UP AND FIGHT! Not feeling to sure of yourself now, are you….TO BAD!" and with his long reach, dragged Ron up to his feet and brought him over to the weapons rack, he growled, "Pick your weapon….NOW!"

"I don't know how to use a sword, Harry! Don't do this, mate!" pleaded Ron.

"I…Don't….Care! Don't call me mate, either…you brought this on yourself, now….CHOOSE!" said Harry in a quiet growl that scared Ron more than he would ever admit.

Once he had finally pick out a katana for himself, they made it back to the center of the gym. "Prepare yourselves…three, two, one, BEGIN!" shouted Chen, and without even giving Ron a chance to inhale, he attacked. Harry never unsheathed his katana, choosing to use his karate skills to physically beat the pulp out of Ron. In less than a minute, Harry had landed over 10 kicks, and 15 punches, that had Ron out cold on the floor, bleeding and bruising quickly.

"Enervate" said Harry, and watched as Ron opened his eyes, as he moaned out in pain. "Don't you ever fxxk with me again, Ron….I'll finish you for good next time, got it?"

"Harry?" said a soft voice behind him. Recognizing it to be Alicia's, he turned to her, and without pause, he hugged her tight, feeling the tension in the room lesson just a little. It was at that moment that he truly noticed the number of people that had witnessed the last couple of hours. Tucking in tighter to Alicia, he whispered, "Baby, let's go back to our rooms….I need to get out of here."

"Okay." she said, and as he took her hand to make his way out of the room, he saw some of the students were backing away from him, scared.

"Please….don't be scared. I wouldn't attack anyone without cause, and trust me when I say, I had cause with Ron. What you witnessed prior to that was just my training routine. Professor Li, would you explain to those present more about that?" asked Harry, and getting a nod in agreement, left to head back to the Founder's Hall.

Feeling completely drained, Alicia let him be, and he headed right for the Jacuzzi. Stripping naked, he crawled his way in, and leaning his head against a built in pillow, fell into a light doze. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he soon realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Cracking open his eyes, he was completely awe struck to see Alicia there, in the Jacuzzi with him, naked as well.

"Baby? What are you doing?" he asked as she slowly made her way over to sit in his lap.

Hearing him moan with the feel of her naked body close to his, she said, "Let me take care of you, Harry, just like you take care of me. Just relax and let my body regenerate your soul."

"Your playing with fire, Alicia. You know how bad I want you, and your sitting in my lap, teasing me…." he said while his mouth worked her neck and nibbled at her ear, hands rubbing her bare back and smooth thighs.

"Harry…." she moaned breathlessly, and started rubbing herself against his manhood, slowly.

Letting out a primal growl, he grabbed her perfect globes in his hands, and proceeded to help her rub up and down his achingly hard member. He would never break his promise to her to wait, but he was a man who had gone almost 11 months without any gratification and planned on enjoying what she was offering to him now.

Kissing her with a deep, needy passion, she clung to him, purring her want and need out to him by her own sounds. As she began to thrust her hips faster, he started rubbing up her cleft, over her tight ring of muscles that lay within.

Gasping at the new sensation, she said, "Oh….Merlin, Harry….that feels….good."

"You like that, Baby….aahh….damn, I'm close." then with both panting in heady need, he inserted his long thick index finger into her, and slowly began pumping it in and out.

"Aahh! Harry….YES!" she breathed, and minutes later, they both screamed out their joint orgasms, sending them into blackout for a few short moments.

Pulling his finger from within her, she whimpered at the loss of sensation it had stirred within her. Still holding her close, he captured her mouth again in a slow, sensual, desire filled kiss that lasted till they both needed air.

"Damn, Baby…that was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise." Harry said nearly 5 minutes later, both still breathing hard from their previous activity.

"Merlin….I want you so bad, Harry. Me and my stupid beliefs!" Alicia said in frustration.

"Oh, Baby….just think how much better it will be when we do wait. Trust me, I want you just as badly, but don't give in….It'll mean so much more to both of us on our wedding night, when you give yourself to me forever." Harry said in a reassuring voice.

"Harry? Did you just say OUR wedding night….as in you and me?" she asked, looking into the eyes she loved more than life itself, slightly surprised by his words.

"Do me a favor….go get changed, and meet me in the Dining Room in 15 minutes. I'll answer all your questions then, okay?" Harry asked, with pleading eyes, still rubbing her back gently.

"Okay, your weirding out on me, Harry….but I'll meet you there." she said, and climbing out of the Jacuzzi, headed to their room to change.

Gliding into his closet, he silently dressed, then glided into the Dining Room and began to prepare for Alicia's arrival.

When she caught her first glimpse of the room, she gasped at the beauty before her. Soft music played in the background, and scattered all around were bouquets of long stem red roses that glowed in the soft candlelight. There had to be a thousand of them, and filled the room with the most romantic scent.

Hearing her, Harry turned to Alicia, and taking her arm in his, led her over to the petal covered table, lifting her gently to sit amongst the petals and bouquets. Handing her a tall elegant flute filled with the best champagne his cellar at Thurox Manor had to offer, he look directly into her warm brown eyes, leaned in and gave her a tender, but loving kiss.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he started, "The day we went to Azkaban, I went to Gringotts to visit the Potter Vaults…but after everything that happened, I've been waiting for the right moment….and I can't think of a more perfect time than right now." Harry said, then kneeling as he ended, pulled her hand to his and laid a small black lacquered box in it.

With tears in his eyes, he looked up to her, and while he opened the box, he said, "Alicia, you are my everything. You're my love, my best friend….the very air I breathe. I don't think I could continue living if I didn't have you to share my life. Alicia, will you do me the honor to consenting to be my wife, lover and friend….forever?"

Smiling tenderly down at him, through tears of her own, she answered, "Yes, Harry…..Yes!" she said passionately. Rising up to meet her, he pulled her close, and they shared the most loving, passionate kiss of their lives.

Pulling back a little, he cupped her face with his hands, and looking deep into her loving brown eyes, he said in a breathless whisper, "Thank you for loving me, Alicia. I love you more than you will ever know!" and they shared another tender, more gentle kiss.

"Shall I put the ring on your finger?" he asked. Receiving a nod and a smile, he reached for the box, removed the ring, and slipped it on her finger. She again gasped, as she took in the beautiful piece of art that now rested on her finger. The center stone was a two carat princess cut diamond, nestled in a bed of dark blue sapphires, all held together in a gleaming platinum and gold setting. Bringing her hand up, he kissed the ring and finger where they met.

"Harry, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Thank you!" she said, tears again falling from her eyes.

"It was my mother's….I know she would want the woman I love to have it. You're the only one I could even think of giving something so special to. I love you, Alicia." he said, smiling at her amazement.

"I love you, Harry…from this day forward you own my heart!" she said, and the rest of the afternoon was one of the most tender, romantic days either had ever shared. They didn't show up to dinner that evening, or breakfast and lunch the next day. It was dinner, Monday night, before any of the students and staff saw them, and when they walked into the Great Hall, glowing smiles on their faces, holding hands tightly, it was Hermione who caught sight of the ring first.

"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is?" Hermione squealed excitedly, pointing to her hand.

This got the attention of everyone in the hall, and after a whispered okay from Alicia, he stood tall and announced, "I would like you all to say hello to the future Mrs. Potter!"

The roar of clapping and exclamations was deafening for several minutes, while their friends and, to Alicia's surprise, her parents descended upon them.

"MUM, DAD….When did you get here? How did you know to be here?" Alicia asked while hugging her parents tightly.

"Oh, sweetie, congratulations….I'm so happy for the both of you!" cried Rhonda. Then to the surprise of all gathered round, Harry turned to Marcel and asked, "Sir, I realize it's a little after the fact, but I would like to have your blessing and approval to marry your daughter. I swear to love her for all eternity, sir."

"Harry, I wouldn't trust her heart to anyone else…I couldn't asked for a better son-in-law! Congratulations, son!" and the two gave a manly hug, only to be pulled apart by the women in their lives, Alicia hugging her father, Rhonda embracing Harry.

"So….when's the big day?" asked Daphne, after giving both her friends a huge hug.

"Well, we thought it would be nice to have it this year, on Christmas eve." said a beaming Alicia. Immediately, the women around them began talking of plans, and the men all looked at each other, then Harry exclaimed, "Women are so SCARY when there's shopping and planning to be had!" and this got everyone laughing.

When everyone had calmed down from the hugs and well wishes, the newly engaged couple took their seats, only to have the tinkering of silverware to glass bring their attention back to the hall. Looking at each other, knowingly, Harry slowly, to tease the crowd, lowered his lips to Alicia's, and as their lips met, it was like the world stopped, and it was only them. Pulling back, looking in her eyes, he whispered his love to her, and then the world came back into focus and they heard the applause and cat-calls. Laughing at the antics of everyone, they ate dinner, and retired to their suite, enjoyed the rest of the night, surrounded by friends and family.


	35. Chapter 35 Winning & Losing

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Winning & Losing

Once again, like any typical judicial system, the trials for those caught during the Azkaban raid had been delayed till the end of September. All those arrested had been sentenced for their crimes, most receiving life sentences, but a few, mainly those newest Death Eater's who had not really committed any real serious crimes, were sentenced to 25 years. All fortunes of those convicted, had been seized, and were being redistributed to help pay for the war, the new orphanage, extra warding for public areas, and so on. One of the biggest perks to the seizures had been obtaining Malfoy Manor, which was now being used for the orphanage, and an early elementary wizard education facility.

Ernie Macmillen and Theordore Nott would forever regret their decision of attempting to rape Alicia Spinnet. Due to the nature of the crime, Alicia had been allowed, by the old laws, to dole out the punishment. For Theodore, she had sentenced him to 75 years in Azkaban, considering he also had a few other charges against him other than just the attempted rape, and he was spell permanently impotent, therefore ending the Nott line forever. Nott, Sr., had died during the raid, and considering their were no other male Nott's, this was a devastating blow to his family.

Ernie….well, Ernie suffered her wrath in the worst possible way. He received 50 years in Azkaban, 25 years probation working in the prison as a cook/cleaner when he did get out, and was castrated for his crimes. When she had announced the castration, Ernie had literally screamed like a girl, and promptly passed out, and most of the men in the room had flinched at the mere thought.

So, with the sentencing and trials complete, this is how September rolled into October. The past two months had proven a busy month for everyone, what with settling into the new Hogwarts curriculum, continued training for the 'Warp Crew', intercepting raids to upset Voldemort's every move, and all the wedding planning. On top of this, Harry also was training very hard for his November 15th Quidditch Try-out.

Oliver, Adrian, Fred, George, Alicia and even occasionally Charlie Weasley would practice with him, honing his skills, and working him to the death. Charlie had always been considered a great seeker, and gave up a chance at a professional Quidditch career for his beloved dragons, so Harry was more than willing to take any advice from him. It was set up so that all interested parties would show up at the Irish National Stadium, and if any were interested, negotiations would commence. Tony Rooks would be handling that end for Harry, as he was also bound to get some major endorsement deals. This totally flabbergasted Harry, as all he wanted to do was play….money and fame be damned.

"Harry? How many groomsmen would you like to have at our wedding. I need to figure out who to ask to be my attendants, and would like to know how many we are thinking of." asked Alicia on night in early November, as they enjoyed a quiet dinner alone in their suite.

"Well, there's Neville who will be my best man, Remus, Blaise, Oliver, Adrian and Paole. I was thinking of asking Fred and George to be ushers. Who were you thinking of?" responded Harry.

"I want Angelina to be my maid of honor, then Hermione, Katie, if you don't mind her being in the wedding, Bianca, Hannah, and Su-Li." said Alicia.

"I have no problem with Katie being in the wedding party. She and I have become very good friends, and I know how close you two have always been. What's the invite number up to?"

"Your going to freak out, but it's pushing 450 people. The minute the press found out, this became a major wizarding event. Were going to need a lot of security….unless we have it either here at Hogwarts, or at Thurox Manor, where you can control the wards. What do you think?"

"450 PEOPLE! Do we even KNOW that many people? This is getting ridiculous. 450 PEOPLE….Merlin! Uhm, I guess we could use Thurox Manor, and have the wards set to keep anyone not on the invite list out, as well as when the guests leave, their memories will be modified to forget the location of the Manor….450 people!" Harry finished, totally overwhelmed by the prospect of that many people coming to his wedding.

"Wait! Would it be perceived badly if we had a private wedding, with a large reception. I really want our vows to be more personal and private than having them witnessed by strangers. Would that be acceptable or would that be shunning a lot of people?" asked a pleading eyed Harry.

"Your so cute when you beg! I never thought of doing it that way, but I can't see where that would be a problem. Let me just check with mum….she's Miss Etiquette when it comes to these sort of things." Alicia said, chuckling at the relieved expression on her fiancée's face.

"I don't want to burst that little bubble you've got going on, but the guest list is liable to top 550-600 people, especially if you make it on one of the Quidditch teams. You'll have owners, coaches and players, along with their wives or dates also attending." she said, laughing at the now horrified look gracing his chiseled face.

"Then I'll put off trying out for another year! Alicia, honey….can't we tone it down some? I mean I love you, and want to let everyone in the world know, but do they honestly have to have all them come to the wedding?"

"Harry, now your just exaggerating. It's only all of wizarding Europe that's coming." she said in a flat monotone voice, then lost all reserve when he fell out of his seat onto the floor, just staring blankly up at her.

"Goddess above….you can't be serious…..please?" he begged.

"No, silly…..I'm just teasing you…..but Harry, there will be a lot of people there, so consider yourself forewarned. Uhm, I know this is going to sound odd, but did you want to invite the Dursley's by any chance?"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Harry said, all playfulness leaving him.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask, and not assume. Did you want the men to wear tuxedo's or formal dress robes?" Alicia said, getting right back to the details to distract Harry from his sudden mood shift.

"Oh, uhm….I guess dress robes….I mean this is a wizarding wedding. I'll call Phillipe at Wiz-Armani and have him come over to measure everyone so that they'll all be custom tailored. Babe…can we lay off the plans, I want to snuggle up by the fire with you, and kiss you senseless….pretty please?" said Harry, pouting out his bottom lip and batting his long eyelashes playfully at Alicia.

"Knock of the eyes….you know I can't say no to that look. We were done anyway, you big teddy bear….I can't see why anyone's scared of you, your just a mushy romantic." she said teasingly.

"AM NOT! I'm a lean, mean, fighting machine….who only mushes up to people who are about to become Mrs. Potter! I can't help it that you fall into that category. Don't call me a teddy bear….I'll show you a teddy bear…." and without another word, he pounced on Alicia, tickling her mercilessly. They did indeed spend the rest of the night kissing and snuggling in front of the fire.

Before they knew it, it was the morning of Harry's Quidditch Trials. Oliver came and escorted Harry to the stadium, and after introductions were made to the scouts, he showed Harry where the locker rooms were.

"Harry, you seem to be handling this with very little stress. I was a complete basket case when I tried out." said Oliver as Harry got changed into his Gryfindor uniform.

"Well, I look at it this way….I didn't start out playing this sport to go professional, and if I do make a team, that's just a bonus. I just like playing and competing, so this is just another competition to me." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your unlike anyone else I've ever met, you do know that, right?" laughed Oliver.

"Yeah, I like to call it the Potter Factor….if it's abnormal to act like this, or odd to do certain things, it'll usually be associated with me, hence, the Potter Factor." Harry said laughing right along with Oliver.

Leaving the locker room, Firebolt in hand, Harry began his try-out. They had him in two mock scrimmages first, and when he caught the snitch each match before the other seeker, they had him next doing maneuvers. He did spirals, dives, high speed sprints, and when he completed four Wronski Feint's perfectly in a row, they called an end to the trials. Tony met Harry and the scouts after, and setting up Tony's negotiation meetings the next day, Harry made his way back to the castle, making it back in time for his 2:00pm class.

Two days later, on Saturday November 17th, Tony, Oliver and Adrian came into the Great Hall at lunch time all wearing grins that made Harry a little nervous. It just wasn't right they way they looked all smug.

"Uhm, hey guys….what's up?" asked Harry.

"Well, we just finished the negotiations, and I have with me a contract, that if meets your approval, needs to be signed." Tony announced, as the Hall instantly quieted down. Scanning the curious students, and the excited teachers, he stood up, taking Alicia's hand, and headed out to the anti-chamber off the to the side of the Great Hall.

"You just love doing that, don't you! I knew you were up to something when all three of you walked in wearing smirks. Okay, spill it!" said Harry, rolling his eyes at their antics.

"You know us to well, my friend." said Oliver

Tony started to explain, "Okay. The Irish National team would like to offer you a five year contract as lead seeker, paying 100,000 galleons a year, and I also have three endorsement deals pending your signed contract. The first is for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, for 20,000 galleons; the second is for Patch, the Pumpkin Juice Company, for 50,000 galleons plus 3 yearly profit royalties for 5 years; and third, is for Wiz-Armani, for 75,000 galleons a year plus 4 ½ yearly profit royalties till you stop modeling for them. All total, you stand to make close to 1.75 million galleons. Not a bad deal, if I do say so myself." said Tony, giving himself a pat on the back.

"Harry, that is the sweetest deal out there right now…you'd be a complete nutter to not take it!" exclaimed Adrian.

"I nearly messed myself when I heard the numbers….that's like almost half again what I'm currently making and I'm considered the highest paid player! Maybe I'll have Tony renegotiate my contract next year!" said Oliver, looking at his friend in playful enviousness.

"Harry, your being awfully quiet. You okay, hun?" said Alicia, giving him a warm hug.

"Yeah….I'm good. Just….Wow! That's a lot of galleons to be paid for just having some fun. Who'd of thought….Wow! Wait! How can I play for Irish National when I'm not even Irish?" asked Harry.

"Those rules were disbanded after the World Cup a few years ago, to promote a more competitive environment. It works great for us….wouldn't you say Adrian!" Oliver said looking smug at his team getting Harry.

"Damn straight, Oliver! We are so going to win the championship this year!" said an excited Adrian.

Chuckling at his friends, he said to Tony, "Where do I sign! And tell Fred and George that I won't accept their 20,000 galleons, but as my brothers, I'll do it for some free products every now and again."

After signing all the contracts, Alicia told Harry that the school was waiting for him to announce who he'd be playing for. Chuckling at his bewildered look, Tony quickly called a small press conference together, along with the owner and coaches of Harry's new team, and within 30 minutes, they were back in the Great Hall to announce to the world the good news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It gives me great pleasure as the owner of the Irish National Quidditch team to announce that we have just signed a five year contract with Mr. Harry Potter to play lead seeker for us!" said Mr. O'Connor, the owner, soaking in the thunderous applause of the crowd. He continued by introducing Harry, "Now, I would like to give Harry the floor, and thank you all for your support!"

"Thank you, Mr. O'Connor, and I look forward to playing with your team this year. Playing for Irish National has the added bonus of being the team two of my very good friends, Oliver Woods and Adrian Pucey, play for. I never dreamed of playing professionally until Oliver talked me into trying out. I can only say that I'm thrilled that I decided to listen to my ex-captain for once." Harry said, earning a mock glare from Oliver, but laughter from everyone else.

The reporters asked a several more questions of Harry, Mr. O'Connor, and the head coach, Mr. Blithe, about the upcoming year, then, when the questions switched to Harry and Alicia's wedding plans, they called the press conference to a close. Many of the students stayed behind to congratulate Harry, and to get autographs from the three star players, until the Headmistress shooed them all on their way. Oliver and Adrian left shortly after to get ready to have dinner with Alicia and Harry that night, and to get their girlfriends. Tonight, was a big night for the engaged couple, as they were going to ask their friends to be in the wedding.

That night, everyone was pleasantly surprise to be asked, and overwhelmingly agreed to be part of the happy couple's special day. It was well after two in the morning before the party died down, and they all agreed that, next weekend, the 'Warp Crew' needed to go clubbing again. So the week went by, with more wedding plans being finalized, and Harry going to his first practice with his new team.

The following Saturday, everyone met up at Dragons, in Diagon Alley for the much awaited night. It had been better than five years since they had gone out like this. Harry wasted no time getting his beautiful, future wife out on the dance floor, heating the place up like only he could. The place was packed with people that night, somehow getting out that they would all be there.

Suddenly, there were several large explosions that rocked the foundations of the club, and to the amazement of most in the club, the 30 members of the 'Warp Crew', plus Remus, Paole, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie, all sprung into action. The club was pitch black a few moments later, but with Harry's enhanced eyesight, he could see the Death Eaters flooding in the two main entrances. Harry took control of the lead command, and ordered everyone to cast the 'Furus Aspectus' spell, which literally meant dark sight, on their eyes, enabling them to see in the blackness surrounding them. Blaise and his group were told to cover the back entrance, Neville's group headed to the front entrance, and Tonks went to alert the Aurors. Paole and Harry's groups were going to hunt the enemies within the club, and the rest were to defend the innocents. Drawing their concealed weapon's, they disbursed to their assigned tasks.

Within seconds, Harry, using his katana in combination with his wandless magic, had taken out three, and the five other's in his group had each taken someone out. By the screams around, Paole's squad was making quick work of their opponents also. The sound of spells, screams and swords slicing into flesh were the only sounds heard for several minutes, until Hermione and Padma were able to finally get the lights back on, as the last of the screams died down. Looking around at the carnage and decimated club, Harry locked onto a sight he had never hoped to see…Luna was lying in the middle of the dance floor with a whole in her chest that had obviously been caused by a very strong Reducto Curse. By the time he was able to reach her, Alicia was already working on their friend, and minutes later, stopped.

"Harry….she didn't make it." Alicia said, with tears in her eyes. The club had gone absolutely silent by her declaration, no one daring to breath.

The deafening quiet was shattered when they all heard, "Harry! Alicia! Zach need's some help over here! Hurry….I don't think he's going to make it!" screamed Ginny from somewhere near the restroom hall. Without hesitation, they made a beeline to her location, and Alicia, with Hermione's help, worked relentlessly on Zacharias Smith until finally the Aurors and Healers showed, taking care of the injured, and sending them on to St. Mungo's.

"What happened tonight, Harry?" asked a concerned Kingsley.

"We came out to party tonight, and we were all having a great time until there was an explosion…." Harry explained, leaving no details out. When he was done, Blaise, Paole, and Neville gave their version of what had happened from the different areas they defended within the club.

"Harry, why didn't you use 'The Breath' to slow some of the DE's tonight?" asked Paole.

"There were entirely to many other people around to ensure that I would hit my mark. I couldn't risk taking one of our own out with it. That's the draw back of 'The Breath', you have to almost be one on one with the opponent to be sure that no else is affected." said a tired Harry.

"That's what I thought, but wanted to make sure." finished Paole.

Nearly two hours later, the club had emptied except for the dead, and the 'Warp Crew'. About 10 Death Eaters had escaped, fifteen had been killed, and 7 more were in St. Mungo's secure ward while Harry's team had suffered 5 injured, including Zach, Hannah, Lee, Pavarti and Lavender, and lost just one, so far, but that one was devastating enough. Luna's father was already there, and after speaking with Harry and the others, they all said a tearful goodbye to their friend before Mr. Lovegood left with Luna's body to prepare for the burial.

The sun had just started making it's way into the sky by the time everyone headed home. They had heard back that Zach was going to make it, but that he had a long road to recovery ahead of him. The next afternoon, Harry and several others were notified that Luna's funeral would be on Wednesday, the 28th, at 10am.

Mr. Lovegood was overwhelmed by the all the people that showed up to say goodbye to his only daughter. While giving Luna's eulogy, he said, "It warms my aching heart to know that so many will miss my precious little girl. I never knew she had so many friends and people who loved her as I see here today. I thank you on behalf of my self, and Luna….she would be honored to know you all came just for her."

After Mr. Lovegood finished, Harry approached the podium, and with tear in his eyes, he said, "Luna was such a simple, yet complex woman, who never let the things in life get her down. When anyone was hurting, or need a friend, she knew just what to say to lift you right back up again. She was one of the smartest people I ever met...even if you did, sometimes have to read between the lines to figure her out. I'll miss her uniqueness, her caring spirit, and her one of a kind take on the way things are...the world is now a little less interesting without her in it. I love you, little sis, and I'll miss you for all eternity. Be at peace."


	36. Chapter 36 The Big Day

Authors Note: Chapter edited 8/9/06. Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

The Big Day

As November drew to a close, it was with heavy hearts that Harry and Alicia got back to teaching classes, and planning their wedding. Harry spied in on Voldemort after the club incident, through their connection, and witnessed Tom throwing a real tantrum over all the botched raids he'd been experiencing. Harry overheard him talking with Bellatrix a few days later when re-visiting the connection, and Riddle was down to about 25 Death Eaters, the Dementors, and a few rogue vampires. These last few months had really done a number on his ranks, so Harry knew the final confrontation wasn't far off.

Hermione, Padma, Blaise and Harry had been pouring over ancient tomes and spell books, looking for some way to capture Voldemort's spirit into an object that Harry would pre-cast in Blood/Runic Magic. They hoped that once they had his spirit trapped, before the body died, Voldemort's blood could be used to banish the object into oblivion, then they would kill what was left of Voldemort. The premise was very similar to what would happen in a Dementor's kiss, and Harry thought it would be very fitting for Tom to go this way.

December roared in with several early blizzards, and was promising to be one of the coldest, snowiest ones in history. A week before the wedding, Hogwarts broke for the Christmas Holiday, and Harry went back to Thurox Manor to help prepare it for the monstrous reception that would be held there. The final count to the invite list was 536 people, and all had responded in the affirmative. The actual wedding was to be held in the Founder's Hall, in the main reception room. The only ones invited to attend the private ceremony were their friends from time warp, Alicia's family, Amelia Bones, Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. & Mrs. Zabini, the teaching staff at Hogwarts, Dobby, Winky, and Cornelius Fudge, who would be officiating, and his wife, leaving the grand total at 73 attendees.

With the help of several house elves, Harry transformed the grounds of Thurox Manor into a grand ballroom. Several clear tents were brought in and linked together to form a massive hall, that let the guests view the snowy landscape and the sparkling night sky from the warm confines inside. A dark cherry flooring was laid inside the tents, and soon, the tables and chairs arrived. The dance floor and head table area were set up mid tent, with guests spanning out to the right and left. Several bar areas were placed throughout the tents, as well as appetizer and dessert areas.

The main meal was to be served very much like the meals at Hogwarts, the only difference being, the person had to speak one of three course items into their plate, and the food would then appear. Once the bare bones construction was taken care of, the decorating began. Harry hired a professional wizarding party/wedding planner to come in to do this part. Alicia specified what she wanted, and the planner made it happen. Rhonda Spinnet was on site most days to make sure that everything was going according to plan, so Harry didn't need to be involved any further.

Late afternoon, before the wedding, everyone arrived at Hogwarts for the wedding rehearsal, and the dinner that would follow. Upon entering the reception area of the Founder's Hall, where the wedding would be taking place, Harry and Alicia let out gasps of surprise over the beauty before them.

The room was set up much like a church, with seating on each side of a red, rose petal covered central aisle. With one of the massive fireplaces as a backdrop, the ceremony alter was placed there and held a graceful arch covered in boxwood leaves, evergreen sprigs, roses, and silk, that flowed like ribbons around its gentle curves. The house elves used eight, 20' Christmas trees, all decorated with deep red roses, champagne colored magnolias, berry garlands, and sugared fruits that sparkled in the twinkle cast by fairy lights, making the room very cozy, but very romantic. Candles were placed around the room adding to the ambience, and with the guest chairs draped in dupioni silk in the same rich colors as the flowers, there was a softness that glowed throughout the décor.

"Dobby, Winky…this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen….thank you!" said a tearful Alicia.

"Anything for our Missy Alicia and Harry, sir. We is hoping you are pleased." said Dobby.

"You both have out done any and all expectations. This is amazing, really!" said a awe filled Harry.

"You both is making us happy and honored to be involved." said Winky.

A little after 6:00pm, the rehearsal was over, and they all headed into Harry's suite to the formal dining room. There they enjoyed a very casual affair, hoping to relax as much as possible in these last few hours before the big event. Shortly after 9:00pm, Harry, Alicia, Marcel and Rhonda headed out to do the final inspection on the reception site.

Entering where they would the next day, through glass french doors in the middle of the enormous tent, it felt like they stepped into a dream. Calling it a winter wonderland didn't do it any justice. Everywhere they could see were white willow branches spattered with diamond dust that sparkled in the soft ambient lighting cast by the thousands of candles and fairy lights throughout the room. On each table, a lavish centerpiece of red roses, calla lilies, white monte casino, ivy and bear grass cascaded down like a water fall over the 5' high crystal pedestals in graceful arches towards the base. Soft silks and sheer chiffons were gracefully draped around the room and across the ceiling and where the soft fabric was attached, lay beautiful smaller bouquets matching the rest of the floral décor.

The chairs and tables were covered in the same dupioni silk used at the wedding site, and the table settings were made of the finest gold and silver found anywhere. Surrounding the 75' x 75' square dance floor, were twelve, 25' creamy white marble columns, that where spaced at 25' intervals with silk and floral garlands swaying between them creating a gentle scallop around the perimeter only to puddle at the bases of the four corners. The whole romantic display, twinkled and sparkled, leaving a euphoric feeling of being completely enchanted by fairy dust that was sure to leave many guests breathless.

"Oh, Harry! Can you believe this place. Mum this is spectacular! It's so beautiful, and glistening, and beautiful….I'm going to cry again….." trailed off an overwhelmed bride-to-be.

"Rhonda, you and the planners….Wow! It's….Wow!" Harry said, words not able to describe the sheer beauty.

"Thank you, both of you. I was hoping that you would be pleased." said Alicia's beaming mother.

After spending the better part of an hour just walking amongst the splendor, and admiring the details they would surly miss tomorrow, it was time for the bride and groom to part until the ceremony the next evening. Excusing themselves for a few quiet moments alone, Harry led Alicia over to the dance floor, and using magic, had a soft, slow melody begin to play.

As they danced close, Harry whispered in her ear, "Are you happy, Alicia? Is this what you always dreamed your wedding would be?"

"Harry, I don't think it's possible to be any happier than I am right now. This is so much more than I ever hoped my wedding would be, and I thank you for giving me this. As beautiful as it all is, just having you is more than enough….this is just the crème de la crème. I love you, forever." Alicia answered, resting her head against his chest as they danced together.

"I love you, too." said Harry, pulling her into a very tender, yet meaningful kiss. This was the sight Alicia's parents walked in on, making them smile and feel completely reassured that their daughter had found her true love.

When the song ended, Marcel said, "Okay, you two….it's time to say goodnight. Harry, we'll see you tomorrow at 6pm."

Giving Alicia one last passion filled kiss, they parted ways. Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night, to excited about the day to come, so went and took a late night swim in his weather controlled, heated pool, and just after 2am, finally fell asleep.

The next day, all the groomsmen met Harry in his suite at Hogwarts, for a late lunch, and just to hang out and keep the nervous groom from going nuts. Oliver chuckled at him while saying, "Guess getting married isn't like trying out for Quidditch….you're a wreck!"

"Shut up, Woods….just you wait till your wedding day. Merlin, could this day drag on any longer?" said Harry, pacing relentlessly.

"How about I get us all a shot of fire-whiskey….that should help calm your jitters." suggested Neville.

"Yeah, Nev…sounds like a good idea. It's not that I'm jittery 'cause I'm unsure….I just want the moment here, you know, when I can make her my wife. OH! GOD! I am a teddy bear!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Mate, what are you talking about?" asked Adrian

"Alicia said I was turning all mushy lately, like a teddy bear….she was so right! I AM!" exclaimed Harry, much to the amusement of his groomsmen.

"Harry, your suppose to be all romantic and sentimental when your with the woman you love….that's normal." said Remus.

"I get that part of it, but I'm doing it in front of the guys now! Nev, hurry up with those drinks….would ya!" Harry said, still pacing.

"You'll be happy to know, when we finish our drinks, it'll be time to get ready, so just hold on, man!" teased Paole.

"You do know that teasing me right now might not be the smartest thing you've ever done, Paole. I'm liable to hex you much quicker at the moment." Harry said in a mock threat.

"If it will get your arse to calm down…." mumbled Remus.

"I heard that Remus! Was Dad this bad on his wedding day?" asked Harry.

"Worse, if you can believe it. I almost tied him up and gagged him just to get a few minutes peace." chuckled Remus at the memory.

"I do wish Mum and Dad were here. I know this is going to sound bad, but most days, I don't really miss them, but during the big moments in life, it's like the whole they left gets a little bigger. The one I really miss, is Sirius. Do you think they would approve of this marriage?" asked Harry as he sat down, taking his drink from Neville.

"I do understand what you mean about your parents, trust me, and all three of them would be very proud of you, of the man you've turned out to be. I know I am." said Remus, giving Harry a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Remus….I needed that." finished Harry. He gulped down the last of his drink, and began getting ready. At 5:30pm, Fred and George made their way out to the main reception room, to greet the guests, and at 5:55pm, Harry and the rest of the groomsmen took their places for the ceremony.

At 6:00pm exactly, the door to Neville's suite opened up, and Alicia's attendants began making their way down the aisle to the soft melodious strings of a harp. They were all wearing dark red silk sleeveless evening gowns that had sheer wide straps that went over the shoulder forming a V at the middle of the back were they connected with roses, then the sheer tails trailed down to the floor below. Long gloves and simple, white rose hand tied bouquets finished the elegant look.

When Alicia made it to the aisle, time seemed to stop for Harry. She was beyond beautiful….she was literally, breathtaking. Her gown was a long, form fitting, seamless princess cut gown that flared gently at the knees, then trailed behind her for three or four feet. At first glance, it appeared to be a strapless gown, but as she drew nearer, the part that covered her upper chest, and down her arms was a delicate sheer chiffon that hugged her frame like it was a second skin. Where the sheer chiffon met the silk and along the bottom hem of the gown, there was a 2" wide band encrusted with diamonds, pearls, and spun gold. At the base of the sleeves, they, too, had encrusted bands, but then a delicate bell of the chiffon cascaded over the back of her hands, ending at the first knuckle of her fingers.

Her hair was pulled into a taught bun, that was expertly shaped to form a rose as it rested on the back of her head. Simple tear drop diamond earrings and a hand tied red rose bouquet finished off everything. The gown, which was so exquisite in its simplicity, spoke of a quiet sophistication that made Alicia even more enchanting to Harry.

When she made it to the alter, she smiled tenderly up at him, both a little teary eyed. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it gently while saying, "You look so beautiful…you took my breath away."

Taking her arm in his, they turned to Cornelius who started the ceremony. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, we are here to witness the joining of these two wonderful people, in matrimony. They have chosen a bonding of their hearts, minds and souls, forever more, in the time honored traditions, dating back to Merlin's time.

"Harry, Alicia, touch your foreheads together, and open your minds to each other, and learn of the other's past - 'Celo Nihil'." said Cornelius, reciting the spell that meant - to hide nothing. After several minutes, Harry and Alicia pulled away slightly, both looking into tear filled eyes, after experiencing all the thoughts and emotions of the other over the course of their lives. There were no secrets between them any longer.

"Harry, Alicia, now, if you would take the other's hand, and place it on your heart - 'Aeternus Amor'" Cornelius intoned, meaning eternal love. The magic in the air was swirling gently with two of the three parts done.

"Harry, Alicia, leaving your hands on each other's heart, rejoin your foreheads - 'Detexo Pectis Oris'" finished Cornelius reciting the spell that literally meant, complete the soul. When the spell was complete, the magic began swirling around them, and as it entered their bodies where joined, it pulsed a brilliant white, then disappeared.

"Harry, you may now state your vows to Alicia while placing the ring on her finger." said Cornelius.

"Alicia, I love you. I can't promise you a lot of things, but I can promise that my love will never falter. I never thought love really existed on this level, but I've been proven wrong. The night we got engaged, I told you that you were my everything, the very air I breathe, but that doesn't even begin to speak of how I feel right now. Without you, there is no me, there is no life, and there is no love. We complete each other, like two halves of a whole, and you can be assured that from this day forward, you will always be cherished, honored and loved, before anything else on this plane of existence or any other. I love you…..forever."

"Alicia, you may now state your vows to Harry while placing the ring on his finger." said Cornelius.

"Harry, I love you, and also promise that my love will never falter. When I look in your eyes, I see my soul, my love, and my life nestled securely in them, and you can't imagine how humbling that is. I have often said over the last few months that you own my heart, but it is so much more than that. You give your heart just as much as you own mine, and I promise to always cherish that. I look forward to the day when my body gives you the family you have always dreamed of, and I look forward to loving you as we grow old together. We complete each other, like two halves of a whole, and you can be assured that from this day forward, you will always be cherished, honored and loved, before anything else on this plane of existence or any other. I love you…..forever."

"May the fires of passion, the fertility of the earth, and the spirit of the heavens, guide you both during this journey you set forth on today. As in the old times, I will now seal this union calling the two parts to join as one - 'Bifariam Admisceo ab Unicus'." and with this incantation, Harry and Alicia were once again engulfed in the softly swirling white magic, joining their hearts, mind and souls as one.

When the magic died down, Cornelius said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's an honor to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Harry James Thurox Gryfindor Potter. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Taking his hand to her cheek, wrapping his fingers around the back of her slender neck, Harry smile down at his wife, and pulled her to him, tenderly claiming her mouth forever his. When they pulled away, they both smiled watery smiles at each other, then turned to their applauding guests. Walking hand in hand back down the aisle, they quickly made it to the back of the room where he engulfed her in his arms, and proceeded to swing them both around in circles, while he passionately sealed their union with another kiss.

The twins could contain themselves no longer, and started whistling at the fiery kiss they were witness to. Soon enough, most of their friends had joined in, and as the newlyweds broke apart, they both smiled at everyone, and Harry said, "Now….let's go PARTY!" causing everyone to start cheering and laughing.

They arrived at the Manor shortly before 7pm, and after the wedding guests were settled, the master of ceremonies announced the wedding party, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the groomsmen and the brides attendants. We start of with Mr. Paole Constantine and Ms. Bianca Zabini….….next we have Mr. Adrian Pucey and Ms. Hannah Abbot…..…now entering are Mr. Oliver Woods and Ms. Su-Li…...next are Mr. Blaise Zabini, and Ms. Katherine Bell……..now we have Mr. Remus Lupin and Ms. Hermione Granger……..and now, I would like to introduce the Best Man, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and the Maid of Honor, Ms Angelina Johnson……………Would you all give a warm welcome for the newlyweds, Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Harry and Alicia walked in, beaming at each other and all their guests, the applause deafening to say the least. When the clapping died down, he cast a 'Sonorus' on himself, and said, "Thank you, all of you, for being here. I know it's a little unheard of, but Alicia and I are going to do a general 'Thank you all for coming'. With so many here, we would never get to each and everyone of you individually this evening so, please accept our humble thanks. We, Alicia and I, hope you enjoy your meal, but most of all have fun!" and this was met with even more applause.

As the evening wore on, they received praises over the reception's food and décor, congratulations from all, and were constantly kissing due to the clattering of silverware on crystal, not that either one would complain. Many people oohed and aahed over Alicia's dress and over their matching wedding bands, that had over 3 carats of diamonds that ran the circumference of the platinum and gold bands. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and they all danced, laughed and partied well into the night.

Shortly before 2am, Harry once again cast a 'Sonorus', and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen….we would like to, once again, thank you all for sharing in our special day and making this one of the best parties we've ever thrown!" he said as everyone laughed, "I am now going to take my bride, this absolutely, amazingly, beautiful woman, away from you all, and be selfish for the rest of the night. We hope you all stay and have fun for as long as you like….just be gone by breakfast!" and with that funny little speech done, he swooped Alicia up in his arms, and carried off to their home.

Once he carried her over the threshold and up the stairs to their master suite, he gently set her upon their bed, capturing her soft, warm lips with his. Rubbing his thumb along her cheek, he said, "Alicia, I love you, Baby. Let me claim you as mine, forever."

"I love you, too, Harry. I give you all that I have." she said, and with another heated kiss, he began working the buttons down the back of her gown. Once he had them undone, he helped her stand, where she undid the buttons on his outer robe and silk dress shirt. Stepping back from him, she slowly let the gown cascade down her body, revealing her naked form as it went.

Looking up as her husband came close, she felt him place his large hands on her waist, then leaned down to caress her lips with his. "You are so beautiful." he whispered to her while nibbling on her ear lobe. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, and trembling slightly, she helped take his shirt off , her fingers following the silk down his arms. Drinking in his exquisite form, she began raining small kisses down his chest, as she slowly kneeled before him.

As she raised her eyes to his, his hand softly supporting her head, while his thumb caressed her cheek, she reached up, undoing the fastenings on his pants, then slid them down his muscular thighs to puddle at his feet. Reverently kissing her way up his calves, past his knees, and up his thighs, soon, she was gently teasing his pelvis and hips.

LEMON CUT

When they began to regain control, they met for a tender, loving kiss, and once he gently removed himself, he pulled her tightly to him and reverently said, "Thank you, Alicia. Thank you for giving yourself only to me. I am truly humbled and honored by your gift."

"Oh, Harry, my love…..I said last night that I couldn't be any happier, but I lied. This happiness, this rightness I feel, at this very moment, is by far the most awe inspiring of my life. I love you….forever." she said, looking into his watery green eyes, with her teary brown orbs.

"I love you, too….forever." and shortly after, with all the exhaustion of the day finally leaving them, they fell into a blissful slumber. Late the next morning, they got up, after another round of love making, and headed out to the Hawaiian islands for their honeymoon. Harry rented a private beach house in the only wizarding area on Kauai, the most beautiful of all the islands with its lush foliage, dramatic sea cliffs, silken sands, and rushing waterfalls. They spent the next 7 days exploring their surroundings, and each other, making wonderful memories that would last a lifetime.


	37. Chapter 37 Much News In Little Time

Authors Note: Sorry for any confusion on the updates, I was editing, and didn't notice on ffnet,there is a replace chapter option until one my kind reviewer's pointed it out. Also, sorry for the three day wait on this update...I kinda hit a temporary writer's block, but am back on track again. LEMON CUT'S are located at under the same story title, or author name haymak. Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Much News In Little Time

(Friday, February 22)

The school year was back in full swing, with Harry and Alicia settling into the first two months of wedded bliss, blissfully. After finishing their class for the day, at noon, they enjoyed a quite lunch alone in their suite, then Harry decided he'd check up on what Tom was doing. Laying in their king size bed, he fell into a trance.

Voldemort looked out at his radically depleted followers, and decided that he needed a new plan. The 'Censum Affensa Ab Damnatio' ritual was going on hold until he could procure a new, reliable, potion's master, and the hard to find ingredients. His biggest problem at the moment was recruitment. Voldemort had invited over 100 people from other country's, who were known for using the Dark Arts, but those targeted the most, resided closer to Durmstrang, and he was currently awaiting their responses. If this didn't work, he was going to need to come up with another scheme, one that would involve the mass destruction of the light side.

The only good news he'd received of late, had been the downfall of Dumbledore, but that also cost him Severus Snape, Potion Master, extraordinaire. He'd began searching the ancient tome of the Dark Elves, for any new ideas, and after three days, had finally found something that looked promising. The Elemental Battle Curse, or in Latin, Ab Naturae Dimicatio Pestis, was a complex rite calling forth the four elements of earth, wind, water, and fire to use in battle as a means of total destruction.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Voldemort thought, 'This rite would definitely grant me success, if I can get past a few major drawbacks.' The first problem Voldemort could see, was that he had to be on the battlefield to cast this curse; the second, was the length of time the incantation along with the sacrifices would take; and the third drawback, he had to find a way to protect himself and his followers from the destructive fury of the elements.

Taking a seat, and sipping his wine, Voldemort continued his muse, "I have to be on the battlefield while casting this long, complicated, sacrifice laden incantation, but I could possibly cast a disillusionment charm on myself, thereby giving me the time and secrecy needed. I'll have to research the possibility of any external magic interfering with the rite. Protecting those with my mark is fairly straightforward, in theory, at least. I'll need to add a line to the incantation, but I must be cautious, this is a delicate thing to do to one this complex, so I must limit what I add, being as precise as possible.'

Picking up the ancient tome, he read through the sacrifices again, contemplating all that was required. The sacrifices needed were harsh, but a necessary evil. The earth element required an oath in blood, a fresh pint from the person invoking the rite, and his/her enemy, to always protect and nurture her; the wind element demanded 2000, four carat or larger, precious gemstones, like emerald, alexandrite, ruby, amethyst, garnet, sapphire and diamond, pulverized and cast into the wind, paying homage to her power; the water element wanted the raw magic of 7 beings to be used in the renewal and purification of 7 bodies of water; the fire element required a female virgin to be sacrificed upon a pyre, being alive and set aflame, using her purity to regenerate fires natural cleansing ability.

With all that was required in performing this right, Voldemort would have to pick the final battle's location. To much needed to be prepared ahead of time to consider any other option. Deciding that he could think about that later, he re-read the incantation to see where he could add the protection he required.

Harry came out of his trance like state, sitting up he yelled in frustration, "BLOODY HELL!"

Alicia, who was watching over him while he spied on Riddle, said, "HARRY! What's wrong?"

"Tom's going to attempt to use the elements during the final battle! Alicia, I need you to gather together as many of our allies as you possibly can. Most important are Cornelius, Amelia, Paole, Hermione, Neville, Filius, Blaise, Manuel, Bill and Arthur. I'm going to put my memories in the pensieve…." as he trailed off, they both set out to complete their tasks.

Within half and hour, about 25 people converged on Hogwarts, and were all sitting around Harry and Alicia's dining room table.

"Everyone, thanks for coming on such short notice. I visited Tom this morning, and what I witnessed has the potential of being very damning to our side. Hermione, I want you and Paole to go into the pensive first, and bring with you a recording quill. There's an incantation that I need you two to translate as quickly as possible." said Harry.

About an hour later, everyone was through viewing the memory in the pensieve, all much paler than before they had entered. Hermione and Paole had been busy translating the incantation they recorded, and when the last of the group came out of the pensieve, they were done. Making copies for everyone, they handed out their findings.

_**The Incantation:**_

Ego elicitum dimicatio ab quattuor naturae, ab extinixi noster hostis repercere qui habeo ab insignio. Privatio vester pollentia ab pestis ab occido.

Primitus, ego arcesso Humus. Misceo gleba ab lapis meto mors mortis.

Alterum, ego arcesso Aqua ab Flamma. Misceo aestuo, quaestio ocidi tuusa hostis.

Novissime, ego arcesso septemtriones, notus, eurus, ab favonius ab flatus augeo iracundiae. Contortio vertex, aera spiritu ab peremptum tuus inimicum.

Ego elicitum vos, quattuor naturae, ab decerno qui ego iubeo. PESTIS AB DEVINCO!

_**The Translation:**_

I call forth to battle the four elements, to destroy our enemy sparing those who have the mark. Release your power to curse and strike down.

First, I summon Earth. Combine soil and stone to reap destruction.

Second, I summon Water and Fire. Combine to boil, seeking to kill thy enemy.

Lastly, I summon North Wind, South Wind, East Wind, and West Wind, to blast forth in fury. Twisting whirlwind, draw in and annihilate.

I call you, four elements, to do what I command. CURSE AND CONQUER!

"From what we witnessed and recorded, Riddle added the part 'sparing those who have the mark' to the original incantation." said Hermione

Adding to her explanation, Paole said, "Tom did indeed use caution while adding this part, but Hermione and I believe he may have been overly cautious. He hasn't clarified what mark to protect, therefore, this could be the very thing that saves us."

"How so, Paole?" asked Manuel Zabini.

"We'll have to research to be sure, but if he doesn't specify the Dark Mark, anyone marked may be spared. Meaning, we could create our own mark, have it tattooed magically on our bodies, and nullify his use of the elements. Harry, it's very important that you re-visit your connection often….we'll need to know if he alters the incantation to solely specify his mark, or makes any other changes at all." finished Paole.

Harry, looking very serious, said, "I'll be sure to do that, Paole. Okay….so we need to form another research group, to investigate how we can use a mark to protect ourselves. We also need to be on the lookout for any sign that Tom is gathering what he needs for the sacrifices. Amelia, this will be up to the DMLE specifically. You need to get a hold of the governments of those countries, where the gems will be exported from, and see if they'd be willing to add extra security to the mining areas. You'll also need to watch for any magical beings that are reported missing. Realistically, the last is going to be the hardest to defend against. There are just way to many magical beings out there, ourselves included, to offer private protection, so our best bet is to monitor the gemstone activity as closely as we can."

"Won't Riddle just take the gems from his vaults, or those of his followers?" asked Blaise.

Harry responded, "That's a good question. Most of his current followers aren't very wealthy, and since Tom's vaults and those of all the captured Death Eaters have been confiscated by the Ministry, he won't have access to there bounties. This means, he'll have to search outside of Britain to gather the enormous amount of gems needed. He probably won't be paying for them, since he's also low on financial support, so, more than likely, he'll just kill whoever is in his way, and steal what's available. Amelia, you'll also need to keep watch over any precious gem supplier's and dealer's."

"I'll get on that as soon as I get back to the Ministry. I may need to place my Aurors at the mines, providing that the foreign governments do not cooperate, and do a bodyguard system to protect any individual persons. I may need some of the 'Warp Crew' to assist ….I'm not sure I'll have the manpower otherwise." said Amelia.

"That's fine, Amelia, just let us know. Hermione, who do you think should be involved in this research group?" asked Harry.

"I've been thinking it over for the last couple of minutes, and we need two groups. The first team will continue working on the plan we came up for destroying Riddle's spirit, but I would like to add a few new faces….along with Blaise, Padma and myself, I would like to include Katie, Lisa, and Justin, who's an excellent researcher and is itching to do something while he's still recovering. Harry, you should switch over to the new group, as you already know what is needed from you to complete that scenario." Hermione said, then taking a drink, continued, "The second research group should include Harry, Paole, Bill, Alicia, and Arthur. Minister Fudge, do you think we could get a few more researchers from the Unspeakable Department?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see a problem with that. Paole would know who is the best fit with the two groups." said Cornelius.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this elemental rite is an ancient Dark Elves creation, right?" asked Alicia. Receiving nods from several present, she continued, "Harry, when I was researching one of the Gray Arts spells during time warp, I remember reading from a couple of tomes that dealt with the elements and elfish magic….I can't recall if the books were from the Dark Elves, but either way, it could help us. Maybe we should check out your vaults for any other books and scrolls that could help." said Alicia.

"That's our vaults, by the way." Harry said, giving her a wink. "We could have Dobby or Winky go to Thurox Manor and collect any books or scrolls from there, and tomorrow morning we can head to Gringotts and go through the vaults." said Harry.

Cornelius added, "I'll also have the Unspeakables go through the library at the Ministry, and bring any of the tomes and scrolls along that may fit what were looking for. We have some rare and obscure tomes, not as vast as many of the older families, but it can't hurt to check. I think all of you that are from the older families need to look in your libraries and vaults, too."

"Harry, I'll join you and Alicia tomorrow, and go through the Zabini vaults, and Dad, could you check the estate library for us?" said Blaise.

"Of course, son. I'll have our house elf deliver anything that's pertinent. Neville, you should also go along with Blaise, Harry, and Alicia, as your from an ancient line." said Manuel.

"Sounds like a plan. What time do we want to get going?" asked Neville.

"How about 10am? It is Saturday, so we don't need to worry about classes, but I would like to sleep in a little." Harry said a little sheepishly. Most started chuckling, and the tension in the air seem to lift some. Not long after, everyone left to start working on their assigned tasks.

As Harry cleaned up the parchment covered table, Alicia came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, she asked, "Can we truly stop Riddle this time?"

Turning, hugging her to his chest, Harry answered, "We have to believe we can, or what's the point. Tom's latest scheme is full of problematic areas, offering several opportunities for us to disrupt them. I didn't say anything earlier, but I do have another plan that I've been thinking of."

Sitting, while pulling her to his lap he continued, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I thought if we used one of the captured Death Eaters, pulled them out of prison so they'll be able to feel their Dark Mark when called, we could use that person as a sort of portkey to take us to Riddle's base. We would have the element of surprise, and chances are, he wouldn't have all his supporters their anyway, as Tom rarely summons everyone to a meeting, so more than likely, we would also out number them. I think, if we take the battle to him, before he has time to work his current plan, we could win this thing. What do you think?"

"Well, you right, it is a crazy plan, but not without foundation. It could work….how much longer will it take Hermione and Blaise's group to complete their work on capturing Riddle's spirit? That's the only hitch in your plan that I can see. You need to talk with them, and also, Cornelius, Manuel, and Amelia, soon, and let them know what you're thinking." said Alicia.

"Why don't we invite them to diner tomorrow night? I'm glad your behind me on this….at least you don't think I've gone off the deep end." said Harry, chuckling a little.

"Oh, you've definitely gone off the deep end…..but it's my job, as your wife, to make sure your floaters are on." teased Alicia.

Moving her hair off to the side, Harry began nibbling at her neck while saying, "It's also your job, as my wife, to make sure my stress levels stay down, and right now, I'm feeling the need to work off some of that tension…."

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me how can I be of service to you?" Alicia said breathily.

Without another word, he lifted her to sit on the table, and started devouring her mouth with his. Harry and Alicia began undoing each other's clothing, and soon, they were both naked, and achingly ready.

LEMON CUT

"God, I love making love to you!" said a sated and happy Harry.

"Ditto" she said, as she removed herself from his manhood, spinning to straddle his lap and kissing him with all she had. After several long, needy kisses, she felt her womb call out its want, stirring the wanton fires within, and proceeded to slide from his lap, kneeling before him. Taking him in her mouth, tasting herself on him, she began working him, bringing him back to aching hardness.

"Merlin, Alicia…." he said, loving her mouth on him, but also surprised that she was wanting more so soon. When she swallowed his whole length down her throat, he almost lost his mind….no one had ever been able to do that to him.

LEMON CUT

Their bodies still trembling and slick with sweat, he slowly removed himself from her, and lovingly carried her spent body to the Jacuzzi tub, where he proceeded to pamper her as he washed them both.

While they relaxed in the bubbling water, smiling at his beautiful wife, Harry asked, "Baby, not that I'm complaining, but that was pretty intense….what got into you?"

"I don't know….if I wasn't so sore right now, I think I'd be up for another round….I'm just so horny….it's maddening!" said Alicia, snuggling close, licking up his neck and nibbling at his ear.

"Baby, you better stop that, or I'm going to get hard again! Merlin, you are horny!" said a chuckling, but rapidly hardening Harry.

"I know! Harry….I need you….PLEASE!" she moaned.

"Alicia, hun, you just said that you're sore…." he trailed off as she brought one of his hands down to her cleft, and seductively made one of his fingers slide around her tight ring of muscle then slipped it into herself. This elicited another guttural moan form both, and summoning a jar of lube, laid her on the deck that surrounded the Jacuzzi.

LEMON CUT

Once again, when they had both calmed down, he said, "Alicia….I hope you don't want another round, Baby? After three, I don't think I can get it up again. Tonight…..well, as wonderful and thrilling as it was, is so unlike you….are you sure your alright?"

"I can't explain it, Harry. The last couple of days, all I've been able to think about is having you inside It's like I can't get enough….and my breasts are so sensitive ….maybe I should go talk to Poppy." she answered, as they made their way to the master suite.

After getting ready for bed, they climbed in, with Harry pulling her close, he said, "If you want, we can go see her tomorrow, when we get back from Gringotts."

"Okay. If nothing's wrong, you do know that Poppy is going to tease us endlessly?" said Alicia, giving him a humorous smile.

"I know….that woman loves to torment me!" Harry said, and giving his wife one last tender kiss, they both fell asleep well after midnight.

The next morning, Harry was awoken at around 7:30am, to his wife's mouth and tongue sucking him to another full erection. Obviously, Alicia was still as horny as ever, and it was nearly 9am by the time they both entered the shower, making love twice in that hour and a half.

After writing out five quick invites for dinner that evening, Harry had Dobby deliver them while Alicia, Neville, Blaise, and himself headed to the bank. It was nearly 2:30, when they made it back to the school, and Harry called out to Dobby, asking him to carry the three enlarged trunks, full of scrolls and tomes, up to the new research room that Minerva had made ready for them.

"Well, Baby, let's go see Poppy…." Harry trailed off, sighing out in resignation over the taunting to come. Making the short walk to the infirmary, they entered.

"Hello, you two! How are my favorite godson and his wife doing this wonderful afternoon?" said a beaming Poppy.

Giving his godmother a warm hug, Harry said, "Poppy, I'm your only godson, thereby eliminating any competition for favorites."

"Pish, posh….that's just a technicality. What brings you both up here?" asked Poppy.

"Well, um, well, you see…Alicia's been acting a little strange the last couple of days, and we were wondering if maybe you could make sure she's alright?" said a suddenly nervous Harry. He always seemed to lose his cool around the usually stern witch. This sent both Poppy and Alicia into a fit of laughter, earning each a scowl from Harry.

"Poppy, what Harry just so eloquently tried to say, is that I've been craving sex more frequently than normal, and my breasts are very sensitive. We just want you to do a check up and make sure that everything is normal. You know how doting he is!" said Alicia, completely unashamed.

"Hey! I'm not doting….well, yeah, I am, but that's what I'm suppose to be…..as your husband and all." argued Harry.

Giving him and indulging smile, Poppy said, "That's right, Harry, you are suppose to take care of your wife. Know, Alicia, lie down on the bed, and I'll give you a look over."

Waving her wand in a series of complicated movements, she was done in just a few minutes. Looking at the young couple, smile firmly in place, she said, "Well, your definitely normal, Alicia….well, as normal as an eight week pregnant woman can be, that is!"

Harry could only stare at his wife in shock, then, as the news began to sink in, he smiled, and taking her in his arms, he twirled her around yelling, "YES! Oh! My! God! ALICIA!….Baby….you are …..this is….INCREDIBLE!"

Laughing at the scene before her, Poppy said, "Harry, put her down!"

Stopping instantly, they looked into each other eyes, both spilling tears of joy, he took her face in his hands, and gave Alicia a tender kiss, expressing what words could not. Dropping to his knees, he lifted her blouse, and gave and equally sweet kiss to her belly. "Hey little one, this is your Daddy….I love you!" Harry whispered reverently. Then standing again, he continued, words filled with emotional, "Alicia….I love you! Thank you!"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy! I love you, too!" she said back to him, while he enveloped her in a loving embrace.

"You two are so sweet together, but I do have something else to tell you." said Poppy.

"What is it Poppy? Nothing's wrong is it?" asked a now nervous Alicia.

Taking one hand each from Harry and Alicia, she gave a reassuring squeeze, and said, "No, nothing's wrong, but the reason behind your drastic behavior change lately is because your hormone levels are sky high. This caused me to do another diagnostic spell, and the results showed the cause…..you're pregnant with twins!"

Starting off as a whisper, the newlyweds said in unison, "Twins….Twins!…TWINS! MERLIN ABOVE!"

This news set off another round of hugging and kissing between Alicia and Harry, until Harry seemed to freeze suddenly. Looking horrified, he asked, "Alicia….what if last night, and Merlin, again this morning….what if we hurt them?"

Before Alicia could respond, his godmother responded, "Harry, I'll assume your talking about the two of you having sex, correct?" Receiving a nod, she continued, "It is perfectly normal to have sex while Alicia is pregnant. You only need to stop when it becomes uncomfortable for her, but other than that, it is completely safe and healthy."

"Oh, okay. Good." said Harry, relief washing over him.

Poppy spent the next hour going over everything they could expect carrying twins, and when Alicia's appointments would need to be. They could learn the sex of the twins, if they wanted, during their week twelve examination. With many pamphlets in hand and Poppy's promise of secrecy, they left the infirmary and headed back to their suite, smiles never diminishing, to prepare for their diner guests.


	38. Chapter 38 Getting Answers

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but my husband and I took our youngest daughter to a big amusement park located not far from where we live. We've created another roller coaster junkie! Thanks for your patience!

Getting Answers

The meeting with Hermione, Blaise, Cornelius, Amelia and Manuel went better than Harry and Alicia hoped, with the three older adults liking his first strike idea a great deal. Hermione and Blaise said, with constant work, they could probably have the final solution within a month, so, they called Minerva, and with her agreement, Harry and Alicia would substitute teach Hermione's classes, leaving her free to dedicate all her time researching an end to this war.

Cornelius and Manuel authorized Amelia to ready for attack, by any means necessary, 30 Aurors that would accompany Harry and his 'Warp Crew'. The two highest government officials allocated the funds needed to hire the best trainers, buying any additional equipment and supplies necessary, to put the Auror's through a rigorous re-training program, specializing on attack spells, weaponry, speed, accuracy, and shielding. The Auror's and the 'Warp Crew' going on the attack would be taking a much harder line of, 'shoot first, ask questions later'. This would not be the time for using simple spells like Stupefy or Expelliarmus….they were going to fight fire with fire….and win!

Harry promised to get with Paole the next day, making sure the stone basin that was being used to capture Tom's spirit, would have the Blood/Runic Magic cast on it and be completed by the time it was needed. Harry also wanted to start on more amulets to protect the Auror's that would be going. It would take Harry, Paole, Blaise, and Bianca the better part of the next 3-4 weeks to get them all done. Most of the time, Harry allowed each individual person to request what runes the amulet's were cast with, but Harry learned the hard way, with the loss of Luna, that there were some runes he would not waver on. Luna's amulet had not specifically warded off offensive and deadly spells, but just had some general protections, and that would not happen again….ever! Harry recast the 'Warp Crew's' amulets the week after Luna's funeral, inserting the new rune on those that didn't already have it, so all he had to do was create the new ones.

As Harry lay in bed, waking around 7:30 the next morning, he silently went over what he needed to do. He felt his wife snuggle in closer, and smiling down at her, looked over her amazing body, it all its naked glory. They had, of course, made love the night before, and in the exhaustion that followed their climaxes, they both passed out almost instantly. Harry's smile grew even larger as his eyes stopped their perusing when they reached her stomach, and knowing his two children lay within, he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. When she was again settled, he gently rolled Alicia on her back, and moved down, kneeling between her spread legs. He put his left hand on her hip, letting his thumb rub her still flat stomach, then leaned forward and placed two gentle kisses upon it.

Placing his head lightly upon her hip, he softly said, "Hey little ones….this is your Daddy. You can't imagine how lucky you are to have this beautiful, incredible woman as your Mommy….you're such little miracles….I can't describe how happy you've made me. I've never been a Dad before, so I'm bound to mess up some, but hopefully not to bad…..just know I'll always protect you as best I can. I love you."

"Oh, Harry….we love you, too. You're going to be a great Dad….I just know they're going to be spoiled rotten!" said a teary eyed Alicia, smiling down at her husband.

"Do you think so?" Harry asked, not moving his head from its spot, but tilting it to look up at his wife.

"I don't think so, I know so. Without a doubt, you're the most caring and loving man I've ever known. You don't know how to give less than a 100, and that's why I'm so sure." said Alicia as she carded her fingers through his think hair lovingly.

"Did you two hear that? Mommy thinks I'm going to be a good Daddy….and you'll learn soon enough, that what Mommy says, goes." he teased.

Giving Harry a little slap, she chuckled and said, "Hey! Be nice….don't go corrupting them against me yet!"

Putting on a hurt look she knew to be fake, he said, "I'll never corrupt them against you…..I'm just stating the facts. It's easier for them in the long run, if they learn a few critical things early on….like who runs this household, how to keep the woman in our lives happy, and that the Firebolt is the best broom! I'm just removing a few pebbles from their rough road ahead, making it a little smoother."

"You're awful, you know that, don't you?" she said in retort.

"Yeah….but you love me anyway!" he said right back.

"I can't help myself! You're just so cute when you get like this!" she teased.

"Alicia! I'm sexy, macho, manly, a god amongst men….pick one, but I AM NOT CUTE!" he pouted.

"OH! Did I hurt your ego, dear? Well then, I'll just have to correct that, won't I? Let's see…..you are sexy and manly, but after last night…..you're definitely a God!" she said, laughing at her husband.

"You're just trying to get on my good side! What do you want from me now?" Harry teased back, giving a long, suffering sigh as he finished while letting his hand travel south.

"You're on the right track….a little lower….." she said, moaning as he hit her sweet spot.

All teasing was lost from then on, as they began another marathon session of sex; round one was in the bed, with much teasing and mouth work involved; round two was in the bathroom, her using the sink in support to his taking her firmly from behind; and round three was a softer, slower, more loving endeavor in their giant tub. It was nearly noon before they finally left the master suite to eat lunch, then they both took a nap in front of the fire in their living room. Finally, deciding to start their day, they got up around 2pm, giving new meaning to the phrase 'Lazy Sunday'.

The next few weeks flew by for Harry, a myriad of training, research, teaching, runic casting, Quidditch, and keeping his insatiable wife as sated as possible. He'd taken to using stamina potions to keep up with Alicia and his busy schedule, but Poppy assured him, after much teasing, that Alicia's need for sex would pass soon enough, and he would miss these days when her body was no longer craving him.

"Poppy….don't get me wrong, I love making love to my wife, but when a man in his prime needs to take a potion to just keep up….I can't imagine that's normal. She's been after me at least 5 times a day…." Harry said feeling completely exasperated.

"You poor dear. It will get better." Poppy teased, giving him a pat on the arm.

"You're enjoying this way too much, you do know that?" he said with a sigh.

"I am!" she chuckled, then, realizing her godson was truly distressed about the whole situation, she said, "Harry, in all seriousness, I do understand. In just a couple of months, you'll be lucky if she even let's you touch her….then after the twins are born, good luck finding the time or the energy to have sex, so….try to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Okay….I was just concerned…." he trailed off, giving his godmother a hug, leaving to go teach his next class.

A week later, on Tuesday, March 19th, Hermione and Blaise came barging into Harry's last class that day, and said, "Harry! We've got it!"

"Class dismissed! No homework today!" Harry said, much to Hermione's displeasure. He turned to his two friends and said, "Let's organize a meeting with everyone for after dinner, and you can tell us all then what you've found."

"I'll have everyone here at 7pm, in the conference room." said Blaise.

"Good. Make sure the Auror's going with us are there too." said Harry, and after receiving a nod from Blaise, the three parted ways.

At 7:30, the conference room was full of what was now known as the 'First Strike Team'. The team included 30 Auror's hand picked by Amelia, all the students and instructors, those who were not Aurors, from the time warp, minus a pregnant Alicia, and Charlie Weasley, totaling 67 people. Also present were Cornelius, Amelia, Manuel, Molly, and Minerva.

"Can I have your attention? Thanks. We're here because Hermione, Blaise, Padma, Justin, Katie and Lisa, along with two Unspeakables, that will remain unknown to the majority of us, have finalized what we need to do to bring down Riddle. Please listen carefully." said Harry.

Blaise started, "Thanks, Harry. We know this information seems along time in coming, but there were three definite possibilities, in our quest to bind or capture Voldemort's spirit, that we've been researching. Hermione if you'll pass around the information about the three options, I'll go over them with you all."

After everyone had a copy, Blaise continued, "The first option was to use 'The Soul Strip Spell' in conjuncture with 'The Spirit Containment Spell'. The drawbacks are:

1 - It takes six magically strong people to cast this spell, therefore needing at least 6-10 people protecting them and not hunting down any of Voldemort's followers, or fighting.

2 - The soul stripping spell only gives about 10 seconds for the other spell to be cast before the soul either re-enters its host, or if dead, finds a new host.

3 - The containment spell requires its incantation to be recited 7 times, which is impossible considering we only have 10 seconds to work within.

The second option we looked into was a spell called 'The Essence Seizure'. We thought this was going to be the one to use initially, because not only did it strip the soul, or essence from the body, it allowed us to capture it. The problem we later encountered was that after it was contained, no other spells or castings could be used, so banishing the object would be impossible. It took us the better part of a month and a half to find this out, and Harry's one stipulation was that he must be able to banish or eliminate completely anything that is Voldemort from this plane of existence.

The solution, oddly enough, was found in one of the Blood Magic texts that belongs to Paole. Bianca was looking up the ramifications of some spell in combination with the runes Harry is using on the stone basin, when she came across an obscure ritual that would extract the soul, and bind it to something else. If your wondering why we didn't notice this when we were studying Blood Magic in the time warp, it's because this particular ritual is based in the Blood/Sex Magic category, which you, Harry, shied away from." said Blaise, giving Harry a sympathetic look, knowing how uncomfortable his friend was with this branch of Blood Magic.

Sensing Harry was about to fight their idea, Hermione quickly said, " Don't panic, Harry! Please, just hear us out?"

"You all know how uncomfortable I am with using sex magic….especially if it's Tom! But….I will listen….just keep in mind, if I have to even touch him sexually, in any way, this conversation is over!" Harry said, leaving no question that what he said was true.

Hermione, picking up where Blaise left off, explained, "Fair enough, Harry. What needs to happen first, after you've slowed Riddle down using 'The Breath', is the extraction of sperm from Voldemort. The down side is, we can't use any spells to do so, as it will interrupt the progression of the ritual, but we can use very muggle way to do this..….a good old fashion syringe! Actually, it's quite fitting, don't you think?"

Giving a little chuckle, and hearing some in return, she continued, "Once the sperm's been extracted, by either Paole, Harry or Blaise, you would use a Blood Ritual knife and bowl, extract a bit of Voldemort's blood, mixing it with his sperm, then cast the rune or runes to seize his soul and transfer it to the stone basin. Once the basin has locked it the spirit, Harry will again take a little fresh blood, and activate the runes, banishing Voldemort's soul for good. It's a bit more complicated than my explanation, from what Bianca told me, but that about sums up the whole process. So, Harry, what do you think?"

"I think…..well, I think your all geniuses! This is awesome!" said an excited and relieved Harry. "Since I studied a little about the Blood/Sex Magic, I do understand what your simple explanation missed, as it's the runic side that makes it more complicated….but not undoable. Also, if I do the entire ritual myself, it'll be very taxing on my magic, but if Blaise is willing to extract the sperm and the blood, while Paole and I do the casting, since I have the runic work completed to the stone basin already, we three should feel no worse for the wear when this is all done."

Neville spoke up and asked, "Why haven't you mentioned using Bianca in the ritual?"

Bianca jumped in and answered, "Neville, I didn't take to Blood Magic like Blaise and Harry, and with the added complication of the sex runes along with the normal blood runes, let's just say, I'm not the best person for the job."

"Oh, well, that makes sense. I was just curious." said Neville.

"Harry, why can't you just do to Voldemort what you did to Dumbledore?" asked Kingsley.

"I could, but that would still leave us with a living, breathing monster, who's followers would try to set free. Theoretically, he could get his magic back, at a terrible cost to his soul, but we all know that's not something that would bother him, and by doing so, it'll recreate the same problems we have now. I want him dead and gone…..permanently!" said a very serious Harry.

"Harry, son, we do understand, especially considering everything Riddle has cost you personally. How long will it take to get ready to launch our attack?" asked Arthur

"Paole and I will need about 2 days to finalize the new ritual, and then it's a waiting game until Voldemort summons his follower. Is there anyone we've caught recently, that he's more apt to call?" asked Harry.

Amelia nodded and answered, "Two days ago we caught a new recruit, and as far as I know, Riddle doesn't know anything about it. This recruit is actually suppose to be out finding many of the gems needed for Riddle's ritual. It will probably be another 3-4 days before he's summoned back to his master."

"Then let's plan on going in 3-4 days, and everyone, make sure you have what you need ready at a moments notice. Paole, Blaise, first thing tomorrow we start working the runic casting and setting the parameters needed for the ritual. Bianca, I'll need you to finish the last few amulets for the Auror's. Amelia, Neville, and Hermione, I'm leaving it up to you three to make sure all our people are prepared and know what and where they need to be during the battle. Make sure you leave a few people to watch our backs while we perform the castings. This is it, folks….let's take this snake-faced monster out for good!"

Over the next two days, Harry, Paole and Blaise figured out what runes were needed, and the order in which they were to be performed. Bianca also finished all the amulets, and asked that Dobby and Winky deliver them to each of the Auror's going into battle. The morning of Friday, March 22nd, saw them tying up of all the loose ends, and by the time Alicia's 12 week appointment came around at 3pm, everything and everyone was at a battle ready status.

"Good afternoon, Alicia, Harry. How are my favorite people doing today?" Poppy asked brightly.

Chuckling at Harry's godmother, Alicia said, "We're doing really good, Poppy. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just finished up the last of the details for the medical team, so we're ready for the battle. But enough of that, let's see how you are, dear." said Poppy.

After laying down, Alicia exposed her stomach, that now showed a true roundness to it and seemed to be getting bigger daily. Alicia questioned Poppy about this, and in answer, Poppy said, "With twins, you'll show much sooner and your stomach will grow a lot faster than women who are only carrying one child. In the later months, you'll really see a huge difference. Now, did you two want to find out the sex of your children?"

"Yes, we would." said Alicia and Harry in unison.

About ten minutes later, the initial examination was complete. "Everything is coming along beautifully, and the threat of miscarrying was pretty much over, so no need to keep it a secret any longer. Alicia, I want you to stay out of the upcoming battle….and that's final." said the stern nurse.

"Don't worry, Poppy, I already banned Alicia from going." said Harry.

Giving him a smile, she then cast the last spell that would identify the twin's sex. When she look over at her notes, she looked up at Harry then down at Alicia, and with a big smile said, "Nothing you Potter's do will ever be normal! Fraternal twins are almost never seen in the wizarding world! Harry, Alicia, you're going to have a boy and a girl."

"One of each….are you sure?" asked a stunned Harry.

"I'm 100 sure, I'm so happy for you both!" Poppy said excitedly.

"This is so exciting…one of each, Harry! Can you believe it!" said Alicia, with tear of joy in her eyes. Without giving a response, Harry leaned over and kissed his wife with such passion, that Poppy turned away, a blush gracing her cheeks. It was a happy couple that left the infirmary, vowing to share their good news once Voldemort was taken care of.

XXXXX

Well, everyone….the final battle is almost here, so that only leaves a couple of chapters left to this story. It may be a few days till I post again, as the writer's block is still taxing my brain! You can't imagine how hard its been to write the last two chapters, or how long it has taken me. I normally can spit out 3000 words in just a couple of hours, but I've spent the better part of 12 hours on this chapter alone! Uugghh! I want to make the battle chapter really good, so just be a little patient!


	39. Chapter 39 Solving A Sirius Problem

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Solving A Sirius Problem

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking quickly through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry and Alicia had every intention on getting back to their suite to celebrate, in a very personal and private way, the good news regarding the sex of the twins. When the deliriously happy newlyweds returned to the Founder's Hall, Paole was waiting for them in the main reception area.

"Hey, Paole. We weren't expecting you to show up today." Alicia said, her disappointment showing slightly at having a visitor.

"Sorry, Alicia, but I need to take Harry with me for a few hours." said Paole.

"Uh, Paole….we kind of have plans right now…could this wait?" asked Alicia.

"I'm afraid it can't. If it wasn't important, you know I'd never dream of asking you two to cancel plans." Paole said, looking very apologetic.

"What's going on?" asked Harry

"Harry, the Unspeakables think they've found a way to bring Sirius back entirely…not just his spirit. Bianca and Blaise are meeting us there per request of the research team." Paole finished.

Looking into the stunned face of her husband, Alicia said, "Harry, this great news….you need to go. This is far more important than any plans we had."

Snapping out of his stupor, Harry gave his wife a kiss, with Alicia wishing them good luck, they left for the Department of Mysteries, Harry never speaking a single word after receiving the news. Once at the Ministry, they met up with Blaise and Bianca, and the four headed down the many floors to the Death Chamber, where the Veil was located.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Paole, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Zabini. I'm Luther Gumboil, head researcher on this project. Please call me Luther. We've asked the four of you here because you all have experience with Blood/Runic Magic…much more than the rest of us. Plus, with your connection to Sirius Black, Mr. Potter, we're hoping that this will go much faster and with greater success. What I need you four to do first, is to look over the list of eight runes to be used, and decided which two you will cast. Mr. Potter, the rune of Ingwaz, must be cast by you, but the others can be divided whichever way you feel best. According to our research, only six runes are required, but up to three additional runes can be added. We decided the regenerative and healing runes would be beneficial, and hopefully bring Sirius back in a better state, considering the length of time he's been behind the Veil. Also, you'll need to decide the order of the castings….this is why we needed you four, we have no idea how to put these in order." instructed Luther.

"Thanks Luther, and please call me Harry. We'll get these runes sorted out shortly." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry, just a moment. Do you happen to have with you anything that belonged to Sirius? We think if you cast the rune Ingwaz on a personal item, it will call out to him faster and specifically single him out. We don't know if this ritual will allow for any other lost souls to come back through the Veil, but this should eliminate the possibility. Just know, the item will most likely be destroyed by the process." said Luther.

"I do have a penknife that he gave me for Christmas a few years ago that belonged to him…I carry it everywhere." said Harry as he pulled it from his long, leather trench coat.

"That should work. I'll leave you four alone to figure out the runic work." finished Luther.

Sitting down at a small table provided, they looked over the list of runes that read:

Ansuz - for communication

Uraz - for strength, speed, freedom

Raidho - for travel

Algiz - for awakening

Kenaz - for energy and regeneration

Laguz - for the healing power of renewal

Ehwaz - for teamwork

Ingwaz - for family love and the home

"I have to take Ingwaz, but I'll also take Raidho, as it's the next hardest magically to cast. Paole, you take Kenaz and Laguz, knowing any regenerating or healing runes are the trickiest, you're the one who has the most experience. Bianca, since you tend to handle the easier runes the best, take Algiz and Ehwaz, and Blaise, considering you magical strength, you take the last two runes of Ansuz and Uraz." said Harry, then grabbing a piece of parchment, quickly jotted the casting order.

When he was finished, Harry said, "This is how I feel the order should go:

Ehwaz - Bianca

Uraz - Blaise

Algiz - Bianca

Kenaz - Paole

Ansuz - Blaise

Laguz - Paole

Ingwaz - Me

Raidho - Me

Does this look and sound agreeable?" Getting the affirmative from everyone involved, Harry informed Luther how the runes had been divided up and what order they were to be cast.

After conferring with the other two hooded Unspeakables, Luther said, "Harry, when your casting, I need you in front of the Veil, as you'll be the one actually calling out to Sirius. Paole, you're to be on Harry's right, Blaise, his left, and Bianca, behind the Veil. When you each cast your runes, you'll need to be touching the arch of the Veil and don't break contact until I tell you. Harry, we need to make a small incision in your wrist, and as each of your partners cast their rune, you'll need to activate them with your blood. We figure since your the closest thing to family that Sirius has, your blood will be the most powerful to use during the ritual. Once you've cast the runes, I can't tell you how important it is that you do not let go of the arch….any of you, until Sirius comes out of the Veil. With any Blood Magic, you know this takes some time to work. Are there any questions?"

"What will happen after the castings are complete, and the Veil takes in the magic?" asked Blaise.

"To be honest, we're just not 100 sure. That's one of the reasons we used the healing and regenerative runes….hoping it would help Sirius make the journey back intact. We do know that it could take upwards of an hour of you four holding the arch, and if after that hour, nothing has happened, we may need to cast a few of the runes again. The magic in the room will gently swirl around you four, but when the magic around the Veil begins to swirl more aggressively, forming a column, that's our indication that the Blood Magic has been successful. Sirius should come through shortly after that. I'll forewarn you, we have no idea what condition he'll be in, so we have our private team from St. Mungo's waiting just outside the door." finished Luther.

Receiving no further questions, they all took their positions. Harry took out his Blood Magic ceremonial knife, which he always carried, and cut his wrist. As soon as this was done, Bianca cast the first rune, while touching the arch, and after a couple of minutes, Harry added his blood. When Harry's blood hit the rune, it glowed slightly when it activated, then wrapped around the bottom part of the arch, pulsing to an unheard beat. Next, Harry moved on to Blaise. As each rune was activated and they each wrapped the arch, the pulsing intensified.

When Harry cast Ingwaz on the penknife, after the rune activated, the most surprising and unusual thing happened. The knife melted down to form a puddle, then it slowly began twisting and threading itself into a long, liquid like string, weaving itself amongst the other runes that were hugging the arch, forming a very complex pattern. It took the better part of five minutes for the thread to stop weaving, leaving an end undone in order to twist with the last rune Harry was to cast. The entire runic casting took over half an hour to complete.

Harry, Paole, Blaise, and Bianca never released the arch, feeling the magic around them begin to gently swirl, creating a slight breeze. After 45 minutes, there was a sudden shift to the slow swirling, and as it began forming a column, the magic in the room became heavy and thick.

The runes around the arch stopped pulsing, maintaining a brilliant golden glow, and when the column was complete, spinning violently above their heads, the thin thread of the penknife undid itself from the runes, only to then wrap around the harsh, whirling magic, spinning in the opposite direction. The noise this created sounded like a tornado going through the room, and the gentle breeze of earlier was now that of a raging hurricane. The four found it very difficult to keep hold of the Veil, but a few moments later, the column and threading instantly stopped their violent twisting, and shot into the Veil, through the curtain, disappearing behind it.

"Was that supposed to happen, Luther?" asked a concerned Harry.

"I don't know, but the arch is beginning to glow, so that's a good sign. Just don't let go until Sirius comes out." said Luther.

Nearly five long, agonizing, minutes later, the arch of the Veil was glowing so brightly that it made it near impossible to look at, and the four holding the arch had to turn their heads away from it. A humming sound interrupted the nearly silent room, and then with a massive wave of magic, Sirius was thrown out of the Veil to land at Harry's feet.

Instantly dropping to his knees, and feeling a faint pulse, Harry yelled, "OH, GOD! SIRIUS! Someone get some help…he's breathing, but it's weak!"

"The team is here, Harry….move back and let them work." said Paole, gently pulling Harry away from his godfather.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only 10 minutes, one of the healer's stood up, and said, "Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Thompson. We've run every medical scan on Mr. Black, and though he's weak right now, he'll be okay. I'd like to say, whatever regenerative rune you cast is actually the cause of him not being up and around at the moment. Don't get me wrong, this is actually a good thing, as it seems his body is temporarily shutting down, to compensate for the magic needed as he de-ages some. Mr. Black should be up and moving about within the next couple of hours, looking about 10 years younger, by my estimations. This is a very impressive bit of magic, and I commend you on it."

"He's de-aging? Well, that certainly wasn't planned…bet he'll love that! Will there be any mental or physical side effects later on that we'll need to look out for?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Your use of the regenerative and healing runes should counter act any negative effects we'd otherwise see in a case like this, but considering this is the first time anyone has actually been brought back from behind the Veil, we'll just have to wait and see. I really think he'll be fine, though." said Healer Thompson.

"Thank you, Healer Thompson. Can I take him straight back to Hogwarts, or does he need to go to St. Mungo's?" asked Harry.

"As long as Madame Pomphrey will be there, I see no need to have him go with us. I'll fire-call ahead, and let her know what care he needs, and that you're on your way." said Mr. Thompson.

"Again, I thank you Healer Thompson, and you too, Luther…you have no idea how much all your hard work and effort to bring Sirius back means to me. Since they seem to have left, be sure to thank the other research team members for me." said Harry, shaking the hands of both the men standing before him.

Looking at his friends, Harry asked, "Will you three be coming back with Sirius and me? I'd like it if you did." Receiving a nod from Paole and Bianca, confirming they'd be coming, Harry turned to look at Blaise, and barely kept in the smirk that was wanting out. Blaise looked like a kid who'd just been given the whole candy store.

"Sure thing, Harry. I wouldn't miss any of this for the world!" said a very excited Blaise, having just performed is first real Blood Magic outside of practicing.

"Good. I'm going to 'Glide' with Sirius, so I'll meet you all there. Let's get Sirius home." said Harry, picking up his godfather and leaving for Hogwarts.

Moments later, Harry and Sirius were in the reception room of the Founder's Hall, where Poppy, Alicia, Neville, Hermione, Minerva, Filius, and Remus were waiting for them. Making his way into the Gryffindor Suite, to one of the guest rooms, Harry laid Sirius on the bed, and Poppy got to work, rescanning and administering several potions with the help of Remus.

"Remus….how'd you know to be here?" asked Harry

"Alicia informed all of us after you left, then Poppy arrived about an hour later, letting us know that you'd be coming back here with Sirius. I can't believe he's back….this is incredible…." Remus trailed off, overwhelmed at having one of his best friends back.

Letting Remus and Poppy tend to his godfather, Harry moved over to the side of the room where Alicia was, and taking her in his arms, he said, "Thanks, Baby, for getting everyone here….I didn't even think about contacting anyone else."

"Harry, that's why you have me….to do the thinking." Alicia teased, then hugging her husband close, continued, "I'm so happy for you, Harry. I bet it hasn't even sunk in yet that he's back?"

"No, it hasn't, and I don't think it will until he wakes up. I was to afraid to hope all those months ago when Paole first told me about the possibility of having Sirius back with us, but to actually see him lying here….I feel like I'll wake up any moment, and he'll be gone….that it was all a dream." said an emotional Harry.

"It's no dream, Love. He's really here with you. Will you tell us about what happened?" asked Alicia.

Harry spent the next 15 minutes recounting the events, with the help of Blaise, Paole, and Bianca, who'd shown up just after bringing Sirius into the guest room. A pin drop could be heard in the stunned silence that followed his explanation about the de-aging Sirius was currently going through. Finally, after a few moments, Remus said, "He'll be about ten years younger, you say? Bet you Sirius will love that!"

Chuckling, Harry said, "That's exactly what I said after Healer Thompson told me. The ladies better take cover!"

As the group sat and watched over Sirius, they were astounded by the changes occurring. The harsh lines about his face, from years of suffering Azkaban, began to fade, and a healthy, youthful glow overtook his face. A little over an hour later, Sirius began to move about the bed. Poppy, Harry, and Remus were at his side instantly, waiting for him to fully wake up.

"Sirius? Can you hear me? Come on….wake up." said Harry quietly, gently tapping at his cheek.

"Ha...Harry? Remus?" Sirius said in a hoarse voice that was suffering from its lack of use, as he opened his eyes to look upon his godson and best friend.

"Someone, get us a glass of water, please. Sirius, it's good to have you back!" said Remus, followed up by Poppy doing another scan on her patient.

"Sirius, don't talk yet…I can't believe you're here….I've missed you." said Harry with tears cascading silently down his face.

Reaching up to wipe the tears away, Sirius smiled at his godson, and after taking in several sips of water, pulled himself up to a seated position, never breaking eye contact with Harry. "Harry, what happened? The last thing I remember is falling through the Veil of Death, after Bellatrix cursed me….and why do you look so much older?" asked Sirius.

Smiling back at his godfather, Harry said, "It's been 10 months since you went into the Veil, and we just got you out tonight. Sirius, so much has happened, I don't know where to start."

"How about you start from when we last saw each other?" asked Sirius, and nearly two hours later, not leaving any detail out with the exception of the twins, Harry finished, ending with, "Sirius, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alicia. Alicia, this is my infamous godfather, Sirius Black."

"It's so great to meet you, Sirius. It's been very hard on Harry these last six years…taking into account the time warp, but now you're back, and that's all that matters." said a smiling Alicia.

"Thank you, Alicia. It's very nice to meet you. Harry, I can't believe you're a married man….and your almost 22! And Dumbledore! He's lucky I can't get my hands on him or Snape!" said an angry Sirius, then looking around the room, at all the people gathered, he continued, "I'm sorry I haven't been here to help, but it looks like you've had some great people around, looking after you. Paole, Bianca, and Blaise, thank you for helping Harry bring me back….I'll never be able to repay the debt."

Paole said, "Sirius, there's no debt to repay. We did it all for Harry, and as he's been so great to all of us, it was the least we could do. We're just glad we could help and that you're back safe and sound."

"I don't know about the sound bit, as that still remains to be seen, but it is good to have you back, Sirius." teased Poppy.

"HEY! No picking on the invalid…jeese, I just got here, and she's already insulting the wonderful, talented, and great Sirius Black. No rest for the weary, I suppose….I'd have at least thought you'd wait till tomorrow, Poppy." Sirius teased, putting a dramatic flare to his words.

"Just speaking the truth, Sirius. Now, I want you to stay in that bed until tomorrow, no exceptions, and I'll be back in the morning to re-check you." Poppy said, then left after giving Sirius, Remus, Alicia, and Harry hugs.

"We'll leave you now, too….and Sirius, welcome home. We all need to get some rest, as we're liable to be called to battle tomorrow." said Hermione.

As the eleven o'clock hour struck, it was just Harry, Alicia, and Sirius left. Sirius said, "Harry, I'd like to go with you tomorrow….I was an Auror, you know."

"NO! I'm mean…no, Sirius. I just got you back, and I'm not willing to risk your life again, and as it is, someone needs to stay here with Alicia and protect her if something should go wrong." said Harry.

"Why isn't she going with you? You said she'd been trained, so why is she staying behind?" asked a curious Sirius.

Giving each other a look and at Alicia's nod, Harry got a huge smile on his face and said, "Sirius…you're going to be a Grandfather. Alicia is pregnant, with twins no less!"

"WHAT! That's GREAT! Alicia, pregnant with twins….wow! When are you due? Do you know what sex they are? Congratulations!" Sirius said excitedly, giving them both huge hugs.

"Actually, we just found out this afternoon that we're having a boy and a girl. Poppy says it's really rare for magical people to have fraternal twins….leave it to me to do the impossible! Alicia's due late September, but with twins, Poppy said they'd more than likely come early." said Harry.

"This is incredible. Harry, I'll stay here with Alicia….you have my guarantee that nothing will happen to her or the babies as long as I'm breathing." Sirius said seriously, then yawning, he continued, "If you don't mind, I think I'll go to sleep now? I'm wiped out."

"We don't mind, Sirius. We'll see you in the morning. Sirius? I'm glad you're here…and….I love you." Harry said just before leaving the room.

"I love you, too, kiddo. Goodnight." said Sirius, both exchanging smiles.

Tomorrow might turn out to be brutal, but at that moment, all was right in the world and the future was indeed looking up for all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bet you all thought that I'd forget about Sirius….Nope! Just saving the best stuff for last. Thanks again to all the reviews! Haymak/Volleygirl


	40. Chapter 40 Chuzzor Havoc

Authors Note: Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the BEST! Harry Potter is still not mine!

Chuzzor Havoc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sirius woke up around 7am, and looking around his room from the bed, he began hearing odd noises every so often. Knowing Poppy would be there soon, he debated getting up to investigate, but thought the better of it. If Poppy showed up and he was out of bed, she'd make him stay put for another day, just to spite him, for disobeying her orders. The sounds were becoming more frequent, but were still muffled and not very loud, so he figured there wasn't anything detrimental happening, or he'd be sure to hear Harry taking care of the problem. Barring a catastrophe, Sirius was not leaving himself open to Poppy's wrath.

A few minutes later, the sounds got louder, and now being able to make out what was being said, Sirius groaned to himself as he heard, "Harry! Please…stop….teasing me….and….make love…to me!" Blushing at the thought of his godson having sex just a few doors down, Sirius was stuck listening to everything that was going on due to their lack of a silencing spell. So, over the next 90 minutes, he suffered through, hearing every word and moan the newlyweds made.

It was close to 8:30, when Harry and Alicia finally yelled out as they climaxed, with Sirius muttering to himself, "Thank the heavens above….they're done. Who would've thought they could last that long!"

"They are young, you know." said a chuckling Poppy.

Startled at first by the nurses appearance, he responded, "Even so….you didn't have to listen to your godson and his wife go at it for the better part of an hour and a half, because some neurotic nurse condemned you to bed rest! I still can't believe he's married, having sex, and about to be a father."

"Hate to burst your perfect little world, but from what I've heard, your godson was quite the ladies man before he married Alicia….kind of like someone else I know, hmmm?" teased Poppy.

"Really….that's very interesting. Of course, with the Potter charm, and my influence before going through the Veil, he was bound to be quite the womanizer…he does me proud!" said Sirius with a chesire grin on his face.

"Sirius, you're impossible! You were just complaining about Harry having sex a minute ago." said an exasperated Poppy.

"That's because I was forced to sit here and listen to them….not because he was having sex. A young man his age should be having sex….often." Sirius said, giving the nurse a wink.

"Well, you don't need to worry then, with her hormones, you might want to ask them to put up a permanent silencing spell. From what Harry's told me, they go at it, as you put it, about 5-6 times a day." said a smug Poppy, once she took in the unbelieving look on Sirius's face.

"WHAT! Impossible….no one has that kind of stamina. Wait! He actually told you about his sex life?" asked a stunned Sirius.

"Yes, he did. Although, he was more concerned about the situation at the time. Trust me when I tell you he doesn't think it's normal either…he has to take energy potions just to keep up with her. I told him to enjoy it while it lasts." Poppy said, then both started chuckling at their topic of conversation.

Before either of them could say another word, they heard Harry moan out, "Yeah, Baby….Aahh, Merlin! I love….what you do with….that mouth of….yours…"

"Good God…not again." said a distraught Sirius, then he asked, "How could they possibly be able to go again so soon?"

"As I said when I walked in, they're young. I'll put up a silencing spell for you, then we'll do your check up so you can get up and leave you torment behind." teased Poppy.

"You're cruel, you know that….right? Just get on with it." mumbled Sirius.

After Poppy checked Sirius over, it was about 9:30, and giving him a clean bill of health, they left his room and made their way down to breakfast where Harry and Alicia were already seated. "Harry, I'd like to thank you for my wake up call this morning." said Sirius, in a flat monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, with a knowing glint in his eye.

"You have heard of the spell 'Silencio', haven't you?" asked Sirius

"I sure have." said Harry, holding in his smirk.

Noticing Harry was barely holding back his laughter, Sirius narrowed his eyes and said, "Then why don't you start using it? You have no idea how hard it is to listen to the person you consider a son having sex!"

Harry, unable to contain his mirth any longer, looked over to Alicia, and suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"You two aren't even sorry, are you? What's worse, you're not even embarrassed!" said a shocked Sirius.

After a few minutes, the newlyweds calmed, and Harry said, "I'm sorry, Sirius. We're so used to being alone in this suite, we did honestly forget to put up the spell. We'll be sure to do it next time….and, no, we're not embarrassed. Alicia and I are married, and she's pregnant, so obviously, we're not blushing virgins." said Harry in a no nonsense way.

"Merlin, you're so much like James and me….it's actually quite scary." said Sirius, shuddering at the thought. This got all four laughing again as they continued with breakfast.

"Harry, what's on your agenda for today?" asked Sirius a few minutes later.

"Most of the 'First Strike Team' has agreed to meet everyday after dinner at the Ministry and basically just hang out there until he calls his follower, at which time, we'll go into battle. He normally plans and attacks at night, especially now that he's got some vampires on his side, so our confrontation will probably happen in the evening. I'll spy on him after lunch to see if it looks like it'll happen today, but one never knows with that megalomaniac. I'm planning on stopping by Cornelius's office to get your official pardon papers this morning." said Harry

Taking in the last of his coffee, Sirius asked, "If you don't mind, I'd like to tag along with you today, until you need to leave tonight?"

"I don't mind at all. It'll be great seeing you officially freed, then we can head over to Gringotts to make sure your accounts are unfrozen. Alicia, what are you planning?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to visit with Mum and Dad this morning. I'd like to have them for dinner tonight to tell them our good news about the twins. If you do go to battle tonight, they'll be close by and protected here more so than at home….plus, they can help Sirius and I if the need arises." said Alicia.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sirius, if your ready, we'll leave in about 15 minutes." said Harry, then he teased by saying, "Being the generous, lovable, perfect godson that I am, I'll even treat you and Poppy to lunch later, that is if you'd like to join us, godmother dearest?"

"You're right, Sirius….it's quite scary how much Harry's like you and James. We're definitely going to have our hands full if any of these genes get pasted onto those twins. And, yes, Mr. Smarty Pants….because of your cheekiness, I'll be expecting lunch at one of the very fine, and expensive establishments in Diagon Alley." said Poppy, with her nose slightly turned up, mocking her godson.

"Man! You're tough….but you win, of course. We'll meet you in the Atrium of the Ministry around 12:30." said Harry.

Harry left the dining room to fire-call Cornelius's office, scheduling an appointment, making sure that the paperwork was complete and ready for their arrival. A little while later, the two men left for the Ministry, but not before Harry spent several long minutes kissing his wife goodbye.

After flooing into the Atrium area of the Ministry, Harry and Sirius made their way to the Minister's office. On their walk, Sirius said, "You and Alicia seem to really love one another a great deal. I'm very happy for you, Harry….I just wish I could've been there to see it." said Sirius.

"I know what you mean, Sirius. Right before getting dressed for the ceremony, I told Remus how much I missed you and how much it hurt not having you, Mum, or Dad there. If you want, after lunch, I could put the memories of the event into my pensieve….I know it isn't the same as being there, but it's the best I can do…" Harry trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"I'd like that. Could you include the entire day? I'd like to see how nervous you were, and how much you tormented your groomsmen." teased Sirius.

"Sure thing…it was quite comical, actually. Remus did say that I wasn't as bad as Dad." said Harry.

Laughing at the memory of James, Sirius said, "Oh Merlin! James was a total basket case that day….I thought Remus was going to lose it and gag him, but it all worked out in the end.

It was two laughing men that came upon the Minister's secretary. Giving them a smile, she said, "Gentlemen, good morning. Minister Fudge is waiting for you inside, and Mr. Black, congratulations on being free and we're all glad your back amongst the living."

"Thank you. It's good to be back." responded Sirius.

Going into the office, both were shocked by all the people waiting inside. Cornelius was there, as well as Amelia, Manuel Zabini, Remus, Mrs. Longbottom, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Luther Gumboil, Alicia, Rhonda and Marcel Spinnet, Poppy, Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Paole, Bianca, Blaise, Neville and Hermione. After introductions were made, and several hugs from those who knew Sirius, Cornelius stood up from behind his desk, making his way over to Sirius, and said, "Sirius Black, as Minister of Magic, I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge do pardon you of all crimes pertaining to the night of October 31, 1981. Furthermore, you are also pardoned from any crimes relating to your escape from Azkaban. The Ministry would like to offer you a formal apology, and will be compensating you for being wrongfully imprisoned. On a more personal note, It's good to see you back, and I can see, just by looking at him, how happy Harry is to have you here. You should be very proud of you godson, Sirius, as he's a truly wonderful man that I'm honored to call friend."

"Thank you, Minister. I am extremely proud of Harry, and I'd like to thank you for what you've done to help him through these difficult times….actually, I'd like to thank everyone in this room for being there for Harry. He's told me the quick version of the events, but has spoken of each of you with the highest regard." finished Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm sorry for the way things were handle back then, but I'd be honored if you'd consent to being an Auror again. You're a natural at it, and with a little retraining, you'd be right back on top of your game." said Amelia.

"Wow….Amelia…..let me think on it for a few days and get back to you. As for your apology, it's not needed. You weren't head of the department then, and if you were, I feel safe in saying, I would've never been railroaded through the system like I was. Same goes for all of you. This current administration had nothing to do with my situation, so I hold no grudges with any of you." said Sirius.

"You're a bigger man than most, Sirius." said Moody, giving him another shake.

As lunch time approached, Harry invited everyone there out to lunch, letting Poppy pick the place. Lunch was spent getting reacquainted with everyone, and shortly before 2pm, Harry, Sirius, and Remus made their way to Gringotts. When going through his financial statements, they were all shocked to see two deposits from the Ministry. The first deposit was the compensation promised by Cornelius for 7.5 million galleons, 500,000 a year for the 15 years he was a convicted murderer, and the second deposit was for 1,000,000 galleons in lost interest due to the Black estate being frozen.

Harry joked, saying, "Maybe you should've picked up the tab for lunch. You're loaded, Mr. Moneybags!"

"Who are you kidding….you've got way more than I do!" Sirius teased back.

This got the three laughing, along with Hordak and Koldbuk who had joined them shortly after they entered the bank. After saying goodbye to his goblin friends, they left the bank, and headed back to Harry's suite. As promised, the three men along with Alicia, spent the next couple of hours viewing Harry's pensieve memories of the wedding day. There was a lot of laughing, and a few very tearful, sentimental moments, but Sirius was thrilled to have seen the events. Around 5pm, Harry told his godfather that he was going on a little spy mission before dinner, and leaving him with Remus to finish viewing the memories, Harry and Alicia made their way to the master bedroom.

"Don't forget the silencing spell this time!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius, we're not going in their for that….I just said I'm going on a spy mission, besides, Alicia's parents will be here shortly." said a scowling Harry.

"Whatever you say, godson of mine….just don't forget the spell." said Sirius, receiving a growl and a slap to the back of his head from Harry.

When the couple came out of their room, about half an hour later, it was a far less jovial Harry that stood before them. "Remus, do you mind getting everyone to the Ministry by 7:30? Make sure their ready….it looks like tonight's the night." Harry stated.

"Sure thing, Harry. I'll leave right now." Remus said.

"Be careful, Remus…I don't want to lose my best friend tonight." said a somber Sirius.

"I will." and with a hug from both Alicia and Sirius, Remus left.

When Rhonda and Marcel showed up, they could instantly tell something was wrong by the tension in the air. Alicia explained what was most likely going to happen that night, and after reassuring their son-in-law that they'd stay with Alicia and Sirius, they all sat down to dinner. The mood lightened considerably when the newlyweds announced that they were pregnant.

"OH! This is so exciting….we're so happy for you both!" said Rhonda, tears of joy in her eyes.

"This is really great news!" said Marcel, giving Harry a clap on the back.

"You want to know the best part?" asked a smiling Harry.

Looking at the couple with confusion written all over her face, Rhonda asked, "What could be better than this news?"

"Mum, Dad….we know what we're having. One is a boy, and the other is a girl." said Alicia, enjoying the game she was playing.

"Huh? A boy and girl? Then that means you're having…" Marcel said, being cut off by his now yelling wife.

"TWINS! Oh…my….word!" yelled Rhonda, finishing her husbands sentence.

When the hugging and cheering was over, they all toasted the happy news. As the hour of 7pm drew closer, Harry grew more and more serious, and left to go get ready for the upcoming battle. Donning his battle gear, Harry made sure he had everything, including his wand, katana, throwing stars, the ceremonial blood knife, and the stone basin.

Walking back out to the living room, Harry saw that Poppy, Minerva and Filius had joined the others. Harry said goodbye to his in-laws first, receiving a good luck from Marcel, and a teary hug from Rhonda, then he did the same with Minerva and Filius.

Walking over to where Poppy was standing, Harry hugged her tight and said, "Be ready for anything and everything. Hopefully we won't have to many problems. I love you, Poppy."

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Harry. You're going to win this war, I just know it." said Poppy, then pulling away from him slightly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you, too…please be safe."

"I'll try my best." said Harry, moving on to his godfather.

"Harry, I want you to listen to your godmother…you know she's always right. You're definitely going to kick that snake-faced, evil bastard's ass tonight…I have no doubt. You've got everything you need?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I have everything. Sirius, thanks again for watching over Alicia for me…I couldn't leaver her in better, more capable hands. I'll see you later." said Harry.

Reaching out and grabbing his godson into a fierce hug, Sirius said, "Be careful, and remember that we all love you…...that I love you, kiddo. Come back safely to us."

"I love you, Sirius….I'll be back as soon as I can." finished Harry.

After parting from Sirius, Harry went to Alicia, and without ushering a word, he took her in his arms, as she let fall all the tears she'd been holding back. A few moments later, he took her face in his hands and gave her a very tender, loving kiss, then to everyone's surprise, dropped to his knees and bestowed to more kisses to his future children, all the while, holding Alicia close.

"Hey there, little ones. I need you to take care of Mommy for me while I'm away, and be really good…no making her sick tonight." Harry whispered, then choking up a little, he continued, "Remember that I love you, and always will."

Rising back to his feet, he again hugged Alicia while lovingly whispering in her ear, "Baby, please try not to worry to much, even though I know that'll be hard. I'm not going to say goodbye, but I do want you to know that you've made me a better man by being in my life, and I'm more complete because of your love. To this day….I still have no idea why you picked me, but I'm honored and humbled that you did. There will never be anyone else for me…I love you, forever."

Looking up at her husband, with tears streaming down her face, Alicia said, "You're right….this is definitely not goodbye. It will never be goodbye for you and me. I love you so much, Harry, and I'm so happy to be the one you chose to love and be the mother of your children. You've blessed my life with so much….so, please come back to us. I love you, forever."

"I'll come back, I promise." said Harry, with a sense of conviction that none in the room had ever seen. Bending down to Alicia, never releasing his hold on her, Harry showed her just how much she meant to him by giving her the most searing, passionate, and loving kiss he'd ever bestowed. With a few more, tender kisses, the newlyweds looked into each other's eyes, and as he 'Glided' from the room, they both said on more I love you.

When he was gone, she collapsed, being caught by her father, then broke down completely. It took Poppy giving Alicia a mild calming draught to finally calm her down. "My precious baby girl….he will come back to you. Trust me…my hunches are never wrong." said Marcel, still holding his only child close.

In a voice barely above that of a whisper, Alicia asked, "You think so Dad….you really believe that he'll come back alive and well?"

"Absolutely! Like Poppy and Sirius said, he's going to win this war, then you and your family…all of us will live in peace." finished Marcel.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry, everyone was waiting in the conference room, including the Death Eater they would be using. "Okay, everyone…can I have your attention?" said Harry. Once the room quieted, he continued, "Earlier this evening, I spied on Riddle, and he's definitely going to call Ralph Bernsting, the DE we have here, tonight. I was unable to find out what time, but taking an educated guess, I'd say it'll happen around 9:30. Neville, Remus, Hermione, Oliver and Tony, are your groups ready?"

"Yeah, Harry, we're all set. Are there any last minute details you'd like to go over?" said Hermione.

With a nod, Harry responded, "Yes, there are. Once we arrive, I want you all to know that I'll be using my Repalliator animagus form so that I can get to Riddle unseen. Each of you need to make sure Blaise and Paole are kept safe….that is your top most responsibility. Without them, I don't know if I'll have the energy to finish this, as Blood Magic of this magnitude is very draining. I know for a fact that Riddle has 15 vampires, and at least 100 dementors within his camp at all times. What you need to do, as quickly as possible, is to take down any DE's that are there, then use the new Patronus Bombs the twins have developed and turn away as many of those creatures as possible. Fred, George, how many bombs do we have on hand?"

Fred answered, "We've only been able to produce about 40, but each one is a very concentrated form of the spell, so each bomb should be able to drive away around 25-30 dementors."

"You two are pure genius's….that's excellent work. Don't waste them, folks. Only use them if the dementors are advancing. Now, Paole, you've been working on the vampire issue, what have you come up with?" asked Harry.

Paole stood, and taking on his instructor persona once again, began his lecture, "During one of our late night research sessions, Lisa and Justin found a potion specifically designed to eradicate normal vampires. What I mean by 'normal' is, vampires like myself, the Daywalker's, aren't as affected by this potion as we already have a tolerance to the sun. Don't get me wrong, it would definitely not be the most pleasant experience I've ever had, but it wouldn't kill me. The Sunburn Potion, as it's called, when it makes direct contact with a vampires skin, begins eating away at it, causing extreme pain. If it's ingested or enters the blood stream in any way, the potion will cause death in under a minute, eating the vampire from the inside out."

Looking around at his pupils, making sure they all understood what he was telling them, Paole took a sip of his drink and continued, "After several botched and destroyed potions, we finally managed to brew a version that also maintains its potency when dry. We felt this was important because the safest way to administer the potion is to lace our weapons with it, and in order to do that, it must be able to dry, adhering to it. By coating our swords, daggers, throwing stars, or any other weapon, we don't have to get to close to the vampires, thereby saving our necks, literally. Make no mistake, they will attack with vengeance, so be sure you always have an ally covering your back. Now, it is only necessary to actually touch any exposed skin of the vampire with the potion, but I highly recommend that you do your best to cut or spear these vampires, ensuring death….they will still be able to fight with rotting skin, and they will be very pissed about it, if you know what I mean."

"Paole, what exactly will happen if you're accidentally exposed to this potion, and does it have any adverse affects on witches and wizards?" asked Lee Jordan.

Smiling at the concern showing on the faces of all his allies, Paole said, "Don't worry about me. The worst that could happen would be a severe burn, that could easily be healed later. My natural resistance to the sun, plus the antidote I took will protect me. Oddly enough, The Sunburn potion, when applied to the skin of humans, will produce a wonderful tan, with the only exception being those that are naturally more prone to burn in the sun receiving a slight sunburn. Hermione and Blaise have been brewing for days now, and if you look about the room, you'll find several cauldrons full. Please make sure you coat your weapons well. Don't put them away until they are completely dry, which should take about 5 minutes."

"Outstanding work, you guys." said Harry. He then reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small bag, that when enlarged, held hundreds of throwing stars in all shapes and sizes. Dumping the bag on the table, Harry said, "Everyone, come up and take at least 5 throwing stars, and be sure to coat them in the potion. Let's get this prep work done, just in case Riddle decides to call earlier than expected." said Harry.

The meeting, which took about 30 minutes, left them approximately an hour and a half to get everything squared away. With a total of 10 groups going into battle; five teams of six from the Aurors, and five teams consisting of six to seven from the 'Warp Crew', each group was given four Patronus bombs. After everyone was done coating their weapons, Hermione, Bianca, Lisa, and Susan bottled up the remaining supply, and handed each group three more vials, just in case they needed them.

At 8:55, the prep work was finished, and everyone was tensely waiting for the call. A few people ventured into small conversations, but most were rehashing the plans and mentally preparing for battle. A sudden harsh intake of breath from Ralph, which showed the pain he was feeling from being summoned but unable apparate due to the many wards put up by Bill, was the signal they'd all been anticipating. It was now 9:18pm, a time which no one would ever forget.

It only took seconds for the 'First Strike Team' to spring into action, gathering into their prearranged groups. Less than a minute later, after reading the aura of the Dark Mark then following that string of magic through the network, using his Chuzzor 'Glide' meditation, Harry yelled out the coordinates to the team captains which they promptly used to make portkeys, set to go off with the word…VICTORY. This mode of transportation would only work when Voldemort temporarily dropped the wards to his meeting room allowing his summoned followers to apparate directly to him.

With everyone set for battle, at 9:20pm, all portkeys activated after Harry took out his katana, then yelled out VICTORY, he grabbed the Death Eater and 'Glided' them both to Riddle's camp. Arriving first, mere milliseconds ahead of the others, and without giving Ralph time to yell out a warning to his master, Harry stabbed him through the rib cage, dropping the dead Death Eater to the floor, then proceeded to turn into the Repalliator, disappearing instantly when he activated his cloaking ability.

Seeing Bellatrix make a beeline towards Riddle to help protect him from the invasion, Harry used the Repalliator speed and invisibility to his advantage, and coming up behind her, sunk his razor sharp teeth into her lower calf, ripping apart her Achilles Tendon, which instantly caused her to drop to the floor, screaming in agony. Noticing Neville's feral look, Harry left Bellatrix in the hands of his best friend. Neville stood over the woman who had ruined his life, and for the first time, Bellatrix had true fear in her eyes at the pure hatred emanating from the young man above her. Without a flicker of remorse, Neville pulled out his sword, and with one quick jab, speared her in the chest, eliciting another scream from her, then re-aimed his attack, and proceeded to behead one of the worlds most evil and vile woman, ending her existence for good.

Voldemort, still stunned by the unsuspected attack that had started just mere seconds ago, was quickly surrounded by Harry's people, and in no time, Bill and Charlie had anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards up preventing anyone from entering or leaving. As Harry proceeded towards the throne that Riddle was now using as a shield to protect himself from the onslaught, he noticed that only about 12 Death Eaters were present, but there looked to be about 25 Vampires here.

With spells flying everywhere, the sound of metal hitting bone, screams from the now burning vampires, and the chaotic shouts from Voldemort, the battle raged on. Outnumbering the enemy almost 2 to1, it didn't take long for the 'First Strike Team' to overpower and/or kill everyone in the room.

Neville, Oliver, Adrian along with their team members, and three Auror groups started making their way through the compound, hunting down any other followers, and trying to locate the dementors that had yet to show. A few moments later, those remaining in the room where Voldemort was, heard several of the bombs go off, then most deafening, ear piercing screeches soon followed.

Harry, by this point was directly behind Voldemort, and with his 30 plus friends all having their wands and/or swords trained on the Dark Lord, who was alone and unarmed, it gave him the few seconds needed to transform back into his human form and quickly gathered the mist needed to slow his enemy down. At this point, Harry stepped into Tom's line of vision, and said, "It's over, Tom. You're through hurting anyone ever again." then he released the mist. When Voldemort opened his mouth to retort, 'The Breath' entered his body, having an almost instantaneous effect.

"What is this? How…are…..you……doing………this………….to……………..me?" said the slowing, but panicky Riddle.

"I'm what you call a Chuzzor. You're going to die tonight, Tom..…forever will your soul be locked away, suspended in nothingness. It's the least you deserve. I'd have sent you to hell, but you're likely to make friends there, and come back to this plane again, and I couldn't have that. I would like you to know, one of the people who thought up this plan was my friend, Hermione….a muggleborn witch. It's quite fitting, don't you think."

"Y.o.u.r…………………..w.h.a.t?" asked Tom, who was now almost completely over come by the mist. It was a sign of how magically strong Tom was that he was still able to talk some.

"I'm a Chuzzor, and I just administered 'The Breath' on you." said Harry, and took great satisfaction by the horrified look that now bestowed Riddle's face. People may not know what a Chuzzor was, but legends and myths made sure most everyone knew what 'The Breath' was. He finished by saying, "Good riddance, Tom Riddle."

When Tom was slowed down to a zombie like state, Blaise got to work, stripping the dark wizard, much to the disgust of those in the room, and using the syringe, which he pre-cast with runes certifying its use a ceremonial instrument, he extracted the semen directly from the one testicle Riddle had. Once that was complete, he emptied the contents of the syringe into the ceremonial bowl, then withdrew blood directly from the vein in the groin, this being the best location to extract the blood, utilizing its close proximity to the sexual organs.

With both the blood and semen in the ceremonial bowl, Blaise began casting the runes needed in preparation for Harry to transfer Riddle's soul to the stone basin for banishment. The first rune he cast was a reversed Tiwaz, for separation, then he next cast Sowilo, for life force/soul. These two runes caused the blood to mix with the semen, and when this was complete, he cast the last two runes; Nauthiz, drawn in reverse was for the constraint of freedom, then Halagaz, also drawn in reverse, for loss of power.

The glowing runes swirled violently within the contents of the bowl, and as this process slowed, a black shadow began to lift from Voldemort's body. As Harry prepared to start his end of the ritual, Paole was also busy setting up for the banishment incantation.

In the days leading up to the final battle, Harry, Paole, and Blaise researched and decided that Paole would draw seven runes in a circle placed on the floor surrounding Harry and the stone basin, to provide a protection and positive reinforcement to be activated during the incantation that was the last step to ending Tom Riddle's existence.

The runes were:

1. Sowilo - For success

2. Berkano - For the promise of new beginnings

3. Ehwaz - For teamwork

4. Kenaz - For the power to create your own reality, and for energy

5. Nauthiz - For recognition of one's fate

6. Eihwaz - For strength, endurance and achieving goals

7. Dagaz - For hope and balance

When finished, Paole turned to his other two Blood Magic companions just as Harry began his end of the ritual. When the shadowy life force/soul was completely separated from Riddle's body, Harry quickly cut into the vein in Tom's wrist and started his castings. He cast Raidho first, for relocation of the life force/soul, then cast Ehwaz for transportation, that once activated by Tom's blood, joined the runes Blaise had cast, and both sets began surrounding and entrapping Riddle's shadowy soul.

While this was happening, Harry took the stone basin, and using Tom's blood once again, he activated the first of seven runes on the perimeter of the basin; Algiz, drawn in reverse, for the consumption of the soul by divine forces. Instantly, the soul of Voldemort was drawn into the basin where Harry activated the second rune, Nauthiz for containment, which lay on the opposite side of the basin. The last five runes, over the next 10 minutes, were activated in the following order: First, Uraz for the shaping of power and patter, which controlled the parameter's of the casting; second, Wunjo reversed, for alienation; third, Thuriaz reversed, for defenselessness; fourth, Thuriaz drawn normally, for the reactive force of directed destruction; and lastly, Eihwaz, drawn in reverse, for destruction, symbolizing the end of Tom's evil empire.

When all the runes on the basin were activated, Harry stood, wavering slightly as he felt the exertion of his magic weighing heavily on him. Picking up the stone basin, he carried it over to the circle Paole had laid out, and once he placed it in the center, Harry cut his wrist, dripping blood onto two of the runes Paole had drawn on the floor; the first contained the rune Kenaz, for energy, and the second held the rune Eihwaz, for strength, endurance and achievement. Harry instantly felt his magic levels pick up some, and proceeded to start the incantation, which had to be said in Latin first, then the castor's native language, then again in Latin to finish.

By this time, everyone was back in the room watching the proceedings in total awe of the complexity involved in using this ritual. Most of those present had never witnessed Blood Magic before, and none had ever seen any magic of this magnitude performed, making it quite the site to behold. Noticing how pale the three castors were, especially Blaise and Harry, and showing worry when Harry swayed while standing, they all now understood the seriousness of what had been explained to them about this branch of magic being very draining on the castors. They shuddered at the thought of what Harry would be like right now if Blaise and Paole had not made it through the battle to assist him during this ritual.

Making sure his wrist was still bleeding, as he would be activating the last five runes while reciting the incantation, Harry spoke, "Ab animea captum intus, ego extermino abs citer caputitis, nunquam ab recurro, in laqueo inter se ab planus ad cuntus aevum. The soul contained within, I banish from this existence, never to return, entrapped between the planes for all eternity. Ab animea captum intus, ego extermino abs citer caputitis, nunquam ab recurro, in laqueo inter se ab planus ad cuntus aevum."

When Harry finished the incantation, the room began to flash vividly, as if lightning was going off, and the magic around them grew heavier, leaving them feeling like they'd be crushed under the onslaught. Moments later, a black circle began peeking out from under the stone basin, and when it was larger all the way around by three inches, the basin began to sink into the nothingness, disappearing all together within a few seconds. During this, there was a loud vacuum like sound and the heavy magic in the room seemed to be converging on the black hole, twisting its way into it, then as the last of the magic disappeared, there was a loud whistling then a bang, and the black portal was gone. Harry then walked over to what was left of Tom Riddle, and taking his katana, stabbed him in the heart, killing the soulless creature instantly.

Stunned silence permeated the room, until Hermione screamed, "Harry!", breaking everyone out of their stupor as they watched Harry collapse to the floor. What scared them the most was the blood trickling from his nose and mouth like that of a person who had suffered a massive head injury. Katie instantly sprung into action, being the one who had trained the most, besides Alicia, with Madame Pomphrey.

While Katie was attending to Harry, Hermione said, "Bill! Get these wards down, then go and get Poppy! Everyone else, make sure this place is secure and there are no other injuries. If there are, bring them in here!"

Within minutes, Poppy was working on her godson, while Katie and Hermione tended to the smaller, less serious injuries of the few that got hurt during the battle. Ginny had a sprained ankle, Hannah was bleeding a little from a small cut on her cheek that she got when a spell just nicked her, and Seamus was suffering from a slight concussion after hitting his head on the floor while diving out of the way of an oncoming spell. Other than those three and Harry, the 'First Strike Team' was healthy and intact, although a few more were given Pepper-Up Potions to combat some fatigue.

It appeared the surprise attack had played to their advantage just as Harry had hoped. The one thing Tom never banked on, was an assault on his home base, and in this arrogance, it had lead to his downfall.

As the group gathered around their appointed leader, they all watched as Poppy cast spell after spell, trying to diagnose what was wrong, and when it appeared she'd figured it out, she began administering several potions with Paole holding him upright and Oliver rubbing his throat gently to get him to swallow.

When it appeared that Poppy was done, Neville nervously asked, "Poppy, what's wrong with him, and is he going to be alright?"

Giving him and everyone else a reassuring smile, she said, "He'll be fine, really. Harry just overtaxed his magic, which caused him to have a few small magical seizures. The blood you saw was the byproduct of a burst blood vessel and a bit tongue that occured during the seizures. I'm going to bring him back to Hogwarts, and after resting a day or two, he'll be right as rain."

"Pop…Poppy? Quit lying to these people….I'll never be right…." Harry joked tiredly as the mild sleeping draught he was given started to kick in.

Turning around quickly at the sound of Harry's voice, Poppy sternly said, "Harry, save your strength young man. I'll not having you taxing yourself any further." Then bending down to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, she said, "Harry….I'm so proud of you. I told you, you could do it."

"So you did, Poppy. Let's get out of here….I know Alicia's been worried sick, and I want to see my wife so she can see that I'm fine." said Harry, almost asleep as he finished.

"Oh yeah, that will reassure her." said Tony sarcastically.

"Hey….I heard that." retorted Harry sluggishly, causing most of the room to start chuckling.

Harry arrived back to Hogwarts shortly before 10:30pm with everyone who was not an Auror. By the time they got him to his suite, not only were Alicia, her parents, Minerva, Filius, and Sirius waiting, but Cornelius, Amelia, and Manuel were there also.

"Harry! Oh God! Are you okay?" said an anxious Alicia as she first saw him coming through the door, being supported by Neville and Tony.

"Yeah, Baby, I am. Just used a bit to much magic, according to Poppy." Harry said as he was settled onto his bed, only Alicia remaining behind.

Climbing in after him and hugging him tight, with tears streaming down her face, she said, "I was so worried when Poppy was called away because you were hurt. Please don't ever do anything like this again…I don't think I can handle it."

"Alicia, I'm going to be fine, and I hope I never have to anything remotely like this again. I love you, Baby." he said, and as he finished speaking, gave her a very loving kiss.

Laying her head on his chest, Alicia said, "I love you, too, Harry. It's hard to believe Riddle's gone, but just maybe, we can all find some peace now. I'm very proud of you, you know…even if I was a complete basket case while you were gone."

Chuckling, Harry responded teasingly, "You were a basket case? I don't believe it!" then squeezing her tight, he turned serious again, quietly expressing his thoughts, "I know it's hard to grasp, but Tom is really and truly gone…we all saw the basin containing his soul fall into the portal. He can never hurt anyone again."

"You're an amazing man, Harry Potter. I love you." finished Alicia, as they both fell into an exhausted sleep, leaving the rest of the group to share the details with everyone not present during the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, everyone, there you have it….the final battle! Tell me what you think. Also, I've had several requests already for a sequel that details Harry and Alicia's normal life…I really don't think I'll be doing that, but I will add a couple of chapters to the end of this story instead of just an epilogue, if that's what everyone wants. Again, thanks to all my reviewers out there!


	41. Chapter 41 New Beginnings

A/N: Thanks to all the review that you've so generously given. It has made writing this story worth while. I still own nothing in the Potter Universe. Well, folks….we are coming to the end of this story, and I have a couple of idea's for the next. #1: A disappearing Harry story, where he chooses to go away, coming back with a serious don't fuck with me attitude and the skills to back it up, or, #2: A truly dark/semi evil Harry…where he is possibly either allied with Tom, or he takes the Dark Lords place as the next one….also, he might be a vampire in one or both of these stories….by birth or by choice? Let me know what you think, or if you have any story ideas that would be interesting, drop me a note.

New Beginnings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slept the entire next day, under the watchful eyes of his wife, Poppy, and Sirius. Harry awoke very early the morning of March 25th, coming out of his semi-comatose sleep. Feeling very refreshed, he untangled himself gently from Alicia's embrace, and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he was leaning over the sink, brushing his teeth, when he pulled up some to look at his reflection…and screamed.

"ALICIA….ALICIA!" Harry yelled.

"WHAT! What is it!" cried Alicia, still groggy with sleep.

"My scar….it's GONE!" he said, still staring at his empty forehead in the mirror.

Suddenly, their bedroom door slam open, and Sirius yelled, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong? You sound completely panicked."

Once in the bathroom, Harry turned to his godfather and still looking on in disbelief, he pointed at his forehead and said, "It's gone….my scar has vanished."

Alicia and Sirius exchanged worried glances, not knowing if he had lost some of his memory due to the seizures. Alicia asked, "Harry? Do you remember what happened the other night?"

"Huh?" he said, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, all the memories of the final battle came flooding back to him, and as the reality of the situation hit him, he crumpled to the floor, Sirius catching him before he could hurt himself.

"Oh…My…God." he breathed out, then continued, "Riddle's dead….he's really dead this time. That's why my scar is gone, there's no more connection to him…"

"That's right, Harry. Tom's gone for good. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sirius, looking up to a tearful Alicia.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just woke up, and my brain hadn't kicked in yet…so I was just shocked. What time is it? I thought Poppy said I be out for a while, but it looks like the sun is just peeking out of the horizon, so I couldn't have been out for more than 6-7 hours." said Harry, still wrapping his mind around the whole situation.

Chuckling through her tears, Alicia said, "Harry, it's 5:30 in the morning….Monday morning. You've been sleeping for the better part of 30 hours. I'd have to say Poppy was right once again."

Looking up at his wife, and noticing she'd been crying, Harry stood, and giving her a hug he said, "Oh….I guess I was pretty out of it the other night. No wonder my brain wasn't working this morning. I'm sorry I woke you both up."

"It's fine Harry. Why don't we take advantage of the hour, and go out by the lake and watch the sunrise from there?" said Alicia to the two men standing with her in bathroom.

"You know, that's sounds like a really good idea. It's been awhile since we've done that, hasn't it." asked Harry.

"Yeah, it has….it's one of the things I miss most about our time in the warp." she answered.

"Okay, I'll meet you two out in the reception room in 10 minutes." said Sirius.

"Sounds good." said Harry.

It was the most peaceful couple of hours Harry had ever spent, with Sirius, the one man who was like a father to him, his beloved wife, carrying his two future children, and all of them surround by Hogwarts, the place he once again considered home. As he looked up to the heavens, for the first time in many years, Harry realized that he had a future to look forward to, and he whispered his thought out loud, "Future…now there's a word that has a completely new meaning to me…I'm looking forward to it."

"I couldn't agree more, Harry. This sunrise marks the beginning of a whole new life for us all. Riddle's dead, I'm ten years younger and free to enjoy my life again, and then there's you two, married with two wonderful kids on the way, that I intend on spoiling rotten. What more could a man ask for?"

Laughing at Sirius, Alicia and Harry could only nod their heads in agreement, continuing to enjoy the peaceful morning. As the time neared 8:15am, they all stood up and headed back to the castle, answering the call of their empty stomachs. Little did they know that Poppy, Minerva, and Remus had gone to check on them earlier, and spying them out by the lake, they started informing people that Harry was up and apparently doing fine. So, when they made their way to the Great Hall, the three almost fell over in shock at the amount of people present at this early hour. There had to be over 500 people present. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes, when at once, the whole hall stood up and gave him a loud ovation, and started chanting his name over and over.

Finally at the podium, after receiving many hugs along the way, Harry said, "Thank you, everyone. You don't know how much this means to me. I would like for everyone to know that I didn't defeat Voldemort be myself…that I couldn't have…without the help of some of the most dedicated and wonderful people that I have ever known. If you'll bear with me, I'd like to take this time to honor those that are here, and ask that you all stand to be recognized."

Harry was shocked when he realized everyone that had, in some way, been involved were all here, even the Aurors, and he gave a watery smile. After everyone was standing, except a few, Harry continued, "Minister Fudge, Manuel Zabini, Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, and Alicia Potter, please also stand. You may not have gone to the battle, but with out you, none of us would have either. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in another round of applause for all these exceptional people…they are all heroes and champions."

The roar was deafening, but heartening at the same time. Flash bulbs were going off around the room, and for the first time, Harry noticed there was a large contingency of press people there, but he didn't mind. The defeat of Riddle was big news, and he was more than willing to share the hard work of all those standing with the world.

Once the crowd quieted again, a chuckling Harry continued, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say…Wow! That was incredible! Thank you. I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who are standing, you are all truly special people, and I am honored to call each of you friend. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to point out a few people who went above and beyond what was expected of them. First, Luna Lovegood, who gave her life protecting her friends and several innocent people during a raid just before Christmas. She is desperately missed by all of us." said Harry, letting a few tears roll down his face.

A few moments later, taking several deep breaths, Harry continued on, "Justin Finch-Fletchley, Bianca Zabini, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger, these are the masterminds behind the victory, coming up with the easiest and safest plan of attack. Also, I'd like to thank Paole Constantine and again, Blaise Zabini, if it hadn't been for your direct involvement in the ritual the other night, we wouldn't be standing here today. To Minister Fudge, Manuel Zabini, Tony Rooks, and Amelia Bones, your support through all this, is what made the near impossible, possible, and what can I say to all of you who trained me…us….except, thank you." Harry said, smiling at each of his instructors in turn.

Barely holding his emotions together at this point, he continued, "There are a few more people I'd like to thank specifically; I know I mentioned her a moment ago, but Hermione Granger has stood by me through everything since the day we met and has been the sister I never had…I love you, 'Mione. Neville Longbottom, my brother, who without your quiet, unassuming friendship, I wouldn't here, standing before everyone today…you literally saved me from myself at the end of 5th year. To my godparents, Sirius Black, Poppy Pomphrey…and to you, Remus Lupin, who I consider an honorary godparent….you all mean the world to me, and I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"We love you too, kiddo!" yelled out Sirius and Remus, both with proud smiles on their faces.

Smiling at his nickname, he looked over to his wife and said, "Now, last but never least, my wife, Alicia…." here Harry choked up, and continued in a voice that carried all his emotions, "I couldn't face anything without you. You are the reason I get out of bed every morning, and very air I breathe each and every day. I love you, forever."

As he left the podium, he was engulfed by Alicia, and there were very few dry eyes in the room as another round of applause was heard. Whispering to Alicia he asked, "Should we make the announcement now?"

"Yes! Voldemort's dead, and that's what we were waiting for." said an excited Alicia, who couldn't wait to tell the world that she was pregnant.

Taking her hand in his, they went back to the podium where Harry said, "Sorry, everyone, I'd almost forgot to tell you the best news….I'm going to be a father, twice!"

Cries of "Oh My God" and "How Wonderful" rang out amongst the shouts of "Congratulations" and "Way to go Harry and Alicia". This went on for several minutes before the press was allowed to ask a few questions, and take several pictures.

"Mrs. Potter, when are you due?" asked one reporter.

"I'm due late September, but with twins, you never know." Alicia said, beaming at the crowd.

"Have you found out what your having yet?" asked a different reporter.

Looking up at her husband, and nudging him, Harry gave a smirk and responded, "Yes."

"Harry! Don't tease us…what are you having?" Hermione yelled out.

"Well, if you really want to know, were having one of each…a boy and a girl." said Harry, waiting for the information to sink in.

Sure enough, it was Molly Weasley who broke the silence by squealing and running up to her surrogate son, giving him one of her famous, air defying hugs. After almost 30 minutes of questions, ranging anywhere from the battle to the pregnancy, Harry and several of the others were left alone to enjoy the celebration with friends and family. It was almost lunch time when the three sunrise watchers finally managed to eat a meal, not just a few snacks, but they couldn't be upset at the impromptu party that lasted the entire morning, and looked like it would be continuing well into the night.

It was indeed a time to celebrate, and over the next few weeks, Harry, Alicia and all the 'First Strike Team' attended many parties and balls, most in their honor. Eventually, towards the end of April, life returned to a somewhat normal existence. Sirius decided to move out of Hogwarts, into Grimmauld Place, after giving it a major overhaul and some serious redecorating. By the time it was done, Harry couldn't get over the splendor the home now exuded.

The first weekend in May, in honor of Luna, everyone met up at the club, Dragon's Fire, in Diagon Alley for their first clubbing night since her death. They wanted to honor her free spirit by holding their private celebration in the place she had loved, even though she had lost her life there. It started slow, most having a difficult time being there, until Mr. Lovegood showed up, lifting everyone's spirits when he said, "Its only fitting that you all should be here, and Luna would've loved to see you all have a good time. By doing so, you could not honor her memory in any better way." After hearing this, the group began to party in earnest, having a true celebration. It was well after 2am before the owner of the club finally kicked them all out.

Due to Alicia's growing size, Harry was not only teaching his classes, but was also helping with all her classes. He didn't mind, considering the many hours spent at Quidditch practice lately, they got to spend more time together this way. It was Monday, May 13th, and Alicia was just entering the classroom, when Ron's personality reared its ugly head. Little did he know that both Harry and Chen were already inside the room, disillusioned for a surprise attack on the unsuspecting class.

Leaning over to Zachary Moon, Ron sarcastically said, "Wow…she showed up with out her all powerful and wonderful husband. Maybe he's sick of looking at his fat wife. Guess she's not the air he's breathing anymore…he's probably out banging some other bimbo he keeps on the side."

"What did you just say, Mr. Weasley?" asked Alicia in a cold, angry voice.

"Oh, nothing Professor Potter. Zach and I were just talking about guy things." said Ron, feeling over confident because he thought she was alone.

"Since when is making derogatory comments about your Professor considered 'guy things', Mr. Weasley?" she said back, getting more angry by his smugness.

"Well, if you knew the answer to your own question, why did bother asking it? I thought you were suppose to be smarter than that?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Mr. Weasley, you will serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch, starting tonight, and 50 points from Gryffindor for you blatant disrespect. I will be bringing this to the attention of Professor Granger, your Head of House." replied Alicia.

"Yeah, go ahead. She'll only reverse what you've taken away…we're friends, remember? Maybe being pregnant is making you stupid or something….you did live in the same house with all of us for a number of years." Ron said snidely back.

"Mr. Weasley? What has gotten into you today? How dare you insult me like this!" said a completely frustrated Alicia.

Jumping to his feet, Ron started to yell, "I'll tell you what's gotten into me today….you! You and that bloody husband of yours! Once again, Saint Potter makes the headlines…taking all the glory of the victory, by getting the Order of Merlin, First Class! What about everyone else that was there! Like my father, sister, and brothers….where are the Weasley's medals! It's always the perfect Potters that steal the lime light. I'm sick of it!"

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley…and this gives you the right to accuse me of cheating on my wife, and disrespecting her by calling her fat and stupid? Considering she aced her OWL's and NEWT's, I'd say she was damn smart, and she isn't fat, you idiot…she's pregnant!" said a now visible Harry who was barely holding his temper in check. With a couple of deep breaths, he continued in a cold voice, "As usual, you don't have all the facts, so you need to shut my mouth, and retake your seat before I throw you out of this class."

"I do have all the facts! The Daily Prophet didn't mention anyone else getting a medal, so of course, you're the only one…the oh so great and wonderful Harry Potter! And as for you throwing me out of class, my parents are teachers here, so you can't do anything to me!" retorted Ron, glaring up at his ex-best friend.

"It's amazing how much you forgot in a relative short time. I own this castle, and that gives me all the authority I need, plus I know for a fact that even if I didn't, your parents would back me up. You've disappointed them immensely, and from several conversations with a few members of your family, you could be disowned for the way you've been acting these last several years. Bill and Charlie told me all about your family's motto…'Decoris Apprime Alioqui'…Honor above all else. You broke their hearts when you betrayed not only my friendship, but your own family's code." stated Harry.

Boiling in anger, Ron yelled, "No way did they tell you that! Only a Weasley knows the code….what did you do, break into their minds or something! I always knew you'd turn dark, You Bastard!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RON!" yelled Arthur, entering with Molly and Chen, who had gone to get them when things first started.

"How DARE you accuse Harry of going dark! What has he ever done to make you say such things or act as you have? What's worse, is you attacked Alicia, who has never done anything to you! Where did we go wrong with you?" cried Molly, her anger rolling off of her in waves.

"He's got you all fooled, hasn't he! I'm your son, yet you stand up for this….this….for HIM! You've chosen a non-Weasley over a Weasley…who's breaking the code now!" Ron yelled back to his parents.

"He's more a Weasley than you've ever been. As a matter of fact…" Arthur stalled, looking over to his wife, where she nodded her approval, knowing what he was going to do, and then continued, "I, Arthur William Weasley, being Head of House Weasley, do declare, from this day forward, that Ronald Bilius Weasley and Percy Ignatius Weasley are officially disowned from my family. So mote it be! I should've done that months ago, but what should have been is now done."

When Arthur finished, a visible link of magic appeared between Ron and his father, and another link stretched out the door, obviously seeking out Percy. About a minute later, both lines severed themselves, causing Ron to fall to the floor in obvious pain. The tail that was still attached to Ron's heart, detached itself then form a round glowing ball that shattered into seven smaller balls, shooting off in all directions, one each entering Molly, then Arthur, and the remaining five seeking out their other children. About a minute later, two more balls came flying into the room, and entered the elder Weasley's. The thirty or so students in the room just stared on in complete disbelief…none had ever witnessed someone being disowned.

Molly, with tears in her eyes, looked down at her ex-son and said, "You brought this upon yourself, young man. Maybe now you'll learn there are severe consequences when you tamper with a family's code and honor. I love you, Ron, but this is goodbye. I hope you have a good life."

When she turned to leave, she saw Harry looking extremely sad by the events, so Molly walked over to her surrogate son, and while giving him a hug, she said, "Harry, don't you blame yourself for this as Arthur and I have been discussing this for a while. No one made him do the things he's done, so he has only himself to blame. What ever happens, just remember that we all love you."

"I love you, too, Molly. I'm just sad that it actually came to this…I really hoped he would grow up, and leave behind his petty jealousy….I guess I still held out hope for the person I used to consider a friend and brother. I'm sorry for your lose." Harry said, giving Molly a hug back.

When she and Arthur left, Harry said, "I'm going to take Ron to the infirmary…he'll need some potions to help with the pain."

"I don't want your help…you stole my family from me!" Growled out Ron, obviously in pain.

"I didn't steal anything from you. You lost everything by your own actions, nothing more and nothing less caused the mess you find yourself in. Now, since you obviously can't walk at the moment, I'm offering you help to the infirmary. Will you take it?" asked Harry.

"Take your help and shove it up you ass….I HATE YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"I will remind you, Ron, that I am still your Professor, and you will watch what you say, is that clear?" said Harry back, is anger on the rise again.

"Fuck you, you ass hole, and fuck your stupid fat wife who's carrying your vile spawn! I hope you both rot for all eternity for what you've done to me!" Ron said angrily, much to the surprise and disgust of those in the room.

"Chen, could you please go get Neville along with Minerva and Filius….I have to do this officially." Harry said, both Chen and Alicia knowing exactly what was coming. Harry dismissed the class, then walked over to his wife, who was now sitting behind her desk, lifted her up, and taking her seat, sat her back in his lap, relishing in the tender embrace she wrapped him in. For all the wrongs Ron had done, Harry still thought eventually he would really and truly change, but that just wasn't going to happen.

Some ten minutes later, all the requested parties were present, including Hermione, who Chen felt should be there, not only because she was his Head of House, but also because of their past friendship. After explaining everything that had taken place, with a nod of agreement from the others, Harry and Neville walked over to where Ron was sitting.

Giving Ron one last look, Harry started, "I, Harry James Thurox Gryffindor Potter, do hereby banish Ron Bilius from Hogwarts for all eternity. You will never enter this school or be on its grounds again. So mote it be!"

Neville spoke next, "I, Neville Franklin Ravenclaw Longbottom, do hereby banish Ron Bilius from Hogwarts for all eternity. You will never enter this school or be on its grounds again. So mote it be!" As soon as Neville finished, Ron was gone in a flash of brilliant light, dumped just outside the gates of the school.

"I hate to say this, but he's had it coming all year." said Filius.

"What do you think he will do know? He has no money, no education, and no where to live." asked Hermione.

"I don't know….but I'm not going to feel sorry for him. We've all tried to get through to him, and he never listened, so what ever happens, happens." said Neville.

"I agree. How about we head down to lunch, and deal with the rumor mill that I'm sure is running rampant right about now." said Harry. And with that, they all left the class, and headed to the Great Hall. The rumor mill was in fact working overtime, and by the end of the week, everything seemed back to normal, most students not giving the hot tempered red head another thought.

As the school year drew to a close, the last new they had about Ron Bilius, was that he'd been arrested for stealing, and was now awaiting trial. It had gotten back to them that not once did Ron actually try to find a job, figuring he deserved a free ride for a while, he took advantage of the few friends he had left, until they all finally threw him out. Despite everything, they had hoped Ron would make his way in this life, but that just wasn't meant to be.


	42. Chapter 42 The End

A/N: Thanks to all the review that you've so generously given. It has made writing this story worth while. I still own nothing in the Potter Universe.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was very late on Friday, August 30, when Harry and Alicia returned home from Paole and Bianca's wedding, which was the 7th one they'd been involved in this summer. The reception was still going strong when they left close to midnight, but due to Alicia's discomfort at being 8 months pregnant with twins, they had decided to call it a night.

As they laid in bed, Harry rubbing Alicia's tired and sore feet, Alicia commented with a chuckle, "Can you believe we've been in seven weddings this summer alone? I'm glad there aren't anymore before the twins are due…I don't think they'd be able to make another attendant dress large enough to fit me. I'm huge!"

"You, my dear Alicia, are beautiful…not huge. It is hard to believe we've been to so many weddings. Let's see, it started with George and Su-Li, then Oliver and Alicia's, then Remus and Tonks…who was next? I can't seem to remember." asked Harry, racking his brain for the answer, but drawing a complete blank.

"Adrian and Hannah were next, then Neville and 'Mione after them, and just last weekend, Dean and Ginny. It looks like were going to have a busy winter, too…what with all the engagements that have been happening lately. I think everyone's got marriageitis….and we started it!"

"I know what you mean, Baby. The most shocking has to be Bill and Tracey…who would've thought those two would hit it off?"

"I don't know, Harry…I kinda think Fred and Lavender took most of us by surprise. They've only dated a few months, and they're already engaged."

"Well, I think it's great. I knew almost instantly that I wanted to marry you, and really, we had only dated 8 months before I asked you…and look how great we turned out!"

"True. I can't wait to go to Padma and Pavarti's double wedding. I've never been to a cultural based wedding before. It should be very beautiful."

"I agree…I know Padma takes her Indian heritage very seriously. Did you notice Sirius being very attentive to Lisa tonight? I know he's had his eye on her for a few months now, so it should be interesting to see where that goes."

"Yeah, I did…he was so cute about it, too. Always making sure she had a fresh drink…he even escorted her to the restroom, and waited for her to come out!" with this they both started laughing. It really was quite the site to see the normally suave Sirius acting like a love sick puppy.

"How do you feet feel now? Do you want me to keep rubbing them?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm good. Let's just go to sleep…I'm beat." said Alicia, only to have Harry move up behind her, spooning his wife while rubbing her very large, very pregnant belly.

"Goodnight, Baby…I love you." said Harry, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, too, Harry…Goodnight." replied Alicia, and they both settle down for what they thought would be a restful night.

Shortly before 4am, Alicia awoke to a sudden, sharp pain running from her back around to the front of her stomach. Unsure what was wrong, as she breathed through the pain, she shook Harry awake.

"What's wrong?" asked a groggy Harry.

"I…don't….know!" panted Alicia. This got Harry's attention and he instantly sat up, fully awake. Noticing his wife rubbing her lower back, he removed her hand, replacing it with his and began massaging it for her, using slow, comforting circles.

After about a minute, Alicia breathed out a final long breath, then looked back at her husband and said, "That was strange…I think I just had my first false labor pain. Poppy said it was normal."

"Are you okay? Should I call Poppy?" asked Harry, very concerned about his wife.

"No, it's just false labo….AAHH!" Alicia yelled, feeling another pain wrack through her.

"Alicia, that's not false labor…the pains are to close. That was only like three minutes between! I'll be right back, Baby. I'm going to go get Poppy." said a now very nervous Harry, rushing from the room.

Within two minutes, Harry was back by Alicia's side, with his godmother in tow. After Poppy examined her, she confirmed that the twins were definitely on their way, and by 4:30am, the three had all moved to the infirmary for the birth. After two more hours of labor, Alicia was pushing out the first of the twins.

"Your doing it, Alicia…just a little more, Baby. Oh, God! I can see the head!" said and excited Harry.

"Your doing great, Alicia. On the next contraction, I need you to push really hard, okay?" said Poppy.

To tired to speak, Alicia just nodded, and sure enough, moments later her faced contorted into a grimace as another contraction hit, and with all she had, Alicia cried out in pain, delivering their first child, a baby boy. Not long after, their baby girl was born, with Alicia falling back to the bed, tired and sore, but overjoyed that the babies had arrived.

Wiping Alicia's hair off her sweaty forehead, Harry leaned over, laying a gentle kiss upon it and quietly said through the many tears of joy streaming down his face, "Alicia, that was amazing…you were amazing. Thank you...I love you."

Accepting the gentle kisses from her husband, as they waited for their children to return once Poppy was done checking them over, weighing, measuring, and cleaning them, Alicia said, "I love you, too, Harry." Then as she looked Harry in the eyes, she smiled and with laughter in her voice she said, "Merlin! That really hurt!"

Chuckling at his wife, but awed that she could even joke after delivering two children, Harry replied, "I bet it did…it sure looked that way from my point of view, anyways. You did great though."

"Yeah, I did do good, didn't I?" she said, awe in her voice at what she had just done.

As Harry gave Alicia another tender kiss, Poppy came back in, wheeling two bassinets with her. She picked up the baby boy first, and handed him to Alicia, then placed the baby girl in Harry's arms. Smiling at the new family, she said, "Alicia, you did outstanding. I know woman are made to give birth, but your body seem to take to it like a fish to water. The twins are perfect…in everyway. Did you two decide on any names yet?"

Smiling down at the little girl in his arms, Harry ever so gently gave her little nose a kiss, then smiled at Alicia, who was also placing a little kiss to their baby boys cheek when he answered his godmother's question, "This beautiful little girl's name is Chloe Noel Potter, Chloe for Alicia's grandmother, and Noel is because Christmas is so special to Alicia and I. Not to mention, they were both conceived right around that time." Harry said with a sly chuckle.

"Harry, stop that." said Alicia, smiling even as she chastised him gently. "Poppy, I'd like to introduce you to Evan James Potter…Evan to represent Harry's mother and James for his father. What do you think?" asked Alicia.

"I think their wonderful and fitting names. Would you like me to floo-call the people on the list that were to be here after the twins were born?" asked Poppy, still smiling at the happy expressions on the couple's faces.

"Please, Poppy…that would be a tremendous help, considering I really don't want to put Chloe down just yet." said Harry.

Within half an hour, the infirmary was packed with people, all oohing and aahing over the most adorable babies any of them had ever seen. When Harry told everyone the names they'd chosen, Rhonda, who was holding Chloe, smiled gently through the tears flowing down her face, remembering her mother with fondness, and Sirius who was holding Evan, also let a few tears drop at Harry's choice to honor his deceased parents.

Around 11am, Poppy shooed everyone away, except Harry, saying that Alicia needed to feed the twins and that she also needed to rest. As Alicia guided Evan to latch onto one of her breasts, Harry watched in awe as his little man began drinking from his mother with gusto. Looking into each other's eyes, Harry and Alicia shared a loving, tender smile, then turned their attention back to Evan who was still sucking like a starved man, causing the young couple to chuckle.

When the baby girl in his arms began to wiggle some, Harry tore his eyes away from his wife and son to look down into the eyes of his sweet baby girl, who had been sleep up to this point, and said, "You're going to have Daddy so wrapped around that adorable little pinky, aren't you? What's Daddy saying….. you already have me wrapped. God, you are so beautiful, and your brother, what a handsome little man he turned out to be. It's all your Mommy's doing…cause we both know she's were you two get your good looks from. Chloe. I love that name, and I love you my sweet little girl."

This is how the couple spent the rest of the day, quietly experiencing this new adventure together. They did have a few more visitors, but all in all, they were able to just rest and enjoy the twins, getting to know them a little more as each hour passed. When both Harry and Alicia asked what eye color the twins would have, Poppy had explained that it would take a little time for that to works itself out, but guessed that Evan's would be brown, and Chloe's would be green…going by the shading of blue that they both sported right now.

As the months went by, the twins grew quickly, and indeed, as usual, Poppy was right about the twins eyes. Chloe and Evan, thanks to the wonderful genes from their parent's, were quickly becoming known as two of the most beautiful children the wizarding world had seen in quite some time. They had the warm skin tone of their mother, and both sported dark locks, compliments of both Harry and Alicia, being soft and silky like Harry's, but having a natural, soft curl that came from Alicia.

On August 31, 2000, during the massive birthday party thrown for Evan and Chloe's second birthday, Alicia announced that she was pregnant again, this time, however, she was having only one, another little boy. On February 5, 2001, Harrison Marcel Potter joined the happy family, much to the delight of his older brother and sister.

As the years progressed, the 'Warp Crew' went on, flourishing in the hard won peace the wizarding world now enjoyed. Blaise and Katie married in June of 2001, and over the next three years added two children, a boy and girl, to the Zabini clan. Katie got her Healer's Certificate in 2002, and replaced Poppy at Hogwarts after she retired in 2003. Blaise earned a Mastership in the field of Potions in 2002, then after a few years of intense research, combining potions with blood magic, made a revolutionary break through in the lycanthropic disease. Using the Wolfsbane Potion as a starting point, Blaise was able to build from that a new potion that when activated with the blood of the drinker, through runic work, allowed the werewolf to only have to transform once every 6 full moons, meaning only 2-3 times a year. This earned him many awards and accolades in the wizarding world, forever imprinting his mark on their society.

Susan married an American wizard and had three children, two boys and one girl, and followed in her Aunt Amelia's footsteps, becoming a well honored Auror, then heading the Department when her Aunt ascended to Minister of Magic, after Cornelius retired in 2010. Cornelius retired as one of the most popular Minister's to have ever held the office.

Adrian and Hannah waited five years to add to there family, but once they did, had two boys and one girl. Adrian retired from professional Quidditch in 2010, taking the assistant coaching position for Irish National until 2015. After that, Adrian went into politics, becoming Minister of Magic in 2022, his proud wife and children helping him on his way.

Oliver also retired from playing Quidditch in 2010, taking the head coaching job for Irish National the very next year. He and Angelina had four children, one boy and three girls, and after graduating Hogwarts, their son and one daughter followed in their parents footsteps and had spectacular Quidditch careers, Oliver coaching his daughter who played for I.N. Oliver would go down as the most successful Head Coach ever seen in the sport.

George and Su-Li surprised everyone by giving birth to triplet boys, and heaven help the world if they took after their father and uncle. Fred and Lavender never had children, but became the best Aunt and Uncle to all their friends and family's kids. Fred and George bought out Zonko's in early 2005, and soon took W.W.W. world wide, becoming the largest magical prank store chain around.

The Constantine's only had one son, named Paole Constantine, Jr. On the anniversary of their 5th year of marriage, Bianca was turned, and the family left Great Britain for Romania shortly after, so Paole could head the International Vampire League, which oversaw the rules and laws of the vampire nations. They did visit their friends often, and Paole Jr. went to Hogwarts, joining Blaise's Potions research group shortly after graduation.

With the wonderful Wolfsbane II potion that Blaise had developed, Remus began looking healthier than ever before, and it allowed him to hold down the permanent position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He and Tonks ended up having two boys, a year apart, after she retired from the Auror Corp in 2002, and Remus went on to become Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, and serving as Gryffindor's Head of House until he retired.

Bill and Tracey Weasley who had been married during the summer of 2000, announced that they were expecting, in 2002, which lead to the first of their 6 children, three of each sex. Bill left Gringotts and opened his own business, Ward Installers, that blossomed, franchising it out and later using his wealth to dabble in the stock market. With Tracey's savvy business head, they quickly amassed a financial empire, taking advantage of both the muggle and wizarding stock exchanges. The Weasley line would prosper for generations to come.

Dean and Ginny had a beautiful fall wedding in 2000, and had one child, a daughter. Both joined the Auror Corp, rising up through its ranks quickly, until the retired in 2020, to travel the world.

Sirius and Lisa were married New Year's Eve, 2004, and quickly started producing the first of their four boys. Sirius had invested money in W.W.W., earning him millions of galleons in return and coupled with his already magnificent financial portfolio, neither he or Lisa had decided to work, rather, they raised their children together, enjoying life to its fullest. Sirius figured he'd earned this right with is thirteen year stay in Azkaban.

Neville and Hermione Longbottom welcomed their first born, a son named Franklin Neville Longbottom shortly after Harrison was born, in March of 2001. Over the next three years, the added two daughters named Alyssa and Acadia all while continuing to live and teach at Hogwarts. After Professor Sprout retired in 2006, Neville took over the Herbology professorship, and became head of Ravenclaw House when Flitwick was elevated to Headmaster in 2008, after Minerva retired to her Manor in the Scottish hillside. Hermione took over the Charms Department, and became Deputy Headmistress in 2008, ascending the Headmistress in 2024, where she stayed for over 50 years, going down as one of the smartest, fairest witches of her age. Neville and Hermione both retired together in 2074.

Harry, too, retired from Quidditch in 2010, after leading his team to their 8th championship, and third in a row. Harry and Alicia, having the ever active sex life, went on to have four more children, including another set of fraternal twins, making it four boys to three girls, much to the amusement of their friends…the Potter line was once again alive and thriving. Harry continued to serve on the Wizengamot, Hogwarts Board, and run his financial empire, but other than that, Harry took pride in staying home as much as possible, raising his very large family along side his wife. As the years passed, Harry's family grew to include 22 grandchildren, oddly enough, 11 of each sex, and 68 great-grandchildren, and by the time he and Alicia lay in their bed, the seconds ticking down on their lives together, they had welcomed over 73 great-great-grandchildren. There last words to each other on Christmas Eve, 2137, as they took their last breaths, were, "I love you, forever."

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you, all of you who have read this story and reviewed it as well. You have kept me motivated throughout, and I thank you immensely. As you know, I have started my second story, The Phoenix Rises, and I hope you will enjoy that one as well. I know I didn't cover everyone in the final, but I believe I got all the main characters. Thank you so much, once again!


End file.
